Love Thaws: Melting
by Mistflower21
Summary: Three years have passed since Elsa was taken, since Jack vowed to find her. Both of them change over the course of the years, Elsa becomes colder and Jack becomes darker. Elsa has been captured by the Agency of Mutant Detainment, while Jack has become a bounty hunter in order to search for her. When the find each other, they discover they've changed. Has their love changed as well?
1. Men Don't Blush

Author's Note: If you haven't read my _other _Love Thaws story—Love Thaws: Frozen—then I'd suggest you read that before trying this, but if you _really _want to, you can read this without having to go back and read a whole other book. After all, this story is drastically different from the last one. And, omgoodness, I already had reviews _before _I posted a chapter! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I've thought a _long _time about this story and I'm really nervous, but really excited ;)

Elsa stared blankly at the one-way mirror-window in front of her, her legs dangling off of the side of her cot. She was, once again, only in the hospital gown. She hated the hospital gowns. They were thin, stiff, and scratchy. And didn't provide a lot of coverage. But it made it so much more… _convenient _for the white-clad scientists. Elsa grimaced and tapped her bare foot impatiently. The _least _they could do was offer her some sort of anesthesia when they went all ballistic on her with the scalpels and needles, but, of course, they were concerned with how someone 'like her' would react with anesthetics. Elsa suppressed the urge to shudder. It wasn't too hard. Nothing she hadn't done a zillion times before. Her face was carefully smoothed into a blank, unreadable expression as she retreated inside of herself, refusing to show fear. _Conceal, don't feel. _It had almost become a sort of game. Not a very fun game, at that. As long as she didn't show fear, they couldn't win. One thing Elsa _hated _more than the needles and poking and prodding was the looks they gave her. Some looked at her with disdain, some with plain curiosity, and others looked smug, patronizing even. Whatever look they gave her, she hated all of them—the looks. It vexed her _way _more than it should have. The first few months, it was difficult. Difficult being an understatement. She couldn't stand how they treated her… like an object. She was so used to being recognized as a human, that anything else was… unbearable, but, over time, she'd adjusted. She learned the invaluable ability to retreat within herself, where even the scientists couldn't reach her with their long, pointed needles, glimmering in the bright laboratory light.

A slot in the wall slid open. A door, in other words. It was the only entrance to her room that she was aware of. And it was impossible for her to cross that boundary without receiving a jolting shock from her collar. She'd learned that the hard way. Elsa fingered the metal band around her neck habitually. A scientist came in. He had scruffy brown hair, a broad jawline and nose. A bushy brown mustache covered his lips. He peered down at her through wire-rimmed glasses. It was a new scientist. Elsa expertly veiled her surprise. There hadn't been a new scientist in the last year or so. She nearly forgot her self-imposed rule of 'conceal, don't feel' when she looked at his eyes. A breath-taking blue, they gave her a _long _once-over. Almost as if… he regarded her as a human. Elsa barely managed her passive façade as he sat down. Elsa was relieved they hadn't strapped her to a table. In general, if they bound her to a table, it meant the procedure would be rather painful and there would be thrashing involved, on her part.

"May I see your wrist?"

Elsa paused for a moment before offering him her wrist. Almost like she was a princess, offering her hand for him to kiss. He'd actually _asked _to see her wrist. Well, this day was full of surprises. He retrieved a packet from his pocket, tearing it open. He gently rubbed the alcohol wipe on the back of her hand before stuffing it back into his pocket. He picked up syringe, filled with liquid. Elsa absolutely loathed syringes, but none of her distaste was evident on her expression. She hated them from their shiny, barbed needles to their tick marks to the plunges on the end. The man squeezed her hand gently, almost as if in a reassuring manner.

"This'll be over in a second."

Elsa clenched her jaw, to prevent it from dropping to the floor. She inhaled deeply, restoring her mask, her emotions dissipating. He carefully inserted the needle into the slightly bulging blue vein on her hand. A little stinging prick told her the needle had pierced her skin. He pushed on the plunger, injecting its unknown contents into her blood stream. He swiftly, but just as carefully, removed the needle, replacing it with a cotton ball and bandage. Elsa felt dizzy… and sleepy. She briefly remembered the man squeezing her hand again as she fell into a deep, impenetrable slumber.

Elsa gasped, dragging air into her lungs. Darkness so thick it was palpable coated her, suffocating her. She couldn't see _anything. _It gave her the strange sensation of being disembodied. Had she… died? Was that a lethal injection? Perhaps she was more valuable as a corpse now. Elsa felt bereft, to say the least, but she quickly dismissed the silly assumption. _Logic, _she reminded herself. Logic, not emotions, was what carried her through those long years, though she wasn't sure _exactly _how much time had passed. And emotions certainly wouldn't help her now. They never had. The second she succumbed to emotions, she'd be weak, vulnerable. Elsa blindly felt in front of her, coming in contact with smooth wood. She dragged her hand across a little too quickly and felt wooden splinters prick her skin. She flinched, withdrawing her hand. Apparently, not smooth enough. She began pressing on her confines, trying to force it—whatever it was—open. She stopped, panting from the exertion. She pressed on the roof of the container. It didn't budge. Elsa felt panic begin to pervade her body. How much oxygen did she have left? Where was she being taken? Was she… in a coffin? Elsa resisted the urge to start thrashing frantically at the last thought. _Logic, not emotions. _She inhaled, her eyes fluttering close. She remained still, her body limp, as long second passed. Elsa had no idea how long she'd remained like that. For days, as far as she knew. She was acutely aware of the hum of machinery below her, the loud whirring of something mechanical.

_Finally, _the box lid was pried open. Dim light flooded the… crate. She raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. Had she been transported to a new laboratory?

"Come on," a deep voice urged her. Obviously belonging to a man.

Had she been captured by terrorists? Was she to be held for ransom? Used as a bargaining tool? Strong hand went underneath her armpits. She felt herself being lifted from the box. She was handled almost… tenderly. Elsa tried to force her eyes open, but they immediately sealed shut again.

"You okay?"

Elsa sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She didn't know who he was, where she was, she'd been stuck in a box for who-knows-how-long, and she was temporarily blind. _Great. _Elsa finally managed to pry her eyelids open, ignoring the physical pain. She knew how to deal with pain. Elsa lowered her eyelashes as she tried to observe her surroundings. Her eyes adjusted slowly. She was in… some sort of metal room. A man loomed over her. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on his features. He was breath-takingly handsome with a strong jawline, straight nose, flawless skin, perfect lips, high cheeks bones, and striking blue eyes. The blue eyes were what caught her attention. They were so familiar. So achingly familiar. She studied his face carefully before examining the rest of him. His perfect face was framed by snow-white locks. _Jack! _Elsa's eyes widened and she glanced up and down at his figure. When she first came to the lab, she'd given up all home of Jack ever coming to her rescue, mounted on a white steed. He was… wow. Different. His face had more sharply cut angles and he looked older. In a good way. He was taller, his shoulders broader. Elsa could see veins running up the length of his arm, along with rippling muscles. He looker leaner. And stronger. And he had a more solemn, serious aura around him. Elsa's heart did a funny little leap, surprising her. Her very first instinct was to run into his arms, but seconds later Elsa realized how foolish that was. She wasn't the naïve, insecure girl she had been a few years ago. Though the lab hadn't taught her much, it _did _teach her something about people. Everyone had ulterior motives. As did he. Elsa had no doubt that the handsome, young man before her was Jack. But what was he doing here? And why hadn't he come three years earlier? He offered her a hand up, which she eyed warily.

"Come on. We have to go."

Her eyes narrowed as she searched his face for any signs of deceit or malicious intent. "Where?" she asked coldly, her voice void of emotion.

"You'll see." He smiled at her, his teeth as white as ever. She'd forgotten just how dazzling and captivating that smile was. Elsa pushed the thought away.

He pulled her up and held her to his chest. Her back was pressed against his front. Her heart thudded against her ribcage. He began securing straps around her. Elsa froze before frantically trying to wriggle her way out. She couldn't _believe _how gullible she still was. Elsa resisted his efforts as he tried to slip her leg through a loop.

"Elsa." His deep voice had a strange calming effect on her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Elsa shot him a piercing glance, communicating her doubts about his intentions. Jack seemed momentarily taken aback before he recovered. She saw him flinch as he tried to regain hold of his emotions. So, she wasn't the only one who learned emotional control in the past few years. He undid the buckle on her chest.

"Turn around, Elsa." She turned around slowly, wary of his every movement. He wore straps around his body, a backpack secured to his broad shoulders. "A parachute," he explained, enunciating the words slowly.

"A parachute?" She looked around the metal room. They were going to jump?

"We're in a helicopter."

"A… helicopter?" She was silent. "Where are we jumping?"

Jack sighed. "Wyoming."

"_Where _in Wyoming?"

"The middle of _nowhere_."

Elsa frowned. "Why?"

Jack sighed again. "Don't tell me you _want _to go back to the lab."

Elsa paled at the thought. "No," she whispered hoarsely, her emotions escaping before she could conceal them.

"Good. Come here."

She wasn't going to be that gullible. Again. "Who's driving the helicopter?" she questioned.

"No one. Auto-pilot. It's going to keep driving for a ways and then crash into a mountain side. They're constantly tracking the location of the helicopter. That's why we're jumping now. But we have to hurry. If I slow the helicopter down, they'll know where we jumped."

Elsa cautiously approached Jack, turning so her back was to him, though everything screamed in her not to. He secured the buckle around the top of her chest, pulling it tight. She put one leg into each loop wordlessly. She forced herself to remain rigid, especially since she was pulled flush against Jack's chest. Walking was awkward. Jack was much taller than she was. When he walked to the wall of the helicopter, he practically picked her up off of the ground. Elsa felt a cool draft and realized she was still in her hospital gown. Her body went completely rigid, suppressing the urge to blush. Jack pulled a lever, the back of the cock pit opening, revealing a forest blanketed in snow beneath them. It almost looked like a scene in a model train set.

She was far from comfortable, her body pressed against Jack. Elsa began squirming. She had one more objection. "Why can't I have my _own _parachute?"

"You know how to parachute? Great," he replied sarcastically.

Elsa tried not to scowl, keeping her face blank. Jack took her silence for a negative answer and walked towards the brink of the cockpit, Elsa still suspended, bound to Jack's body. The wind buffeted Elsa, whipping her hospital gown around her thighs.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, his lips moving against her ear.

"Why—" Elsa was cut off as Jack abruptly stepped over the edge. She could feel herself plummeting towards the earth, far too terrified to scream. Then their sharp descent stopped and they seemed to almost float. The ground didn't seem to be getting any closer. Her eyes dried out immediately and they flooded with tears. She quickly closed them, protecting them from the stinging wind. Elsa inhaled the sharp, frigid air. The wind was blowing against her, she was falling towards the ground face down. The wind blew against Elsa, blowing her hospital gown against her body and preserving her modesty. She could feel her cheeks being pushed upward. Her hair flew back, flying into Jack's face. There was a sudden jerk and their descent slowed immediately. Elsa dared to open her eyes, casting her gaze upwards. He'd released the parachute. She quickly closed her eyes again. They slowly drifted downward. Elsa wasn't sure for how long. She felt Jack behind her, pulling on something, and they slowed even more. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Jack touch the ground. She exhaled, relieved they weren't falling anymore.

"See, not too bad."

Jack unbuckled her. Elsa glanced around. They _were, _indeed, in the middle of nowhere. Her feet sunk into the cold, powdery snow, the ice crunching beneath her bare feet. Once again, she was acutely aware of her hospital gown. She whirled around to face Jack. He was busy unstrapping himself from the parachute. Now was her chance. Elsa took off sprinting through the forest, her feet leaving prints in the fresh snow. Tall pine trees loomed overhead, an occasional branch scratching her. She stumbled, but got back up. She continued running. Something barreled into her from behind. In the next instant, she was lying on the cold ground.

"Where're you going?" Jack felt a twinge of hurt that she didn't trust him, but, then again, he wouldn't trust him either. He shouldn't be so surprised Elsa didn't trust him after what had happened. She squirmed in his grip, briefly distracting Jack. She felt nice in his arms, her body brushing against his as she moved. His heart began racing. He was brought out of his observations by Elsa's voice.

"Let me _go!_"

"Elsa, I asked where you're going."

"I heard you the first time."

"Well then, answer me," Jack demanded.

Elsa continued to struggled, but Jack's grip was unrelenting.

"Think about it, Elsa. You don't even have a ride to civilization. You don't even know where the nearest town is." He waited while Elsa contemplated his words. "You know, it's been a while since you've been… out. The world's changed, Elsa."

Elsa was silent for a while. "Well, what are you proposing?"

Jack was tempted to blush. "Exactly that… I'm proposing."

He felt Elsa's petite frame stiffen in his arms. "You—"

Jack exhaled. "I've got a marriage license for both of us." Elsa's soft hair tickled his face. He inhaled, taking in her scent, making him slightly dizzy. She smelled slightly of the lab, but she still smelled… like Elsa. Jack swallowed. He could feel electric tingles running up and down his body, an effect from having her so close. "We can have it nullified after this is over… if you want," he added, trying not to flinch.

"We're… _married._"

"Legally, yes."

"But how did you—"

"I have connections."

Elsa grew silent. She was silent for so long, Jack thought she'd refuse. "Fine." Her voice had grown cold. Frigid.

Jack reluctantly released her, offering her a hand. She promptly ignored his hand, standing up by herself. Jack could scarcely breathe as he watched her brush snow from her silky hair, which cascaded in lustrous waves down to her waist. Her skin was soft and pale, flawless. Her eyes seemed to have gotten brighter, more brilliant. They sparkled in the sunlight like a pair of luminescent diamonds, radiant and beautiful. Her cheeks were slightly pink. Jack assumed it was from the cold. She brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, gently brushing her high cheekbones as she did so. Her perfectly-shaped lips were a beautiful rose bud pink. Jack saw tiny flecks on snow on her long dark lashes, framing her pretty forget-me-not blue eyes. She arched a slender brow on him and put her petite hands on her cute hips. She'd matured… nicely. She was beautiful before, but… wow. She looked ethereal, like some angel fallen from the celestial heavens. She looked far too beautiful to be gracing this world of mortals with her presence. She was staring at him and Jack realized it was because he was staring at her. A faint pink dusted his cheeks. He ducked his head and turned away, hiding his burning cheeks. He thought he'd grown out of his blushing faze. Jack waited for his cheeks to cool off. After all, men didn't blush.


	2. Memories Best Forgotten

Author's Note: WOW! I have 7 reviews and only 1 chapter! That's great. Thanks, you guys ;) And the anonymous guests, of course. And thank you Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Tell me what you think.

Elsa walked a few paced behind Jack, trudging through the snow. She watched the sun's slow descent across the azure dome above her. She stared at the sun until it hurt before looking away. She'd forgotten how bright and warm it was. Occasionally, she'd stop in a clearing, where there were no trees to block the sunlight, and simple revel in the sensation when the sun beams touched her, like a warm caress. Puffs of clouds randomly dotted the incredibly blue sky. Some clouds were long and thin, like paper, others were stacked high and fluffy. The snow felt so cold and soft beneath her bare feet. After a mile or two, she was _exhausted. _Her body begging for her to stop. She dragged in one breath after the next, trying to keep up with her body's demands. She'd never been able to walk much in the lab, only a few feet at a time. Elsa stumbled on a slick patch of snow, but caught herself. She stifled a groan and continued walking forward. She stepped on something sharp and prickly. Elsa let out a little, surprised yelp. Was it a needle? The thought made her break into a cold sweat. Jack turned around.

"What's the matter?" His luminescent blue eyes bore into hers.

Elsa swallowed. "Nothing."

Jack sighed and strode over to her, eyeing her foot, which she held just above the ground. "Why don't you sit down?"

Elsa was about to protest, but she stopped. After all, Jack was the one with money and resources, not her. She sat down on a pile of cold, wet snow. Jack lifted her foot.

"It looks like you stepped on a sticker." He pinched the skin on her foot and Elsa winced. He held up a tiny, barbed ball. "Sorry, I have shoes in the car, but I guess that won't help us now."

Elsa stood up wordlessly. "We'd best get to the car then."

Jack stood with her. "I can carry you."

"No. Thanks."

Jack sighed and kept walking. Elsa put her feet in his footsteps, imprinted in the snow, but his strides were a little too long for her. A few minutes later, she tripped again, earning her a face full of snow. Elsa lifted herself off the ground; even that took a herculean effort. Jack glanced at her, his gaze questioning. Elsa shook her head in answer to the unspoken question. They continued walking. Elsa was panting heavily. She didn't think she could make it, but urged herself to the next checkpoint—a tree up ahead—anyway. Step by step she walked forward, each one causing her pain. She fell again. Elsa groaned as she tried to raise herself up. Suddenly, Jack pulled her up.

"I'm carrying you." His tone left no room for argument.

He swept her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Elsa scowled, but swallowed her protest. After a few minutes, Jack's rhythmic heart beat and the gentle sway of his walking made her sleepy. She forced her eyes open. She would _not _fall asleep. She wasn't the naïve girl she had been.

She woke up when she felt Jack gently setting her down. It was dark, the blackness veiling everything around her. She frowned, realizing she must've fallen asleep. Jack was laid her down. Elsa saw she was in the back seat of a car, but frankly, was too tired to care. Her eye lids were too heavy for her to open. She sighed and fell back asleep.

Elsa assumed it was a few hours later when she woke up. It was still dark. Elsa hoped it wasn't a perpetual darkness. She already missed the sun. Elsa tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't fall back asleep. The rumbling of the car made sure of that. Elsa groggily sat up, stretching before rubbing her weary eyes. She looked out into the darkness surrounding the vehicle, the car's lights the only thing penetrating the night. Elsa suddenly gasped and pasted her face to the window. There were hundreds of _thousands _of little blinking red lights. The land was coated in them, each spaced evenly apart in endless rows. Elsa's eyes widened as they all blinked off at the _exact _same time, each disappearing before her eyes. A few seconds later, they flashed on again.

"Woah," she breathed.

"They're windmills."

She turned towards him. He was in the driver's seat, his focus on the narrow strip of road before him. "Really?"

"Yep."

Elsa turned to watch them for a few more moments. Then her eyes turned towards the asphalt road in front of them. The car at up the ground before them. Elsa watched the streaks of yellow in the middle of the road flash by. The signs up ahead glowed brightly, illuminated by the headlights. Some were black and white, proclaiming the speed limit. Others were large green signs, telling what exit was where in bold white letters. Occasionally, next to an exit, there'd be another green sign with brightly colored logos of restaurants, motels, and gas stations. Elsa wasn't sure how long she watched the road. The objects whizzing by them were almost hypnotic. She tried to go to sleep again, but couldn't.

"Where're we going?"

"A city in Kansas."

"What city?"

"Wichita."

"Oh…" Elsa wasn't sure where that was. She sighed and pressed her face to the cool glass. When she exhaled it fogged the window, making it opaque. Elsa exhaled and quickly wrote her name in swirly cursive before the fog vanished. She exhaled again, revealing the faint writing of her name. She exhaled on a different part of the window and drew a flower. Then she drew a tornado.

"Doesn't Kansas have tornados?"

"Yep."

Elsa was silent. She leaned against the glass and became caught up in her own thoughts. When the car jerked to a stop, Elsa realized she'd drifted to sleep. She rubbed her eyes.

"I needed to stop for gas," Jack explained. "I don't want you getting out of the car. The fewer places you're seen, the better, but I can get something for you. I bet you hungry."

_Starving. _But Elsa wasn't going to tell him that. It was bad enough having to depend on him for transportation and a home. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are," he replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

Elsa peered out of the window, immediately ducking back inside of the car. The lights were _bright. _It reminded her of the lab. Elsa closed her eyes and curled into a ball on the seat, suppressing a shudder. She could metal clanking against metal as Jack removed the nozzle and stuck it into the car. She caught a whiff of the oily, slightly nauseating smell of gas. Her father had always liked the smell of gas. She knew several people who did, but Elsa couldn't stand it. She pinched her nose and breathed through her parted mouth. She heard Jack remove the gas nozzle a moment later. She waited several long minutes until he came back into the car. A tantalizing smell filled the car, making her heady.

"Got you food."

He handed her a warm package, wrapped in foil. It seared her fingers, but Elsa couldn't care less. She unwrapped the foil, the aroma of food filling the car. It was a breakfast taco with a warm, white tortilla wrapped around moist eggs and bits of bacon. Elsa inhaled deeply, relishing the aroma once more, before taking a large bite. It was _hot _and burned her tongue, but it was so _amazing. _The taco was ambrosia, especially after her long hike through the snow-filled woods. The warm food filled her stomach comfortably and she finished every last morsel, licking the foil wrapper for bits of eggs or bacon. She sighed longingly, wishing for another taco as she reclined against the seat. Her tongue still stung from the piping hot food. She ignored the sting and began wandering what the future would hold for her. Could a monster like her ever have a family? Elsa thought back to a particular experiment and shuddered. She hadn't been able to use her powers since. The scientists theorized it must be because of some sort of psychological barrier. Since then, the amounts of tests had increased and she'd had multiple appointments with psychologists. They encouraged her to talk about it, but she never did, pushing the memory far out of her own reach.


	3. A Good Night's Sleep

Author's Note: I can't believe how many people are already following the story! Please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks!

Elsa felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, confused.

"Hey, come on. Time to get up. You might want to put on some normal clothes before going inside."

Elsa blinked owlishly, still dazed. "Where are we?" she asked in hushed tones.

"A Motel 6. Here, put this on. I'll wait outside." He shoved a pile a clothing into her hands before crawling back out of the car.

Elsa couldn't quite see the clothes in the dim light. She tried putting them on anyway. It was so strange to feel the soft texture of jeans and t-shirts after hospital gowns and scratchy jumpsuits. She slipped them on. Both were slightly too big. She shoved a pair of flip flops on her feet before opening the car door. Jack offered her a jacket.

"I'm not cold."

"You need to wear it."

"Why?"

"Work with me, Elsa. I'm trying to conceal your identity."

Elsa huffed, but slid the hoodie on. Elsa felt Jack pull on her hair and whirled around.

"Calm down." He held up a baseball cap. "I need to hide your hair."

"Hide my hair?" She fingered a tangled lock.

Jack sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Elsa turned around, offering Jack her back. He stuffed the hair down the back of her jacket, making Elsa wriggle. The hair tickled. He shoved the baseball cap on her head before grabbing her hand. Elsa jumped back, yanking her hand away.

"We're supposed to be married," he explained, offering her his hand.

Elsa stiffly placed her hand in his, trying to come in as little contact with him as possible. She didn't like physical contact. The only physical contact she had was when a scientists grabbed her wrist to enter an iv or tilt her head to shine a light into her eye. Elsa resigned to suffer in silence as he clutched her hand, leading her towards a pair of glass doors. The glass doors slid open smoothly. The tile floor was a bland beige and the walls were white, except for the wall directly behind the lobby desk, which was a bright pumpkin orange.

"Welcome to Motel 6, how may I help you?" The stout woman behind the desk smiled. She had dark hair and even darker eyes.

"I'd like to rent a room please."

"Single or double."

"Umm, single."

"Alright, give me just a second." The computer keys click-clacked as her fingers dances across the keyboard. "May I see your card?"

"Sure." Jack handed her a shiny blue card of plastic.

She took it and glanced at the card then at the computer. The keys clicked a few more times. "Alright, the room is 306. Third floor, take a left and it'll be on your right."

Jack nodded. "Thank you."

He took his debit card back and the room key. He pulled Elsa towards the elevator, pushing a round button once they were inside. The button lit up and a 'beep' resounded around the elevator as the doors closed. Elsa had the strange sensation of her stomach dropping as the elevator lurched upward. A screen above the door had a digital '1' in red. With a beep, the number changed to '2.' It finally stopped on the third floor, the metal doors parting to reveal an off-white hallway with gray carpet. Lights shone overhead, illuminating the hallway. Elsa sleepily rubbed her eyes as Jack dragged her to the left before stopping at a door to fumble with the plastic card before inserting it into the door. A light next to the card slot glowed green as the door unlocked with a 'click.' The room was small. A narrow hallway with a door on each side led to a room with a bed, small table, and flat screen TV mounted onto the wall. The floors were a carpeted beige. The wall that the bed was flushed against was a creamy dreamsicle orange. The single bed was made meticulously, the sheets of white, beige, and orange smoothed to perfection. Jack peeled back the covers, groaning before he collapsed into the bed, kicking off his shoes. Jack looked _exhausted. _He blinked several times, gazing up at her with sleepy blue eyes.

"You can lay down too."

Elsa glanced around the room. There wasn't even a folding sofa. "I'm not tired." A yawn punctuated her sentence.

Jack smiled. "Whatever you say, _dear._"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I know you didn't sleep very well in the car."

She crossed her arms.

"We _are _married."

"In _name_," she replied.

Jack sighed a collapsed against the pillows. "Burger King, have it your way," he muttered, his eyes fluttering close.

Elsa stood for a few more minutes. There weren't even any cushioned chairs. She groaned, but rolled into bed. The bed was _so _soft. And it had springs! Elsa bounced on it a few times. Jack chuckled, his eyes still closed. She slipped her shoes off and snuggled underneath the covers, savoring the feeling of the thick comforter. The mattress was so cushiony, it practically swallowed her. This was a _huge _step up from thin cotton sheets. She stifled a gasp when Jack pulled her to him, her heart thudding against her ribcage.

"Night, Elsa." She heard him smile as he draped an arm around her waist.

Bright, warm sunlight streamed into the room. Elsa pried her eyes open. She'd almost forgotten what the sun looked like. She wriggled out of Jack's grip and walked to the window, her bare feet padding on the wooden floor. She peered through the thick, orange curtains and stared at the sun until she felt physical pain. She finally looked away. When she blinked, she could see a bright dot, flashing green and pink, where the sun had been in her vision. Elsa closed the curtains and turned back to the room. Jack slept soundly, the sounds of his soft breathing filling the room. Elsa thought he looked rather… cute curled up on the bed, his hair in disarray. Elsa shook her head. If anytime, now was the time to escape. With another glance at Jack, she strode over to the door. Her hand touched the cool metal, but she didn't turn the knob. Elsa grimaced. She still needed Jack. She had _no_where to go. Elsa sighed and lowered her hand. She turned to look at Jack. He _still _looked exhausted, dark smears underneath his closed eyes. Elsa turned toward a tiny kitchenette, built into the wall. It had a coffee maker. Elsa hated coffee, but Jack might want some after driving all night. Elsa opened the top of the machine. She pulled of bag of partially used coffee grounds out of the cabinet and poured it into the container on the top. She turned the faucet on and filled it the rest of the way with water. A steady trickle poured into the coffee container. In a couple minutes, the container was full. Elsa frowned. It looked… watery with black specks floating around in it. She poured herself a cup, grimacing at the taste. Coffee was bad, but this was… _awful. _It tasted like _very _bitter, luke-warm water. Elsa poured the rest of it down the sink. So much for coffee. Jack was still asleep. Elsa decided she should take a shower before he got up. Elsa locked the bathroom door behind her. She undressed and turned the shower on. TO her delight, she found a razor. After washing her hair, Elsa sat down in the tub and the razor scraped against her skin. She finished shaving and turned the water off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a thick, white towel. It was incredibly soft. Elsa found herself humming as she finished drying herself off. She heard a timid knock on her door.

"Elsa?" Jack called, his voice muffled. "Can I _please _use the restroom? Please, please, please, please?"

Elsa was tempted to smile. "May I have one more minute? I just need to get dressed."

There was an awkward silence. "Uh-uh, yeah. Sure." He cleared his throat.

Elsa slipped her clothes back on, though they still stuck to her in places she hadn't dried. She unlocked the door. Jack stood shyly in the doorway. He pushed his way past Elsa, slamming the door.

"Thanks!" he called.

Elsa waited for a few minutes. She curiously turned on the TV. There was a seriously weird cartoon on Cartoon Network. Elsa wrinkled her nose in distaste and changed the channel several times. She stopped when she reached a video of a woman sautéing chicken. Her stomach rumbled hungrily and she flipped the channel. She paused when she reached a channel with an old man hollering as he caught an… animal of some sort. The show was on Animal Planet. She'd never seen it before. Elsa finally flipped the TV off and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

Elsa turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Jack offered her a wide smile, his mouth filled with foamy toothpaste, before turning back to the mirror and continuing to brush his teeth. He had his shirt off, his entire chest bare. The hair on his head was wet and clung to his skin. Elsa cleared her throat and averted her eyes, searching the counter for a brush.

"Need something?" Jack asked, his words sounding distorted with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"A brush?"

Jack spat, rinsing his mouth out. He wiped his mouth on a hand towel. "I have a plastic comb." He rummaged through a toiletry bag on the counter before offering her a black comb.

Elsa ran the comb through her tangled locks. She accidentally broke a few of the comb's teeth. At that moment, Elsa was _so _glad she didn't have Anna's hair in the mornings. The thought brought a pang of longing. "Can I see Anna?"

Jack froze, turning to look at her. "Anna?" He looked sad.

Her heart plummeted and she paled. "Is-is Anna…" She stumbled backwards.

Jack caught her wrist before she could fall. "Sorry. Yeah, Anna's fine. Engaged."

"Engaged to who?" Elsa broke out into a cold sweat.

"Kristoff."

"Oh… Isn't he a bit… eccentric?"

Jack laughed. "That's one way to put it. His motor cycle obsession had cooled off since he met Anna, though he still has a particular affinity for them."

"Oh…" Elsa felt bereft. She'd missed out on years of Anna's life. "So, can I see her?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry."

Elsa felt anger swell within her. "Why would you prevent me from seeing my _sister?!_" she demanded.

Jack huffed. "It's not like I want to!"

"Well, then why—"

"Think, Elsa. You've escaped. What's the _first _place they'd check? Your house. All of your relatives are going to be under heavy surveillance."

Elsa fell silent. After a moment, Jack sighed and began rummaging through the toiletry bag until he found a can of shaving cream. Elsa watched as he applied it to the lowered half of his face. It looked like he had a beard. Elsa found the thought immensely amusing, though she made sure to clear her expression of any emotion. Jack took the razor, carefully scraping away the cream. He rinsed his face when he was done, drying it with a towel.

"You done with the comb?"

Elsa glanced down at the comb, ensnared in tendril of platinum blonde hair. She grasped her hair tightly and tried to pull the comb out.

"Let me." Jack gently brushed her hands aside and began untangling the home. "I suppose I'll have to get you a bona fide brush, huh?" He finally pulled the last strand of hair away. He cleaned the comb's teeth of her hair, which he threw into the trash below the sink. He combed his hair, but it didn't stay put, even when wet. It remained in white spikes, almost like icicles. Jack sighed and lowered his hand. He turned towards Elsa. "I'm going to brush your hair, okay?"

She frowned. "Why?"

Jack smiled. "I'm going to help you with your disguise." He started brushing her hair, gently pulling her locks through the comb. He braided it, pinning it around her head. Elsa didn't know he could braid. She wanted to ask when he learned, but refrained from doing so. This arrangement was strictly for business, not some sort of relationship. "Stay here." Jack left the bathroom, returning a moment later with a… wig? It was a golden blonde with streaks of brown with straight bangs. Jack secured the wig onto her head with a few more pins. The bangs lightly brushed her forehead and the hair fell to her shoulders, much shorter than her actual hair. Jack took out a bottle of tanned liquid, putting some on his finger. He began to smear it on her face. Elsa shied away from his hand. "It's alright, Elsa," he said soothingly, his voice taking on a silky quality, "It's just makeup. It'll make your skin less pale."

Elsa's eyes darted to the mirror. She was rather a sickly pale color and didn't blame Jack for wanting to change it. She'd never felt so self-conscious about her skin before. She supposed men in general liked tanner women.

"Elsa?" She was disturbed from her musings by Jack's voice. Elsa held still as he finished applying the makeup on her face. "There," he said as he finished rubbing the last bit of liquid makeup into her skin. "Now for your hands." He glanced down at them. He picked up her bare hand. "You can control it now?"

That wasn't quite true, but the less he knew the better. "Yes."

Jack shrugged and began applying the makeup to her hands until they were the same tan as her face. She looked… different. "All done." Jack washed his hands and returned the bottle of tan liquid to his bag. "We should probably get going now. Don't worry, you won't have to wear disguises in Wichita." Jack slipped a shirt on and threw the few things he'd brought into his suitcase. "Ready?"

Elsa shrugged and followed him out of the door.


	4. A New Name

Elsa stared at the passing scenery, bored out of her mind. Her legs ached from not moving so long. And from yesterday's hike. That had really taken a toll on her. The windmills, obscure towns, and skies had long ago lost their luster. Elsa groaned and banged her head on the window. She _could _talk to Jack. Elsa shook her head at the thought, determined to keep her distance. The car came to a halt as Jack pulled into a junk yard.

"Why are we here?"

"We need to dump this car and get a new one. It'll make us harder to track." Jack stepped out of the car and opened the door for Elsa. Elsa recalled him doing that all the time for her. She wondered what her life we be like if she'd never had powers. Elsa stepped out of the car, following Jack to a different one. It looked used, but in good condition. It was painted white, chipped in some places. Elsa wrinkled her nose at the smell emanating from the dump. She scraped her flip-flops off before stepping into the vehicle. Jack started the car and took off. Every few hours, he'd stop to replace the license plates. Elsa's curiosity grew. He'd obviously planned her escape very well. What was in it for him? They entered another tiny town in the middle of nowhere, so obscure it wasn't worth mentioning.

"Hungry?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

Jack huffed. "Well, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm f—"

"I heard. And I asked what you wanted to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hi, Not-Hungry. I'm Jack."

Elsa rolled her eyes and obstinately crossed her arms.

Jack pulled into the drive thru at McDonald's. "Are you allergic to anything?"

Elsa pursed her lips and remained silent.

"_Elsa._"

"I said I wasn't hungry."

Jack exhaled slowly, his grip temporarily tightening on the steering wheel. Elsa flinched and held very still. Perhaps she should display a little more gratitude.

"I-I'm not allergic to anything." She winced. She sounded like she was begging.

Jack swallowed. "Anything from the menu you'd like in particular?"

"A smoothie? Please?" she added, shame washing over her at being so dependent.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll get you a burger in case you get hungry later. Kay?"

"Alright."

Jack exhaled again, but this time it was more like a sigh. He ordered smoothies and burgers, handing a pomegranate blueberry smoothie to Elsa. Having nothing better to do, Elsa sipped the smoothie, practically inhaling it. She'd never gotten a brain freeze. Elsa remembered when she and Anna would have chocolate ice cream eating contests. Despite her best efforts, the barest of smiles curved her lips. The car swerved for a moment before Jack righted it. Elsa finished the smoothie quickly. Which was mistake. No, she didn't get brain freeze, but she still had to go to the restroom. Elsa assured herself she could hold it until they stopped at a motel. An hour later, they were still driving. Elsa inhaled and exhaled, distracting herself by looking at the scenery. She crossed her legs tightly.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she squeaked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, glancing at her in his rear view mirror. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she insisted, her voice still squeaking.

"Elsa Arendelle… _What?_"

Elsa felt like blushing just at the thought of asking Jack. "When do we get to the motel?"

"We aren't staying in one tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"I said—"

"I heard you," she grumbled.

"Sorry, but I want to avoid staying at motels. The less we're seen—"

"The better," she muttered.

"Why? What's up?"

Elsa squirmed in her seat. "I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to _go!_"

"Oh…" Jack fell silent. "Duh," he muttered to himself. "Sorry about that, Elsa. I'll stop at the next gas station.

The next five minutes were agonizing. Elsa flew out of the car door before it came to a complete stop. She sprinted inside the gas station and into the women's bathroom, slamming a stall shut. Elsa sheepishly walked out of the gas station moments later.

Jack smiled at her. "Better?"

Elsa nodded stoically before slipping into the car. "So, will we get there tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Where are we staying tonight?"

"The car."

Elsa grew silent and stared out of the window. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Eventually, the sun touched the horizon, blossoming into a brilliant tangerine sunset. Elsa watched with awe as the sun eventually disappeared, leaving a dark blue sky with scattered stars in its wake. The moon peered behind a semi-opaque gray cloud. It was full and radiant and perfectly round, bathed in the purest of white light. Elsa remembered the time she and Jack had watched the full moon together. She suddenly felt overcome with nostalgia. She glanced towards Jack. She could only see the back of his head and his broad shoulders. She _desperately _wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't afford to. Elsa clenched her jaw with determination and watched the moon rise. Jack finally stopped close to midnight. He pulled off the side of the road, venturing behind a copse of trees. He turned around once he had shut the car off.

"Mind if I sleep back there? I'll just lie on the floorboard."

Elsa shook her head and Jack clambered behind the driver's seat, settling on the floorboard. Even in the dim light, Elsa could make out his glistening white hair, bright blue eyes, and brilliant smile.

"Night, Mrs. Frost."

Elsa sat up suddenly. "Frost? That's your middle name."

"You remembered." Jack sounded immensely pleased. "I changed my last name. It's not really necessary, but just in case. It'll make it that much harder." Elsa heard him move as he lied down.

Elsa forgot she had a new name now. _Elsa Arendelle Frost. _It had a nice ring to it.


	5. A New Home

Author's Note: How on earth did I get to deserve such sweet reviewers? Wow, thank you! Just when I start to think my writing is losing its 'touch' and no one will like it, you guys prove me wrong. I've never been so happy to be proven wrong. Thank you to the guest who complimented my author's note on chapter 14 in my previous book. You're right, I think that no one should bully, despite how dire their situation, but at the same time we need to recognize they have different, and possibly more difficult, issues to deal with than we do and it's not our place to judge them. And thank you, for the review, Saludos. And KayJay, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. Some people have been asking why Elsa doesn't trust Jack. Alright, pretend you've been treated inhumanely for three years, captured by a spooky government organization then BOOM your high school crush shows up! Naturally, after ALL Elsa's been through, she'd be wary of his motives. It'd be foolish and unrealistic to instantly go back to trusting him. Idk, just my personal opinion. Omgoodness, you guys are just so sweet to me! I'm practically glowing with warmth :) Please leave me some reviews! I really appreciate the time and energy, not matter how small, you spend writing those.

Elsa jerked awake as the car hummed to life. She groaned and sat up before collapsing back into the seats and hiding her face.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you," Jack apologized as he shifted the car into reverse, pulling back onto the highway.

Elsa didn't reply. She groaned again and resigned herself to look out the window. There was a stout cement wall in between the two main lanes of the highway. Planted on the cement walls were tall metal poles, splitting into two bright yellow lights, one per lane. Elsa watched as the asphalt below went from a yellow and faded to black then back to yellow with each light whizzing by. Elsa stared up at the inky black sky above her, pierced with pinpoints of starlight. The sky never failed to amaze her, filled with mysteries and endless amounts of space. Over flowing with wonders, yet so much space, so void. The sky was ever-changing, its various colors of navy blue, black, lavender, robin's egg blue, turquoise, and a fiery tangerine painting the dome above her. Sometimes the clouds were puffy and tall, other times they were no more than mere wisps, dashed across the sky by some divine paintbrush. Sometimes twinkling stars dangled from the heavens, sometimes the luminescent, white moon, and other times the blindingly radiant sun. Elsa observed the stars, wondering just how far away each one was. Sometimes, she caught a brief flash of starlight from a shooting star or the red pulsing lights from a plane or a constant pinpoint of light, sliding across the sky, presumably a satellite. Eventually, the sky lightened before it was illuminated by a brilliant gold. Elsa's breath hitched and her façade temporarily vanished in her awe.

Jack pulled to the side of the road, getting out. He had a screw driver and a rectangle of metal in his hand before disappearing around the back of the car. Elsa twisted in her seat, curiously observing him. He unscrewed the license plate, replacing it with the one he held in his hand before sliding back into the car seat.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked.

"Makes us harder to track."

"Is it a copy of someone else's license plate?"

"Nope."

"So the license serial number doesn't exist?"

"It does. I just, uh, created different profiles. Basically."

Elsa glanced out the window again, watching the rising sun. It was low enough that it wasn't too bright. It looked like a juicy, glowing tangerine. Elsa touched her fingertips to the cool glass, wondering how it could look so close and small, yet be so far and gargantuan. Jack let out a long yawn before restarting the car and pulling back onto the highway. Jack stopped by a gas station and they shared a packet of peanut M&Ms for breakfast. Elsa was able to drift off to sleep for a good hour. The blaring of a car horn startled her awake. She glanced out of the window. A red car whizzed by them, cutting into their lane.

"What's his problem?" Jack muttered.

Elsa glanced up at the sky, as was her new habit. It was a cornflower blue, not a cloud to be seen, the sun rising higher. Blue was such a lovely color. She watched a wooden Cracker Barrel fly by, its parking lot crammed with cars, glistening in the sunlight. She looked at the gentle rolling hills whizzing by, coated in a green forest of trees. The grass covering the ground was a blur of brown, with an occasional patch of green. A black and yellow billboard passed by, advertising the Conrade Insurance Group, Inc. With a fancy medieval 'C.' Elsa played the alphabet game by herself. They passed under a bridge, but not before Elsa saw a sign reading, "El Dorado." She went all the way to 'Z.' She played it twice more before she got bored. They passed a lake and the roads branched off into more roads. Elsa was glad Jack knew where they were going. The highways began to twist into each other. They passed a small, charming town, filled with tiny houses. Then the highways turned to bridges, twenty feet off of the ground. Green, leafy trees tops passed them as they coasted along the highway. They passed underneath another set of green signs, held up by a large metal contraption. The numbers of buildings increased exponentially, the roads were suddenly smoother than silk. Jack suddenly turned onto a different highway. After a few long minutes, he turned off of that highway onto a road. The road turned into a mere two lanes as they drove through the vacant brown planes, passing clusters of trees and a few sparse buildings. Elsa's curiosity and excitement grew, despite the bland surroundings. The grass turned a tint greener. Long stretches of telephone wire replaced the highway's lamp posts. A few flat clouds speckled the sky as they passed another lake. Elsa was thankful the grass was green now. She hoped the place they'd live in would have green grass. Green was one of her new favorite colors. There were shallow, dipping trenches on the right side of the road, though they were currently empty and covered in grass. They passed a few walled neighborhoods, her hopes rising and falling as they passed them. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Almost there." Jack's voice sounded tight with anxiety. He looked rather nervous. Occasionally, he'd comb his fingers through his hair.

The trees grew thick and lush, each planted a few feet apart a trimmed to perfection. The grass was neatly manicured and was just like the trees, lush and green. Jack finally turned right, onto a twisting and curving street. Elsa held her breath as they passed the lovely brick house. Some looked like quaint cottages. Jack swerved around a bend. He finally slowed down, pulling into a large driveway. Jack open his car door, slamming it behind him. Elsa opened hers. Only when she got out did she realize Jack was going to open her door for her. She wondered why he did that. Wasn't she capable of opening it by herself? A golden flash caught her eye and she saw Jack swirling the key ring around his finger.

"Ready, Mrs. Frost?"

Elsa desperately tried _not _to show her enthusiasm as she nodded. The baronial building was brick-built, with three separate gables. The two narrower ones on the left were brick and the broad one on the left was timbered, painted in a very pale forest green with brown accents near the gable, making it look more cottage-like. Four young trees, with trunks as thick as Elsa's wrists, stood evenly spaced in the front yard. Elsa suddenly felt adventurous as she leapt up the brick stairs. The door was a polished wood, with quaint trim and clouded glass panels. Elsa fidgeted as she waited for Jack to open the door. The door swung open, its golden hinges creaking quietly. She was practically bursting with excitement. She stepped inside, the cool air rushing to greet her. The main room was wide and cavernous, the entire area covered in wooden panels of teak. Her heart thudded in her chest. There were so many doors! Elsa continued down the long hallway, widening into a vast room, the living room on her left and the kitchen on her right. The living room was covered in leather furniture with a glass coffee table and a fireplace of wood and stone. The kitchen cabinetry was all wood, the counters gray granite, flecked with black, the appliances a gleaming silver. There was a round, wooden breakfast table, surrounded by two chairs with green cushioning. An open door way lead to the dining room, adjacent to the kitchen. The wall was covered in a wallpaper of varying shades of forest green. The crown molding and base board were both wood. A long wooden table was in the center of the room. Several chairs were on each side of the table, with a wooden frame and black leather seats. Elsa found a narrow laundry room and workout room, the floor padded and the room equipped with two pieces of workout equipment and several impressive dumbbells. She found the master bedroom, painted a magnificent blue with thick, silky blankets and pillows, each covered in a matching paisley pattern. There was a private bathroom and walk-in closet. Elsa flew up the stairs, nearly tripping in the process. The attic also had wooden paneling, its ceiling formed a long triangle running along the length of the room, becoming narrower and narrower as it reached the top. Elsa froze as she spotted a grand piano. She found a box beside the piano, filled with sheet music. The paper smelled new and fresh. Elsa's hand trembled as she pressed a key on the piano, a middle 'c' note reverberating through the house crisply. She tore herself away from the piano and found another room in the attic, as well as a bathroom. This room was set up as a study, its walls lined with bookshelves. A desk divided the room, a black rolling chair next to it. Elsa flew back down the stairs and discovered _another _flight of stairs, which descended into a basement. Elsa found a game room with a Ping-Pong table and foosball table, as well as a stone fireplace. Elsa ran back up the stairs, this time scrutinizing each room carefully, habitually searching for hiding places. That was always what she and Anna used to do when they were moved to a new foster family. A wave of nostalgia hit Elsa, tears springing to her eyes. She finished her observation of the house, surprised to find Jack right behind her. He looked more tired than anyone Elsa had ever seen. The purple under his eyes was darker and he moved slowly and wearily, as if the air was too thick and heavy. He trudged from one room to the next with her. He saw her staring and offered her a tired smile. He let out a yawn.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed early."

"I don't," Elsa replied. She wondered why he'd ask her permission. As if she could stop him, even in his exhausted state.

With another smile, Jack disappeared into a room. Elsa followed Jack all the way back to the master room. He collapsed onto the sky blue duvet, sinking into the bed effortlessly. Elsa watched as he settled himself, propping his head up with a cushion. "Want to join me?"

Elsa quickly shook her head. Jack hid his glimmer of disappointment behind another smile as his eyes drifted close. Elsa wasn't tired, she was still bouncing with kempt up energy. She softly played piano, exercising her fingers. When she'd played to her heart's content, she finally noticed her stomach rumbling. She ran back down the stairs, opening the fridge. Void of food, save frozen meals. Elsa opened the closet-like pantry, skimming the racks for food. She found a few cans. No snacks. Elsa sighed and picked a stout glass from the cabinets, filling it with a water from a dispenser built into the chrome fridge. She guzzled the glass, filling it again. Elsa blinked sleepily, suddenly finding herself tired. She curiously explored the cabinets. There was metal cutlery, porcelain plates, bowls, and glass cups. Elsa also found spices, her lips curving marginally into a faint smile when she saw the huge container of cinnamon. With a yawn, she closed the cabinet and collapsed into the couch, curling up comfortably on the thick cushions.


	6. A New Job

Author's Note: Thanks everyone! And, as always, please tell me what you think of this chapter ;)

Elsa heard the sound of ice clanking against glass. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jack at the ice dispenser, built in to the fridge.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Elsa shrugged and laid back down. Jack finished his water and walked towards her. He finally stopped next to the couch, towering over her. It made Elsa feel small, so she sat up. "Would you like to sleep on the bed?"

Elsa felt her body stiffen. Now that they were home would they… would he—Elsa frantically shook her head, pulling her knees up so she could hug them protectively.

Jack cleared his throat. "Elsa… I'd never hurt you. I-I wouldn't even… touch you without your permission." He shyly rubbed the back of his neck. He squirmed a moment in embarrassment. "Please?"

Elsa curled her hands into a fist and uncurled them indecisively. Jack offered his hand to her and, on a sudden impulse, she placed her petite hand in his larger one, surprising both of them. Jack gently helped her off of the couch, leading her to the master bedroom. And, true to his word, he didn't make any contact with her besides holding her hand. He peeled back the covers and stopped.

"D-do you have anything you want to change into?"

"I, uh, don't have any pajamas or anything."

Jack combed his fingers through his already tousled hair. "I bought some stuff. Not a lot though, because I wasn't sure about your size." He eyed her petite frame. "I think they're all too big."

Elsa shrugged. "I don't mind."

Jack gestured to the walk-in closet. "They're over there. And there's a tooth brush for you in the bathroom." Jack seemed uncharacteristically shy.

Elsa nodded and walked into the walk-in closet. After all, that's what they were for. She snatched a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the shelf before going into the bathroom. She changed quickly, combing out her hair with a thick-bristled brush she'd found on the counter. Elsa brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth before going back to the bedroom. Jack was already lying down. She crawled into the bed, pulling the thick covers over her. Jack placed a hand on her waist and Elsa bristled at his touch. Sensing her reluctance, he pulled away. Elsa relaxed into the cushions. The mattress was so soft, Elsa was afraid it's swallow her whole. Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out. After another hour or so, she felt Jack's hand on her waist again as he pulled her body flush against his own. Elsa remained lax. Jack wrapped a strong arm around her waist and buried his head into her hair.

"Good night, Elsa," he whispered.

And for once, Elsa let him hold her, though he probably thought she was asleep. Elsa indulged in the silly fantasy that his arms around her could protect her from everything. The thought amused her. If anything, his arms would more likely hurt her. The thought saddened Elsa, but she could always pretend. At least for tonight.

"So, Ms. Elsa, what hours can you work?"

"I'm available anytime, though preferably not at night," she responded coolly.

"And have you had any experience with waitressing prior?"

"No, ma'm."

The interviewer shoved her glasses up her nose. "How are you with people?"

Elsa decided a white-lie wouldn't kill her. "Very well."

"How are you with multi-tasking?"

"I can multi-task well."

"How about converting change?"

"Yes, ma'm. I'm very good with change."

"Do you have any medical conditions?"

"No, ma'm." Unless you counted ice-powers.

"And you realize you'll be on your feet a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'm."

The woman hummed and flipped through a few sheets of paper. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"What hours would you have me work?"

The woman stroked her chin. "From 8am to 4pm. Anything else?"

"No, ma'm."

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Why don't I introduce you to the employees and we'll show you the ropes."

"Francine!"

"Yes, ma'm?" A waitress poked her head into the room. She had flawless, olive-tinted skin and smooth, brown hair styled into a cute bob, with a Hello Kitty beret shoved through her hair and beautiful brown eyes with perfectly winged eyeliner. She briefly reminded Elsa of Jessica.

"Show Elsa around, wouldn't you?"

"Certainly. Nice to meet you, Elsa." Elsa had her hand out, but the woman opted for a warm embrace, which Elsa hesitantly returned. "So, guess I'm showing you around."

Elsa found Francine to be thoughtful, yet talkative. She was generally optimistic, bouncy, and happy-go-lucky. She moved quickly and Elsa had difficulty keeping up, though Francine was more petite than Elsa was. She introduced her to several co-workers. Ted had scruffy brown hair and a slight acne problem, though he was in college. He was boisterous, sarcastic, and often funny without trying to be. Janet had high, arching, tattooed eyebrows with a shock of vibrant red hair. She was very sweet, despite her incredibly frizzy and messy ponytail. Charlie was stout with leathery, tanned skin and rough hands. He had cropped black hair and, despite had beady black eyes, had a very outgoing, charismatic disposition. James had awful teeth and an unfortunate haircut, his jet-black hair hanging in front of his eyes. He had a skinny, awkward frame and eyes so pale Elsa couldn't tell whether they were green or blue. He was the most quiet of the employees. And the few times he _did _speak, he often used quotes, riddles, and the occasional pun. Adam was the best-looking, as far as men went, but his personality canceled out his ebony waves and stormy gray eyes. His sneer canceled out his ripped body and strong jawline. Elsa didn't learn much about him. Alicia believed in 'the simple things of life' and had a particular affinity for opera singing. She had liquid gold blond hair, pulled into a cute, messy bun and vibrant green eyes, occasionally flickering with sadness. She was a single mom with three kids in elementary school and a teenage daughter. Mia was rather plain with pale skin and rusty brown hair, hanging in a limp ponytail, void of volume. She was a buxom woman, the only color on her face was her rosy cheeks, and was rather shy. She was younger than Elsa and _loved _skateboarding. They were a few more employees, but Francine assured Elsa she'd meet them later.

She told Elsa to always come in a collared, button-up, white shirt and black pants. She handed Elsa a medium blue apron, showing her the secret to tying it quickly and tightly. Elsa glanced down at the apron, the IHOP label sewn on the bottom. Then Francine wrote Elsa a list of food abbreviations and little memory tricks. She was to have her own portion of tables, where she'd seat people. The adult menus were over there and the kids' menus were right next to it. There were packets of crayons in the cabinets. And she was to _never ever _neglect the drinks. They needed constantly refilling with all the thick, buttery, fat-saturated pancakes the people were consuming. Elsa even help Francine with a few orders. She got the drinks and menus, but Francine got the orders. Elsa hustled and bustled. She cleared the tables of plates, piling everything into a big black bin, which she put by the sink. She pulled out an old rag and swiped at the tables, though she felt uneasy about using the _same _rag without cleaning it for _all _of the tables. Her work ended after a few hours when Francine said she could go home, but to come bright and early tomorrow. Elsa jogged back to the house, sending barbs of pain up her leg with every step. She couldn't ever remember being on her feet so much. They ached, as if the skin on them had been stretched too tight. Elsa fumbled for the key in her pocket and unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind her. She only got as far as the living room before she fell to the ground. Elsa didn't bother getting up. The ground underneath her was rather comfortable to lie on.

"Elsa?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She figured she'd drifted off to sleep.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Elsa groaned.

"Rough day?" Without waiting for an answer, he swept her into his arms. Elsa was too tired to stiffen. Her body was limp in Jack's arms. He carried her to their room, placing her gently on the bed and tugging off her shoes. He gently untied her apron and hung it on the doorknob. "You know, you really don't need to work. I already have the money I need to pay for everything."

Elsa moaned. They'd already talked about this.

Jack sighed. "Fine, if you want to do this to yourself, I won't stop you." He cast a glance towards Elsa, lying limply on the bed. "Though I'm sorely tempted," he muttered. He disappeared out of the room. A moment later, he returned with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like ice cream anymore."

Elsa snatched the bowl. "Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed. Jack laughed as Elsa lifted up a heaping spoonful.


	7. Trust

Author's Note: I've had a few people ask about Jack turning darker. And he has, slightly. I wanted _some _sort of character arc for him. Anyway, his change isn't really that obvious and certainly isn't as drastic as Elsa's change. And this story is primarily about Elsa's change. Hence the titles: Frozen & Melting. Sorry, I hope that clears it up a little. And there are bounds to be problems in the plot and such. After all, I'm writing this pretty quickly and I'm human. So, I apologize for the kinks.  
>Thank you, Abbi! You're so nice to me :) You guys just have to make sure my ego doesn't get too big ;) Arrogance is dangerous. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think or ask a question. I appreciate it.<p>

"Don't move."

Elsa twisted and writhed on the cold metal table. The lights above her were blindingly bright, causing her pain whenever she glanced at them.

"Mr. Adams, secure that strap please." Elsa grunted as her bonds tightened. "Thank you, Mr. Adams." The tone was cool and calculated.

Elsa still tried to struggle, though she couldn't do much more than wiggle. Elsa felt a sharp pain shoot up her shoulder and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"24601, this would hurt less if you simply _held still_."

Elsa kept fighting. She would never stop fighting. She was panting now. And trembling. Her hospital gown was soaked in icy sweat. Elsa glanced over and saw the needle underneath her skin, pulling it up slightly. It had been entered parallel to her arm, sliding underneath the pale layer of skin on top. The needle was secured by multiple layers of tape. A thick stream of blood ran out of the place where the needle pricked her skin, dripping down her arm. Elsa was hit with a sudden wave of nausea as dots dances in her vision. She saw a plastic bag off to the side, being filled with a thick black-red substance. Elsa turned over and emptied her stomach's contents.

"Uh, that's disgusting," someone murmured. Elsa couldn't see who it was; her vision was too blurred. She was trembling and sweating profusely now.

"Someone clean that up. Gross."

"Hurry, we need something to wash down its throat. The acid could be damaging."

_It. _Elsa, though she was looking away, could still feel the slender, cold piece of metal. She imagined it sliding underneath her skin, piercing her flesh. Elsa vomited again. There were more disgruntled exclamations from the scientists. Elsa grimaced and tried to wipe her face on her hospital sleeve, but only succeeded in smearing it. She had always thought she was tough. And strong. Apparently she wasn't.

"This was a bad day to schedule an examination on it."

"Don't we have some gas? It'd be really helpful if she was unconscious."

"Can't. Director's orders. We don't know how our medicine would react with it. It might not be able to tolerate anesthetics. The first time she was gassed was a mistake because she'd gone into a minor panic attack."

Her body stiffened. _No, not an examination. _She clenched her jaw tightly. She hated examinations.

"What kind of exam?"

"Cerebrum."

_No._

"Do they have the equipment set up?"

"Yeah. Hey, who was getting the mop?"

"Joe, roll in the equipment, would you, man?"

Elsa heard movement and held very still. The squealing of wheels turning on the cement floors reverberated around the room.

"Hold still."

Elsa winced at the sight of the needle, attached to an impressive metal instrument. She tried to shy away, but was bound tightly to the table. A little too tightly. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, except for the tell-tale needle prickles. She gasped as he held up a needle, connected to a long cord. He held to closer to her. Elsa couldn't escape. She could only scream.

"NOO!" The sound was loud and harsh, stripping her throat raw. She hardly sounded human.

Elsa felt herself being restrained, suffocated. She thrashed wildly, trying to escape her bonds.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled in her ear, startling her.

Elsa could feel a restraint wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her arms. She gasped and fought for all she was worth, kicking her feet frantically.

"Hold still!"

No, she wouldn't hold still. She'd never hold still. Elsa fought with renewed vigor. She went completely limp when she had drained herself of all her energy. Of all her life. Tears poured from her eyes. Her breath came in shallow, heavy pants.

"It's okay, Elsa. You were having a nightmare."

_Having a nightmare? I live a nightmare. _Her breathing finally calmed, but her heart didn't stop pounding. Elsa trembled, but she still didn't have enough energy to move.

"It's okay. It's okay, Elsa."

Elsa held completely still when she felt something warm on her back. Jack continued to rub circles into her back, soothing her. The stiffness gradually seeped from her body, leaving behind sheer exhaustion. Jack hugged her to his strong chest. Elsa was too tired to do anything. To think anything, except that his arms felt nice around her. Elsa simply reveled in the feeling of existing. Mattering a little to someone. His warm breath gently stirred her hair. Occasionally, he'd skim his fingers down her arm, comb his fingers through her hair, or tenderly caress her face, as if assuring himself she was still there. Elsa forgot all about her resolve to stay away, to not trust him. She nestled closer.

Jack's breath hitched when she moved closer. He took the initiative and tucked her frame into his. He felt fire course through his veins and stifled a gasp as he felt her soft curves meet his hard planes. She'd been gone for so long, taken from him. And now she was here. In his arms. Jack brushed his fingers down her bare arm, savoring the warm sparks he could feel when he did so. He felt his heart swell. It just dawned on him that he wasn't alone. Of course, he'd thought about being with her, but he hadn't _really _realized what it'd be like to have her again. Her breathing calmed and she was totally limp in his arms, completely trusting. Jack hoped this was a good sign, though he wished she could trust him when she was wide-awake. But he'd take this. Jack knew he hadn't had her consent to do so, but he couldn't help himself. Jack kissed her forehead ever so gently.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

If only she would trust him.


	8. What Could Never Be

Author's Note: Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Ju: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and thank you for the review ;) LSR7: Thank you for reading and thanks for the review! I appreciated your little comments.  
>Anyways, please don't hesitate to leave me some feedback! ;) I appreciate it.<p>

Elsa closed the laptop with a 'click.' She rubbed her eyes wearily and stood, brushing her crisp, white button-up shirt. She set the computer on the table and glanced at her watch. She had half an hour until her shift started. Elsa stretched her cramped muscles and padded downstairs. She selected an apple from the fruit bowl on the breakfast table and washed it off in the sink. The apple, glistening in the light, was varying hues of red and yellow. Elsa thought it was beautiful. She sunk her teeth into it, pulling off a chunk. She savored the crisp sweetness filling her mouth. Elsa had obtained a particular affinity for fruit ever since… she came back. Elsa refused to even _think _about the cold, white place she had come from. She threw the bare core away, stripped of all fruit, and tied the blue apron around her slender waist. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was pale and plain, as always. Her hair in a simple bun. Satisfied with her appearance, she began heading towards the door.

"Time for work?"

Elsa whirled around. Jack was leaning against the door way. He smelled freshly of spice and peppermint. Elsa loved that smell. His gray t-shirt stretched over his muscular chest. Elsa turned away.

"Yes."

"Can I drive you?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "I can walk." She hated depending on him for everything.

Jack flinched and looked at the ground before glancing up at her, his impossibly blue eyes pleading. "It'll be faster if I drive."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

Jack snorted, "Since when have _you _been an inconvenience?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Since I was born," she muttered.

Jack stiffened. "Who told you that?"

"No one had to." Elsa held her pain well hidden behind her mask.

Jack didn't seem to like that. His azure eyes looked sad. "Elsa, you're not an inconvenience."

"Only when I have a purpose."

Jack flinched.

Elsa shrugged, looking away. She knew her eyes would give away her pain and emotions. They usually did. "It's not a big deal."

"Alright, let me drive you to work." Jack's voice had an edge to it, almost as if he were daring her.

Elsa pursed her lips. She _did _hate being so dependent, but she wouldn't let Jack think he'd won this. "_Fine_." Elsa had no idea what he was playing at. Why were his motives so hard to figure out?

Elsa flinched as she thought of that awkward car ride. Well, she would've if she didn't have such impeccable emotional control. They were silent the entire time. To Elsa, It felt like the calm before a storm. She guided another couple to their tables. As soon as she left to get their drinks, they became rather… amorous. Elsa watched them for a split-second before walking into the kitchen. She thought it was odd that people liked touching lips so much. Elsa remembered when she liked to do that, but at the moment, the thought made her shudder. She got an orange juice for the woman and a coffee for the man, not that they noticed the arrival of the drinks. Elsa spent the next few minutes wiping the tables and clearing platters of partially eaten food. Elsa was walking into the kitchen, laden down by a black bin, overflowing with dirty dishes. Adam walked by Elsa, shoving her roughly with his shoulder as he did so. Elsa quickly righted herself, casting a confused glance towards Adam. His stormy gray eyes crashed with her bright blue eyes. He smirked haughtily and kept on walking. Elsa shook her head in confusion as she set the bin by the sink. Had she done something wrong? Elsa snatched a peppermint candy and popped it into her mouth, trying to partially satiate her hunger. Elsa led a few more people to tables. She made sure to get all the drinks right and to make sure they had constant refills. Elsa balanced one plate, filled with pancakes, in each hand. She skillfully slid them onto the table without one flopping onto the floor. Elsa left and took the orders for another table, scribbling down the abbreviations Francine had taught her. Her stomach rumbled quietly. Elsa promptly ignored her body's complaints as she saw to another customer.

"Elsa!" Elsa whirled around to face Francine. "What are you still doing at here?"

Elsa gave her a puzzled look. "Waiting on tables…"

"I didn't see you eat."

"I'm fine."

"Don't you like pancakes?"

"I don't really need to—"

"Yeah, you do. Why don't you go on in the kitchen and have some pancakes? I'll take over here."

"But—"

"No buts." Francine practically shoved Elsa into the kitchen. Elsa sighed and sat down with a plate of pancakes. One of the perks to being an IHOP employee. She cut the pancakes into triangles with her fork and couldn't resist the temptation of drenching them in syrup. Elsa slathered the butter on before taking a bite. It tasted wonderful. The syrup-soaked pancakes were thick, warm, and fluffy. Elsa finished her pancakes in record time. She rummaged through her purse for a napkin. Jack had _insisted _she get a purse, though Elsa insisted she didn't need one. Elsa stopped when she found a square of red foil. She plucked it out of her purse. _Chocolate? _Elsa wasted no time in unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. A small piece of paper was tapped to the wrapper. '_Don't work too hard! –J' _Elsa furrowed her brow. Why would he give her a piece of chocolate? Did he remember how much she liked chocolate?

"Who's that?" A voice over her shoulder startled her.

Elsa turned to find Francine peering over her, reading the note. "Oh, uh—"

"Boyfriend?"

Elsa swallowed. "Not quite."

"Oh, so you're not quite to that level yet. Like friend that's a boy?"

"Well, no. I mean, we aren't really close friends."

"Some sort of admirer?"

Elsa frowned, scrutinizing the letter. Jack admiring _her_? "No… not really."

"Well then who?!"

"More like… husband."

"_Husband?!_" Francine squeaked. "I didn't know you were married!"

"Well, I am."

"How long have you been married to '_J_?'"

"Not long."

"How was the wedding? What was it like?" Francine gushed.

Elsa swallowed. Would telling her there was no wedding sound suspicious? At that moment, Janet popped into the room, though Elsa spotted her bright red hair before she spotted her.

"Hey, El El, you're needed up front."

Elsa nearly grimaced at her nickname, but followed anyway. She and Janet took a section of tables. Janet was getting boatloads in tips, while Elsa got a few meager dimes here and there. Janet noticed and began schooling Elsa in the art of making tips as a female waitress.

"You're doing several things wrong. You need to smile, you need to be super sweet and talkative, _and _you need to use your assets."

Elsa swallowed. "Assets?"

"Yeah, sure. Like you gotta _sashay_." Janet proceeded to demonstrate. "The hardest part is sashayin' when you're carryin' a tray, but it's necessary if you wanna make any dough. Another thing, you've gotta be selective when you're choosin' a top."

"What do you mean?" Elsa surveyed her own button-up white shirt.

"It's gotta… flatter your figure. You know? And it's best to find a really light white. And low cut doesn't hurt either."

Elsa examined Janet's nearly transparent button-up shirt, hugging every curve possible.

"And bend."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Bend?"

"Yep. Good view in the front and back."

Elsa suppressed the urge to blush.

"And get real friendly with the man who's payin'. You should be _uber _friendly to, like, everyone, but _lavish _attention on the guy cause he's the one payin' the bills."

"Kay…"

"And give them peppermints and don't neglect to give the kids their crayons. You do that and you'll go places." Janet paused and Elsa realized she was waiting for a comment.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, great."

Janet flashed her a smile. "Anytime, girlfriend."

She _sashayed _off to wait on another table. Elsa, frankly, wasn't sure to do with her new-found wisdom.

The hinges quietly creaked as Elsa opened the door, stepping into the cool, air-conditioned house. She sighed and hung up her apron.

"How was work?"

Elsa didn't bother turning. "Fine." Elsa rolled her shoulders and collapsed onto the couch, resting her weary feet.

"Can I get anything for you?"

"No." Elsa stared up at the ceiling.

She heard Jack sit on a chair beside the sofa. "So, I've been thinking…"

"Oh?"

"Yep. I think I'll start doing it more often." Elsa didn't crack a smile. Jack sighed and continued, "I _think _you need more clothes."

"Well then you thought wrong. I don't."

"_Fine. _I _know _you need more clothes. The only thing that actually fits is your _work _outfit, Elsa. Everything else is just over-sized t-shirts, baggy jeans, and basketball shorts. I didn't intend to keep those outfits for you permanently. Wouldn't you like something nice to wear?"

"I'm fine."

"I'd pay for it."

"I'm well aware," she grumbled.

"Please?"

Elsa sighed. First the car ride, now this. "I honestly don't need any—"

"Alright, I get you don't need any. You don't even _want _any, but _I _would really appreciate it if you got something." Jack sighed, as if realizing she wouldn't care what he wanted.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What? You don't want a raggedy wife running around your house?"

"No! Not at all. You could never be ragged, Elsa." The sincerity sparkling in his eyes slightly unnerved Elsa. "And it's _our _house, Elsa. Not mine. _Ours._"

Elsa huffed. "Then _why?_"

Jack considered her question for a moment. "Because I want you to have everything you could possibly need or want. Whether you think you need it or not. I just want to be…" His voice trailed off and Elsa didn't think he'd finish.

"Yes?"

"A good husband to you." A light pink dusted his cheeks.

Elsa briefly felt warmth flicker inside of her before it vanished. She was silent for a moment. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Jack rewarded her with a brilliant smile. Elsa felt the edges of her lips twitch in response and she suppressed the urge to smile back. "I, uh, well… What stuff do girls buy?"

"What?"

"And, another thing, _where _do they buy it?"

"You don't know?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck shyly and Elsa took that for a 'no.'

Elsa inhaled. "It depends… Girls buy ridiculous amounts of things. There are shoes, belts, accessories, and dress coats, to name a few. And there are multiple types of each one. Like there's a neutral colored belt and a bright belt. Or with shoes. Most girls have at _least _a pair of sandals, boots, flip-flops, flats, tennis shoes, and innumerable pairs of high heels. And there are different levels of formality. For example, there's casual and nicer casual. One you wear at home on Saturdays and the other you wear to the park or a casual outing with friends. Then there's fancy-casual, which you might wear to parties and dates. There's casual-formal, which is something nice, like you'd wear to church. And formal-formal is like prom and glitzy ball gowns. It all depends."

Jack stared at her, his eyes wide. His rubbed the back of his neck, already feeling overwhelmed. "Wow."

"But you don't have to get me a bunch—"

"No, I don't have to. But I _want _to."

Elsa scrutinized him for a moment, wandering why he'd focus so much attention on a single person.

"And where do you find this stuff?"

"The ideal place is the mall, but their prices are—"

"Alright, to the mall!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. She swung her legs over the end of the couch, groaning as she got up. Jack paused, obviously concerned about her groaning. Elsa felt embarrassed she had called attention to herself. She should've known better.

"Do you… need help?"

"No, just let me change out of these."

"Okay. I'll, uh, start the car."

Elsa walked to the bedroom, taking a moment to lie on her bed. She stood back up, her feet screaming for rest. Elsa deliberately strode into the closet, taking it a step at a time. There was nothing more she wanted than a nap… but somehow, she couldn't find it in herself to walk back out and tell Jack no.

"Ah, yes. Lovely waist size miss," complimented the employee, his dark eyes flashing.

Elsa was tempted to blush. "Thanks." She turned towards Jack, who was glaring at the employee, his jaw clenched tightly. It looked like the employee was going to be a goner. The man moved on the measure the length of her leg. "Umm, excuse me? Would there be a female employee available? Not that I mind you helping, but I'd personally like a female's taste on my clothing options."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, miss?"

"Positive, thank you."

The man slowly got up and walked away, obviously befuddled. Jack looked at her and Elsa took the opportunity to study his stunning azure eyes.

"What?" Elsa asked. "You're already wanted for rescuing me. Murdering someone wouldn't help your case."

Jack offered her a dazzling smile. "Smart move, Elsa."

A female employee appeared a moment later. "Terribly sorry about Anthony, ma'm. He's always like that."

The trip went smoothly, Elsa selecting a dress and shirt. Jack picked out more for her than she did. He got her _another _pair of boots, a skirt, two dresses, and a few shirts. Elsa curiously fingered a delicate white, button-up shirt. The front was a bit low. Elsa briefly remembered what Janet said and she slowly plucked the shirt off of the rack. Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw the shirt, but didn't make a comment. Elsa was terribly glad she didn't have to explain the art of waitressing to Jack.

Elsa sighed as she sank onto the couch, dropping a few of the large paper shopping bags. "I won't have to buy anymore clothes for as long as I live," she muttered.

Jack chuckled quietly as he picked her bags off of the floor and carried them to her room. He returned a moment later. Jack slid his arms underneath Elsa and lifted her up. Elsa inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing?"

Jack walked into their room, gently laying her on the bed. "I thought the bed would be more comfortable than the couch," he explained.

He left. Silence reverberated around the room and Elsa closed her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock. Half an hour had passed. If she hurried, she could still see the sunset. Elsa stood, groaning as she did so, and practically hobbled to the back porch. The trees were black silhouettes against a golden sky. Elsa sighed as she sank into a rocking chair, watching the light of day ebb and finally disappear. She saw a few faint stars appear in the sky.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you," she added.

Jack took the seat beside her and Elsa began to nod off again.

Elsa gasped, bolting upright. Her chest heaved with each breath and her whole body shook. Jack hugged her to him.

"It's okay. Shh."

Elsa bit back a sob. Jack's grip on her tightened. Soon her body was wracked with sobs as she clung to Jack. He whispered sweet, comforting things into her ear, rubbing her back and holding her just as tightly as she was holding onto him. She buried her head into his chest, muffling her sobs. Eventually, her sobs died down. Jack tenderly kissed her tear-stained cheek. Another sob escaped her. Why did he have to be so understanding and kind? Why couldn't they be like this all the time? Then, Elsa remembered. She couldn't trust him. The only reason he was cradling her in his arms right now was that she was too weak to push him away. Elsa began to cry for a completely different reason. For what could never be.

She let out another sob and Jack thought his heart would break. She clung to him tightly, her tiny frame trembling. A part of Jack was unspeakably happy to just be touching her. Another part was dying at each of her heart-wrenching sobs. He felt a familiar anger smolder within him. He couldn't _believe _someone could be so evil to do this to her. His chest heaved with pure fury. Only when Elsa started whimpering did he realize his grip on her was tightening. Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply. Getting angry wouldn't help Elsa. He held her tightly until she fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Red Roses

Author's Note: Still can't believe you guys are so nice to me! Abbi: Well, I'm happy to make you're day, because you made mine! You've been in my prayers and I hope your days make a drastic change for the better. And I don't mind hearing about your problems ;) I know how helpful venting could be. Even if it's just online. So, if you need a listening ear (or reading eyes, I suppose) I'm always here. And the same goes for anyone else ;) JustAnotherHuman: Well, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style.  
>Please tell me what you think! Thanks ;)<p>

P.S. Frost the kitten is fine! Probably off choking on a fur-ball on pawing at a piece of yarn ;)

Elsa rubbed her eyes wearily as the alarm clock blared. She was pressed against Jack, his arm pillowing her head. She flicked the alarm switch off and got out of bed. She swayed for a moment and colors danced across her vision before she got her bearings. Weariness pervaded her entire being, but Elsa forced herself forward. She took her work clothes out of the dryer before showering, brushing her teeth, and combing her head into a slick bun. She let out another yawn and forced her heavy eyelids open as she stumbled upstairs to the study. She opened the laptop and it turned on with a content humming noise. Elsa sighed as she began her college course for the day. The screen seemed glaringly bright at—Elsa glanced at the time—5:45 in the morning.

Her eyelids kept drooping down against her will as Elsa completed the assignment. She was becoming accustomed to the perpetual wariness. Elsa couldn't remember a time when she had slept a full night. She stumbled downstairs, her eye lids becoming heavier. Then she saw it. The sofa. The sight of its soft cushions called out to her, like the song of a siren. Elsa felt a distant nagging in the back of her head, but was too tired to listen. _I can afford it. Just a few minutes… _She sank into the sofa, practically melting into the cushions. As soon as she relaxed, the world disappeared into a sleepy fog.

Jack watched as she let out a contented sigh, lying completely still as soon as her weary, little frame collapsed onto the couch. Jack smiled fondly at her. Her rose-petal lips were slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled, her chest rising and falling in sync with her breathing. Blond wisps fell over her high cheekbones and dusted her forehead, a few silky tendrils so much as daring to escape the strict confines of her austere, platinum bun. Her long, dark lashes rested gently on her flawless, creamy skin. It looked like an angel had decided to crash at his house for the night. Jack glanced out the window, the sky turning a radiant gold. Or crash for the morning. He stepped softly, not a board creaking. Jack draped a blanket across her sleeping form. She looked so tiny and helpless, practically engulfed on the large leather couch. Then he recalled the graduation party, when she'd used her powers. Scratch that, definitely not helpless. Though he couldn't suppress the feeling of fierce protectiveness rising within him. He'd gladly die before they took her back. A brief frown flickered across Jack's face as he thought about her powers. Even when she hadn't known who she was, even she was scared for her life, she'd never used them. He shrugged nonchalantly, accepting that there were many things he didn't know about Elsa.

Elsa bolted upright, covered in a familiar cold sweat. She sighed, collapsing, once she realized where she was. Elsa blinked several times, clearing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. A few images from her nightmare flickered through her mind and Elsa suppressed the urge to burst into tears. She clenched the pillow until her knuckled whitened. Eventually, her breathing slowed. Elsa stood up suddenly. She _had _to do something—anything—to distract her. Elsa glanced down at her rumpled white shirt and frowned. A few locks of hair fell into her eyes. She must've had her afternoon nap. She glanced at the clock, her heart nearly stopping. It was only 2pm. Her eyes widened. She hadn't been to work that day! She was going to get fired. Elsa gasped and worked frantically to smooth her bun as she slipped on her shoes, tucked in her shirt, and snatched her apron.

"Finally woke up?"

Elsa whirled around. She was angry—no, furious—that she'd overslept. Her job was one of the few, precious activities that were engaging enough to effectively distract her. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded. "You _knew _I had work." Her façade briefly slipped, revealing her anger.

Jack sighed. "Elsa—"

"Why?"

"You know, you don't have to work. We have everything we need here."

"You don't understand, _do _you?" Elsa huffed and whirled around, slamming the door behind her. She started the car. Jack had forged her a license several days ago. As she drove to work, regret slowly seeped into her. She shouldn't have lost her temper. Elsa couldn't believe she'd lost control that quickly. She shook her head and continued driving.

Elsa wearily trudged into the house, closing the door behind her. It was amazing she'd gotten off with a warning, though it was a rather severe warning. A splash of color drew her attention to the coffee table. There was a bouquet of lavender colored flowers. Clusters of them hung on green stalks. The tiny purple flowers had six petal, each curling back. In the middle of the bouquet was a perfectly-shaped rose of the loveliest, richest red. Anna had a particular affinity for flowers and adored telling Elsa what they meant. Elsa wished she had paid more attention. She padded up the stairs and searched for types of flowers on her laptop. Several minutes later, she discovered the purple clusters were Hyacinth. Purple Hyacinth meant 'I'm sorry.' Elsa, intrigued, searched the meaning of the red rose. Her eyes widened slightly and she slammed the laptop lid down with a bit more force than necessary. What game was Jack playing at?

Several minutes later, Elsa was downstairs eating a pear. It was particularly slender and soft, the juicy dripping down her fingers. Elsa snatched a napkin. Jack burst through the door, panting heavily. His white shirt clung to him precariously, his body drenched in sweat. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of his chest through the shirt. He was seriously ripped. Even his hair was charmingly disheveled. He swiped at his forehead, beading with sweat, with the back of his hand. He glanced at the coffee table.

"Did you see—"

"I saw," she replied curtly. There was an awkward silence for several long moments. "What was the meaning of them?"

"The Purple Hyacinth means—"

"I _know _what they mean. I meant… what are they for?"

"They're for you."

"Jack." She glared at him icily.

He swallowed and refused to meet her gaze. His cheeks were brightly flushed and Elsa didn't think it was from the jog. "I'm going to take a shower," he murmured, disappearing down the hallway.

Elsa watched him go. As soon as he left, her eyes riveted back towards the rose. _Why?_


	10. Fear of Melting

Author's Note: Thank you Min and anonymous guests for the reviews! LSR7: Thank you! I really enjoy you lengthy comments on the story :) Abbi: I'm glad today was better. And I'm thrilled I helped make you happy. You can blame my good qualities on God and my parents ;)  
>Thanks everyone and please tell me what you think! I know this one's a bit on the short side, but I think my other, longer chapters help make up for it.<p>

Elsa awoke with a sob, her chest heaving. Jack's arms were around her, holding her gently. He patiently brushed her tears away and tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. Being pressed up against his hard chest did funny things to her. She felt warmth briefly flush through her and her heart pounded. Eventually, her breathing steadied and she completely relaxed in his arms. The sleepy haze returned as her eyes drifted close. As soon as she closed them, images flashed through her mind. She shuddered and forced them open, but the soft, warm cushions surrounding her lulled her to sleep, but Elsa didn't dare close her eyes again. She slipped out of Jack's embrace and peeled the covers off of herself.

"Elsa?"

She swung her feet of the side of the bed, standing tentatively. She sprinted through the house as quickly as she could. Elsa ran out the door and ran faster, her bare feet slapping the cool sidewalk. Her pace eventually slowed when she reached a tiny park. It was abandoned, eerily quiet. The swings creaked quietly on their chains, the breeze rocking them gently. Elsa wearily plunked herself onto a swing. Her breathing became steadier as the exhaustion from her jog ebbed away. She idly pushed herself back and forth, making the chains squeak louder in protest. For—what felt like—the first time in forever, Elsa began to swing. As she swung forward, the swing reaching its climax, she pretended she could simply fly off into the endless black sky above. As always, the sky was beautiful, only an occasional plane marring the celestial abyss. She swung with more force, her legs waving back and forth. Elsa liked to feel the fresh air stirring her hair. Nothing like the stifling air at the—Elsa stopped short and went back to thinking about the sky. The beautiful, lovely sky, crystalline stars scattered across its surface. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. Elsa gasped and craned her neck.

"Hi," Jack greeted her sheepishly.

Elsa let her toes drag along the ground until the swing slowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Swinging. You're turn."

He sighed. "Simply being a good husband and making sure my wife isn't attacked by a thief in the night. Something like that."

She scowled. "Like that would happen."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you'd just freeze them into a solid block of ice, huh?"

Elsa visibly stiffened and she remained silent.

"Sorry?" Jack sounded uncertain, as if he didn't know what he was apologizing for. Which he probably didn't.

Elsa numbly stared off into the distance, fighting the memory back into the recesses of her mind. She glanced at her hands, made of flesh and blood. She flexed them, clenching and unclenching them, watching the joints and bones move, her knuckles bulging then vanishing as she splayed her hand. Ice hadn't come out of those fingertips in many months. Not for lack of trying on the government's part. She heard the swing next to her briefly squeak as Jack seated himself. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Jack looked like he was going to say something, but stopped. Then he tried again.

"You know, when I was a kid I had this fear of being melted."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "Oh?"

"Yep. Like someone would dump water on me and I'd melt like the Wicked Witch of the West or something. For the entire summer I didn't go swimming. And I had a strict liquid diet or orange juice and Coke." He chuckled as his eyes became distant.

"Are you still scared of being melted?"

Jack turned towards her, a slight smile on his lips. "No, not anymore. I figured out melting really isn't all that bad… Sometimes necessary."

Elsa pursed her lips, wondering what he was trying to say. He was never this cryptic before. Jack abruptly stood, offering her a hand. She cautiously took it. Jack's warm fingers enclosed around her tiny hand as he helped her up. He didn't release her hand. And she didn't tug it away. She felt another flicker of warmth as Jack pulled Elsa closer, draping his arm around her shoulders and she suddenly didn't think being afraid of melting was such a silly fear after all. As matter of fact, it was a very realistic fear.


	11. Monster

Author's Note: Abbi: I hope everything clears up. And that today is better than yesterday was. I'm also thrilled you like the chapter! I have an extra long one today. Guest: I'm glad this was 'chido.' Lol, never heard that term before.  
>I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please tell me what you think. You already know how much I love reviews ;)<p>

She sighed as she rummaged through the fridge. Where were they? She shoved a yellow container of mustard aside and even looked under the lettuce. Elsa shut the fridge. As she walked by the counter, the color of dark blue caught her eye. She nearly smiled in triumph as she worked the plastic contained open, popping a round berry into her mouth. Once she had polished off the blueberries, she began working on the tart blackberries. The ones that looked like they were swollen, their individual berries nearly bursting, were the sweetest. There was an increasing abundance of fruit in the kitchen.

"Like them?"

Elsa glanced at him and shyly glanced downwards. She popped another into her mouth.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He snatched a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water before guzzling it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So, I've been thinking…" Elsa rolled her eyes, but waited patiently for whatever he had to say. He fidgeted for a while, the awkward silent dragging. "I think we should… spend some time together." He glanced up at her.

Elsa took a moment to search his impossibly blue eyes. Why would he want to spend time with her? Elsa realized he was waiting for her to say something. "Okay," she replied. It wasn't like she had an option anyway, if she wanted to stay in his good graces.

"Great." Both were silent for a long moment. Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, suggestions?"

Elsa shrugged.

Jack sighed and spent a moment thinking. "We could… see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Or go to the mall again?"

"Alright."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms. "Since when were you so agreeable?"

_Since I was provided for by someone else! Oaf-head, _Elsa added mentally for good measure.

Jack smirked. "Say it."

"What?"

"Whatever's on your mind."

Elsa snorted. Like she'd tell him _that. _

"Please, Elsa?"

"Going to the mall or movies sounds wonderful."

Jack rolled his eyes and coughed not so discreetly. "Liar."

This time, Elsa rolled her eyes. What _was _his problem? "Why?"

"You've been a little too… benign lately."

"Benign?"

"Yeah. The last time you actually said what you thought was when you got upset at me because I didn't wake you for work."

Elsa frowned. "That was weeks ago."

"_Exactly._"

Elsa exhaled slowly and drummed her fingers on the countertop.

"So? What do you feel like doing?"

"Whatever," she replied nonchalantly.

"Elsa Arendelle Fr—"

"A picnic! Happy?"

"Very." He offered one of his dazzling smiles to demonstrate. "Well take lots of fruit," he mused. Elsa frowned. Had Jack noticed her affinity for fruit? "And… sandwiches. And chocolate," he added quickly. "What kind of sandwiches do you like?" Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but Jack cut her off, "And you have to be picky and opinionated."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Peanut butter and jelly."

He smiled triumphantly. "Peanut butter and jelly it is!"

He seemed _way _too happy about this picnic. "I'm going to change."

Jack nodded. He seemed rather absorbed in his sandwich making. Elsa parted the hanger in the closet. A turquoise sundress caught her attention. Elsa fingered the soft material. It wasn't practical. Elsa snatched the dress off of its hanger anyway. She had a sudden impulse to wear it. It'd been a while since she'd worn a dress. The soft material of the dress clung to her curls, falling just above her knees. Elsa was acutely aware of how pale she was. She began to tug the dress off, slipping her arms through her sleeves, when Jack walked into the bathroom. She quickly tugged the sleeved back up. She glanced shyly at Jack, whose eyes scrutinized the dress.

He swallowed, finally speaking, "Wow." He slowly approached her and splayed a palm on her bare back. Elsa nearly jumped, but held herself steady. She hadn't noticed how much of her back was exposed. A hole, void a fabric, ran from just under her shoulder blades to the base of her spine. Jack's fingers traced her spine, wandering up and down. Elsa stifled a gasp as she was enveloped by warmth, goose bumps shimmering across her skin. "It looks… _really _nice," he murmured appreciatively. He tucked a stray tendril behind her ear, his hand briefly touching her neck. Elsa held rigidly still, though she was trembling inside. Jack swallowed. "I'm—uh—done. With the… food… stuff." He began stammering and blushing. He ducked his head shyly and hurried out of the bathroom. Elsa frowned, observing herself. How could a piece of fabric make him act like that? Elsa hesitantly braided her hair before she exited the bathroom. Jack was in the kitchen. His eyes skimmed over her again. And again. Elsa fidgeted in her dress and wondered what had possessed her to keep it on. Jack led her outside and heaved a cooler into the trunk before opening the door for her. Elsa waited, fiddling with her dress, as Jack drove. The road finally ended in a square of asphalt. Jack parked and helped Elsa out before taking the color out of the trunk.

"We need to walk a bit to get there."

"Okay."

Jack led her to a sidewalk. To her left was a trash can and a sign that read, 'NO LITTERING.' There was a big red 'x' over a black hand, reaching for a crumpled white piece of paper. To the right was a wooden sign, welcoming them to Chisolm Creek Park. After a few minutes, Elsa was hot. The sun beamed down on the sidewalk. She could feel its rays hitting her. Jack stepped off of the sidewalk, weaving his way through trees. Elsa followed, her curiosity piqued. He finally stopped at the edge of a clearing, underneath two trees, their branches overlapping and weaving themselves into each other. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Sorry. I would have found something more… picturesque, but—"

"It's beautiful." The grass below was thick, though short. Elsa practically had to wade through the lush, emerald carpet. Jack unfolded a large red blanket and let it float down to the grass, taking a moment to straighten the wrinkles. Jack signaled for her to sit down. Once she was sitting, Jack handed her a sandwich, encased in a plastic bag. Elsa took a bite from the sandwich once she had unwrapped it, savoring the creamy peanut blend with the cool, sweet jelly. She'd never take sandwiches—or any food—for granted again. When Elsa finished her sandwich, Jack offered her fruit, which she politely declined, much to his surprise. She stretched her legs in front of her so her toes touched a yellow beam of light. The tree foliage made interesting patterns on the ground. Elsa traced the shadows with a single finger. Both of them remained silent. Elsa reveled in the tranquility and vibrancy surrounding her. She could heard nothing but the soft shush of the wind stirring the leaves and the occasional chirp or trill from a bird. To Elsa, it sounded beautiful. She closed her eyes, relaxing against the picnic blanket. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open when she sensed Jack's gaze. She turned to look at him. He was staring at her intensely. She felt another brief flicker of warmth, not caused by the gentle sunlight. Her breath hitched when she gazed into his luminescent azure eyes, instantly losing herself. Ever so gently, he reached out and softly caressed her cheek, as if she was something delicate and priceless. Elsa loved it when he did that. She leaned into his touch before she could stop herself. Her heart began fluttering inside of her chest and she quickly withdrew. As she turned away, she took in a shuddering breath. It was the shock one received when they stepped out of the warmth of a house and was hit by a frigid blast of air. Elsa shyly glance back at him. He offered her a slightly sad, albeit understanding, smile. Elsa looked away. Why did he have to be so understanding? It'd be so much easier for her to ignore him if he were some egotistical jerk. Instead, he had to be kind and patient and selfless. Or at least, he appeared that way. Elsa leaned back on the blanket, staring at the canopy of trees above them, shielding her from the golden beams of sunlight. She closed her eyes and found herself relaxing in the warmth, wishing it could reach her heart. Inside, she felt cold and icy. Jack—ever persistent—tucked his arm behind her head and pulled her close to him. Elsa inhaled deeply, vainly trying to calm her—once again—racing heart. His other hand brushed her neck as he played with a silky strand of her hair. Despite herself, Elsa practically melted into him, relaxing. Jack's warm hand splayed on her care back, holding her close. Her head was safely tucked underneath his. Jack pulled up the edges of the blanket, cocooning them inside. Elsa, feeling safe and warm, felt herself drifting.

Her eyes fluttered open. She hadn't slept that well since before the… Elsa yawned and began to stretch when she found something holding her. Jack's arms were wrapped around her and—to Elsa's embarrassment—hers were wrapped around him. She cautiously untangled her arms and tried to wriggle free, but Jack's hold on her was firm. He opened his eyes and flashed her a smile.

"Awake already?"

Elsa nodded. Jack leaned closer and she swallowed nervously. He gently brushed his lips to her forehead. Elsa ducked, hoping her eyes wouldn't give away her emotions. His grip on her loosened and she wasted no time distancing herself from him. Elsa saw the sun was a good deal lower, the sky dimming. One second seemed to last an eternity. Time itself seemed to freeze. Gradually, it got darker until the sky burst with color as the sun dipped into the horizon. Elsa saw a faint flicker, a beacon of yellow in the dark. She saw another one, closer. Elsa sat up, staring at the display of fireflies in rapt silence. One fluttered closer and crawled on the blanket. Its light pulsed steadily until it flitted away. A few faint stars were scarcely visible in the twilight.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" she replied, her attention still fixed on the fireflies.

"What happened… at the lab?"

"At the…" her voice faltered and she stiffened as what he said finally dawned on her. She clenched her jaw. He had revealed parts of himself to her. Surely she could return the favor. Images flashed through her mind: palpable darkness, glaring light, glistening needles, swarms of scientists. Elsa could practically feel the cold metal underneath her fingertips, the hospital gown scratching her irritably, the prick of an IV inserted into her wrist, the smell of chemical cleaners filling her lungs.

"Elsa?"

"No."

"Elsa…" he coaxed, "I'm not being nosy. I just wanted to help—"

"No," she snapped, her voice frosty.

"Elsa, just give me a—"

"I said _NO!_" she yelled. Elsa moved to get up, but Jack pulled her back down. "Get _off!_" she hissed.

"Elsa, please. Give me a chance."

"Let me _go!_" She struggled vainly. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to the ground.

"No, I'm not letting you go. I'll never let you go," he replied softly.

Her arms were restrained, so she couldn't punch him. Elsa began to kick, but he was too far. He wasn't even exerting any effort! All he had to do was lie on top of her. Elsa furiously thrashed for a while longer. She finally stopped, her chest heaving. "Let. Me. Go."

"_Tell _me."

Both were silent. The only sound Elsa could hear was the pounding of her heart and her heavy pants. "No, you'll have to kill me before I tell you anything!" After her sudden exclamation, she burst into tears.

Jack's expression softened as he held her with one arm while the other brushed away her tears. "El—"

"Just get off of me!" she managed, through her tears.

Jack reluctantly released her, giving her room. Elsa was on her feet in an instant. She turned on her heel and sprinted to the parking lot, her feet slapping the sidewalk. Her chest was still heaving and tears were still pouring down her cheeks when she sank to the still hot asphalt beside the car. A tear dripped off of her cheek and splattered to the ground. Elsa inhaled and exhaled shakily as she hugged her knees, desperately trying to get her emotions under control. It broke her heart that Jack had ulterior motives. That he wasn't content to just be with her. She couldn't blame him. After all, who would want to live with a monster?


	12. Into Her Heart

Author's Note: Woah! Thank you so much for the supercalifragilisticexpialidocious reviews! They make me so happy :D Abbi: Awwwwwwww! Thank you! That was really sweet. I just couldn't stop smiling after I read that. I think that's one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me. But, honestly, it's okay. That reviewer sent me a PM already and said that she realized her reviews sounded critical, so she gave me a different, private review. But thank you, Abbi. I just can't get over how sweet that was. Gamico the gecko: There you are! I was wondering where you went ;) Thanks for the review! LSR7: Thanks again for the comments! The story isn't going to get _too _dark, because I'm not a very dark person. At the same time I want to make it realistic. And more will be revealed on what happened to Elsa in the lab eventually. Hueletljessicaje: Thanks for reviewing!  
>And thanks to all the anonymous, nameless guests too ;) I appreciate every single one of those reviews. Anyway, please read it and tell me what you guys think. I love hearing from you :)<p>

Elsa flicked her wrist, finishing the 'y' in 'Rooty Tooty Fresh N' Fruity' with a flourish. "And how would you like your eggs done?" She briefly glanced up from her notepad.

The pre-teen boy stared at his mom blankly and she interjected on his behalf. "Just scrambled, please."

"_Mom! _I don't like scrambled."

The mother huffed. "Well then speak up, Arian."

"What other kinds are there?" The young boy turned towards Elsa, his deep brown eyes thoughtful. He had a red baseball cap shoved on his head.

"There's over-medium, over-easy—"

"Over-easy!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure, hon? It's a bit runny," his mother asked.

"Yup! I've never had them before."

"So, a Rooty Tooty Fresh N' Fruit—" The name rolled awkwardly off of her tongue. "—and Strawberry Pancakes. Anything else?" Elsa asked.

"That's it. Thank you."

Elsa nodded and scurried into the kitchen.

"Where're you going?" A strong hand latched onto her wrist. Elsa spun around to face Adam, his gray eyes turbulent.

"To deliver this order." She tried to snatch her wrist away, but Adam was a good deal stronger than her. "Do you… need something?"

He smirked. "Nah. Not yet." He released her abruptly, leaving a befuddled Elsa in his wake.

She shrugged and continued working. Some people she would never understand. A few hours later, Francine practically had to drag Elsa away from her work to eat. Elsa, frankly, was sick of pancakes. The very sight of those fluffy, golden-brown stacks made her nauseous. She rummaged through her purse, searching for a snack. Her hand touched cold foil and she picked up the square, its red foil wrapper shining in the light. She practically threw it back into her purse, not having the willpower to throw it into the trash can. After all, it _was _chocolate. Elsa, sensing Francine's gaze, turned to look at her. Francine had an eyebrow raised as she eyed Elsa's purse.

Elsa cleared her throat. "I wasn't hungry for chocolate."

"I'll say," Francine muttered.

Elsa was grateful that Francine didn't say anything else. Elsa ordered herself a Vegetable Omelet with a meager fruit cup on the side. She skewered the fruit pieces with her fork. An uncooperative grape flew out of her bowl, flying in a graceful arc until it landed with a 'plop' into someone's coffee. Elsa sucked in a breath, her eyes widening. She heard muffled chuckles behind her and knew Francine was desperately trying not to laugh. Elsa shyly approached the customer.

"Excuse me, ma'm." The woman turned towards her, her amber eyes gazing at Elsa. She hadn't even seen the grape, but Elsa's conscience wouldn't allow her to leave the issue alone. "Perhaps I could replace your coffee?"

"What's wrong with it?" The woman frowned and then her eyes widened. "D-does it have salmonella?"

Elsa briefly wondered how it was _possible _for coffee to have salmonella. "No." Elsa had a sudden vision of the woman taking a sip of coffee and choking and the grape. "I just… Can I give you a refill?"

"But it's full!"

Elsa made a point of peering down at the coffee. "Is it?"

The woman glanced down too. She let out a shriek. "What… _is _that?!" She stared hyperventilating. Elsa would have found this hilarious, if her job weren't at stake.

"It's a grape. I can get you a new cup, if you'd like."

"Get it away from me!"

Elsa snatched the coffee, wasting no time in pouring down the drain. She left the cup in the pile of dirty dishes and filled a new cup with steaming coffee, presenting it to the woman. The woman eyed it warily before taking the cup. Elsa returned to the kitchen, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"That was… _hilarious!_" Francine chortled.

"Hilarious?! She could've choked."

"But she didn't! And salmonella? In coffee?!" Francine let out a loud belly laugh, tilting her head back so Elsa could see her tonsils.

A faint glimmer of a smile reached Elsa's face, her lips slightly curving. "I suppose it was… amusing."

Francine sucked in a breath and snorted, wiping tears from her face. "That was… superb! You should throw food more often!"

"I wasn't throwing—"

But Francine was already leaving. Probably to fix her eyeliner in the bathroom. Elsa sighed and shook her head.

A yawn escaped Elsa as she shut the door behind her before untying her apron and hanging it up. As usual, she strolled into the kitchen, perusing the available fruit when, suddenly, it struck Elsa. Jack rarely ate fruit. So, if he wasn't buying it for himself that meant he was buying it… for her. Elsa let the apple she had picked up fall back into the fruit bowl. She combed her fingers through her hair, ruining her bun. The very thought of Jack brought up more emotions than it should have. Was he trying to gain her trust? Somehow, he was managing to pry open her grip on her emotions. Why couldn't he just leave her be? Elsa plucked her pitiful earnings from a pocket in her purse. This was one area Elsa didn't need to rely on Jack. She slung her purse over her shoulder and started the car again. She parked in the parking lot of a grocery store and walked inside. It took her a few minutes to find the fruit. Usually Jack did the shopping. Elsa blanched at the price for a bag. _Six dollars? _She supposed it wasn't all _that _much, but she really didn't have anything to spare, since all her earnings paid for her college classes. Elsa exhaled very slowly and left the store. Fruit was overrated anyway. She began walking towards the car when another store caught her eye.

_Elite Art Supplies. _Elsa stifled a giggle as she read the work 'elite.' She always imagined art as the scribbles of crayons and smears of paints, graciously drawn by five year-olds. Though she knew there were renowned, famous artists, they were far and few. Elsa, figuring she had the time to spare, entered the store. It smelled like new wood and slightly of paint. She waved off an eager employee, explaining that she was just looking. There were rows and rows of art supplies. The shelves were brimming with erasers, paper, pencils, crayons, clay, glue, scissors, and painting pallets. Elsa had no idea there were so many colors and so many types of each item. She stopped at the paint section. Innumerable clear plastic tubes, filled with vibrant paint, hung from metal pegs. Elsa stepped back, observing the rainbow of colors. A vivid pink caught her eyes. It was a vibrant, neon pink, tinted with orange. The only other place Elsa had seen that color was in the brilliant rays of a sunset. A bright yellow sticker on the tube read '40% 0ff.' Elsa took it to the counter and, to her delight, found that the paint was $3.50. Less than a bag of apples. Elsa didn't hesitate as she purchased it. She knew it was silly to buy the tube, especially since she didn't have any time to paint, but she couldn't help herself. To Elsa, it felt like she was buying a small piece of the sky. She clutched the precious tube of pink before dropping it into her purse. Satisfied with her purchase, she left.

Jack watched Elsa longingly as she sat on the porch, her gaze riveted on the sun. Every morning and evening, without fail, she watched the sun rise or set. Jack hadn't had the guts to go out there and sit on the porch next to her. He had a feeling his company wouldn't be welcome. He could scarcely remember a word being exchanged between them ever since the picnic. Jack knew he'd been too harsh, pushed her too far, but he desperately wanted to help her. If only she'd allow him to take some of her burdens. Jack was peering at her through the window. The sun disappeared and darkness seeped into the sky. Elsa stood and Jack stepped away from the window as she walked inside. She strolled to their room, not even acknowledging his presence. He felt a familiar empty ache inside of his chest. He exhaled slowly and willed himself not to follow her. She needed space. And time.

Jack was still furious he'd pushed her like that. After all she'd had to endure in the lab, after all she had to suffer, the least he could've done was to be patient with her. He waited for a good hour, giving her enough time to change, shower, and go to bed. He silently opened the door. The room was dark and Jack could barely make out Elsa's limp form underneath the covers. Jack took the opportunity and prepared for bed himself. He slipped underneath the covers, careful not to disturb her.

Hours later, Jack was still wide-awake, staring at the ceiling. Elsa was cuddled against his side. She'd come of her own accord, though she'd been asleep when she did so. Her warm breath ghosted across his skin. Her head was safely tucked underneath his, her lips barely touching his neck. His breath hitched as she moved, brushing her lips against his neck accidentally. He felt a flush of heat and clenched his jaw. He glanced down, observing her beautiful face, bathed in silver moonlight. Her lips looked particularly kissable. Jack groaned silently and forced his gaze back towards the ceiling. He had a feeling his attentions would not be welcomed. Elsa nestled closer to him, her small hand resting on his stomach. Jack couldn't stand not responding to her touch. His arms slid around her and he gently pulled her against his chest. She'd be furious when she woke up. Jack sighed and breathed in her sweet, lingering scent. He gently pressed a kiss to her smooth forehead. He longer for the day that she would let him come closer. The day that she'd let him into her heart.


	13. I'm Fine

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews, Abbi, KayJay, and the anonymous guest! Any and all feedback is appreciated ;)

Elsa paced the length of the house like a caged tiger. She was done with her courses for the day and had work off. Elsa was bored out of her mind. She'd already played several sonatas, weeded the garden, and _even _cooked an omelet. Elsa finally sighed and rolled onto the couch. Her weary mind wandered. She clenched her eyes shut, willing away memories. She needed something to distract her. She needed to do something productive. She stared at the lights overhead. Several had gone out since they'd moved in and one was flickering eerily. Elsa finally had an idea. She grabbed her purse and headed to the driveway, only to discover Jack had taken the car. Elsa decided she could use a jog anyway. The store was roughly two miles away. Elsa purchased a few light bulbs and jogged back, careful not to jostle them too much. She set the grocery bag on the counter and searched for the ladder, finding it in the garage. She lifted the long metal ladder and carried it into the living room, bumping the walls several times.

Elsa set the ladder up. She grabbed a light bulb in one hand and began to climb with the other. She still had to stretch her arms to reach the ceiling, even when she was on the highest platform. Elsa's legs wobbled slightly when she tried to steady herself. Elsa stretched her arms and carefully began unscrewing the glass bulb. Her arms startled shaking as the blood drained from them. She exhaled in relief when the bulb finally dropped into her palm. She brought her other hand up and cautiously screwed the bulb in. Now she just had to get down. She needed one arm to grab the ladder, so she could steady herself. Unfortunately, she was on the top of the ladder, a delicate light bulb in one hand. She needed to bend directly downwards to touch the ladder. She bent down slowly. Her breath caught as she suddenly lost her balance. Her arms flailed as she blindly tried to grab onto anything to steady herself. She sighed as she regained her balance and finished descending the ladder. She moved the ladder and climbed it once more, a new bulb in hand. She managed to unscrew the old light bulb, but she accidentally dropped it. It crashed to the ground, seven feet below her, the glittering shards flying across the floor. Elsa cleaned up what she could with a dustpan, though she knew miniscule barbs of glass still lingered, invisible to the eye until it was too late. Elsa made a point to wear shoes the rest of the day.

She changed another few bulbs. As Elsa once again ascended the ladder, she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She carefully exchanged the old light bulb for the new one and began to bend down to grab the ladder. She gasped and her heart lurched as she tilted backwards. Her heart clenched in fear and time seemed to freeze before everything crashed down on her. Everything happened in rapid procession. She fell, slamming into the ground, grunting as she fell onto a small, wooden table, the ladder crashing on top of her. She blinked several times, trying to process what had just happened. She groaned as pain crashed into her, shooting up her skull. She gasped and clutched her head, willing the excruciating pain to go away. The pain slowly ebbed away, but didn't vanish entirely. Elsa had no idea how long she laid there, her head buried in her hands. She was almost afraid to move. Her body seemed sore and sensitive all over, but her head and her ankle particularly hurt, the pain throbbing and pulsing through her body. With a trembling hand, she reached down to prod her ankle. She quickly recoiled with a gasp of pain. She sat up, propping herself on her elbow, when she felt sharp pricks of pain. _What now? _Elsa sat up and observed her arms, covered in bloody nicks and scratches. The floor was covered in glistening fragments of jagged, albeit delicate, glass. Trying to dust her hands off on her jeans only made the pain worse, driving the slivers of glass deeper into her palms. Elsa remained still for an agonizing moment, unsure of what to do.

She finally stood, her knees buckling. She trembled ever so slightly as she made her way through the cabinets and searched for a pair of tweezers. She wasn't sure if Jack even had any. Elsa resigned herself to use bandages. She wrapped them around her injured hands. The bandaging was sloppy, since both hands were injured. The bandages didn't help much, but Elsa figured it would at least protect them from more glass. She practically limped into the living room, pain spiking up her ankle whenever she dared to apply any pressure to it. She spent an hour cleaning up, putting the ladder away and cleaning up the pieces of broken glass. Again. Elsa wearily collapsed onto the couch. She propped her feet up, surprised to find her left ankle swelling, the area behind the ankle covered in a livid, purple bruise. She sighed and closed her eyes, determined to ignore the pain. At least she had something else to distract her now. Elsa lost track of time.

Her eye lids fluttered when she heard the door open. Elsa didn't bother moving. She heard heavy footsteps as he came closer and her breathing involuntarily sped up. Would he be angry? Elsa slid her swelling foot underneath a small pillow at the end of the couch.

"Elsa?"

She opened her eyes, hoping they wouldn't give away anything.

Jack studied her intently and Elsa felt like squirming under his scrutiny. "Tired?"

She nodded her head a bit too eagerly.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed? It's more comfortable there."

"No thank you." Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Sure?"

She nodded again.

Jack frowned. "I really think you'd sleep better in the bed. Come on." He grabbed her hand. Elsa let out a cry of pain before she could stifle it. He froze. "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned, even scared. His blue eyes searched hers for an answer. Elsa shook her head and clutched her hands to her chest. Jack spotted the bandages. "What's wrong with your hands?" He gently took her right hand, cradling it in his large palm. He unwrapped it carefully. The frown on his handsome face deepened. "How'd you scratch your hands? Is this… glass?" He squeezed a cut on her hand and Elsa gasped quietly. It stung. He immediately stopped. "S-sorry. I'll get some tweezers." He disappeared, returning a moment later with tweezers. He grabbed her hand and squeezed again. Elsa's fisted her other hand, making pain shoot through her arm. Jack murmured another apology as he removed a tiny fragment of glass, sparkling red in the light. He wiped the tweezers off on a paper towel. Jack continued to work on her hand until there was no more glass imbedded in her skin. Then he took her other hand. Elsa found it slightly hard to breathe when he touched her with his warm, slightly calloused hands. He was very gentle, every movement meticulous and cautious. He was distracting enough to make her forget the stinging pain.

"There." He finished re-bandaging her hands once they were glass free. "All done. Why don't you lay down now?" Elsa frantically shook her head. She wasn't sure she could stand, much less walk. He folded his arms. "Elsa, is there something else I should know?" Elsa shook her head again, this time slowly. He let out an impatient sigh. "Well then, prove it. Get up and go to the bedroom." Elsa contemplated this for a few seconds before biting her lower lip, preparing to stifle a cry of pain. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she stood slowly, suppressing a groan as she put pressure on her left foot. She tried to walk as casually as possible, but didn't get further than a step. Acute pain raced up her leg and Elsa clenched her teeth as her leg gave easily. Her body crashed to the ground, more pain lancing through her as she received the impact. Her chest heaved and Elsa was tempted to cry out of sheer self-pity, though she knew that doing so would be ridiculous and pathetic. Jack wrapped his muscular arms around her and swept her off of her feet, cradling her to his strong chest. Elsa suddenly felt very weak and small compared to Jack. Despite his gentle care, Elsa couldn't silence a whimper. Jack propped her ankle up with almost tender care that didn't seem possible, considering his large, muscular frame, though his clenched jaw and flashing eyes belied his actions. He straightened and observed her still form. Elsa found herself holding her breath in anticipation of what he would do next. He raised his hand and Elsa flinched instinctively. Somehow, this only served to anger Jack further. He practically stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him violently, the slam reverberating around the room. Elsa flinched again and her chest began heaving. He was obviously angry, but now what would he do with her? And why was he so gentle with her, even when he was angry? Was he under orders to make sure she wasn't harmed?

The door opened again and Elsa held her breath, releasing it once she saw the ice bag he was carrying, her body practically going limp with relief. With the same tender care, he pressed the ice to her purple ankle and held it there. Neither of them said anything for several long, awkward moments.

"_How… _did you get this?" Jack demanded gruffly, looking at her ankle.

Elsa inhaled sharply, deciding it probably wasn't best anger him further. "I was changing the light fixtures."

"_Light fixtures_?" he asked, still not facing her.

Elsa swallowed. "Yes."

"And _why _didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ask?" His anger began to give way to sadness.

Elsa blinked several times. Why _would _she ask him. "I-I don't understand."

Jack exhaled slowly. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

Elsa frowned thoughtfully. Was that some sort of backhanded insult? Exhausted, she leaned back against the cushions.

"Next time, will you _please _tell me?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. "Alright."

"You didn't have to do that. I would've helped," he insisted.

"I'm sure," she replied. "I-I mean… I know."

"No. You don't."

Elsa turned towards him, her utter confusion evident in her expression. Why was he directly contradicting her? Didn't she just say what he _wanted _her to say? "Okay."

"And stop agreeing with everything I say," he added. If Elsa wasn't completely befuddled before, she was now. She stared at him for several long moments. His lips slowly curved into a brilliant smile and Elsa entirely forgot what he was confused about. He pressed an achingly tender kiss to her forehead. "I just don't want you getting hurt." He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. Elsa's spirits dampened considerably. So he _was _supposed to make sure she wasn't hurt. But who had hired him? Jack saw Elsa's eyes dim and he gently cupped her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Elsa's eyes darted up, meeting his gaze for a split-second before darting downwards again.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she added, almost as an after-thought.

Jack looked at her skeptically, looking anything but convinced.

Author's Note: How many Elsa's does it take to screw in a light bulb?

One, as long as Jack holds the ladder. rebi, KayJay, and anonymous guest, I a of you


	14. Lavender

Author's Note: Abbi: Sorry to hear that. They don't sound like very good friends. I hope you find some that actually deserve your friendship. LSR7: Lol, that _is _a good question. Ellie palmer: Aww! Thank you so much :) KayJay: Nope, she just severely twisted it.  
>Hope you guys enjoy this one. Tell me what you think ;)<p>

Lavender. She _needed _lavender. The clouds turned the prettiest shade of lavender in the evening. Elsa looked at her meager collection of paints: robin's egg blue and neon pink. She sighed and closed the drawer. She didn't make _nearly _enough tips to afford anymore paint for a while. She briefly remembered what Janet had told her. Elsa decided today would be a good day to wear her new white shirt. It wasn't as modest as her other one and she'd been too shy to wear it before, but Elsa desperately wanted lavender, for reasons she couldn't explain. Elsa walked into the closet and selected pulled the white shirt off of its hanger, fingering it. The material was soft and supple in comparison with her stiff white shirt. It was deep at the neck and slender at the waist. She changed shirts and walked into the bathroom, observing herself in the mirror. She bit her lip. The fabric was slightly translucent and hugged her figure. Elsa thought about the tube of lavender awaiting her at the store and decided to wear the shirt. She stepped out into the morning air, thick with humidity.

"Bye."

Elsa whirled around and met Jack's bright blue eyes. She swallowed as her gaze dipped downwards. It appeared he'd forgotten his shirt. It looked like he'd just showered. Water rolled down his muscled chest. She finally managed to tear her eyes away and murmured a 'bye' without looking back. She started the car and her traitorous gaze strayed back to Jack. He was still leaning against the door way. Elsa briefly wondered how he stayed _that _fit. She shook her head and started the car; the engine hummed to life. She pulled out of the driveway and began driving on the road. She dared another glance at Jack. He was still there. Elsa took a moment to admire how chiseled he was. The loud blare of a horn startled her out of her thoughts and Elsa swerved back into her lane. She exhaled in relief as she avoided the near collision. If she ever became a politician, she'd write a piece of legislation making it illegal for Jackson Frost to be seen without his shirt.

Elsa twirled her pen happily as she turned in the orders. She was making _boatloads _of tips. Janet's tricks really came in handy. At this rate, she'd be able to buy _three _new tubes of paint. Elsa began humming a bouncy tune she'd heard on the radio. The hum died on her lips when she saw Adam casually leaning against the counter. His presence was a bucket of ice water to her good mood. Elsa began to dread talking to him at all. It gave her goose bumps. She instinctively stiffened as she passed him. She felt a strong hand clamp down on her wrist.

"Hey, Elsa."

Elsa could feel herself bristling. "Yes?" she managed, not turning to face him.

He spun her around so she faced him, but he didn't release her captive wrist. "You on break?"

Her bright blue eyes locked with his stormy gray. A curl of dark hair rested against his forehead. Elsa supposed she would have found him attractive… if he wasn't such a creep. "Maybe…" She was, but there was no way she'd tell him that.

He tugged her closer. Elsa was so near, she could feel his chest emanating warmth. "Are you trying to play hard to get? Because if you are…" his voice trailed off. Adam positioned her so that she was sandwiched in between his chest and the counter. "It's absolutely working." His tone dropped, making his voice husky. His fingers skimmed the bare skin between the hemline of her shirt and her jeans. Elsa instantly regretted her decision that morning to wear the shirt.

Elsa shied away from his touch, but there wasn't anywhere to go. "What are you—"

He put his fingers over her lips. "Shh…"

Her heart began racing and goose bumps pricked her skin. She removed his big hand from her mouth. "I-I need to go. I don't have time for this."

He smirked. "Now you do. I can make time."

Elsa frowned. "I'm confused with your… line of thought. You can't 'make' time."

He chuckled and leaned closer. Elsa leaned further back. "There's no thought process involved."

Elsa screwed her eyes shut, willing the moment to pass. She felt Adam's presence abruptly disappear and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyebrows raised to her hairline when she saw Jack had him by the back of his collar. He pushed him backwards and Adam stumbled before righting himself. His fist shot out and Jack dodged fluidly, returning it with a punch of his own. Adam fell to the ground, cradling the left side of his face where a bruise was appearing. Jack turned on his heel and approached Elsa. Adam got back up and looked like he was preparing to hit Jack from behind. Elsa opened her mouth to warn him when Jack spun around and caught his fist, holding it in mid-air. Elsa heard a distinct 'pop' as Jack began crushing Adam's knuckles. With a whimper, Adam fell to his knees and Jack released him before latching onto Elsa's wrist and practically dragging her out of the restaurant.

"But my sky colors," she murmured.

Jack stopped and spun around. "What?"

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized she'd said that out loud. "Nothing."

Jack clenched his jaw. "Elsa, I don't have time for this. _What?_" he demanded.

"My sky colors," she mumbled.

Jack blinked several times. "Your… _sky colors_?"

Elsa ducked her head and nodded. "I've been collecting different colors of paint that remind me of the sky."

The confusion on Jack's face cleared. "Oh. I could buy—"

"No. Thanks," she interrupted.

Jack gave her an irritated look before dragging her to the car. "Fine."

Elsa bit her lip nervously, but allowed herself to be dragged along. She'd probably lose her job, but at least she wouldn't see Adam anymore. Jack helped her into the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat. Elsa pasted her face to the window, watching the scenery. She didn't even get her lavender.


	15. Warmth

Author's Note: Abbi: Thanks :) I'm glad you're enjoying it. 5sos1dfan: Lol, me too ;) Sure Snowflake: Thanks! Glad you liked that scene and I'm really glad you told me.  
>Goodness, you guys had a lot to say on this chapter ;) And, yes. Jack's been following her. He didn't magically appear. And he doesn't control her clothing choices. Personally, I thought it was kind of realistic for him to follow her. He's super protective and I doubt he'd leave her alone for hours on end when there's people trying to track her down. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I just love reviews so much. It's like getting a bunch of little presents every day. So, thank you :)<p>

Elsa's eyes were glued to the computer screen. She briefly wrote in her notebook before glancing up at the computer. She was curled on the living room couch, her back propped up by a cushion. A grunt from the next room distracted her. What _was_ he doing? Elsa had a mild headache from staring at a tiny, bright screen for so long. She decided she could use a break. Elsa closed the lid to the laptop and set it aside on the couch. She timidly walked into the kitchen, peering around the corner into the next room. His back was flat against the weight bench. Jack let out another grunt as he straightened his trembling arms and completed a bench press. Elsa watched in fascination as the muscles along his bare chest and arms moved in sync. The metal clanged loudly as he set the barbell on the squat stand and his arms fell limply to his sides as his chest heaved. Elsa shifted her weight on her feet, causing a wooden board to creak beneath her. Jack turned towards her, his eyes brightening.

"Hey." He offered her a tired smile. He sat up, wincing slightly, his chest still heaving. "Would you like to join me?" Elsa's immediate inclination was to say, 'no,' but Jack cut her off before she could reply. "I could show you some self-defense moves… in case you don't feel like using her ice powers to blast bad guys away."

Elsa looked down at her dormant hands. Mere months ago she was able to summon ice. Considering she hadn't been able to use her ice powers lately, Elsa thought it was a good idea. She nodded.

"Do you want to change or do you just want to do it in that?" he asked.

Elsa self-consciously glanced down at her jeans and t-shirt. "I'll change," she murmured softly before disappearing down the hallway. She selected a pair of supple yoga pants that fell just below her knee and a snug gray tank-top. Elsa walked back into the workout room and surveyed the equipment as she refused to meet Jack's gaze, suddenly feeling shy. She crossed her arms. "So?"

"First, you should probably jog. To warm up."

She nodded and followed Jack as he headed towards the front door. Before leaving the house, Jack grabbed a light jacket and Elsa felt the strangest twinge of disappointment. He held the door open for her and easily matched her pace. Her feet slapped against the unforgiving pavement as she jogged.

"You might want to try bouncing less when you jog. Look at the scenery in the distance and try to keep it from going up and down as much as possible," Jack suggested.

Elsa adjusted accordingly, though she didn't feel any immediate change. They jogged around the neighborhood once before returning to their house. Jack opened the door for her again. She was coated in a moist sheen of sweat, making damp tendrils of hair stick to her skin. Using the back of her hand, Elsa wiped her damp forehead.

"That was good. Now that your muscles are warm you'll want to stretch. It's supposed to help prevent injuries." Elsa followed him back to the workout room. He led her through several stretched before he was satisfied. He thoughtfully rubbed the back of his neck. "I think it's best if we start off with pressure points." He signaled for her to come closer. He took her arm and held it up, bending it at a ninety degree angle. "Alright, see the crease where your arms bends?" Elsa nodded. "So, on the upper arm—the inside part-, three fingers away from the crease, you put your thumb. On the other side you put your other four finger and you squeeze. It hurts more if you rub the spot and apply as much pressure as possible." Jack demonstrated, grabbing her arm, but he didn't squeeze. "Now, you try on me." Elsa gripped his arm, rippling with muscle. For a few seconds, she forgot what she was doing. "Good, now rub." He winced. "Yep, you got it." Elsa released his arm and stepped back, uncomfortable with their proximity. Her heart was racing. And it wasn't from the jog. Jack continued to show her two more pressure points, both on the inside of the leg. And another between the thumb and index finger. Jack never actually tried the moves on her, only demonstrating before allowing her to try it on him. He tapped her temple. "This temple is one of the thinnest parts of the cranium. It's ideal for punching. And, if someone threatens you, use your knees and elbows. Those are some of the hardest parts in your body. Like this." He gently placed his hands on the back of Elsa's head and pulled it down while raising his knee before releasing her. "Something like that. Except you'll want to smash it. And when you use your elbows, try to aim for their face, got it?" He glanced down at her, his impossibly blue eyes searching hers. Elsa nodded.

"Good. Let's try this." He turned Elsa around and suddenly grabbed her from behind. Her breath hitched as he pulled her back against his broad chest, the warmth from him seeping through her thin tank-top. His arm curled around her slender neck. "The first thing you want to do is grab my arm and pull it down. At the same time, you need to tuck in your chin to protect your neck." Elsa pulled his arm down and ducked her head so her chin met her chest. "And you'll want to sink down," he added. Elsa bent her knees slightly. "Good. Now take your right leg. It'll always be on the same side they're choking you with. I'm using my right arm, so you use your right leg. Step back and put your foot behind mine so you trap my leg. Don't step out, step behind so our legs are calf to calf, alright?" Elsa nodded and swung her foot behind her, wrapping it behind Jack's leg. His breath hitched, but other than that he seemed unfazed. "Then turn 180 degrees, pivoting on your right leg. Make sure to hold my arm." Elsa turned, so their sides were next to each other. "Now pull my arm down diagonally so I'm pulled down to the floor." Elsa tugged on his arm and he fell to the ground. He stood up. "Good, let's try it again."

His arms went around Elsa from behind and he pulled her flush to his hard chest. Elsa entirely forgot what she was supposed to do. She blinked several times, willing herself to remember. His strong arm was around her neck. Elsa brought her hand up and brushed his arm, running her fingertips along his warm skin. Jack froze for a moment before pulling her closer to himself. His other arm wrapped around her waist. His hand lowered from around her neck and he ran it through her sleek blonde tresses. Elsa felt tingles run up and down her spine. She turned in his arms and gazed up into his beautiful eyes. Various shades of blue blended together to form a striking, luminescent azure. Her hands combed through his white hair on their own accord. His hair was soft and silky underneath her fingertips. She wove her fingers deeper into his thick hair. Jack lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers. Elsa's eyes fluttered dreamily and she tried to remember every detail, his soft hair, warm skin, hard chest. Jack tenderly rubbed his nose against hers as he gazed into her eyes longingly. Lovingly. Elsa could feel herself melting against him. His lips touched hers in the softest whisper of a kiss and, for a moment, Elsa felt heat blossom within her, smoldering inside, tendrils of warmth curling through her body. His lips muffled her gasp as she felt her skin heat under his gentle touch. She drew back and as quickly as the heat had appeared, it dissipated. Jack still held her firmly to him, one hand running up and down her back in an attempt to calm her. She struggled against his grip, but Jack resisted her feeble efforts.

"It's okay, Elsa," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across her face.

Elsa shook her head frantically and tried to draw back again. She tried to shield herself behind a neutral mask, but struggled for control against her raging emotions. Jack simply held her, his brows slightly furrowed in concern. Elsa finally managed to grasp her self-control and her breathing calmed. She stiffened in his arms and Jack released her. She eyes him warily and backed away, wondering just how much of her emotion he'd sensed. His expression was unreadable as he scrutinized her. Elsa hated the feeling of being examined. Studied. Her heart began to pound again, but this time for a completely different reason. She sprinted out of the room and fled upstairs, not knowing where else to go. She curled up in a corner of the room and tried, once again, to calm herself. She needed to let it go somehow. She glanced down at her hand. No icy tingles. She glanced up, studying the piano. She slowly approached it, seating herself on the hard wooden bench, which creaked quietly under her weight. She ran her fingers along the smooth, pristine keys. Her fingers began moving by themselves, as if they had a will of their own. She briefly recognized the tune. It was one she hadn't sang in years.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of i-so-lation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this _swirling _storm _insi-ide. _Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I tried." As she sang, she briefly reminisced that moment she'd spent in Jack's arms. When she had let her emotions control her. When she had felt… warm.


	16. Inevitable

Author's Note: Thanks, guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I feel bad about calling a person 'that loser,' so I'm just going to call you 'that winner' instead ;) Thank you, Abbi and Ju, for the sweet reviews! As always, tell me what you think! Thanks :)

Elsa plopped down on a bench. The strings on the bags dug into her hand. She dropped them wearily and observed the flow of people before her. Jack had practically shoved her out of the house, declaring she needed some 'time off.' Elsa crossed her arms and leaned against the cold metal back of the bench. Her stomach rumbled quietly and Elsa glanced at her watch. _3:00. _Elsa drummed her fingers, inwardly debating whether she should get food before heading back or not. A man passed by with a to-go box and Elsa caught a whiff of some delicious, fried food. In that moment, she made up her mind. Elsa stood and wandered a bit before finding the food court. She froze, her body stiffening as she felt someone watching her. She whirled around, searching for the person. There were only hordes of swarming shoppers before her, no one giving her a second glance. Elsa sighed, convinced she was just being paranoid. She stopped by an Italian restaurant and ordered a slice of pizza with two garlic bread sticks. She sat down at a table in the corner and selected a breadstick. The bread was fluffy and warm, tasting of garlic. Elsa wiped her fingers of the oil and began eating the pizza, savoring each bite. The crust was thin and crunchy, coated in a fine layer of cheese. She'd save the last breadstick for later. Elsa put the box with the leftover bread into one of her shopping bags. Shopping made her uneasy; she wasn't sure how much she should spend, but Elsa had a feeling Jack wouldn't be satisfied unless she'd bought enough items.

Elsa left the mall behind, with its shiny white floors and endless escalators. She walked to the back of the parking lot, avoiding a few cars pulling out along the way. She glanced down at her bags and her thoughts suddenly went to Jack, his handsome features and gentle spirit. Elsa gasped as she heard the blare of the horn and realized she'd stopped walking. She strode past the noisy car and unlocked her own car, dropping the large paper bags into the passenger seat. The drive home was uneventful. Though Elsa didn't want to admit it, she was slightly hurt Jack wanted her out of the house so badly. But she couldn't expect him to want her around _all _of the time. She sighed and shut off the engine, tugging her bags out of the passenger seat. She walked to the door and unlocked, surprised to find Jack behind it, waiting for her.

A smile brightened his face. "Hey." He took her bags for her and placed them on the coffee table. "Have fun?"

Elsa shrugged. The house smelled faintly metallic, like paint.

"Good, I want to show you something." Without waiting for her response, he grasped her wrist and led her upstairs. He reminded Elsa of an eager, little boy on Christmas. His steps slowed as he neared the top. His grip on her unconsciously tightened. He seemed a little… nervous. He inhaled deeply and led her up the last few steps.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the piano room. There were thin, transparent sheets of plastic spread over the floor, a few colorful splatters of paint on them. The left wall was painted a bright, pale sky blue, dotted with a few realistically painted clouds. Elsa was tempted to touch them and see if they were as fluffy as they looked. The wall on her right was an inky black, speckled with clusters of glowing white dots. In front of her was a colorful sun on the horizon, its ray of tangerine and pink painting the clouds lavender. Elsa couldn't tell if it was setting or rising. She felt Jack's gentle touch around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"It's still wet. I couldn't get it to dry before you got back."

Elsa turned her head to one side to look at him. "You did all this?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not very good at painting. I had to hire some people." His mirth slowly faded, replaced by a fiery intensity. Jack hesitantly bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Elsa was still for a few moments before slowly drawing away, her awe turning into confusion. She inhaled deeply. "Why would you do this?" Elsa asked, her eyes filled with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Jack offered her a gentle smile, but hesitated. "Because I… I… care deeply about you." He chuckled. "In a way, it's really quite selfish." Elsa raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain. He continued, "Because when you're happy, it makes me happy too. And when you're sad, I'm sad too." Elsa frowned again, not understanding how his emotions could be dependent on hers. Sensing her uncertainty, Jack gently touched her shoulder. She glanced up at him, her forget-me-not blue eyes locking with his azure ones. He took his hand off of her should and instead offered her his hand, his palm facing up. Elsa could sense she stood on the brink of a precipice. Her heart began to pound as she considered whether to take it or not. She bit her lower lip. Her heart desperately wanted to trust Jack, but Elsa knew how vulnerable that would make her. With one mighty blow, he could shatter her to pieces. Jack still stood before her unflinchingly. As the battle raged within Elsa, her weak resolve began to crumble. Slowly, Jack was stealing her heart and there was nothing she could do about it. Before she could think about it twice, Elsa placed her trembling hand in his. His warm fingers closed around her tiny hand and a brilliant smile brightened his handsome features. Jack gently pulled her to him and held her close. Elsa's body still trembled. She shyly hid her head in his strong chest. Jack held Elsa firmly, pressing a kiss to her hair. She clutched a fistful of his shirt and clung to him, filled with fear, still torn between trusting him and protecting herself. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized she was falling for him. Inevitably falling for him.


	17. Protective

Author's Note: Your comments make me so happy! Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! That WINNER: ;) So glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this one too. LSR7: I'm going to explain the loss of her powers later. It's coming up. Thanks for the review! Abbi: Lol, you're so sweet. Thank you :)  
>And thanks to everyone else to. Please tell me what you think! ;)<p>

Elsa popped another firm, green grape into her mouth as she stared off into the distance. Jack walked into the room, immediately catching Elsa's attention. His beautiful azure eyes sparkled.

"Hey."

Elsa smiled shyly. "Hi."

He sat beside her on a barstool. "So, I've been thinking… _Again. _I might start making this thinking stuff a habit." Elsa's lips curved into a small smile. She popped another grape into her mouth. "Anyway, I thought we should go to this neighborhood party."

Elsa inhaled sharply. _A party?! _She tried to inhale deeply, but found she couldn't. Elsa began to panic as she realized she couldn't breathe.

"You okay, Elsa?" Jack asked.

Elsa gingerly touched her throat and tried inhaling again, to no avail. Jack's eyes widened in realization. He was behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her. He fisted his left hand and grabbed it with his right. With a sudden jerk, Jack pulled up and squeezed. A green, round object flew out of Elsa's mouth. She gasped greedily for air and Jack set her down on the couch. He seemed a bit nervous.

"I, uh, I'll g-go get you some, uh, water." He hurried to the kitchen. Elsa simply leaned back and breathed. He returned a moment later with a glass of water. Elsa tilted it back a bit too much and it spilled, wetting her face and the front of her shirt. Jack disappeared and reappeared with a hand towel. He gently began dabbing at the front of her shirt.

Unconsciously, Elsa smiled. "Do you…"

Jack looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do I what?"

She cleared her throat. "Remember when you spilled water on me in art class?" Her smiled widened. "It was the first time you noticed me."

Jack returned her smile and shook his head. "No, it wasn't. The first time I noticed you was the first time I saw you."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded. "Do you remember a Cameron?"

"Didn't you date her for a while?"

He nodded again. "I stopped a week after you started coming to school. I stopped dating any other girls entirely."

Elsa frowned. "But why?"

"I was too scared to approach you before. You just seemed so… untouchable." Jack smiled and feathered his fingers across her cheek.

"No, I meant why did you stop dating her?"

Jack flushed a deep pink and withdrew his hand. Elsa found herself missing his warmth. "Because it was wrong." Elsa cocked her head curiously to one side, silently prompting him to continue. "It was wrong to…" He ducked. Elsa wondered if he would actually tell her or not. If he'd trust her with such information, that he obviously guarded. He inhaled deeply, as if bolstering his courage. "It was wrong to kiss a girl and pretend… like she was someone else." His blush deepened, if that were possible. He shyly looked up to face Elsa, as if awaiting her wrath.

"Oh." Elsa felt rather pleased that he had stopped dating on her account. Tendrils of warmth curled through Elsa. It made her feel special that Jack had noticed her so early on. They were both silent for a moment. Elsa noticed Jack was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Are you… mad?" He dared a glance at her.

"No, I'm not."

He swallowed. "Then do you forgive me?" he asked meekly.

It was hard not to smile at his heartfelt apology. "There's nothing to forgive."

"But _do _you?" he persisted.

The barest of smiles curved her lips. It was hard to deny him anything when he looked at her like that. "Of course."

He rewarded her with a brilliant smile, taking Elsa's breath away. He swallowed again and rubbed the back of his head. "So, about that party?"

Elsa frowned. "Why do you want to go?"

"To help us… integrate more. We'll look less suspicious if we aren't recluses."

Elsa released a breath. "When is it?"

"In… three days. It's a Halloween party," he added.

"If we need to."

Jack smiled fondly and gently kissed her cheek. Elsa's hand fluttered to where he'd kissed as warmth laced through her body. She glanced down timidly as she struggled to suppress the warmth in her cheeks.

Jack whistled happily as he drove. Elsa fiddled with the hem of her shirt. The idea of being around people and… socializing made her nervous. She was severely out of practice. She glanced down at herself. Elsa was wearing black leggings with tall boots, which stop just before her knee. She was wearing a top Jack had chosen for her. It was the same gently blue as her eyes with a black belt to cinch around the waist. She'd debated for _hours _on what to do with her hair. Jack suggested leaving it out, but Elsa couldn't stand having hair in her face, so she compromised and pulled the upper half back into a ponytail. She glanced at herself again in the mirror. She was still freakishly pale, deprived of the ability to tan. Jack noticed her casting worried glances at the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Elsa."

"Thanks." She closed the mirror and nervously twirled a lock of white-blonde hair around her finger.

The car eased to a stop in front of a mailbox, since the driveway was overflowing with vehicles. The house was made entirely of pristine white panels. The roof consisted of brown wooden shingles. The door was a bright cheery red, screaming for attention among the sea of white. The lawn and hedges on either side of the doors were manicured to perfection. The flowerbed was filled with lush green bushed, adorned in velvety flowers of purple, red, and yellow. A leafy vine off to the side twisted its way up a trellis. Jack opened her door, cutting her observation short.

The luridly red door swung open just as Jack raised his clenched fist. It was a man. The most complimentary way to describe him was a rain drop. His face was thin and his chin was round, with a bulbous double chin underneath. His chest was oddly narrow in comparison with his belly, which took up the entire doorway. He had warm brown eyes and a few black hairs clung to his shiny, balding head. The man sniffed and looked over Jack before his gaze was riveted on Elsa. Jack's jaw clenched as the man's eyes lingered longer than they should have, drinking in the sight of her. Jack couldn't blame him. She was absolutely beautiful. With her shimmering blue eyes, her silky pale blonde tresses, and her creamy, flawless skin she looked ethereal. _Actually, I could blame him. I _am _her husband_, Jack reminded himself, a surge of joy pervading his being at the thought. He wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her to him. Elsa gave him an innocently confused look as she gazed up into his eyes. Jack really wanted to kiss her. The man's nostrils flared and he sent Jack a smoldering glare. Jack really wanted to punch him. He smiled, imagining his chubby arms flailing as his fist collided with the man's sagging, ugly face.

"Hello, we're new to the neighborhood. My name's Jackson. This is my _wife, _Elsa."

The man glanced from Elsa to Jack and back before restoring his courteous façade. "Please to meet you." He stiffly stuck out his hand and Jack grasped it tightly, squeezing until the other man's knuckles popped. The man quickly withdrew his hand, but still smiled, though it looked more like he was just baring his clenched teeth. "Why don't you come inside?" He stepped aside so that his belly no longer clogged the doorway. His smile turned warm as Elsa came in after Jack. "You look particularly lovely this evening, Elsa."

"Thank you," Elsa replied. Polite as always.

"Herald, who's this?" A woman with auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes dashed to the chubby man's side.

"They're new."

"Oh! So wonderful to have new neighbors." She gracefully shook both of their hands. "Where do you live?"

"4001 North Sweet Bay Street," Jack replied. He glanced around the house. Though immaculate, the antique wooden furniture lent it a warm ambience. "This is a lovely home you have here, Miss…"

"I'm Joanne, but none of that miss stuff. You can just call me Jo. And I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Jackson and this is Elsa."

"Oh, splendid! Would you like some refreshments? Holly brought some _amazing _punch." Joanne led them to a folding table. The tablecloth was purple with black bats. Pumpkins were scattered around the table. "Oh! Actually, this is supposed to be blood, not punch. Silly me." She flashed them a bright smile and poured a cup of 'blood' for each of them before encouraging them to help themselves and vanishing into the crowd, supposedly to welcome more neighbors.

Jack took a sip of the 'blood,' which tasted oddly like cherry. He found some hotdogs wrapped in puff pastry, each with a pair of mustard eyes and a small mustard nose, making them looks like hotdog mummies. He snagged a few along with some caramel brownies and an 'eye,' which was actually a pale meat ball with a black olive in the middle, coated in red tomato sauce. Elsa selected a meager cookie, covered in powdered sugar. Jack encouraged her to get more, but she said she wasn't hungry. Elsa kept twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Jack suspected she was too nervous to eat much. As they searched for a seat, Elsa was immediately adopted by a group of young women. To Jack's dismay, there was only one vacant seat. He urged Elsa to sit with them, assuring her he'd find somewhere else to sit. He finally seated himself at a table. Three men were already seated there. Jack engaged in a lively discussion with one of the men, who happened to be an MMA fighter. The discussion died down and Jack was finishing his 'eye ball.'

"Who's that?" one—Chuck, if Jack remembered correctly—muttered.

"Think she's new," Ted replied.

Jack turned in his seat, craning his neck to glance at that mystery woman. His body tensed when he saw it was Elsa.

"She's smokin'."

"Come to papa."

The plastic cup was crackled loudly, its contents spilling as Jack clenched his fist. He turned back to the group of men. "We're married," he huffed.

Leo—the MMA fighter—raised his eyebrows. "You hit the Jack pot."

"No kiddin'," agreed Ted. "Where'd you find her?"

Jack shrugged. "We went to high school together."

"High school sweet hearts, eh?" Chuck… chuckled.

Jack nodded. "So… what do you two do for a living?" Jack blatantly steered the conversation away from Elsa.


	18. Damsel in Distress

Author's Note: Abbi: Aww! Wow, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Hueletljessicaje: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! Gracie: I apologize in advance for my mistakes. I make about 2-3 per chapter, since I don't proof-read. I kind of figure that everyone would rather have the chapter quickly than have a perfect chapter, but receive it later. Anyway, I always appreciate it when someone recognizes my stories as clean. As a Christian, I'm doing my best. Thank you for the wonderful review! KayJay: Thank you :) That WINNER WINNER WINNER: Lol ;) I'm thrilled you liked it so much. Thanks for the suggestion. Sure Snowflake: Thanks for the review!  
>Thank you, everyone! Some people have some questions and such, particularly pertaining to the lakc of Elsa's powers. All in good time. Please tell me what you think! This chapter might be a bit repetitive, so I apologize. Most chapters won't be that similar.<p>

"I just love your hair!"

"I know, so pretty! I used to have platinum blond hair when I was… four. But it darkened," a brunette piped up.

"And your eyes are so pretty," gushed another.

Elsa had a feeling they were doing their best to welcome her. She shyly glanced down at her plate a murmured a 'thanks.'

"You know, I have a cousin who used colored eye contacts."

"Oh, what color?"

"Purple. But it looks a little off, since she has brown eyes."

"Yes, I heard blue eyes works best for colored contacts."

And just like that, they had changed the subject. Elsa nibbled at her cookie. A woman smiled and laughed, baring her teeth, stained in red. Elsa eyed her own punch and decided not to drink anymore. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

Jack smiled down at her. "Do you want to feel ogre snot?"

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "_Ogre _snot?"

Jack nodded and smiled again. He was so handsome. "Yep."

Elsa pushed the chair back, the wooden legs scraping against the tile flooring loudly. Jack took her hand and led her to a table, each with a plastic black cauldron. Elsa began to peer inside, but Jack stopped her.

"You're supposed to feel and then guess."

Elsa nodded and put her hand in the cauldron labeled, 'Brains.' It didn't feel anything like Elsa imagined brains would. "Spaghetti covered in oil."

Jack stuck his hand in too, gently nudging Elsa's. "Feels like it."

Elsa put her hand in the next one, labeled 'eyes.' She wrinkled her nose as she felt slippery, slimy balls. "I'm… not sure."

Jack touched the 'eyes' too before peering into the cauldron. Elsa looked too. It was a bowl full of peeled grapes. Elsa was surprised she hadn't guessed something that simple. She cautiously stuck her hand into the next one, the 'ogre snot' Jack had wanted her to try. She frowned. The substance was cold and goopy. She shuddered and drew out her hand, severely hoping it wasn't ogre snot. She peered in with Jack and frowned. It was green goop.

"What is it?"

Jack lifted up a glob of the substance to his nose. "Hair gel."

"It comes in green?"

"Apparently."

There were three more: witches' fingers, maggots and bugs, and hand. The witches' fingers were bumpy, with what felt like a hard fingernail at the end. Jack pulled one out, revealing a baby dill pickle with a pistachio shell stuck on one end. Elsa was becoming bolder as she felt the 'maggots and bugs.' She was relieved when she peered in, finding that it was rice and raisins in oil. Elsa felt around in the last one. She couldn't feel anything at first, so she stuck her hand down deeper. A hand grabbed hers. Elsa inhaled sharply and yanked her hand away. She clutched the hand to her chest, her eyes wide. Jack gave her a confused look. He stuck his hand into the cauldron. Then he began laughing. Jack turned towards her and bent down. His lips touched her ear. Elsa had to concentrate to hear what he was saying.

"There's probably a person under the table."

Elsa nodded, surprised she didn't think of that herself. A man walked by them and Jack tugged her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly so their bodies were pressed together. Elsa gave Jack a confused look. He'd been like this all night.

"Oh! There you two are." Elsa turned in Jack's arm to see the owner of the voice, Joanne. "I was wondering if you'd like to participate in the three-legged race. It's in the backyard."

Jack glanced at Elsa before glancing back at Joanne. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Joanne led them outside and handed them a strip of yellow fabric. Jack pulled Elsa close to him and she placed her foot next to his. Jack firmly strapped their legs together, just above the ankle. He put a strong arm around Elsa's slender shoulders and they practiced walking together. After stumbling a few times, Jack found he needed to take shorter steps since his stride was longer. They lined up at a piece of rope, awaiting the signal to go. It was a fairly large yard, roughly 50 feet to the finish line. The high trill of a whistle pierced the air and the teams took off. They were walking well for a few steps, but Elsa kept on wobbling. She wrapped her arm around Jack's waist. His steps faltered and he stumbled. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa before they both landed in a heap on the lush grass. Elsa looked down and muttered an apology. Jack didn't reply. She glanced up and saw his eyes were riveted on her. He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and her heart fluttered as heat flooded her body. Someone let out a victory shout. Jack blinked a few times before attempting to get back up. It took several times, since they both did a good deal of tripping over each other. Jack reluctantly untied the strip of cloth.

"Well, that was fun."

Elsa nodded.

"Did you like it?"

She nodded again.

"That race made me hungry. Would you like to get some more food?"

Elsa shrugged. "Sure."

Jack led her inside and heaped his plate full of whatever he saw. He placed some more food on Elsa's place, despite her feeble protests. They both sat down at a table. Jack placed his arm around Elsa's shoulders and tugged her closer.

Elsa rubbed her bleary eyes as a woman chattered on about her dead Chihuahua. Before that she'd been bragging about her world championship swimming skills in her 'younger days.' Elsa nodded when the woman paused and pushed a brownie around her plate with her fork. She sighed and the woman immediately asked if she was boring her, which Elsa politely denied. The low hum of voices filled the room, punctuated by an occasional bout of laughter. She plucked an orange M&M out of the bowl, eating it out of sheer boredom. She was exhausted. Being socially acceptable for hours on end was… exhausting. She offered the woman a weak smile and a weaker laugh as she made a pun about dogs, though Elsa was only partially listening. Fatigue pervaded her entire body. Everything had a distant, hollow, dream-like quality to it. Elsa suppressed another sigh. She didn't think she could take much more. She finally excused herself and went to find Jack. He was talking with a group of men, practically radiating charisma. She envied his social skills, how he interacted with ease. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, afraid she was interrupting something. Jack turned towards her, his smile growing a bit wider and a bit brighter.

"Hey, Elsa. Do you need something?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry to ask, but can we _please _go home?"

His expression softened. "Of course."

He began to walk with Elsa towards the front door, when a man grabbed his shoulder. "Jack, you've got to meet my friend George real quick."

"Sorry. Maybe another time. We were just leaving."

"No, I insist. Won't take more than a couple of minutes."

Jack groaned quietly. He turned towards Elsa. "Meet me at the car, okay? I'll only be a second."

Elsa nodded, sweet relief rushing through her at the thought of leaving the house filled with crowds of noisy people. She swam against the flow of the crowd, making her way towards the front door. With a quick goodbye to Joanne, she left the house behind her, the noise instantly becoming muffled after she shut the door. Elsa inhaled the fresh air, which smelled of freshly cut grass. She made her way to the small black car they owned, parked next to the mailbox.

"Hey, you're the new girl, eh?"

Elsa felt a trickle of fear as she spun around. "I-I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man stepped closer, smelling musky and sweaty. "Name's Leo." His words were slightly slurred. He stumbled closer and inhaled deeply. "You're… wha's your name 'gain?"

"Oh, I'm Elsa," she replied quietly, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Elsa… Can I call ya Ellie. Elsa… i's a pretty name." He stepped closer; his black eyes were hooded, glinting in the light. The stench grew worse. Elsa tried not to breathe threw her nose. The strange, stinky man splayed his palms against the car on either side of her. Elsa eyes widened and she ducked under his arms, backing away from the obviously drunk man.

"Excuse me, I need to be going."

The man grasped her wrist and forcefully pushed her against the car. Elsa's head hit the side of the car and she tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth as she accidentally bit her tongue. He groaned and pressed his body against her. Elsa's body went rigid. She shoved at his unyielding chest. He was leaner and stronger than he looked. She managed to wriggle herself out of his grip and began a full out sprint for the house when she ran into someone. Strong arms steadied her as she was pressed to a hard chest, emanating warmth. The man behind her stopped short.

"Stay away from her," Jack growled. He positioned Elsa behind him and took a threatening step towards the intoxicated man.

The man backed away, waving his hands. "Hey, hey. I didn't mean no harm. Tha's all… Tha's—" Jack grabbed him by his collar, cutting his next words short.

Elsa's eyes widened and she touched Jack's forearm. "Jack, he's drunk. He didn't mean it; he wasn't thinking clearly."

Jack's nostrils flared and his grip on the man tightened until Jack's knuckles were white. He let out a long breath. "Fine." He shoved the man backwards. The man stumbled before righting himself and walked off, still swaying slightly. Jack rubbed the back of his head and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Well… You're a lot of trouble." He turned to look at Elsa.

She practically withered under his gaze. "Sorry," she whispered quietly, almost inaudibly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're worth every bit of trouble, Elsa." He wrapped his arms around her and Elsa wearily leaned into his embrace, letting the warmth surround her. "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have let you go out here alone. I'll need to keep a closer eye on you. Do you forgive me?"

Elsa smiled in the dark. She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. His breath hitched. "Always," she breathed, looking up into his eyes.


	19. Fearless

Author's Note: Abbi: Thank you, as always. You're so encouraging! :) THAT SUPER SWAG WINNER OF WINNERS: Thank you! I'm thrilled you liked it so much. Gracie: Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
>I'm so glad you guys left me reviews! Please tell me what you think. I appreciate it ;)<p>

Jack brushed Elsa's hand and her heart fluttered. Her entire body grew warm and flushed. He turned towards her. Elsa realized he had told her something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jack smiled. "You weren't even _listening _to me?! I'm offended."

He playfully nudged her, sending more heat through her body. His low chuckles sent tingles up and down her spine. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. All of his features were chiseled, his strong jawline, defined cheekbones, and straight nose. His soft white hair was tousled boyishly, daring her to touch it, and his azure eyes sparkled brightly, each shade of blue clearly visible. He was breath takingly handsome, _especially _when he smiled. Her heart did another funny little flutter. He casually slung a strong arm around her shoulders and her breath involuntarily hitched.

"So, what's the best store for these… things?"

Elsa shrugged. "Any women's clothing store would have them."

"Alright, women's clothing store here we come!"

They walked into the first one Jack spotted, though he stayed outside and gave Elsa some privacy to pick out her unmentionables. Elsa selected a few of the necessary items before checking them out and leaving. She stopped short of the entrance. She spotted Jack's tall, muscular frame. He was casually seated at a bench. Just the sight of him made her blush. She tentatively touched her burning cheeks. _What's happening to me? _Her hands began to tremble. She hadn't felt this… aware of him in a long time. Whenever she saw him, it was like a rush of churning emotions. She realized with a start that she simply couldn't control her emotions anymore. A small part of her felt excited, adventurous even, but terror was the emotion that pervaded her being. She inhaled deeply and tried to think about her situation logically. She could obviously survive on her own, if she needed to. All she needed was a job. Then she could rent a small apartment. Elsa knew she was a coward; that she was running on the battlefield, but the fear snaking through her urged her to flee. She'd be better off by herself anyway.

Elsa turned and discreetly made her way to the other side of the store, where there was another exit. She peered around the corner and saw she was in a different part of the mall. Elsa raced through the crowds of people, nudging and pushing aside the occasional person. She'd find a small, insignificant town, where no one would find her. She could leave in peace if she only found isolation. Her pace quickened.

"ELSA!"

Her heart plummeted before it raced, pounding against her chest. Had Jack seen her? She couldn't risk looking back. She was running so fast, she nearly tripped over her own feet. Elsa turned sharply and ducked into a store. Her breath still came in heavy pants as her eyes darted around, searching for a suitable hiding place. She had a feeling that Jack would overtake her if she kept running. Elsa hurried to the counter. The small store was empty, save the cashier.

"Hello, ma'm, how can I help you?" Her brown eyes had a maternal compassion to them.

Elsa decided to trust her instincts. "Can you help me, please?"

The woman's eyes widened. She must have sensed the desperation in Elsa's tone. "Help you, dear? What do you need help with?"

"I-I'm running from my… boyfriend." Elsa figured the woman would be more apt to help her if it was Elsa's 'boyfriend.' "He's a bit obsessive and I tried to end things with him, but… he's not taking it well. Can you hide me? _Please?!_"

"Of course, dear. What about under the counter?"

"Thank you!" Elsa went around the counter so she was by the cashier's side. She ducked underneath it, tucking her legs into the cramped space. The only sounds she could hear was her own breathing. The cheery tinkling of a bell signaled that someone else had entered the store.

"Good morning. How can I help you, sir?"

_Sir. _Elsa dared not breathe; she was so still.

"Yes. I'm… looking for someone." Tingles ran up and down her spine at the sound of his deep, silky voice.

"Who are you looking for?"

"You can't miss her. Beautiful light blonde hair, bright blue eyes. The epitome of perfection." Elsa felt warmth rising within her at the compliment before she mentally kicked herself. She wasn't supposed to be flattered by her… pursuer.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone like that. Perhaps you should try another store."

"Are you sure?" Elsa inhaled and exhaled in excruciatingly short breaths when Jack's voice got closer as he leaned over the counter. "She's my wife. Please, I need to find her. I don't know if someone's taken her or…" His voice trailed off. He sounded worried. Alright, more than worried. Elsa felt a twinge of guilt for causing Jack trouble, but he'd thank her eventually. Elsa was sure of it.

"_Wife?! _Are you sure?" The woman's eyes darted downward, to Elsa's hiding spot.

"Last I checked, yes. Excuse me." Jack made his way behind the counter.

"Oh, you-you aren't allowed here."

Elsa winced as she saw Jack's shoes. She screwed her eyes shut. Perhaps if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Elsa knew it was wishful thinking at best, delirious at worst.

"Elsa," he coaxed. She felt his warm breath ghost over her skin and her breath hitched. She felt warm fingers touch her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she squeaked.

Jack sighed and gave her a long, unreadable look. He grabbed her wrist and tugged gently. "Come on." Elsa knew he could force her, if need be. He was definitely strong enough, but that would create a scene. She decided not to test his patience and crawled out from under the counter. "We need to talk." She swallowed nervously as he led her behind a rack of clothing, in the back of the store. He turned to face her. "Elsa, why?"

"I-I…" Elsa shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She didn't dare meet his gaze.

"Oh? I think I do." He stepped forward, close enough that Elsa could feel him emanating heat. "You're afraid…" He smiled down at her. "Of _this_." He leaned down and his lips gently touched hers. His arms surrounded her, pulling her body flush against his. Elsa felt a tidal wave of heat at his touch. His lips were warm and soft, pressed gently to hers. He guided her gently, tilting her head to one side to deepen the kiss. Elsa found that she was losing her emotional control… and herself along with it. She moaned into the kiss and buried a hand in his silky, soft tresses and placed her other hand on his strong, hard chest. Jack responded by tightening his grip. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. She suspected hers was doing something similar. The aroma of peppermint and spice enveloped her. Jack began to pull back, but Elsa had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him back down. Jack chuckled against her lips and a fiery blush heated her cheeks. She reluctantly drew back, but Jack still held her body pressed to his. It was very hard to think clearly. She noticed Jack's breathing was ragged and Elsa was glad she wasn't the only one that was effected.

"So, am I good at guessing or what?" He smirked knowingly.

Elsa blushed again. "What."

Jack laughed and shook his head. Then his expression softened. "Elsa, you don't need to be afraid." He peered down into her eyes. Elsa felt like her emotions were bared to his scrutiny. He gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

She could scarcely breathe as his warm fingers caressed her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she involuntarily leaned into his touch. "But… I am," she murmured.

Jack stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I know," he replied softly. "But you don't need to be."

Elsa opened her eyes. Her heart suddenly lurched in her chest as she studied Jack. She felt much more for him than she was ready to reveal. Elsa went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, expressing her affection the only way she could.


	20. Ever Changing

Author's Note: Abbi: Thank you so much! Lol, was that a finding nemo reference? Gracie: Yes. I did that because it was Val Jean's number. LSR7: Glad you're enjoying it ;) TheJeweledNotes: Aww, thanks! THE CONQUERING QUEEN OF WINNING: I'm glad you thought her running was logical, because I was trying to make it make sense without it being ridiculous that she was running _again. _So, thanks for mentioning that! Yes, Jack still has powers. But there's really not a good time for him to use them, since he doesn't need to use them and doing so has the possibility of drawing suspicion.  
>Btw, there was a minor hunger games reference in the last chapter. Though it's pretty discreet. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone. Please tell me what you think. Thank you :)<p>

Elsa tugged her hair out of its austere bun as she left the office building. Another day, another job interview. She couldn't wait to change out of her blouse and pencil skirt. She took the elevator to the parking garage level 2. A man stepped in with her. He had short brown hair underneath a gray fedora and dark brown eyes. Average height, average weight. Average. Not attractive, not ugly. Plain. He appeared to be entirely at ease in the elevator, like he did this every day. His eyes were very still, staring at some fixed point in the distance. His nostrils were slightly flared. Elsa thought this was… odd. His body language contradicted itself.

He casually walked to the panel of buttons and pushed one. The elevator stopped descending. The man turned towards her, whipping a hand gun out of his blazer. Elsa inhaled sharply and froze. His grip and the gun tightened and the trigger was pressed with a tiny 'click.'

Time seemed to freeze. Nothing moved. Elsa distantly heard breathing and the steady pound of a heart, recognizing it as her own. The man pressed the trigger again before shaking the gun in confusion and letting out a string of vile swear words. Elsa discreetly scooted to the elevator doors, pressing the floor 2 button again. The movement caught the man's attention he lunged for her with something shiny in his hand. Elsa gasped and backed away in time to avoid being gutted by the knife. With a cheery 'ding' that seemed an odd contrast to the situation, the elevator stopped, the metal doors smoothly sliding open. Elsa sprinted as fast as she could in high heels. As she ran, the high heels slipped off of her feet. Elsa heard heavy footsteps behind her and could practically feel him breathing down her neck. With a flick of her wrist, she took out the car keys and unlocked it, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

She started the ignition. Elsa pulled into reverse before driving forward at full speed, swerving through the parking garage. Her knuckles on the steering wheel were white as she raced home, oblivious to the speed limit. She glanced down and saw red seeping through her white blouse. Elsa swallowed and forced her gaze upwards, ignoring the cold nausea churning within her. She figured that she was in shock. Elsa was thankful she couldn't feel the effects of her wound yet. If the pain hit her in full force, she doubted she'd still be driving. Elsa pressed the gas pedal down further. She nearly missed their house. Elsa slammed on the brakes, her body ramming into the steering wheel from the inertia. She leaned back and pulled into the drive way. Elsa opened the car door and stood on wobbly legs. She put a hand to her stomach. She felt something warm and wet on her hand. _So close. _Elsa stumbled towards the front door. She had barely taken a few steps when her legs gave out. Her body went limp and darkness overtook her before she could fight it.

Jack sighed impatiently. Elsa had pulled into the driveway several minutes ago, but had yet to come into the house. He stood up, deciding to see what was taking her so long. He didn't like these job interviews. And Elsa didn't have to work. But apparently she needed something to occupy her time with. Jack wished she would've let him come. She'd left while he was lifting weights, leaving a note. Jack scowled. He'd have a talk with her. The door creaked quietly on its hinges, swinging outwards. His heart nearly stopped. He ran to Elsa's side, falling to his knees. The pavement underneath her was stained a bright red. His hands trembled as he gently rolled her over, careful not to jostle her body. There was an angry red gash across her stomach. Jack began to feel nauseous. He placed his arms behind her neck and underneath her knees with excruciating care. He hoped there weren't any ripped organs. He couldn't take her to the hospital, obviously. Jack had sewn quite a few of his own gashes up, put the idea of putting a needle in Elsa made him feel weak. He carried inside, always mindful of Elsa. He gently set her on the couch. Her eyes fluttered open. They darted around before resting on Jack. Her pretty blue eyes welled up with tears.

"Jack, it hurts."

He dragged air into his lungs, feeling a different sort of pain in his own chest. He brushed her cool forehead with his fingertips. "I know…"

"Jack, I'm scared. It hurts."

"Alright, I'm going to get something to help you. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, her eyes widening.

"I'll be back," he assured her before racing into the kitchen. He opened an obscure cabinet in the corner and rummaged around before blindly grasping the object he needed. It was a plain black case with several things inside: gauze, Neosporin, synthetic thread, different needles, and syringes. Elsa was going to hate him. He flinched at the thought, but still grabbed the case, bringing it into the living room.

"Hold still. I'm going to give you something so it won't hurt." He slowly opened the case and took out a syringe.

Elsa's eyes grew impossibly wide and tears started pouring down her cheeks as she tried to back away. "No, no, no, no—"

"Elsa, this is Propofol. It will render you unconscious for at least an hour. This is so the stitches won't hurt."

"No, Jack. No," she sobbed brokenly. Her bright blue eyes pierced him, as if he was betraying her.

It made Jack sick to stick anything in her, but he couldn't live with himself if he let her die. "It's okay, Elsa. Just hold still." He grasped her wrist tightly. Elsa began thrashing and her gash began bleeding again, the red pooling onto the leather cushions. Jack's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her arms, pinning them to her torso. "Elsa, stop. You're hurting yourself!" She still thrashed and squirmed in his arms. Jack held her firmly, trying to keep her from moving. The flow of blood was becoming steadier. He could feel the warm, wet blood seeping into his clothing from Elsa. Suddenly, Elsa's eyes rolled back before she closed them. She became completely limp in his arms. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. He pressed two fingers to the right of her trachea, pure relief flooding his body when he felt a pulse. He kissed her wet tear-stained cheek. "Sorry, Elsa. You'll be okay." He carefully pressed the needle into the slightly bulging blue vein on the back of her hand, emptying the transparent liquid into her blood stream. He put the syringe away and gently tugged up her blouse. His jaw clenched at the sight of the gash. He waded up some gauze and gentle placed it over the gash, pressing until the blood flow eased. He left the wad where it was and filled a pot with water and put in a few dish rags. He let the water boil so it would sterilize the rags. He took the drenched, steaming rags out. Jack washed his hands and put on a pair of latex gloves.

He grabbed a large bowl full of warm water, Ivory dishwashing soap, and the rags. Jack removed the wad of gauze. He gently wiped the excess blood away with a rag, ignoring the fact that the rag was being stained red. He carefully washed the gash with soap before rinsing it again. Jack put a disinfectant solution on the gash. Jack clenched his jaw tightly when he held the needle to the edge of the gash. He pierced her skin with the needle, guiding it carefully until it buried itself into the other side of the gash. Jack pretended for a moment it was someone else. He was sure he'd have a break down if he thought about it too much. And Elsa's life depended on him staying focused. He finished the stitches, tying a small knot at the end. They were close together and uniform. He treated it with antibacterial ointment and wrapped the gauze around her waist. He let out a ragged sigh, his shoulders slumping. Jack tenderly lifted her off of the couch and carried her to their room, laying her on the bed. He hoped she wouldn't thrash when she woke up. Jack slipped off his shoes and laid beside, holding her securely with his arms, but mindful of her wound.

Elsa sighed, nestling deeper into the warmth of the cushions. She began to stretch one arm out, but found that she couldn't. Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she immediately met Jack's gaze. His strong arms were wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side firmly.

"Jack?"

He offered her a weak smile. "Hey, feeling better?"

Elsa frowned, trying to remember why she would feel bad in the first place. Then she remembered. Needles. Her body began to tremble and her chest heaved.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh… It's okay, Elsa. You're alright."

Why was Jack holding her so tightly? Elsa began to squirm, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Elsa, hold still."

Her eyes widened. An image flashed through her mind, glaring lights, glistening needles, stern, stoic voices. Her trembling increased.

"Elsa, it's okay. You're okay."

Elsa gasped, dragging air into her lungs. She didn't like being pinned down to a bed. She didn't like not knowing what had happened. She didn't like needles poking into her. Elsa twisted in his arms, desperately trying to free herself. Jack leaned on top of her, pinning her with his full weight. Elsa gasped again. She felt like she was being smothered. She thrashed and writhed for a few more minutes until all her energy was spent. Her head limply fell back against the pillow. She began sobbing softly. Jack slowly removed his weight, but he still pressed her body to his.

He rhythmically stroked her back and pressed kisses to her forehead. "Don't cry, Elsa." The hand on her back wandered upward until it was combing through her pale, silky tresses. He was holding her so her body was neatly tucked next to his, her head underneath his chin. Elsa's silent tears fell onto his neck and chest as she cried. Eventually, the tears slowed. Jack still smelled comfortingly of peppermint and spice. Her body relaxed against his. And her eye lids drifted downwards.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Who… hurt you?"

Elsa shook her head. She didn't want to think about that.

"Elsa…"

"I… don't know," she breathed. She rested her head on his chest, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to leave."

She frowned and snuggled closer. She had no intention of leaving.

"We _have _to go."

Elsa groaned in annoyance. "But why?"

"Whoever it was that came after you. They'll come here."

Elsa lifted her head, suddenly attentive. "But we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yes, we do. I planned ahead. I've got a safe house we can go to. But we need to get going."

Elsa sighed and pursued her lips. All she wanted was a nap.

Jack flung the covers off of them and Elsa missed their soft comfort immediately. He scooped her up. Elsa sighed and leaned her head against Jack's chest again. He walked outside and gently placed her in the car. "I'm going to get some things. It shouldn't take more than five minutes."

Elsa sat up. "But what about the piano… and the walls!"

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "The walls?"

She nodded. "The ones you painted for me."

His smiled and kissed her forehead. "We can't take them with us. But the place we're going has some of the most beautiful skies. You'll love it," he assured her.

Elsa sighed and leaned back against the car seat, preparing for another change.


	21. Hide N' Seek

Author's Note: elsa fan forever: Lol, thank you! Abbi: Hellllooooo Abbi! I'm glad you find this inspirational. Actually, that's one of my prayer requests, that my writing would be inspired and inspiring. That AWESOMEST WINNER OF EPICNESS: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Mixybell: Everything will be revealed in due time ;) Thanks for the review.  
>Hope you guys enjoy this one. It's supposed to be a little lighter than the last one. Well, I suppose anything would be lighter than that last one. Well, not <em>anything. ANYWAYS, <em>please tell me what you think! P.S. This chapter is a bit long, which I know you guys won't mind ;) There are lighter and darker chapters up ahead. I hope you enjoy it!

Elsa backed away from the hot sunbeams shining through the window. It felt like she was being toasted. Elsa turned the dial for AC higher and leaned back in her seat. She drifted in and out of consciousness, taking small cat naps when it suited her. They had already ditched one car. The drove for a few more hours. Elsa peered out of the window. The car was dangerously close to a steep precipice. Majestic mountains, covered in a blanket of forest, loomed before them, fading into blue the farther they were.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Colorado."

That made sense. Elsa sighed and reclined in her seat. One minute passed. Two. She tried to sleep again, but she was wide awake; she'd been napping all day. Elsa plucked a strip of cinnamon gum from its box and unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth before chewing it thoroughly. It was spicy and slightly sweet. After half an hour, her jaw was sore. She rolled down the window so she could toss the gum.

"Nope."

Elsa turned towards Jack. "What?"

"Put it back in the wrapper. We can't leave tracks behind."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but rolled the window back up. "How would a piece of gum count as 'tracks?'"

"If they find it, they can test it for DNA."

"And of _all _the gum on the road, you _really _think it's likely they'll test this piece?"

"I didn't say they would, but it's a possibility."

"But anything is _possible_."

"Exactly."

Elsa wrapped the chewed piece of gum and stuck it in a cup holder. She pasted her face to the window and stared at the passing scenery. The sun turned the sky a beautiful gold as it touched the horizon. The rays eventually faded, leaving darkness behind. Elsa thought about the sharp drop offs and became worried. On some of the roads there wasn't even railing. But Jack seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Elsa." Someone was shaking her shoulder. Elsa groaned and opened her eyes. "Come on."

She let out another groan as she stood, swaying sleepily. Jack slid his arms behind her and swept Elsa off of her feet. The last thing she remembered was her head hitting a soft cushion.

Sunlight warmed Elsa. She moaned sleepily and pulled the covers over her head, willing the sunlight to stop bothering her. Then she smelled it. A wonderful, meaty aroma. _Bacon. _Elsa slowly reemerged. She tossed the thick, lovely covers off, glancing around. _Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. _Elsa giggled out loud. She'd always wanted to say that. The entire room was made out of wood. Smooth wooden floor boards creaked underneath her feet and it looked like they consisted of round wooden logs. A fan twirled lazily overhead. There was a window off to the side, offering a clear view into the forest. Elsa wanted to explore more, but a hungry growl from her stomach drove her towards the bacon. The bedroom was the only room on the second floor. The stairs creaked and groaned in protest underneath Elsa's weight. She padded downstairs, her feet bare. She rounded a corner and spotted the kitchen. Jack was by the stove, his broad back turned to her.

"Morning."

Elsa froze, wondering how he'd known she was there. She cleared her throat. "Good morning." Her voice still sounded slightly creaky.

Jack scooped the slices of bacon up with a spatula and set them on a platter. The aroma got stronger. Elsa inhaled deeply. "Hungry?"

She nodded and sat down on a sturdy wooden chair as Jack set the plate on a smooth ash wood table, glistening gold in the light. He put a few pieces of bacon on a plate for her. Elsa picked up a slice and took a bite. The thick slice of bacon was coated in a faint sheen of oil. It tasted delicious. As soon as she finished the bacon, Jack dumped a biscuit and some eggs onto her plate, which she had no trouble finishing. She hadn't eaten much yesterday.

"Did you sleep well?"

Elsa nodded, since her mouth was full of steaming scrambled eggs. She managed to chew and swallow the mouthful. "Where's are the glasses?"

Jack stood. "What do you need?"

"A glass of water. Please." He nodded and grabbed a cup from a wooden cabinet, filling the cup with water from the sink. Elsa took it and murmured a 'thanks.' She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, where are we?"

"Still in Colorado. We're pretty far from any towns or cities."

Elsa frowned. "How are we going to get groceries?"

Jack smiled broadly. "We hunt for them of course! Nah, not really. There's a cellar under here with food for a few years."

"Years?!"

"Yep. We could be here for that long."

"What about other… essentials?"

"Got it. I brought some stuff with us, though most of it was already here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll live. At least…" Jack frowned.

"At least what?"

"They won't find you." Jack frowned against and stared off into the distance. Elsa resisted the urge to smooth the frown from his handsome features.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

Elsa crossed her arms. "_What?_"

He drummed his fingers on the table. Elsa felt her impatience grow. "I'm just… concerned. I thought you'd be wanted alive."

Elsa cocked her head. "So?"

"I think… there's more than one group after you."

Elsa felt icy fear snake inside of her. "Who? Why?!"

Jack shrugged and looked like he was contemplating something. He turned towards Elsa and his expression cleared. He put his hand over hers. "It's okay. They won't hurt you," he promised.

Elsa nodded and looked away. "So, what do we do here?"

Jack shrugged. "What do you feel like doing?"

Elsa thought about this for a moment, remembering how she and Anna used to search for hiding places in new houses. She smiled at the memory.

"What?"

Elsa shook her head, wiping the smile from her face. "Nothing… It's silly."

"What? What's silly? My middle name is silly."

Elsa smiled again. "I thought it was Frost."

He offered her a brilliant smile. "Actually, that's my last name now, Mrs. _Frost_."

Her smile slowly faded. _Mrs. Frost. _Would Jack still want to be with her when things cooled down? Would things ever cool down? Elsa found herself wishing the government would search for her forever, but she knew that was selfish. It was unfair to expect Jack to stay with her longer than necessary. Her spirits plummeted.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Elsa realized her eyes had grown moist. She didn't want to discuss why she was upset. Elsa sniffed and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "Hide and seek."

He blinked several times. "What?"

Elsa lifted her chin slightly. "I want to play hide and seek."

He flashed her another radiant smile. "Sounds good to me."

"Not it!"

Jack snapped his fingers. "Aww, man!"

Elsa giggled. "Swiper no swiping!"

"What should I count to?" Jack asked, still smiling broadly.

She shrugged. "Maybe… thirty?"

"_Thirty?!_"

"I don't know my way around the cabin very well."

"Fine." Jack buried his head into his hands. "Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineteneleven—"

"No fair!"

Elsa sprinted away from the table, desperately searching for a hiding spot. She ran up the stairs, each creaking loudly. Elsa cursed the stupid, noisy stairs under her breath and ran into the bedroom, ducking behind a chair just as she heard Jack yell, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Elsa held her breath as Jack ran up the stairs. She heard the door quietly creak open. Elsa stopped breathing. "Elsa," he coaxed. "Where _are _you?" She had to stifle a giggle. She heard the movement, the boards squeaking under his weight. "Not under the bed." She heard a door open and close. "Not in the closet… Elsa… I can hear you breathing." She immediately stopped breathing, she had accidentally started a few seconds ago. Elsa hid her wide smile behind her hands, as if Jack could spot her beaming smile if it shone too brightly. She exhaled as quietly as possible; her lungs were desperate for air. "Gotcha!"

Elsa squealed and jumped at the same time. She gasped for air as she sprung to her feet. Jack had her cornered behind the chair. She tried to dodge under his arms, but he caught her as soon as she stepped forward. He started tickling the area under her ribs. Elsa giggled, kicking against Jack.

"Beg for mercy!"

Elsa laughed until tears ran down her cheeks. "Mercy! Mercy!"

He stopped. "You're welcome."

Elsa's giggles died down and she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Not merci, _mercy!_"

Jack chuckled and ruffled her hair. Elsa offered him a mock scowl and swatted his hand away. She panted as she caught her breath from laughing so much. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard.

"Your turn!"

Elsa put her hands over her eyes. "One, two, three, four, five, six—" She heard Jack's footsteps fade. Twenty four seconds later, she opened her eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!" Elsa decided the best was to look for him was methodically. She started in the bedroom, then the bathroom, living room, kitchen, supply closet. Elsa sighed and double checked, looking underneath cushions and into cabinets. She still couldn't find him. Then she remembered. Jack had mentioned a cellar. Elsa glanced down at the ground, wandering where the cellar could be. She searched the floor carefully, finding a golden handle bolted down near the kitchen. She smirked. _Ha, Jack thinks he's _so _clever. _Elsa tugged on the handle. With a loud, groaning creak it swung open. A ladder disappeared into the darkness. Elsa swallowed. It looked a little… spooky. Her jaw clenched with determination. A little darkness wouldn't stop her. She climbed down the ladder. Elsa was wary to leave the only source of light—the hole at the top of the ladder—but she had to find Jack. Elsa wandered deeper into the darkness, blindly wandering around with her hands in front of her.

"Jack?" Her voice echoed emptily around the cellar.

It was colder than the rest of the house. Elsa shivered. The cellar was eerie. She heard something. Her breath hitched. What if there were… mice? Or _rats? _Elsa wrinkled her nose. Rats were creepy. Her foot touched something. She inhaled so sharply it sounded like a squeak. Elsa backed away from the foreign object as quickly as possible. She bumped into something hard. Elsa whirled around, backing away again. She tripped on something else. The ground was cold underneath her.

"Jack?" Her voice sounded pitifully small.

Elsa hugged her knees to her chest, telling herself her fears were ridiculous. But… what if they weren't? What if her fears were justified? What if… there was someone else in the cellar? And it wasn't Jack. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Her grip on her legs tightened as she assured herself that she just had an overactive imagination. Elsa stood slowly, intent on finding Jack and getting out of the cellar as quickly as possible. She bumped into something else and forced herself not to back away. She touched the object with her fingers tips, finding it to be wood. _See? Just a crate. _Goosebumps pricked her arms as she heard movement. Elsa remained completely still and silent. She was pretty sure in horror movies, the person always went _to _the source of the noise. But Elsa wasn't sure; she hadn't seen many horror movies. She couldn't make up her mind whether to investigate or run, so she stood there, rooted to the spot.

She finally worked up enough courage to check out the source of the noise. After all, Jack was very careful. It was unlikely anyone had found them yet. It was probably just Jack… or a rat. She shivered, but kept walking. She was bigger than the rat. That rat had more reason to be afraid than she did. It didn't even have sharp claws. But it _did _have sharp teeth. Sharp, long teeth. Elsa shuddered again as she stepped forward, blindly feeling in front of her. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind. Icy fear spiked through her. She opened her mouth to scream when a large hand clamped over it. Terror paralyzed her body, icy sweat beaded on her forehead. She closed her eyes, willing the sheer terror to go away, to allow her to move. Tremors wracked her body.

"Elsa?"

She gasped for air, sweet relief flooding when she heard Jack's deep voice. She turned in his arms and threw her arms around his waist, burying her head into his strong chest, willing herself not to cry. Her body still trembled. Elsa knew it was ridiculous to be so terrified. But she was. Jack's warm hands were on her back, rubbing circles.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair.

Elsa sniffled, holding back tears. It seemed like she cried so easily now. Elsa hated crying. It made her feel so… vulnerable.

"Shh, it's okay." He squeezed her tightly.

A few tears dripped down her cheeks. Elsa sniffed, desperately trying to keep the rest at bay. "Y-you sc-scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so badly." He stroked her hair soothingly.

Elsa desperately wiped at her wet eyes, determined not to cry anymore.

"You didn't know where the cellar light was?"

She shook her head. Jack tugged her hand and pulled her back towards the ladder. Elsa heard a little 'click' and a yellow light bulb in the middle of the ceiling flickered on. It was a spacious room, with occasional stacks of crates and a large door.

She sniffed. "Where does that go?"

"It's a fridge. We needed a big one."

"Oh." Elsa sniffed some more and, despite her best efforts, a tear slipped down her cheek.

Jack's expression softened and he wiped her wet cheek. "You're crying." His voice was laced with sympathy. Jack pulled her close and held her. Elsa liked the way his warm, strong arms felt around her, with his hard chest to shield her. She leaned against his chest and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Would you… like some hot chocolate?"

Elsa hesitated before nodding. Jack helped her up the ladder. A few minutes later, Elsa felt herself on the couch, snuggled next to Jack's side and with a warm cup of hot cocoa cradled in her hands.


	22. Grieving

Author's Note: Abbi: I'm glad you're enjoying it :) And that my writing is helping you. Sure Snowflake: Wow, thanks for the review! :) that EPIC WINNER OF INTELLIGENCE, KNOWLEDGE, AND WISDOM: Wow, that's true. Kind of late to change it though :P Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it for the most part. Sorry, usually I'm more observant than that.  
>Sorry I haven't written anything for a while. I hit a writer's block and just unblocked it recently. To help me, I looked over all the reviews I'd gotten. I actually cried a little. Idk, hormones I suppose… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And please leave a review. They help prevent writer's block ;)<p>

Elsa pushed the soap pump, a glob of transparent soap oozing into her hand. Elsa inhaled the aromatic soap. It smelled good. She lifted it closer to her face and inhaled deeply. Like fresh, juicy cherries. Elsa smacked her hands together and scrubbed, covering her hands in a sheen of foamy bubbles. With a flick of her wrist, she turned the sink on and rinsed her hands. The foam ran down her hand, disappearing into the steady stream of water. Elsa turned it off and turned to wipe her hands clean on the green hand towel off to the side. She self-consciously checked herself in the mirror. She thought she looked prettier today. Of course, it could just be Jack's flattery was getting into her head. Despite herself, Elsa smiled, a faint pink dusting her cheeks. She smoothed wisps of hair down from around her head and walked out of the bathroom, a warm, baked aroma instantly hitting her.

To Elsa's surprise, Jack baked frequently for them. Apparently, he'd learned more than just how to stitch up gashes in the past three years. Elsa ran down stairs and strode into the kitchen. Jack was staring blankly out the window. Elsa peered over his shoulder, but saw nothing except trees. He blinked. It seemed he hadn't noticed her. Or he was ignoring her. Either one would be strange for Jack. He winced and closed his eyes, as if recalling a bitterly sad memory. His brow was furrowed slightly. Elsa silently stepped to his side and placed a cool hand on his face, smoothing the crease between his brows. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at her, his eyes filled with raw pain. She wondered what could be hurting him so badly. She felt utterly, completely helpless. She couldn't think of any way to take his burden from him. Elsa was frowning now too. She had to help him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Jack offered her a weak smile. "Noth—"

"Jackson Overland Frost. Don't you dare."

His smile was slightly more genuine. "Elsa." He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. Elsa shivered, despite feeling warmth curl within her. She liked it when he did that. "You have enough to deal with as it is." He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "But thank you." His lips moved against her smooth skin. Elsa blushed furiously and ducked to hide it. He chuckled and cupped her face, bringing her gaze back up to his. His azure eyes were so intense, they left Elsa breathless. To Elsa's astonishment, her cheeks grew hotter. She didn't think her blush could deepen anymore, but Jack always had ways to surprise her. She inhaled deeply and tried to clear her thoughts. Whatever she'd been trying to do a few minutes before, she knew it was important.

"Jack, tell me," she demanded, though it ended up sounding more soft than assertive.

His eyes dimmed slightly as he gently caressed her cheek. Elsa hated to bring up such and obviously painful memory, but she needed to help him. To return the support and compassion he'd shown her.

"It's Abitha."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What about her?"

"She's just not feeling well…"

"Oh?" Elsa prompted.

Jack flinched. She knew it was hurting him to tell this, but maybe once it was out he'd feel better. Or at least, Elsa hoped so. "She…" He flinched again and looked away. "—has terminal cancer."

Elsa stopped breathing. "What?"

He didn't speak for a long time. He looked rather pale. "I… found out just before we came here."

Elsa felt incredibly selfish. Jack had been spending all his time and resources on her when Abitha… "How did you find out?"

"My mom can still communicate me. Don't worry, it doesn't put you in any danger." Elsa certainly wasn't worried about _that. _Jack inhaled deeply before exhaling. "They don't suspect I'm involved, so you're still—" Elsa touched her fingertips to his lips. She didn't want to hear how she'd be kept safe. Jack was sacrificing everything for _her. _

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling weak and nauseous. Elsa swayed slightly. Jack stretched his arms out to steady her, but Elsa drew back. She gave him a long glance. He shouldn't be sacrificing so much to help her.

"Elsa?" Jack looked confused and slightly hurt.

Her shoulders slumped. She had no idea how to help him. Elsa had felt like a social klutz _before, _but after the lab… She glanced at his beautiful blue eyes, brimming with sparkling tears. Hopelessness wrapped around her, suffocating her. She couldn't breathe. Elsa ran her hands through her hair, still shying away from Jack's touch. She didn't want Jack to sacrifice so much for her. Maybe if she left… that would free Jack. He could see his sister. He could live his life instead of sneaking around, hiding from the government. Her heart clenched. Scarcely breathing, Elsa glanced at his eyes, filled with agony. "Jack… I've taken so much from you. I don't want to take anymore."

"Then don't!" His voice trembled and his eyes still glistened with tears. "Don't run, Elsa. Don't take the most precious thing I have."

Elsa frowned. "But… I'd leave everything here."

"Everything but yourself," he whispered. He glanced up at her. Elsa could see the bare, tender emotions churning within him, visible through his gaze. "_You _are what I treasure most, Elsa. I gave everything else up because—" He inhaled so sharply, it sounded like a sob.

Her heart thrummed steadily inside of her, singing at his words. Elsa had never heard something so lovely. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his lean, muscular waist. Jack fully returned her embrace, a sigh escaping his lips. His body was wracked with trembles as he cried silently, holding her close. Elsa buried her head into his chest, hugging him tightly as he grieved.

A/N: Please leave a review. Thank you!


	23. My Sunshine

Author's Note: LSR7: I know, sorry! That was kind of a downer. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Abbi: Aww! You're so sweet! No, they were very happy tears. :) that AWESOMEST WINNER OF WINNERS: No, I didn't think it was harsh. I'm glad you told me what you were thinking. And it WAS a good point. Thank you so much! And I don't really get tired of hearing how people like my story ;) As conceited as that sounds. No need to apologize for rambling ;) I enjoyed you're review. Sure Snowflake: Wow, thank you! That's so sweet :)  
>Wow. Thank you <em>so<em> much! You're reviews are so incredibly encouraging! I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing my story :) You're like my sunshine! ;) Little rays of sunshine, encouraging me throughout the story, which goes along with the theme for this chapter. This chapter is for all of you. Please tell me what you think!

The soothing, rhythmic thrum of rain on the roof woke Elsa. It made a soft hushing noise as millions of rain drops pattered to the ground. Elsa savored the feeling of the rain-cooled air around her; the temperature had dropped considerably. Elsa slid out of bed. She felt a warm hand gently grasp her wrist.

"Where're you going?" Jack asked sleepily. Elsa couldn't help but smile at his slightly drooping lids and boyishly tousled hair.

"I'm just getting something to read. I'll be right back."

Jack's beautiful azure eyes met hers. He let his hand drop from her wrist. "Alright." He reclined against the soft, plump pillows on the bed. Elsa padded down the stairs, the cool floor boards creaking underfoot. The chilly air enveloped her; she loved it. Elsa glanced at a bookshelf, flushed against the wall. Her fingertips brushed the spines of the book as she browsed the titles. Some were so worn, their covers peeled back, revealing soft, age-worn paper, but most were pristine and fresh, smelling wonderfully of new paper. Elsa picked out Pride and Prejudice, one of her all-time favorites. She hadn't read it in years.

Elsa ran back up the stairs, her footsteps thumping soundly against the creaking wood. She crept back into bed, pulling the cozy comforter around her. She heard Jack exhale with relief as he drew her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. Elsa tried to read. Jack would occasionally caress her, or smooth her hair, or rub her arms, as if constantly reassuring himself of her presence. After five minutes, Elsa realized she hadn't read a page. Jack was proving distracting. She set the book down and craned her neck to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Jack paused. "No. Why? Am I disturbing you?" He scooted away from her and was preparing to draw his hand away when she gently touched his wrist.

"No, you're not. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

Elsa turned to face him fully. They both knew he was lying. For the past few days, he'd been sullen and quiet. Elsa sensed he was still worried about Abitha. What good brother wouldn't be? She set the book down on the nightstand and turned towards Jack, wondering if he found her presence as soothing as she found his. She gently rested her hand against his cheek. Jack pulled her close again, hugging her tightly. He buried his nose in her silky hair, inhaling her sweet, comforting scent deeply. He wove his fingers through her sleek, soft tresses, savoring how it felt against his hands. She was so delicate and petite. He laced his fingers through her and gently kissed the inside of her wrist, where he could feel her pulse softly thrum underneath his lips. He held her and cuddled her and cradled her. He felt a rush of euphoria and gratitude when he touched her. He'd spent countless hours in the past three years simply dreaming of what it'd be like to hold her again.

Jack was flat on his back, Elsa lying on top of him with her head resting against his chest. He traced the length of her curving spine with his fingertips. Elsa shivered and nestled closer. He cautiously kissed her forehead, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, not wanting to drive her away. She rose and fell in synchrony with his chest, as he inhaled and exhaled. His stomach rumbled and Elsa giggled. Jack loved her tinkling, bubbly giggle. He hadn't heard it for so long.

She shyly rested her forehead against his. Her long lashes fanned against her soft cheeks as she blinked. "Shouldn't we go get breakfast?"

Jack moaned, not wanting to end his precious moments with Elsa.

She sat up and Jack missed her presence immediately. He liked her to stay close. Elsa gently tugged on his wrist. "Come on."

Jack sighed, her sparkling blue eyes begging him to come. He stood with her, protectively wrapping an arm around her shoulders so he could keep her close.

Elsa had a blanket securely wrapped around her body as she sat in the big, wooden rocking chair. It wasn't that the cold bothered her; it didn't, she just liked feeling cozy and safe. A raindrop spattered onto the flat wooden railing fringing the wrap-around patio. The cool air felt lovely against her skin, making her feel vibrant and refreshed. She stretched her hand out and a few raindrops splattered on her palm. The sky was various hues of gray, contrasting beautifully with the deep green of the forest, mingling with the smooth, white trunks of aspen trees and the rough, mocha-colored bark of pine trees. Elsa stood, letting the blanket draped around her fall from her shoulders. She walked to the patio steps, but didn't venture out into the rain. A few raindrops fell in front of her. She watched as the round, transparent drops dripped to the grass-coated dirt below. Elsa gasped sharply when she felt a shove from behind. Suddenly, she found herself standing away from the shelter of the patio, the rain thoroughly drenching her clothing. She gasped with righteous indignation and turned to face Jack, a smug smile on his handsome face. Elsa forgot why she was angry at all when she saw him smile. He hadn't smiled enough lately. Then she felt icy water sluice down her back and she remembered. Elsa stomped over to Jack. Grasping his wrist, she tried to pull him into the rain too, but he wouldn't budge. Elsa huffed and firmly planted her feet and the ground before tugging harder. He still remained unyielding. Jack chuckled and sat back in a rocking chair, putting his hands behind his head casually. Elsa walked onto the patio. Water dripped from her soaked clothing. Jack watched her, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement as she grasped his ankle and tugged. Elsa tried a few more times. Finally, she wrapped her arms and legs around his leg, like a toddler would do to someone they didn't want to leave.

His chest rumbled with chuckled. "What _are _you doing, Elsa?"

Elsa peered up at him. "Well, if you aren't going in the rain, then you aren't going anywhere."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" He stood and hobbled with Elsa still clinging to his leg to the edge of the patio. He stuck his leg out, letting the rain wet her again. When Elsa let out a cute squeak, Jack decided she was wet enough. He placed his leg back down. Elsa glared up at him as she released his leg. Jack smirked and took his seat at the rocking chair.

Elsa crossed her arms. Her pink lips puckered into a cute pout. She stomped outside of the protection of the patio into the rain, planting herself on the ground. She sat, her arms still crossed and her shoulders slightly hunched over her. Jack smiled broadly and chuckled again. She was adorable when she pouted. But he couldn't leave her to pout in the rain forever. He stood, walking out into the frigid rain until he was right behind Elsa. Elsa let out a surprised squeak when he swept her into his arms. He walked back inside and sat down on the couch with Elsa cradled to his chest. He plucked a blanket from the back out the couch and wrapped it around her, drying her off. He scrubbed her hair with the blanket until it was frizzy, askew tendrils everywhere. She scowled at him. Jack smiled and gently kissed the tip of her nose, promptly deciding he was the luckiest man alive.

An ominous boom startled Elsa out of her abysmal nightmare. Her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was thrashing in her sleep. Her heart pounded against her chest. Elsa trembled. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of her nightmare still clung to her mind, haunting her. Elsa had no trouble imagining assassins lurking in the murky darkness of her room. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room in blinding light. Elsa let out a frightened cry and buried her face into her pillow. Even her breaths trembled. She swallowed and once again turned to see the endless darkness of her room. She couldn't see anything. Where was Jack? Elsa frantically felt for him lying beside her. He wasn't there. Elsa chocked back a sob and curled into a ball, hugging her knees tightly. She'd never felt so alone. Her hands were trembling as she flung the sheets off of herself and padded downstairs. Jack's face was illuminated by a dim light as he stared at the pages of a book. He was reclining comfortably on the couch. Elsa stepped forward, a board creaking under her weight. He looked up.

Concern softened his features. "Elsa? Do you need something?"

Elsa began to think how silly she was being, disturbing Jack when she'd only had a nightmare. The lightning flashed, thunder booming angrily. Despite herself, Elsa took a step towards him.

"Elsa?" he breathed softly.

Elsa hugged her middle tightly. She knew it would sound pitiful and child-like. "I-I had a nightmare." She sniffled slightly, instantly regretting her decision to tell him.

He smiled gently, his blue eyes filled with warmth. "Come here, Elsa."

Elsa eagerly approached him as more thunder rumbled. He pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her securely. She gently rested her head just underneath his shoulder and snuggled closer. Jack patiently wiped away her tears, drying her wet cheeks. He began humming a soothing, vaguely familiar tune. Elsa's sobs lessened and she grew quiet as she strained to listen.

He began singing softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"

His deep, silky voice soothed her. Elsa's eyes drifted closed as she felt herself warm at his words, not knowing if he truly meant them or not. She relaxed against him, the strains of the song accompanying her as she fell asleep. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_


	24. Warmer

Author's Note: Sure Snowflake: Don't cry! Mixybell: No, she hasn't. You'll definitely know when she dies. I suppose I should say _if _and keep you guys in suspense ;) Gracie: You're very welcome! Thank you for reviewing :) that INCREDIBLE FANTASTIC WINNER: Lol, well I'm glad that you're glad that I exist ;) Thank you so much! There are really, sweet amazing guys out there. Not perfect guys, but amazing ones. God has just the right one picked out for you ;) Is it Boo? Abbi: Thank you! I'm thinking of posting an original work of mine on Fictionpress, so people can review it, before trying to publish it. You're reviews are so sweet, thank again ;)  
>As always, PLEASE tell me what you think. This chapter's a bit longer than usual, though I have a feeling you guys won't mind ;)<p>

The grease popped and sizzled on the stainless steel pan as she dropped another raw slice of bacon. Elsa hummed happily as the meaty, tantalizing smell of bacon wafted from the pan. Jack had done most of the cooking. Elsa decided it was her turn. Elsa made a mental note to remember the biscuits she'd put in the oven; she didn't want them to burn. Elsa shoved the spatula underneath a slice a bacon and flipped it. The grease sputtered angrily. Elsa wedged the spatula underneath another slice of bacon, but it wouldn't budged. It was almost like it was fused to the pan. Elsa cautiously picked up the edge of the bacon with her fingers. She gently set it back down on the pan, reversing the sides. As the bacon touched the pan, hot grease sizzled and splattered, lightly spraying the back of Elsa's hand. Elsa let out a pained yelp and recoiled from the pan. She shoved the lid on and twisted the knob, turning the stove off. She turned on the faucet, putting her hand underneath the stream of water. She heard heavy footsteps thud down the stairs.

"Elsa?"

She turned towards Jack, momentarily forgetting the hot stinging on the back of her hand. His hair was mussed and untamed, sticking up slightly. He was in shorts and his gray t-shirt looked rumpled and creased. His blue eyes were bright and alert, a stark contrast to the rest of his appearance. He was adorable. A painful stinging in her hand brought her back to reality. She put it back under the cool water.

"What happened?"

Elsa could feel him right behind her and suppressed a shiver. She wanted to lean into him. Jack snatched her wrist and brought it out of the water for inspection. It was speckled in red spots, where the grease had splattered. Jack scowled at the burn and put her hand back under the water. She felt his hands grow icy cold as he gently touched her hand. It felt wonderful on her hand, easing the hot sting. He kept her hand under the water for a few more minutes before turning the faucet off. He still held her hand as he rummaged through the cabinets until he found a white bottle. He tipped it upside down and deposited a few drops of creamy white lotion onto her hand. His gently rubbed the lotion in, his hands still abnormally cold. The white lotion eventually disappeared. He sighed and stopped massaging her hand, looking up at her. Elsa could sense he wanted to ask her why she hadn't used _her _powers. But he didn't ask. He simply cocooned her tiny hand with his larger ones, holding it several minutes with his icy hands.

They walked hand in hand as they strolled through the forest. The air was fresh and thick with humidity. Moss, curling leaves, and twigs littered the forest ground. Elsa heard the distant chirps of birds and the occasional hammering of a wood pecker. A little, plump chipmunk scampered into a hole. Jack was swinging their joined hands happily as they walked. He finally stopped at the edge of the stream. The water was crystal clear, rushing over gravel and around water-smoothed stones. It looked like rushing, liquid glass. Elsa bent down and touched the surface with her fingertips, feeling as the water pulled at her fingers. It was as cold as ice, chilling her body. Jack squatted down next to her.

"You know, there's gold in this river."

Elsa turned towards him. "_Really?!"_ she asked incredulously.

Jack nodded and pointed to a glittering yellow fleck among the gravel. "See?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't think that counts."

"Well, it _is _gold."

"But how would you pick it up?"

Jack shrugged and they both lapsed into silence. Elsa was feeling rather adventurous and slipped off her shoes. She gently tip-toed from stone to stone, avoiding the loose rocks. She avoided most of the frigid water, though the tips of her jeans still got wet. Jack tugged off his socks and shoes before following her, balancing from stone to stone. He was surprisingly agile. He glanced at her, a smirk tugging at his lips as his eyes sparkled mischievously. Elsa smiled back, daring to stick out her tongue, and quickened her pace, leaping from stone to stone. Not surprisingly, Jack was faster than she was and had a longer stride. He cleared the distance between the stones with ease. Elsa was running out of rocks to hop on. Jack wasn't more than a stone or two behind her. Elsa took a small step back and leapt forward, barely making it to the next stone. She wobbled precariously, but righted herself. She desperately searched for an escape route. Finding none, she turned towards Jack, who was balanced on the stone she had just left. He smiled smugly and prepared to leap to Elsa's stone. He cleared the distance with ease. Jack was on one half of the stone and she was on the other. He wrapped his arms around her, preventing any possible escape attempts. Elsa was tightly pressed to his hard chest, she could feel the defined contours of each muscle. Her cheeks grew unbearably warm.

"Hi." He smirked triumphantly.

Elsa ducked to hide her blush. "Hi."

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Elsa. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating blue eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Elsa watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Elsa shut her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her, making her heart sing with pure joy, Jack drew away. She instantly missed the lovely heat curling within her.

Jack held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Elsa's body went rigid with surprised as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. Elsa was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Elsa gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.

Elsa felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Jack gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. Elsa felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Jack's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gently yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss. Elsa couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her heart pounded erratically, fluttering uncontrollably in her chest as she was swept up by a whirlwind of emotions. The kiss intensified and the heat along with it. Elsa didn't think she could get much hotter, but she decided she liked this heat.

Suddenly, she felt Jack torn from her as she lost her balance. Elsa felt herself falling through the air. Within the next second, she found herself sitting in the freezing, icy stream, a shocking contrast to the searing heat she'd felt seconds ago. She gasped and shivered. For once, she missed the heat. She glanced up at Jack. He had a slight smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. A flaming blush heated her cheeks and she hid her head, ashamed that she'd gotten so caught up in the kiss she'd lost her balance. She quickly covered her embarrassment with anger. Elsa turned from Jack and protectively crossed her arms, her knees folding to meet her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and refused to look at Jack. She felt like she might cry out of pure shame if she saw his eyes sparkling with silent laughter. Elsa hugged herself tighter. She heard Jack slosh through the water. Elsa deliberately turned her head away from his when he swept her into his arms, cradling her against his strong chest. She resisted the urge to snuggle closer to his warmth.

"Elsa," he coaxed.

Elsa pursed her lips in a thin line and refused to meet his gaze. Jack chuckled and hugged her tightly. Out of sheer will-power, she was still holding her body rigid instead of melting against him and resting her head next to his broad shoulder. She began to tremble with the effort. Jack stood in the middle of the stream a moment longer, the water rushing around his legs, though it only reached his knees.

"We'd better get inside before you get hypothermia."

Elsa frowned, but still didn't look at him. "I'm pretty sure I can't get hypothermia."

Jack's chest rumbled with laughter. "Hey, you never know."

He was being ridiculous. He waded across the stream with her still in his arms. He managed to open the door with a hand, shutting it behind them with his foot. They were both dripping wet. Jack sat on the couch. The couch was going to be water-damaged beyond repair. He leaned against the cushions and held her tightly to his chest, his strong arms surrounding her. Jack began stroking her hair. Despite herself, Elsa began to unconsciously leaning into him. She straightened herself again.

"So, why are you mad at me?" Jack asked, tugging her hair out of its pony-tail before absent-mindedly running his fingers through her wet tresses.

"I'm not mad at you," she huffed, trying to act indifferent.

Jack chuckled again. "Course you are, silly. You're pretty blue eyes flash and your cheek flush; it's adorable."

Elsa let out an indignant huff.

"So, why are you upset?"

"Well, if you know so much, why don't you figure it out?"

Jack's chest rumbled with chuckles he failed to contain. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him. "Feeling feisty today?"

"Maybe."

He pressed a gentle kiss on the soft skin below her ear. Elsa shivered, trembles wracking her body. It was difficult to remain angry and distant with Jack so close she could feel him emanating heat.

Elsa sighed. "You thought it was funny when I fell into the water."

Jack laughed and shook his head, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

Elsa pursed her lips again. "So, you _do _think it's funny."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, causing goose bumps to shimmer across her skin. "No. I thought it was funny that you thought that was funny."

Elsa's brows furrowed. "You're speaking in tongues."

Jack laughed again and pressed several kisses to her face until she was blushing. "Your parents should've named you Naomi."

The furrow between her brows deepened. "Why?"

Jack kissed her forehead until she stopped frowning. "Naomi means 'my joy.'"

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped marginally and the corners of her mouth turned down slightly.

Jack cupped her face. "Hey," he breathed, concern evident on his expression.

She leaned into his touch, completely out of strength. Elsa closed her eyes and she tried to suppress the pain of her memories. _My joy, _she thought bitterly. _That would have been the irony of ironies. _She opened her eyes again, unable to keep the pain from her expression. "Ha ha, Jack. Very funny."

Jack's expression turned solemn and slightly sad. "I wasn't joking." He cupped her face on each side with both of his hands. His azure eyes bore into hers. His expression softened. Jack tenderly tilted her face up to his. His lips were soft and warm. It was impossibly short and sweet. "I meant it, Elsa. You're precious to me." Elsa could sense he wanted to say more, but he didn't. She finally leaned into his warmth, melting against him. Jack tucked her body next to his and spread the blanket around both of them before slipping his arms around her waist. Jack looked down at Elsa, captured by his arms, not that she minded. He touched his lips to hers again. Elsa felt a small thrill at the contact, heat surging through her. "Warmer?"

Elsa smiled shyly, a blush coloring her cheeks before nodding.


	25. An Adventure

Author's Note: that WINNEREST WINNING OF WINNERS: You're reviews are some of the longest I consistently get; no need to apologize ;) Thanks for the encouragement! I know… I haven't found the right guy either, but I'm sure he'll come around. Some day. LSR7: Well, I'm very glad you enjoyed it. And, yes. That's coming up soon. Abbi: Thank you so much! And I love the word you used at the end from Mary Poppins. It's one of my favorite adjectives ;)  
>Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit! I usually take a break for two days MAX. I was intending to update yesterday, but guess what got in the way? School! Anyway, here's the chapter. Please tell me what you think ;)<p>

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she stretched as best she could without waking Jack, feeling refreshed. Jack had a snug grip on her waist. He'd cuddled up behind her when they had slept. Her cheeks heated with a light blush, but she was inexplicably happy that he was holding her so. The house was still enshrouded in darkness, the sun had yet to peek above the mountains. After a few minutes, Elsa managed to gently pry his fingers without waking him. Elsa tip-toed down the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots she'd committed to memory. Elsa exhaled with relief when she reached the bottom and stepped outside. The air felt fresh and new; a gentle breeze caressed her skin. Elsa seated herself on the rocking chair and watched as ribbons of golden sunlight spilled into the forest. The pine trees were a black silhouette against the brilliant gold sky. The dew drops, adorning the forest, seemed to glow with their own golden radiance.

Once the magnificent display of nature was over and the sun began its regular course, Elsa walked back inside. All the lights were still turned off. Elsa frowned. Jack should have been awake by then. He usually didn't sleep in unless she slept in. She softly padded up the stairs and peered into the room. The pillow propped up his head and the blankets were tangled around his legs. Elsa knelt on the mattress.

"Jack?"

He frowned, but didn't open his eyes. "Hmm?"

"You alright."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Elsa thought this was unusual. He was never curt with her. Elsa gently placed her hand on his forehead. She was met with searing heat. She gasped and pulled away. "Jack, you're hot!"

He chuckled and finally opened his eyes. Elsa almost forgot how to breathe when she met his bright blue eyes. "Glad you finally noticed."

"Jack!" She lightly slapped his arm. "This isn't the time for jokes!"

He smirked. "You just admitted I'm hot."

Elsa rolled her eyes, though a smile threatened her lips. "_Jack_, this is serious." She placed her hand on his forehead again, met by the same burning heat.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me, huh?"

"_Jack!_" Her cheeks burned and she quickly turned away to hide a small smile. She delivered another light, reprimanding slap to his arm. "I'm going to go and get you breakfast. You be good."

Jack shook his head stubbornly. "No, I-I'll be up in… a few minutes." He promptly buried his face into a pillow.

"Jack, you stay." Elsa left and went downstairs to prepare a basic meal of eggs and biscuits. She returned a moment later with a steaming platter for Jack and found him in the same position she'd left him. Elsa set the plate on the nightstand and knelt on the bed again. She gently shook his shoulders. "Jack?" No response. She bent down so her head touched the mattress and gently brushed his cheek. "Jack?"

His eyes fluttered open and both his hands latched onto her wrist. He pulled her on top of his hard chest. Elsa blushed furiously at the contact. He smirked. "By any chance, have you heard of Doctor Overland?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this.

Jack took her silence for a 'no.' "Well, he's a wonderful doctor and he's prescribed me… roughly…" Jack thought for a while. "86,400 kisses per day."

Elsa's eyes widened as her body flushed with heat. "That's impossible!"

He smirked again. Elsa's heart nearly stuttered and nearly stopped before racing, pounding furiously against her chest. "That's one kiss per second, I suggest you get started."

"Jack!" she scolded for the umpteenth time. Elsa managed to squirm out of his grasp, though he made it rather difficult. She finally stood beside the bed and put her hands on her hips. "You don't have a… bo-bo. Sickness is more of an internal problem."

"Like my broken heart?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, though her lips curved in the barest of smiles. "You need _lots _of sleep and good food." She set the plate in front of him.

"Not hungry."

"Jackson—"

"But, I'll make a deal with you."

Elsa crossed her arms. "What kind of deal?"

Jack smiled smugly. "Nothing much really…"

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. "Well?"

"And I can see you're just _dying _to know…"

"Jackson Overland Frost, spit it out before I make you!"

Jack chuckled and his eyes sparkled. "I'd like to see that."

Elsa groaned. "You are _impossible. _Hopelessly and utterly _impossible._"

Jack grinned. "I know. And I'll eat my food _if…_"

Elsa shot him an icy glare.

"You fulfill the prescribed quota."

Elsa gave him a long look. "You want me to kiss you… 86,000 times?" she asked incredulously.

"86,400," he corrected.

"Jackson you eat your breakfast or I'll…" Her voice trailed off.

"You'll?"

Elsa searched for something—anything—she could use against Jack. "Look, if you've _ever _loved me, just eat the stupid eggs," she blurted. Elsa gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said. To even consider he'd _ever _loved her… that was too much to expect of anyone. Jack offered her a small, meaningful smile and began shoveling eggs into his mouth. Elsa's heart fluttered and her mouth parted slightly. Was he… joking? Elsa opened her mouth and closed it again, uncertain of what to say or do. She finally left the room and practically sprinted downstairs.

She gasped and put her hand over her chest, where her heart raced incessantly. Surely he couldn't mean… _that. _Elsa peered back up the stairs, glancing at the slightly opened wooden door. Despite herself, a brilliant smiled lit her features. Her heart practically sang. She turned away again. Once she had her thoughts in order, she ran back up the stairs. She opened the door slightly, revealing Jack's sleeping form, the blankets tossed aside, revealing his bare back, rippling with muscles. Elsa glanced at the t-shirt carelessly thrown onto the floor. Apparently, he was too 'hot' for his shirt. _Oh, if Jack could read my thoughts right now, he'd never stop harping about it. _Elsa found a plate, perfectly cleaned of food, on the nightstand. She snatched the shirt from the floor and set it on the nightstand. She walked around the bed and silently observed his handsome face. He had such perfect cheeks bones with a straight nose and chiseled jawline. His lips were slightly parted as he inhaled and exhaled, his bare and muscular chest rising and falling in sync. Elsa lowered herself and leaned towards him. She tenderly brushed a silky lock of hair from his forehead.

Elsa gasped when Jack grabbed her wrists and promptly flipped her onto the bed, her back flat on the mattress with Jack leaning over her. "Hey, beautiful." Her breath hitched and it seemed like her heart was about to burst with the sheer pleasure of hearing him say those words so… nonchalantly. He smirked. "You didn't forget about the deal, did you?" He cupped her jawline tenderly and his eyes flashed. His chest heaved as he leaned closer. Elsa parted her mouth slightly in surprise. Surely, he didn't intend to kiss her _that _many—Her thoughts were cut short as he pressed his lips to hers. Heat instantly infused into her body. Ripples of shock and delight spread through her. She felt tingles run up and down her spine. He groaned and his body temporarily tensed as he swept her into his arms, firmly pressing her to his body. Elsa felt hot everywhere. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to keep up with her racing heart. Elsa could feel every muscular contour of his chest. His scent of peppermint and spice surrounded her. The sensations were making her light-headed, her body becoming limp as Jack held her and kissed her. Elsa sighed with pure pleasure. Jack responded by aggressively pulling her to him. He left hot kisses on her neck that seemed to sear her skin. Elsa felt totally helpless in his strong, capable arms. He finally resigned himself to nuzzling her neck, occasionally leaving a soft kiss on her face.

Elsa sighed again and snuggled closer. Jack moaned and began kissing her neck with renewed vigor. He forced himself to pause for a moment. His breathing was ragged. He turned back to her, his beautiful eyes sparkling. He placed several kisses on the tip of her nose, eliciting giggles from Elsa. He leaned on his elbow, propping himself up as he studied her, his eyes softening with fondness. He opened his mouth and closed it again before looking away. Elsa gently caressed his face, coaxing his gaze back to her. He smiled gently and twirled a tendril of hair around her finger. Elsa had never felt so content. She had no doubt she belonged at Jack's side… but did he belong at hers?

"Elsa…"

She loved it when he said her name. She smiled and returned the favor. "Jack…"

He chuckled. "You're so lovely."

Elsa smiled. "So are you."

He laughed before sighing. "Uh, why don't I help get you some breakfast?"

Elsa glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's lunch time."

His eyes widened. "_What?!" _he asked incredulously. "It was just morning a second ago."

Elsa smiled and giggled again.

Jack smiled too. Elsa's breath caught as its radiance nearly blinded her. "Has anyone ever told you what a pretty laugh you have?"

Elsa blushed at the compliment and shook her head.

Jack let out a 'hump.' "Well, you do. I suppose everyone else is just too scared to tell you."

Elsa sighed. "Of they could be—"

"Deaf," he interrupted.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but didn't finish her sentence.

"Fine, I'll help you get _lunch._"

Elsa smiled. "You're sick. You need to stay in bed."

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Make me."

Elsa lightly punched Jack's shoulder. "You are _so _immature."

"At least I'm not beating up on feeble, sick people."

"But you deserved it!"

Jack sniffled. "I'm just a poor, sick person."

Elsa laughed loudly. "That's the _worst _acting I've _ever _seen."

Jack gasped and clutched a hand to his chest. "Elsa, you wound me!"

Elsa dissolved in giggles and the tenor of Jack's chuckles soon joined her. She sighed and tenderly cupped Jack's face. He lifted his hand to cover hers and leaned into his touch, a small smile lighting his features.

"Fine, let's compromise."

Elsa quirked her brow.

"I help you make lunch, then you make my lunch."

Elsa pursued her lips. "You're so stubborn."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "I know. It adds to my charm."

"What charm?"

He leaned towards her. "Why don't I _show _you how charming I can be?"

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. "_Fine! _You win."

Jack did a fist pump, much to Elsa's amusement. He grabbed her hand and eagerly ran downstairs with her in tow, as if they were going on a great adventure. With Jack, Elsa had a feeling everything would be an adventure.


	26. Will You Be My Snowflake?

Author's Note: that EPIC WINNER OF AWESOMENESS (or Boo): Lol ;) Thank you! You're so sweet. I've loved tons of people (including guys) but not as in a romantic kind of love. Lol, I just have a very active imagination. Oh, and one of my reviewers left you a comment in their review. Just wanted to make sure you saw that ;) Gracie: Thank you! ;) LSR7: Hmm, sounds like a fun challenge, but I'll have to decline. I'm barely getting a chapter out as it is ;) Lol, yeah… I thought about that… with the fever and all and I didn't _intend _for them to kiss. Lol, I know that sounds kind of weird, but sometimes the plot takes sudden turns or things happen that _I _don't expect. But then it just kind of happened and it was really good, so I didn't want to delete it :P Abbi: Lol, well, if you need a witness to testify to your sanity, I'm available ;) Thank you so much! Glad you got school off! Is it because of Halloween?  
>Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! I would not be able to do this without you guys! Thank you SO much. Please consider leaving me a review, I'd really appreciate it.<p>

Elsa dove for cover behind a birch tree, though she wasn't sure if it'd completely shield her from view. She was gasping for air, her throat dry. She fell silent when she heard the snap of a twig. She froze, not daring to breath beyond shallow, excruciatingly slow pants.

"Elsa…"

She pursued her lips tightly together.

"I'm coming to _find _you…"

She suppressed the laughter bubbling within her, though she wasn't able to stop smiling.

"Here, Elsa. Come here, girl." He even whistled.

Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling. Eventually, the sounds of footsteps faded in the distance. Elsa waited a good minute before she began breathing normally. The forest air was so fresh and sharp, tinged with the scent of pine. Elsa slowly stood and peered around the tree. She let out a loud squeak when Jack grabbed her, pulling her to his hard chest so that her back was pressed against it.

"Found you." He gently stroked her hair.

Elsa huffed. "I don't really think that was fair."

"And why not?" Elsa could hear the smile in his voice.

"Because that was deceitful.

Jack chuckled. "Well, maybe this will make it up to you." He handed her a delicate piece of ice, shaped like a curving, elegant rose. The stem was long and slender, ending in a burst of translucent blue rose petals.

"Oh." Elsa handled the rose with care, gently running her fingers over the smooth ice. "I don't think I could make something this intricate."

Jack smiled. "I bet you could."

Elsa realized her mistake, but it was too late. "No, it's alright."

"Come on, I'll show you. It's easy," he assured her.

Elsa frantically shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"Just try."

Elsa shook her head again.

Jack tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "Please?"

Elsa adamantly shook her head. Her body stiffened as she tried to push away from him, but Jack's arms were like steel bands.

"It'll be fun."

"Jack…"

"Look, it's simple." He opened his palm. Ice magically appeared, growing and curving as an icy stem appeared and petals. Jack added the finishing touches before presenting it to her. "Try."

"Jack, please."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, I'll help you. Just do it," Jack quoted with a smile.

Elsa pursued her lips and shook her head.

Jack smiled and leaned towards her, bending down. He captured her bottom lip between his, nibbling it slightly. A fiery blush rose to Elsa's cheeks as she gasped and drew away. Elsa placed both of her palms over her burning cheeks and shyly avoided Jack's gaze.

"Elsa—"

"No, Jack. I said no." Elsa hugged herself tightly. Why couldn't he just leave her be?

"Elsa? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, his voice gentle and coaxing, though Elsa could sense a steely determination behind his words.

Elsa's grip on herself tightened and she backed away from him, her shield instantly in place.

Jack's eyes widened and his heart sank. "Elsa, no." He desperately grasped her wrist and pulled her to him, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes. She looked back at him blankly, coldly. Jack hugged her and gently nuzzled her neck. "Please, please, please, please, _please_," he murmured against her soft skin. She didn't resist him but she didn't melt into him like before. He didn't know why, but she had something she was desperately trying to hide.

He reminded her of Frost. And Frost reminded her of Jack. She stroked his little nose as he purred and rubbed against her. He was the only one that treated her like… someone, not some_thing. _The bridge of his nose was white as well as the lower half of his face and his underbelly. The top half of him was black. And he had such big ears. Kind of like Master Yoda. And his eyes flashed golden-green in the unbearably bright lab light. Elsa thought she could survive, as long as she had him. She spent all her time with him, except for the time she had her exams and shots. Elsa shuddered at the thought. Something in the back of her mind nagged her, telling her it was wrong. After all, these people hadn't cared about her happiness before, why would they now? Why would they leave her a cute, harmless, helpless kitten?

Elsa simply refused to think about it, thankful for some warmth in such a cold, desolate tundra. She laid down on the cot and the kitten jumped up, curling beside her. It hummed contently, its little vibrations like a steady motor. Elsa allowed herself the smallest of smiles as she stroked the kitten—who she had fondly christened, 'Oreo.' It arched its back, its purring increasing tenfold. She sighed and placed the blanket over the kitten before falling asleep as the lights in the room dimmed.

She bolted upright at the sound of the blaring speakers, her heart pounding in her chest. She squinted against the bright lights.

"24601." Elsa couldn't breathe. _What_ did they want? "You are to solidify the feline."

Elsa let out a loud, bitter laugh. "Oh?" she chortled.

"Commence solidification."

Elsa let out a snort, a cocky smile curving her lips. "No." They _honestly _thought she would listen to _them_?!

"Final warning. Solidify."

Elsa laid back down, nonchalantly placing her hands behind her head. After a few seconds, she felt a sharp shaft of pain pierce her body. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. Elsa barely had time to contemplate what had happened.

"Solidify."

"No." Her body went rigid as more searing pain sliced through her. It burn and stung at the same time.

"Solidify."

Elsa clenched her jaw, her heart racing now that she knew what to expect. "No."

Acute pain jabbed the base of her skull, shooting down to her spine, paralyzing her body. It stopped again. Elsa groaned and touched the back of her throbbing head. It must be the collar.

"Solidify."

Her body trembled. She fisted her hands as tightly as she could. How long would she have to endure this until they stopped? "I said, 'NO!'"

Elsa cried out, her back arching, as needles of pain were jabbed forcefully into her body. Tears of weakness flooded her eyes. Elsa mentally berated herself once the shock stopped. _Conceal, don't— _The next shock caught her by surprise. She gasped as she lost control of her body and she trembled as the electric current pierced her. _Pain. _The sharp, excruciating pain eventually ebbed. Elsa inhaled sharply as she regained control of her limbs once more.

"Solid—"

"NO!" She clenched her teeth so tightly, she was sure her molars were split open. Fire and electricity infused her body. It stabbed and pierced every inch of her. When the shock was over Elsa was trembling and sweating.

"Solidify."

Elsa simply laid there, shaking and gasping for air. A few long seconds ticked by, slipping like sand through her fingers. She curled helplessly into a ball as pain seared her body, radiating from her spine outwards. It stopped briefly, enough time for her to take a breath of air, before resuming. Elsa let out a whimper when it stopped as she limply fell against the cot. The kitten let out an annoyed 'meow' as she accidentally rolled over its tail. It jumped up and scampered away friskily, completely oblivious to her pain.

She vaguely remembered hearing computerized voice, but didn't bother responding. Elsa let out another pained cry as pain jolted through her body; it felt like it was ripping her apart from the inside out. The brief lapses when it stopped to let her gasp for air were cruel. Elsa wished they'd just finish it. But they held her trapped on the brink of life and abysmal death. Minutes seemed to stretch into hours and seconds into days. Her mind was sharp and alert, feeling every prick, every electric jab. Tears flowed from her eyes freely and she didn't care enough to stop them.

Abruptly, the pain left. Elsa dragged air into her lungs. Despite her death wishes, it seemed her body desperately wanted to live. She tried to sit up, but her muscles burned and throbbed in protest. Her body limply fell back again the cot. Long seconds gathered into longer minutes. Her heart plummeted and raced with sheer terror at the same time when she heard the computerized voice. She felt faint and nauseous at the sound of it.

"24601, solidify."

Elsa weakly shook her head, grimacing at the pain still emanating from her body, though not _nearly _as severe as before.

"24601, you have a sister relation."

Elsa froze. She couldn't seem to breathe, as if there were thousands and thousands of feet of water crushing her, suffocating her, drowning her.

"Anna Sophia Arendelle. Five feet, six inches. Seventeen years, five months, six days old."

_She's gotten taller… and older. _

"Sister relations will be exterminated due to failure to comply of test subject two-four—"

"No!" Elsa yelled hoarsely. Her throat felt like it had been stripped raw, as if she had been screaming, though she didn't remember doing it.

"Solid—" Within the next second, the kitten was a solid chunk of ice. "—ify." There was a long pause. "Congratulations, 24601."

The room was filled with cold emptiness. The last words of the computer generated voice echoed around the room. Elsa felt numb inside, like someone had just frozen the last piece of her heart. She sat up and was met by burning pain, still lingering on her body. She didn't care. Elsa rolled out of bed onto the floor. Her head was pressed to the cool metal. She saw a little ball of fur lying several feet away. She clenched her jaw and crept toward it as tears spilled down her cheeks. She inhaled sharply as tremors wracked her body. She gingerly picked the mass of black and white fur up. The fur was still. The kitten was a still as stone, as cold as ice. Water droplets dripped onto the tiny frozen animal as the tears rolled off of her cheeks. It wasn't it's fault… it was just a little kitten, randomly selected for the government's purposes. She could feel her brittle, icy heart cracking. She hugged the stiff kitten to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry," she whispered hoarsely. A sob escaped her throat as the tears flowed in rivulets down her face. No words would repair the damage she'd done. No apology would make up for the life that had been lost. She curled up into a ball, cradling the tiny, naïve kitten. What was once alive and frisky, darting from corner to corner in her room, now lay still in her hands. Elsa tendrils of cold curl inside her, wrapping around her heart, squeezing the life out of her. She was drowning.

Elsa gasped and let out a shaky sob. She buried her head into the pillow and cried. She cried until she had no tears left to shed. It had felt so real. _That because it _was _real, _Elsa reminded herself bitterly, resentment towards herself swelling within her. She was a monster.

She was grabbed by warm, strong hands and pressed to a hard chest. Jack crooned something soothing into her ear. Elsa shut her eyes and let the tears flow. Her body was shaking. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her arms before hugging her tightly. He kissed her cheek. Then the soft skin below her ear. She didn't deserve this, the warmth that curled inside of her, making her feel snug, and loved, and content. She didn't deserve the hugs and kisses he bestowed on her. She didn't deserve Jack. And yet, he continued to cradle her and caress her fondly. Monsters weren't supposed to be held and comforted. Jack deserved the truth. She pushed away from him, resisting his embrace.

She sniffled and collected herself. "Jack, I can't use my powers."

He used the edge of his shirt and gently dried her face. "I know."

Elsa inhaled deeply. The words came haltingly at first, but eventually they flowed easily from her mouth. She felt her crippling burden of guilt lighten ever so slightly. Jack remained silent the whole time. A different emotion snaked into her body, squeezing her heart. Fear. Jack would reject her now. Hate her. Elsa wasn't sure if she could continue living once he told her how much he detested her. Now he could shut her out like she'd done to him. It would be nothing more than she deserved.

"Come here, Elsa." He wrapped his arms around her, his body emanating warmth.

Elsa inhaled sharply. She wondered if he was trying to drive the barb deeper before he yanked it out. Her heart throbbed painfully inside of her chest.

"You're amazing, Elsa," he murmured breathlessly, as if he truly believed his words.

Elsa swallowed, waiting for a sharp needle of pain to follow. He simply held her, keeping Elsa in suspense. "And?" Her voice sounded so pitiful, it was barely a squeak.

"And…" Elsa winced in anticipation. He waited for such a long time, Elsa thought he might have forgotten what was being said. "I promise never to let them take you again." He cradled her to his muscular chest and tucked his head under hers. He gently kissed the sensitive kiss on her neck and Elsa shivered. "I'll never let you go."

Elsa was utterly bewildered. Was he listening when she talked to him. "Jack, I'm a monster."

Jack stiffened before straightening, his eyes boring into hers. "Don't say that again. Elsa Arendelle Frost, you are many things, a monster not being a _single _one of them," he said through clenched teeth. His eyes flashed angrily. Elsa flinched. Jack's expression immediately softened. He kissed her cheek. "Sorry," he murmured against her skin. Elsa felt her cheeks heat at the touch of his soft lips. He drew away and lovingly gazed down at her, cradled by his arms. "You're not a monster, Elsa."

She looked up at him, her forget-me-not blue eyes locking with his. "Then what am I?"

Jack chuckled. "My wife, for starters." He bent down and softly kissed her lips, as if to prove his point. He didn't move it all, he simply kept his lips on hers. Elsa blushed furiously, not daring to move. She could feel herself slowly melting into him. He finally drew back. "What are you? Gentle, kind, loving, compassionate, beautiful, sweet. Really sweet." Jack pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly. He drew back again, long before Elsa was ready for him to. "Any more questions, Mrs. Frost?"

Elsa hesitated before shaking her head.

"Good."

Her heart fluttered as his lips met hers again. He kissed her lips several times, each short and sweet. He finally laid back with her in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

"You know, I just decided I really like being married," he murmured.

Her heart seemed lo leap inside of her chest. Elsa turned towards him, quirking an eyebrow. "_Just?_"

He smiled and her heart began to race. "Okay, maybe not _just._"

"Well then when?"

Jack stared up thoughtfully at the ceiling. "It'd have to be… when we were sky diving."

"But that was before I even _knew _we were married."

He smirked. "But we _were_." His eyes sparkled. "I loved the way you felt in my arms."

"And you don't anymore?"

"Of course I do, silly." He pulled her closer, tucking her body into his to prove his point.

Elsa smiled and nestled closer, her heart whole once more. "Jack, will you always be… here?"

Jack looked down at her. "As in with you? I intend to be. But only if you'll be my snowflake." He winked.

Elsa cocked her head curiously. "Your snowflake?"

"Yep. And fall for me."

Elsa giggled. "I think I already have," she murmured.

Jack's eyes sparkled brightly, his heart leaping in his chest. He smiled broadly before kissing his snowflake goodnight.


	27. Captive

Author's Note: Kiyla: Thank you! Lol, I'm afraid I can't publish it. Since it's a fanfiction and all. I _am _considering trying to write an original work and trying to publish it after I finish this story. That SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS WINNER: Thank you! And I know, I'm kind of mad at the scientists too, even though I technically created them. Lol. I'm so happy you pay attention to the last lines! I spend a lot of time on those, actually. It's usually where I get the chapter title. No, I don't think it's sounded rude. Lol, my friends who have known me for _years _were wondering if I had ever kissed or had some sort of experience with a guy too, so you aren't alone ;) Lol, we could form a club of… non… guy… kissers. Lol ;) Abbi: that WINNER sent you a virtual hug. You can see the comment. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! How was Halloween for you? Lol, that's kind of be creepy if the kitten DID smile back… I'm trying to update frequently, but I feel like I'm losing a little momentum :P Anyway, thanks for the sweet review ;) MixyBell: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I appreciate the review.  
>Thank everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) I have to give credit to a friend of mine for helping me with the plot when I was feeling kind of stuck ;)<p>

Elsa whimpered and hid her face into her hands. William Wallace lay limply on the table, his bright blue eyes staring at the sky above. Elsa spread her fingers apart and peered through them. With a forceful jab, the man forced a hook into Wallace's stomach, though it was hidden from view. He groaned, wincing, as he arched his back in pain. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she realigned her fingers so she couldn't see the television. She heard more grunts and groans of pain. Elsa flinched.

"FREEDOM!"

Elsa dared to stare back at the television. The faces of multiple characters were shown, each with sorrowful expressions. A figure emerged from the crowds of peasants. The axe raised as the executioner prepared to end William Wallace's life. The screen alternated between the woman weaving through the crowd, Wallace's beloved, dead wife, and the axe swinging towards his bare neck. The axe was an inch from his neck before the image was changed back to his wife, smiling serenely. He smiled back. His hand, encrusted with blood, went limp, releasing the wad of dirty cloth from his grip. The cloth slowly floated to the ground. The tears that Elsa had been desperately trying to hold back spilled over her cheeks. She sniffed and buried her face into a couch cushion.

Jack pulled her into his lap, shushing her gently. "No more sad movies for you, Mrs. Frost," he murmured.

Elsa sniffled and buried her head into Jack's chest as her body trembled with tiny sobs. The sobs became quieter as she calmed. She wiped her cheeks and stared up at Jack, her eyes glistening. "I cry so easily now." Elsa sniffled again.

Jack's strong hands rubbed her back in a familiar, comforting manner. "Well, I'm glad you're crying."

Elsa glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

Jack looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean I _liked _you crying. I'm just glad you're so… open with me. That you trust me enough to let yourself be vulnerable. It's much better than you isolating yourself." He looked down at her. "Did that make sense?"

Elsa nodded and let herself relax against Jack's chest. Jack absentmindedly caressed her or stroked her hair. Elsa began to fiddle with the hem of Jack's shirt. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we take a walk?"

He smiled gently. "Of course."

Elsa stood with him. He pulled on Elsa's wrist, leading her outside. Once outside, Jack held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Elsa felt a surprising burst of warmth. She smiled broadly at Jack, her heart feeling lighter. He smiled back and before walking into the forest, weaving through the trees. The dried leaves and brittle twigs crunched underneath their feet. Elsa heard the warbling call of a bird resonate through the forest. The air felt cool and refreshing against her skin. She partially leaned on Jack, savoring the serenity the forest seemed to emanate. Elsa heard a string of soft peeps. It sounded like it was on the ground.

"Jack, do you hear it?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a baby bird."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Do you think it fell from its nest?"

"Let's find out."

He steered them in a different direction and the helpless peeps gradually became louder. Jack bent down near the base of a tree, brushing away a few leaves. There was a little bird nestled against the tree. It would easily fit into Elsa's palm. The bird was tiny and had soft gray feathers with black eyes and an over-sized yellow mouth.

"Aww," Elsa breathed.

It opened its wide yellow mouth and chirped. Jack gently scooped the bird into its hands.

"It's so tiny!"

Jack smiled and nodded before holding it towards Elsa. She gently stroked its back with one finger. It squeaked unhappily.

"Do you think it's hungry?"

"Probably." He held the bird in front of his chest, his hands cupped. He began to walk back.

"What should we feed it?" Elsa eagerly matched Jack's pace.

Jack glanced Elsa's way, his eyes twinkling. "You'd make a good mother."

Elsa briefly stopped walking, surprised. She quickly caught up the Jack, a light pink dusting her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured.

Jack smiled in reply. "I was thinking we should give it hard-boiled eggs."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Isn't that kind of… cannibalistic?"

He shrugged. "It's what Abitha and I fed the baby bird we found."

The thought sobered Elsa. Her thoughts turned to Anna. Had she married Kristoff yet?

Jack's voice disturbed her thoughts. "We looked it up online," he added.

Elsa smiled slightly. "And that makes it credible."

"But of course."

Elsa rolled her eyes, though the smile never left her lips. Jack stuck a heating pad in the microwave. When it was heated sufficiently, Jack wrapped the baby bird in a towel and placed it on top of the pad. It still squeaked, opening its mouth wide. Elsa watched as Jack began to boil an egg. Eventually, he turned the stove off and drained the water. He peeled the egg shell and the egg white away, revealing the dry yellow egg yolk, hardened into a small ball. He crumbled it and mixed it with some water into yellow mush. He carefully put the mixture into a dropper and patiently fed the bird. Elsa had no doubt he'd make a phenomenal father. Jack was hunched over the bird, his brows slightly furrowed with concentration. Elsa walked next to him, her heart already racing from the close proximity. Jack finally straightened and tossed the dropped into the sink. He placed the bird into a small box before washing his hands. Elsa watched as the bird nestled deeper into the soft towel. She felt Jack walk up beside her.

"It's _so _cute," she whispered.

Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Not as cute as you."

Elsa smiled and blushed.

He turned his gaze back to the baby bird and then back to Elsa. "You know, I could use a nap too."

"I bet you could."

Jack led Elsa upstairs. He tugged her shoes off and settled beside her before tucking the covers around them. He gently nudged her nose with his, rubbing them together.

Elsa giggled. "What are you doing?"

"My mom called this an Eskimo kiss." He leaned towards her so their lashes barely touched. He blinked several times, letting his eye lashes flutter. "This is a butterfly kiss. And this… is a kiss kiss."

He softly captured her lips. As warmth infused into her body, her heart fluttering inside of her, her skin flushing with heat, she was only too happy to be his captive.


	28. Visiting Elsewhere

Author's Note: Sorry! I know I haven't posted in a while. It was my birthday and my grandparents and aunt came to visit, so I was kind of busy ;)  
>Datwritergirl345: Lol, yeah. I figured it might worry some people. ElvisRules41: Catchy verses! I've never heard of that song before ;) Abbi: Yay! You can join our club ;) Aww, thanks! And I'm fine. I think that comment was sweet, not cheeky ;) Thanks for checking up on me. I'm fine, I just couldn't find time to write with all the relative visiting. That WINNER: Yeah, sorry about worrying you. And I have a plan to make it end somewhat happily.<br>Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Tell me what you guys think ;)

Elsa stared intently at the string of words, a stark inky black against the white page. Her eyes darted back and forth, reading rapidly as the climax quickly approached. She heard a sigh behind her and jumped.

"You spend more time with your books than you do me. Maybe stocking the cabin full of books wasn't such a good idea."

His warm breath ghosted across the back of her neck. She suppressed a shiver before making a show of rolling her eyes and glancing back down at the book.

"Fine," Jack huffed.

He poked her side. Elsa suppressed a giggle and bit her lip, nestling deeper into the cushions to avoid his invasive hand. "Jack, I'm not ticklish anymore. That won't work."

He smiled. "We'll see about that."

He tickled her side. Elsa let out a laugh and tried to push away his hands, a bright smile on her face. He book fell to the floor, the pages fluttering. "See what you did? I lost my place." She stuck out her lip in a slight pout.

Jack chuckled. "I thought you weren't ticklish." He gently cupped her face, running the pad of his thumb along her soft skin.

"Well, I'm not. I just thought your efforts were… amusing."

"_Sure_," Jack replied, entirely unconvinced. He sat on the couch and scooted towards her. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and gentle nuzzled her neck. Elsa blushed brightly and ducked her head. She still wasn't used to Jack's affection, but she liked it. Elsa could feel her heart beat faster as warmth spread throughout her body. Jack placed a particularly long, lingering kiss at the base of her neck, as if savoring her. He finally drew back. The area he had kissed felt hot and tingled slightly. Elsa brushed her fingers over it, slightly dazed. She looked up, her gaze locking with his as he tugged her hair out of its ponytail. Her attention was entirely riveted on Jack. He slowly combed his fingers through her long, silky tresses, cascading down her back and shoulders. "I was going to tell you something," he murmured.

"Hmm," Elsa replied, not really hearing him. Her eyelids fluttered close and then back open as he gently stroked her hair.

"I got kind of distracted."

Elsa smiled slightly. "Are you implying that _I _was distracting you?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

"What were you going to tell me?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"We're leaving temporarily."

Elsa stiffened. "Why? Did someone find us?"

He shook his head, a smile curving his lips. "You'll just have to trust me."

Elsa leaned into him, running her hand along the muscular contours of his chest, covered by his shirt. "I do trust you."

Jack's eyes darkened suddenly. His breathing became deeper and more rapid. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. Elsa's eyes widened and she became completely still. Jack tenderly lifted her tiny hand and brushed his lips along her knuckles. "Better not do that," he murmured against her skin, his breathing ragged.

"Why?" she asked curiously, her eyes still wide.

His lips tugged into a small, knowing smile. "Because we might be delayed." He offered her a playful wink.

Elsa ducked her head. "Oh."

He tilted her head back up and he carefully studied her face. Elsa blushed underneath his scrutiny. "Though I wouldn't really mind." His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. Elsa looked up at him for a few moments before pressing a shy kiss to his lips. She quickly withdrew, berating herself for being so impulsive. He smiled brightly and pressed his lips to her forehead. He held her for a few more seconds before his grip relaxed. He sighed, "Come on. We'd better pack." He stood.

Elsa instantly missed his warmth. "What should I pack?" She stood with him.

He shrugged. "Just toiletries and some clothes. We won't be gone for more than a week."

Elsa nodded and raced upstairs to pack.

Elsa let her breath fog the window before tracing designs in the condensation with her finger. She absent-mindedly drew a flower and once again wondered where Anna was. She was beginning to feel sort of lonely. She turned in her seat, the movement making noise as her jeans rubbed against the soft material of the car seat. Jack hadn't spoken to her since they started driving. She drew her knees up, hugging them. Had she made Jack angry? His brows were slightly furrowed in concentration. He turned the wheel slightly towards the right, making minor adjustments as they passed a sharp turn. Elsa gave him a silent, pleading glance, not daring to speak. A sigh escaped her lips. He hadn't even acknowledged her existence. She supposed it was unfair of her to expect Jack to _always _lavish attention on her. Even so, she still felt a slight twinge of pain.

She nearly jumped when she felt his hand nudge hers before their fingers interwove. Elsa suddenly felt warmer. She grasped his hand tightly, willing him not to let go. He sent her a reassuring squeeze. She glanced up at him. His eyes were on the road, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"You okay?" He glanced towards her briefly.

Elsa lifted Jack's hand to her chest, cradling it between both of hers. "Now I am."

He grasped her wrist and gently traced circles on the back of her hand. Elsa thought that was better than any words he could offer her.

"Hey, sleepy head."

Elsa moaned. Her eye lids seemed to be glued together. She tried to get up, but her stiff muscles protested. Elsa collapsed back into the seat, curling tightly into a ball.

She heard Jack's deep chuckles. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her with ease. Elsa snuggled closer, forcing her eyes open. She caught sight of his strong jawline against the starry sky. It looked like he had a day's worth of stubble. Elsa curiously lifted her hands and rubbed his cheek. It felt like sandpaper. Jack smiled and gently nipped at her fingers. "You know, I haven't gotten to kiss you all day."

She hoped her blush wasn't visible in the dark. "Yes, you did."

He smirked, his eyes twinkling. "It's 1am."

"Oh." She was jostled slightly as he climbed up a few steps.

"Think you can stand?"

"Of course I can," she retorted.

"Good." He set her on her feet. She swayed slightly before Jack's hands steadied her. He pressed her against a wall. Elsa's breath caught in her throat. She was wide awake. He pressed his body against hers, so she was pinned to the wall. Elsa felt a sudden rush of heat as he teasingly brushed his lips against hers, so lightly she could barely feel it. His hand gently brushed her waist, her whole body flushing with heat in response. Her heart pounded against her chest; she was sure Jack could feel it. She liked being so close to him. He placed several kisses on her forehead, cheek, and nose, even on the corner of her lips. Elsa lightly feathered her fingers across his face. He sighed, his eyes fluttering close. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. His warm breath glided across her skin. His azure eyes were a beautiful dark blue in the dim light. She heard a door creak open, her body instantly stiffening at the sound. Jack straightened, leaving Elsa feeling bereft.

"Jack?!" The voice was masculine and sounded young.

Jack smiled politely. "Hey, Kristoff."


	29. The Same Sister

Author's Note: LSR7: You'll have to wait and see ;) Abbi: Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! Aww, thanks! You're special too ;) Rose: I know! I'm sorry. I intended to update yesterday, but I didn't have time. Thanks for the review :) ElvisRules41: Maybe ;) Lol, thanks! Oh, and thanks for the heads up on the Evite song. Yeah, I try to avoid 'adult-themed' stuff. Mixy Bell: Glad you liked it :)  
>A big thanks to everyone else who reviewed! And another thanks to everyone who wished me a happy, albeit belated, birthday ;) Please read and review!<p>

There was a long moment of silence. The man—Kristoff—cleared his throat. "We weren't expecting you today. I thought that maybe you wouldn't make it since it was already so late."

"Nah, I decided it was worth it to go ahead and drive through the night if we could reach here. I didn't really want to stop at any motels or anything. Too dangerous," he replied nonchalantly.

Elsa felt like she was missing something. She was still trying to process the fact the Kristoff was standing there. Elsa shook her head again. She couldn't believe it. "Jack?" she asked softly, confusion evident in her voice.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and tugged her wrist as he stepped towards the door. Elsa blinked in the bright light. She could only see the dark silhouette of Jack's figure. She paused at the door way. With another tug from Jack, she found herself inside the house, though she still couldn't' see anything. She blinked rapidly, trying to force her eyes to adjust. She squinted and observed her surroundings through her lashes. They were in a carpeted living room with two sofas on either side of a wooden coffee table and there was a flat screen TV plastered to the wall.

"Is Anna awake?" Jack asked, still holding her hand.

Elsa's heart nearly stopped beating. _Anna? _Her mind went back to the last time she'd seen her. Her innocent blue eyes wide with shock, silently pleading, her strawberry blond hair whipping around in the wind, her mouth slightly parted, her arm outstretched towards Elsa, as if she could breach the distance of the road simply by stretching.

"I'm pretty sure she fell asleep. She was really excited today. She couldn't stop washing dishes and dusting furniture. It must've worn her out." She heard a loud, groaning squeak, like a door was swinging wide open on its hinges. "Or not."

Something barreled into her, pulling her hand out of Jack's. "Elsa!" She was barely able to right herself. Elsa inhaled sharply, freezing. Her first instinct was to panic, to draw away. She cast a helpless glance towards Jack. His expression softened and he smiled gently. The action calmed her. If Jack was smiling, everything must be okay. Anna's slender arms were tightly wrapped around Elsa, as if she was scared something would rip her away from her sister. Elsa arms trembled as they gently settled around Anna's shoulders. Tears flooded her eyes, making everything blurry. She didn't dare blink, lest the brimming tears spill over.

"Anna." Her voice cracked pitifully.

Anna's arms tightened around Elsa in response. She sniffled, desperately trying to rein in her emotions. Anna's sniffles joined her own and that was all it took for Elsa to burst into tears. Her grip on Anna tightened and she grasped the soft material of the t-shirt on Anna's back tightly. She rested her forehead on Anna's shoulder. She felt Anna's hot tears seep into her shirt. Both sisters' bodies were wracked with sobs. Elsa soon found herself kneeling on the floor, still hugging Anna tightly. She sniffed and pulled back, studying Anna for the first time in three years. Elsa offered Anna a watery smile.

"You've grown," she remarked. Anna's cheekbones and face shape seemed more define and her freckles had faded until they were barely visible. She had matured beautifully. Anna's turquoise eyes glittered brightly with tears.

"So have you." Anna paused and stiffened, her eyes widening. "I mean, not like-like wider, but just you know, um—"

Elsa laughed and threw her arms around Anna's shoulders again. Anna quickly responded, once again hugging Elsa tightly. Elsa drew back to study Anna once more. She couldn't believe she still wasn't the cute teenager she'd left. Elsa's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She saw Anna was smiling just as widely, if not wid_er_.

Anna covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a partial sob. "I-I just can't believe—" she inhaled shakily, stifling more sobs—"that you're-you're here."

Elsa could only smile, feeling slightly numb, as if it was all just a wonderful dream. She tenderly tucked a tendril of Anna's glistening orange hair behind her ear in a very sisterly fashion. She sniffed and wiped at her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "So, how have you been?"

Anna smiled. "Oh-oh, fine. Everything's been fine. Kristoff and I are engaged and I'm-I'm doing fine. Great. H-how 'bout you?"

Elsa smiled. "Good."

"Oh, that's-that's good, I s'ppose. Y'know, good's good." Anna let out a breathless laugh and ran her fingers along the side of her face, as if tucking in an invisible tendril of hair. Elsa knew Anna only did this when she was nervous. Anna shyly glanced at her clenched hands, lying in her lap.

Elsa couldn't find the right words to express just how relieved—how thrilled—she was to see Anna. She gently touched Anna's hands. "I'm glad to see you." The words felt weak, paling in comparison to what she actually felt.

Anna looked up, smiling. "Me too."

Elsa returned the smile, ignoring her aching cheeks. Her eye lids suddenly felt heavy. Elsa was exhausted, but she was determined to stay awake, to prove this wasn't a dream. Despite herself, she let out a yawn.

"Bedtime, Elsa?" Jack chuckled.

She shot him any icy glare, but his smile only got wider. He settled down on the floor beside her. Elsa's body seemed to instantly respond on its own accord, relaxing against Jack's chest. She rested her head beneath Jack's shoulder. She was _so _tired, but the desperate, irrational fear of all this being a dream seized her, making her heart clench with terror. She frantically shook her head, unable to find the words to beg Jack not to take her away from Anna.

"Shh," he murmured. Jack gently began to lift Elsa.

Her eyes widened. "No!" Everyone seemed to freeze after her sudden outburst. Elsa ducked her head shyly. "I don't want to be taken away from Anna again," she whispered hoarsely.

She felt Jack nod. "Okay," he whispered back, as if he was trying not upset or startle her. "What if you girls have a sleep over? You can sleep together if you want."

Elsa nodded eagerly and Anna quickly agreed. Kristoff slept in his bedroom and Jack selected the bedroom at the end of the hall while the girls could sleep together in the other, which Anna had claimed as her own. Everything felt foggy and distant; the world around her seemed more dream-like than ever. Elsa was determined not to fall asleep. She changed into a tank top and shorts before begging to brush Anna's hair. It felt wonderful being close to her sister again. They both fell into companionable silence as Elsa ran the comb through Anna's strawberry blonde tresses. She felt herself nodding off to sleep of couple of times.

"Tired?" Anna asked.

"Nope."

In the mirror on the bedroom wall, Elsa saw Anna suppressing a small, knowing smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," Anna replied nonchalantly.

Elsa shook her head and finished brushing Anna's hair, letting out a loud yawn. "Maybe… a _little _tired."

Anna smiled, but didn't say anything. She quickly crept underneath the covers as Elsa set the brush on the nightstand and turned the lamplight off. The room was instantly bathed in darkness. Elsa settled underneath the covers.

"Anna, where are we?" Elsa asked, suddenly confused. Didn't Jack say it was too dangerous to visit them?

"A rental house in Nebraska. Somewhere outside of some town." Anna let out a yawn. "Forgot which one," she murmured. Anna proceeded to talk to Elsa about Kristoff and going to college. Elsa's heart lightened. She honestly felt glad Anna was able to find someone she deserved. Elsa bit her lip, thinking of Jack. He was the last thing she deserved, but to her, he was everything. "What about Jack?"

"Hmm?" Elsa asked, realizing she'd drifted.

"How is it? He's your husband now, isn't he? What's he like?" Anna propped herself up on her elbow, seemingly very interested in the topic.

"Oh, he's…" Elsa blushed brightly, unable to grasp the words to describe him. She smiled. "My sunshine."

Anna offered Elsa a bright, broad smile. "Good. I'm glad."

Elsa relaxed against the pillows. They were several long moments of silence. Elsa suspected Anna was drifting. "Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly.

The only response was silence. Elsa wondered if Anna had already gone to sleep. She finally spoke, "For what?"

"Everything."

Anna paused. "Elsa, you have _nothing _to apologize for. If anyone, _I _should be apologizing."

Elsa sat up. "But why, Anna? You're the best little sister I could ever ask for."

Anna's expression softened and she squeezed Elsa's hand. "And you're the best big sister any little sister could ask for."

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, I'm sorry for shutting you out."

"And I'm sorry for trying to force the door open."

"You didn't know."

Anna's shoulders slumped slightly. "No, but I should've listened to you. I'm sorry." She turned towards Elsa. "Do you forgive me?"

Elsa offered her a weak smile. "There's nothing to forgive."

Anna let out a huff. "You know, you're making this rather difficult." She stuck out her lip in her perfect pout. "Let's just forgive each other, even if there's nothing to forgive."

Elsa smiled. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good, you first."

Elsa considered arguing, but decided against it. "Alright, I forgive you."

Anna smiled brightly. "And _I _forgive _you_. _Now _can we go to sleep?" she asked, her voice turning whiny.

Elsa smiled. Anna hadn't changed _that _much. "I'm sorry." She laid down.

Anna let out a hefty, playful sigh. "You're forgiven already. I'll see you in the morning. Kristoff bakes some mean chocolate chip pancakes."

Elsa gasped. "Kristoff bakes?! I never would have guessed."

She heard the smile in Anna's voice. "Yep, one of the reasons I'm engaged to him." She yawned and nestled deeper into the cushions. "One of his… many perks."

Anna's soft snored filled the room. Elsa smiled and rested her head on the pillow. Anna had changed, but she was still the same sister Elsa loved.


	30. Never Let Go

Author's Note: that WINNER: Lol, loquacious indeed. Not that I mind ;) I'm so glad you liked it! I was kind of worried I was losing my touch. And thanks ;) Abbi: Aww, that'd be SO cool to have a twin sister! Thank you :)  
>And a big thanks to everyone else. It's only through your constant encouragement that I'm able to do this ;)<p>

The smell of something delicious baking roused Elsa from her sleep. She opened her eyes. She spent a moment lying there, utterly confused until she remembered where she was. Elsa sat up, feeling completely refreshed. Anna was to her left, the pillow wadded underneath her. Her mouth hung open and she snored loudly. Her hair was a complete disaster. Elsa chuckled, a smile curving her lips. She quietly slipped out of the bed and opened the door. The house looked different in daylight. She walked down the hallway, following her nose. She froze when she felt warm arms wrap around her middle.

"Good morning."

She felt his warm breath caress the back of her neck. Her slender back was pressed to his hard, muscular chest. "M-morning." Elsa felt her cheeks tingle with warmth. She turned in his arms and feathered her cool fingers across his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

He smiled. "Not exactly. I kept on waking up and wondering where you were." He lowered his head and gently nuzzled her neck, leaving her feeling hot and flushed. Her cheeks heated further at the thought of someone seeing them, but she was enjoying it too much to ask him to stop on account of her embarrassment. When he finished nuzzling her neck thoroughly, he tenderly rested his forehead against hers. She was captivated by his intense, azure eyes. They still took her breath away. She felt so vulnerable, that Elsa was tempted to duck her head, but nonetheless she held his gaze. "Guess we'd better go get breakfast?"

Elsa smiled shyly and nodded. Jack kept an arm securely wrapped around her waist as he led her into the kitchen. It was fairly small, with Kristoff's broad frame taking up a good deal of room. There was a breakfast table off to the side.

"Morning," Kristoff muttered, not bothering to take his attention away from the stove.

"Morning, what are you making? Didn't know you cooked," Jack remarked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Anna loves them." Apparently, that was the only explanation necessary.

His words brought a smile to Elsa's face. Anna deserved to have someone so preoccupied with simply making her happy. Jack held out a chair for Elsa and scooted it in for her. Elsa felt a pang of guilt. What if Jack hadn't been obliged to marry her? What if he'd been given the chance with another girl? _Monster. _The word reverberated inside of her head, echoing over and over. Elsa flinched. She'd taken so much from Jack. She knew that Jack did carry some sort of feelings for her; she wasn't blind. But what if he was just making the best of a situation? Isn't that what he always did? The thought disturbed her. She hated to think thought. A part of her desperately hoped that he really did carry feelings for her, that, somehow, he needed her like she needed him. Another part knew not to be so unrealistic. She'd been through enough disappointments in her own life. She was uneasy about being so optimistic. She blinked, slightly startled when Kristoff set a heavy platter of pancaked on the table, drawing her out of her thoughts.

The warm, baked aroma smelled simply divine, enough to make her heady with anticipated delight. Kristoff set down with them and heaped three pancakes onto his platter. Elsa glanced at Jack, wondering if it was an appropriate time to serve themselves. He shrugged and grabbed her plate, putting two whopping pancakes on it. Elsa raised her eye brows. The pancakes were huge. No way she was going to eat that much. She shook her head. Jack nodded and held the platter towards her. Elsa huffed and shook her head hard. She turned slowly when she sensed Kristoff's gaze. He had his blond eyebrows raised and was watching the exchange with subtle amusement. Elsa turned back towards Jack, only to find the plate, filled with three pancakes, set in front of her. She sent an icy glare at Jack, which he returned with a charming smile. Elsa rolled her eyes.

She neatly cut the first pancake into disproportional triangles. They were delicious and warm, a fluffy golden-brown. The warm chocolate was warm and melted, making it creamy. Elsa let out a long 'mmm' of approval. A loud crash was heard from the other room and all of their heads whipped around, towards the source of the noise. She felt Jack tense in his seat. A moment later, Anna stumbled out, looking inebriated on sleep. She let out a long yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes sleepily.

"Can't believe I slept so—ELSA!" Anna's eyes were wide open as she dashed across the room and gave Elsa a crushing bear hug.

Laughter bubbled within her and Elsa smiled brightly. "Good morning, Anna. Slept well?"

Anna drew back and laughed breathlessly. "Never better." She glanced behind Elsa, her eyes becoming as wide as the pancakes when she spotted them. She wasted no time in heaping pancake after pancake onto her plate. She raised her eyebrows at Kristoff. He nodded coolly, a small smile on his face, as if to say she could easily eat that much. Anna plopped herself down onto the last wooden chair. She began forking pancakes into her mouth, drenched with sweet syrup.

"So, did you guys sleep well last night? I know I did. Oh, yeah. I already told you guys that. You know, I had this really weird dream about printing chicken urns. I dunno. Didn't make a lot of sense. Well, my dreams usually don't make sense. Ha, what am I saying? _I _don't make sense! Well, I can make sense sometimes." Anna paused suddenly and looked up. She ducked slightly and blushed when she saw everyone's amused glances. She cleared her throat and looked down at her pancakes.

Kristoff smiled broadly, chuckling quietly. "_I _slept well, Anna."

Anna whipped her head back up again. She smiled shyly. "Oh. You did? That's good. That's great, awesome, fantastic, brilliant." She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble," she apologized hastily.

Kristoff looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't mind, Anna," Elsa murmured.

"Really?! 'Cause that's… good." Anna shyly glanced down at her plate, thought Elsa sensed she wanted to say more.

Elsa was able to finish a second pancake before shoving the plate towards Jack. He glanced up. "Full?"

She nodded. He quickly dumped her remaining pancake onto his plate before drizzling syrup over it. Elsa turned towards Anna. "So, what would you like to do today?"

Anna's turquoise eyes lit up. "Do? Oh, I don't know. Anything you want to do. There's tons of stuff to do. We could watch movies, play board games, play card games, play outside game, inside game. Whatever you want."

"Well, what do you recommend?"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Recommend? _Me_?" She placed a hand on her chest.

Elsa suppressed a smile and nodded.

Anna sat in her seat for a while, remaining thoughtfully quiet. "Well there's a _really _pretty trail nearby that I've been meaning to explore, but I haven't gotten the chance yet, but of course if you don't want to go on the trail, I totally understand. We don't have to or anything. I mean… we _can _if you feel like it, but it's okay if you—"

"A hike sounds wonderful, Anna," Elsa cut off her rambling.

Anna bit her lip and smiled shyly. "Oh, okay."

Jack shot Elsa an amused smile before finishing off the pancakes.

Anna cleared her throat. "So, umm, when do you want to go?"

Elsa shrugged. "Whatever time's good for you."

Anna opened her mouth, but Jack quickly spoke, "Why don't you girls go after breakfast? You can have lunch on the trail," he suggested.

Anna cast a questioning glance Elsa's way.

She smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Anna smiled too and made quick work of her pancakes. Elsa tried to help with the dishes, but Kristoff insisted that she get ready for her hike with Anna. Elsa helped Anna comb her hair, which took a good half hour with the help of some hair spray. Elsa changed into a snug emerald sweater and blue jeans. Anna was wearing a pink t-shirt that read, 'Yeah, I play like a girl. Jealous?' and cuffed blue jeans shorts. Elsa twisted her hair into its usual bun while Anna wove her hair into two separate braids.

Elsa smiled. "You still wear it like that?"

Anna offered her a smile, full of nostalgia. "Yep."

Elsa remembered that their mother always used to braid Anna's hair into two separate braids. Elsa was surprised she still wore her hair like that. She thought Anna might have grown out of it. Elsa glanced at the mirror again, scrutinizing her bun. She missed her parents too… If only she could have had them for a few more years. Elsa shook her head. She couldn't dwell on the past. Right now she had to focus on Anna, make up for the years they'd lost together. The girls walked together to the kitchen, where they were handed backpacks.

"You guys packed this?" Anna asked.

Kristoff smiled. "Impressed?"

Anna returned his smile and kissed his cheek. "Very." She shouldered the backpack, grunting slightly. "How much did you _pack_?"

He smiled. "Just enough to feed you."

Anna playfully nudged him with her elbow. "Be good."

Kristoff smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Anna gasped, touching her lips. Her cheeks were dusted in a light pink. She threw her arms around Kristoff's neck. Elsa walked into the living room, deciding to give them some privacy. She seated herself on the couch. Jack followed her, seating himself beside Elsa.

"Be careful," he murmured, absent-mindedly tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Elsa nodded, staring off into the distance. "I know."

Jack was about to reach out to touch her cheek when Anna and Kristoff walked into the room. He lowered his hand. Elsa tried to quell her disappointment.

Anna was practically skipping. "We're going on an adventure!"

Elsa chuckled. Her sister's enthusiasm was contagious. "Ready?"

"Yup! Let's go." She grabbed Elsa's arms and led her out of the house. She stopped before the forest and waved towards Kristoff and Jack. "See ya guys later!"

Elsa glanced back at Jack, missing him already. She was never away from him for more than an hour. Last night was an exception, but she'd been asleep most of them time. Anna tugged her along the path way, crisscrossed with tree roots, littered in leaves. Anna leapt over a decaying log. Elsa opted to step over it instead. She trailed behind Anna, watching the forest slowly pass by her in a daze. Anna's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"What were you saying?"

"Just asking if you were excited for Thanksgiving."

Elsa paused. "Sure, I guess. Is it soon?"

Anna frowned. "Hmm. About… five days."

"Oh, I didn't know it was so soon."

Anna smiled. "Yep, I bet time fasts real fast when you're in an isolated cabin with Jack."

Elsa blushed. "I suppose so. He's fun to be around. When I'm around him, I can kind of forget."

"Forget?"

Elsa nodded, wondering if Anna knew. "Yes. That someone's trying to kill me."

Anna shuddered. "Yeah, Jack told us."

Elsa frowned. "How…"

"How what?"

"How did you—"

"Get here?"

Elsa nodded.

"Well, Jack contacted Kristoff. Supposedly, he's under less surveillance than I am. Then Kristoff contacted me and we flew on a few planes. Apparently, we had to switch flights a lot and buy tickets we weren't going to use to get the creepy government people or whatever off of our trail." Anna paused and smiled. "It was _so _cool! Like being a spy or something."

Elsa talked with Anna until she nearly lost her voice. They took a long, leisurely break for lunch before continuing their hike. They passed a crystal-clear lake and went back into the forest. Elsa legs were getting sore. The girls took breaks more frequently. It was a bad day to wear sweaters. Thought the day had started off as cool, it had warmed slightly. That, combined with their physical exertion, made them both feel rather hot. Her clothes were damp. With the back of her hand, she swiped the sweat away that beaded on her upper lip. Tendrils of hair were plastered to her neck.

"Wow, hope we… get there… soon," Anna huffed.

Elsa nodded silently.

After another half hour, they finally broke into the clearing. The house was straight ahead.

"Finally!" Anna sang.

Both girls seemed to gain a new burst of energy as they raced to the cabin. Elsa sighed with relief as the cool air conditioning washed over her.

"WE ARE HOME!" Anna announced.

Elsa sighed and collapsed onto the couch, savoring the cool draft that washed over her. Anna skipped into the next room, saying something about hunting down the boys. Elsa heard someone walk into the living room.

"Anna?"

"Guess again." Jack leaned over the couch, giving her a clear view of his face.

She smiled wearily. "Hey."

He smiled back. "Hey. Tough hike."

Elsa shrugged. "Not too bad, it was just kind of warm." Elsa propped her sore, tired feet onto the couch cushion. It reminded her of when she used to be a waitress. Jack took her shook off and began to rub along the arches of her feet. Elsa sighed with relief. "Bless you, Jackson."

He chuckled and kept on massaging her feet. A few minutes later he stopped. "Did you get to spend some quality time with Anna?"

Elsa nodded. "I think she's starting to relax around me." Elsa closed her eyes.

Jack moved around and sat on the couch, making the cushions sink slightly. He caressed her face lightly. He bent down and softly kissed her lips until warmth pulsed within her, making her heart flutter. She sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. His fingers gently ran along the length of her spine, stoking the fire within her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jack drew away, surprised. Elsa inhaled sharply, heat flooding her face. She jerked upright and saw Anna standing in the doorway.

Anna's mouth formed a small 'o.' "Oh, uh, sorry. Just wanted to tell you guys that dinner's ready."

Jack cleared his throat, though his voice still sounded a little husky. "Alright, we'll be right there."

Elsa sighed and stood with Jack. She hadn't seen him for _hours. _She just wanted five minutes or so alone with him. Her eyes briefly fluttered close when Jack touched her cheek. Though it wasn't nearly enough. Elsa wanted Jack to hold her. And never let go.


	31. Pain

Author's Note: Abbi: So glad you liked it! True, I suppose that would be fairly annoying. I never thought about that… LSR7: Don't worry, they still have a few more chapter together ;) ElvisRules41: Well, this chapter should save you the trip to the dentist. I've decided to give the fluff a little time off ;) And, yes. I did have the Hobbit in mind when I typed that. One of my favorite movies!  
>Thanks for the lovely comments. Please review! :)<p>

Elsa was glad for Anna. Really. She noticed how Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other. And how Kristoff would casually tuck a lock of hair behind Anna's ear. And how Anna would tuck in the tag into the back of his shirt. They made a sweet couple. It made her feel lighter to know someone else cared about Anna _nearly _as much as Elsa did. She cast another tentative glance Jack's way before she continued to push the food around on her plate, using the metal prongs on her fork. She suddenly felt his warm, strong hand on her shoulder. Her heart gave an uncertain flutter as he leaned towards her.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Elsa shrugged and glanced down at her lap. Jack gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before releasing her. She missed his touch instantly. No, Elsa wasn't hungry for food. She delicately dabbed her mouth with the edge of a napkin before scooting the seat back.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go to bed early."

Anna's worried expression joined Jack's. Elsa offered them a tight smile, increasing their concern, before walking to Jack's room. She paused at the doorway. Would Jack still want her in the same room as him? Or had she better sleep with Anna again? On the couch maybe? She sighed. Jack _had _said he'd missed her the other night. She walked into the room. The carpet was soft underneath her bare feet. The room already smelled vaguely light Jack, with hints of peppermint and spice on the air. Elsa inhaled deeply before she made her way to the closet. She opened the closed and lugged her suitcase out. She had over-packed, but what was she supposed to do when she didn't know where they were going? Elsa changed into her tank-top and shorts before crawling into bed.

The room seemed to fit her melancholy mood with its faded pictures and muted light, dimmed by the curtains. She distantly heard the clank of dishes, the clattering of forks, and the constant 'shh' of water pouring from a sink, the sounds muffled by the wooden door Elsa had closed. She fingered the quaint floral patterns on the thick comforter. She wasn't tired. But she'd rather just lie there than have to interact with everyone else. Pretend she felt okay, when she didn't. Elsa pursued her lips and turned on her side, staring blankly at the wooden door, her eyes tracing its curving lines. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling weary. It was as if Jack was holding back from her. As much as she loved Anna, she realized she needed a husband more than she needed a sibling. Didn't Jack want her? Of course he wouldn't. Who in their right mind would?

Elsa sat upright, desperately trying to shake off her despondency. She flung the covers off of herself and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes wandered to a wooden vanity in the corner. The mirror reflected every bit of her depression. Her blue eyes seemed washed-out and hollow. Cold. Her hair hung around her face in plain white strands. Her face was utterly blank, deprived of color and life. She watched her reflection's nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. Disgust of herself. She could feel darkness seeping into her. Elsa shuddered and stood, making her way to the window and ignoring her reflection. The window offered a view of a long stretch of grass. The clearing ended abruptly with trees. The skies were overcast, a layer of clouds hiding the sun from view. The gray was slowly darkening. Elsa yanked the thick curtains back into place and returned to her bed. She simply remained still, feeling the life drain out of her.

Elsa inhaled sharply, lying very still. She was coated in suffocating blackness. She hesitantly touched her wrists. No straps. No metal tables. No IVs. Just a dream. _Where's Jack? _The rest of the bed was empty. She frantically crept out of bed and opened the door, dim light flooding the room. She heard the subdued tones of a conversation. Elsa peered around the entryway of the hall, into the living room. Kristoff was seated on the recliner and Jack on the sofa. Kristoff chuckled lowly and nodded at something Jack said. She ducked back into the safety of the hallway. Her body began to tremble. She bit her lower lip so it would stop quivering. She felt a sudden, desperate need for Jack. She clenched her jaw. _Jack is busy. Haven't you been enough of an inconvenience? _Elsa peered around the wall, glancing wistfully at Jack.

Kristoff looked up. "Elsa?"

Elsa inhaled sharply and shyly ducked behind the hallway. She heard a low murmur.

"Elsa," Jack coaxed.

She peered around into the living room, embarrassed by the attention she'd drawn to herself.

"Nightmare?" His expression was kind and gentle.

She nodded. He gestured for her to come. Elsa timidly stepped away from the protection the hallway offered her. He stood and closed the distance between them, wrapping his strong arms around her. Elsa melted against him, enveloped by his strength.

"Elsa and I are going to sleep. We can finish talking tomorrow."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Sleep well."

"You too." Jack gently bent down and swept Elsa into his arms, cradling her against his warm chest. Elsa sighed and leaned her head against him. She loved it when he held her like this. He stepped into the darkness of their room, shutting the door behind them with his foot. He set Elsa into the bed. She heard the quick rustle of clothes and waited until he finished changing. The mattress bent slightly underneath Jack's weight as he laid next to Elsa, slipping an arm around her waist. Elsa nestled closer, putting her splayed palm on his chest, craving his touch. She stroked from his chest to his stomach, savoring the heat he emanated. She heard Jack's breathing quicken. He gently grabbed her wrist.

"M-maybe you shouldn't do that." His voice was unusually husky.

Elsa felt herself wilt, her shoulder slump. She leaned back against the cushions, rolling away from Jack. His grip on her waist tightened.

"Hey, don't go _that _far."

He comfortably tucked her body into the curve of his. Elsa was briefly amazing at how well she fitted inside of his arms. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the firm, rapid beating of his heart. She wondered if she affected him like he affected her. She wondered if he truly _felt _anything for her. She tucked her head next to his neck and kissed him. She liked the feel of his warm skin against her soft, sensitive lips. His breathing hitched and he froze. Elsa fingers caressed his face, running along his slightly rough jaw. She teasingly brushed her fingers across his lips. He caught her hand when she drew it away and brought it back up to his mouth, kissing her palm gently. Elsa inhaled deeply, trying to calm her pounding heart, trying to cool her hotly flushed body. Jack brushed his lips across her face until his lips found hers. He tilted his head, instantly deepening the kiss. Elsa opened her mouth, sighing with pure ecstasy. He moaned, delving deeper. Elsa arched her back, coming in as much physical contact with him as she could. Jack gasped and suddenly drew away, tearing his lips from hers. He fell limply against the bed, panting.

"I-I think maybe we should… stop for… awhile."

Elsa settled next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "But why stop?"

He inhaled sharply and gently tugged her arm off of his waist. "Really, Elsa."

Elsa sat back, feeling like a chastised little girl. Her disappointment and embarrassment quickly turned into indignation. "But _why_, Jack? Don'tyou feel _any_thingfor me?"

Jack chuckled, though he still sounded slightly breathless. "Of course I do."

Elsa felt her anger grow. "Then what?"

She heard Jack sit up. "Elsa, just go back to sleep. It's been a long—"

"After _that _you want me to fall asleep?! Are _you_ going to fall asleep?" She crossed her arms obstinately. She _knew _he'd felt the heat that'd passed between them. It was impossible to miss.

"No," he admitted.

Elsa let out a huff. "Don't I at _least _get an explanation, Jack?" The anger in her voice soon gave way to hopelessness. How could he feel that and not return her desires?

Jack sighed and spent a long moment in silence. "Yes. You do." There was another long pause. "Elsa, this is… important. It's special." He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want to take this from you—"

"You can't take something that's given."

Jack sighed. "I wasn't finished, Elsa. I don't want to take this from you—or receive this—until we've said our vows. Until it's more… permanent.

_Permanent? _Elsa thought their marriage _was_ permanent. She opened her mouth to say something, to ask why their marriage wasn't already permanent, but she wisely chose to keep quiet. She was perturbed and felt slightly numb, until pain sliced through the fog. Their marriage wasn't permanent. More numbness quickly ensued. Of course it wasn't permanent. Why _would _it be permanent? Who would want a permanent marriage to her? Elsa wandered if there was another girl that he was saving this 'special time' for, for when he _actually _got married. Elsa's eyes filled with tears as another pang of pain hit her. Elsa bit her lip. Had he been trying to hint at this all along? That he couldn't stay with her permanently, that he didn't want to be married to her after the whole government-tracking-Elsa thing blew over?

"Do you understand?" he asked softly.

"I understand just _fine_." Despite herself, her voice broke when she said, 'fine.' She inhaled quickly, trying not to cry.

"Elsa," he breathed. She felt him gently touch her shoulder.

She shied away from him and scooted as far from him as possible. Elsa curled onto her side and turned her face into the pillow as she desperately tried to muffle her sobs. And Jack didn't reach for her again.

Each sob drove the pain deeper into his heart. He felt like a complete monster. He numbly stared up at the ceiling, willing himself not to reach out to her. After he explained, why had she suddenly found his touch so repulsive? He'd thought maybe she'd respect him a _little _for his decision. After all, it wasn't easy, but he wouldn't allow himself to take advantage of her. She was so lovely and precious to him. The least he could do was offer her this piece of respect. What had she found so upsetting about waiting until they said their vows? Didn't she want their marriage to be permanent? Jack wondered if she planned on simply capturing his heart and fleeing with it. Surely she wouldn't do that. And yet she cried, sobs wracking her petite frame. He certainly didn't expect her to take it so badly. Was marriage to him really so awful? Jack inhaled sharply as the pain was embedded deep into his heart. He swallowed, trying to suppress the waves of pain that crashed over him. Jack turned on his side. Elsa's muffled sobs seemed to fill the room. A single tear slipped down his cheek as his chest constricted, pain pervading his heart.


	32. Longing

Author's Note: that WINNER: Yes, I'm getting the majority of them. Sorry it was so sad, but I'm glad you get both sides, since that's what I was going for. Pretz: I know… Don't worry, their misunderstanding will be cleared up… eventually. TheJewledNotes: Wow, thank you! You are very, very welcome. Thanks for the lovely review! ElvisRules41: Lol, yes, I did mean it. Well, at least you won't need a trip to the densist ;) Well, it's kind of my job as a writer to make you feel the characters' emotions. But they'll be happier later. Cool word! Abbi: Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. Wow, I made a lot of people cry during this chapter. Sorry! There will be fluffier chapters in the future. As fun as it is to write all fluff, it's not effective. If you have lower lows, you can get higher highs. Basically, the sad parts make the fluff fluffier. Wow, I've never heard the cons of being a twin. Yeah, I bet that's annoying.  
>Hope you guys enjoy, please leave me a review! Thanks :)<p>

With a herculean effort, Elsa pried her eyelids open. The room was bright and still, slightly cold. Elsa sat up, feeling her bones creak. She suddenly felt older. She buried the pain deeper as the memories from last night flooded her mind. The place next to her was empty. Elsa felt strangely hollow at the sight. She touched the spot next to her. It wasn't even warm. How long had he been gone? She rubbed her upper arms as she stood, letting the blanket slip off of her. She felt the tug of temptation leading her back to the thick cushions on the bed. Elsa took determined steps towards the closet. She had a feeling that if she got back into bed in her depressed state, she'd stay there all day. Elsa quickly changed into a black, form-fitting sweater and jeans. She made her way to the kitchen, carefully silencing the slap of her bare feet so as not to wake Anna, though she was fairly certain even an air horn wouldn't wake her. There wasn't any hot breakfast available. Elsa dumped a flaky cereal into her bowl before filling it with milk. She finished her cereal in complete silence and washed her bowl. As she passed the living room, she spotted Kristoff lounging on the couch, reading a magazine about motorcycles.

Elsa intended to say 'good morning,' but the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Where's Jack?"

Kristoff peered over the top of the magazine. "The woods. Possibly on a walk."

Elsa nodded and made her way back to their bedroom, unsure of where else to go. She seated herself on the bed and briefly contemplated going after him. Eventually, she decided against it. He'd came back sooner or later. She hoped. Elsa meshed her fingers together and stared at her lap. She needed to do _something. _Elsa walked outside to the porch, allowing the crisp, cool air to wash over her. She seated herself on the porch swing and used one foot to idly push herself back and forth. She blankly stared into the distance as she was captivated by her thoughts. The wind increased, gently tousling her hair. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door swung open, its hinges creaking softly.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned towards Anna and offered her a weak smile. "Good morning, Anna. Sleep well?"

Anna fully stepped outside. "Brrr. It's cold out here. I'll never understand how you stand this. Yeah, I slept pretty well. What about you?"

Elsa briefly considered lying, but she'd lied to Anna enough already. "Not so well."

"Oh?" Anna seated herself beside Elsa. Elsa glanced at her hopelessly wild hair. She had a cup cradled in her hands.

Elsa inhaled deeply. _Hot chocolate. Of course. _"No, not really."

Anna frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." She took a thoughtful sip from the mug. "You look a little pale, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled. "Aren't I always pale?"

Anna smiled slightly. "Pal_er._" She took a deeper sip, staring off into the distance. "Are you feeling alright?" This time, she directed her bright turquoise eyes directly at Elsa.

Elsa promptly decided that lying was unavoidable. "Fine. I'll just get more sleep tonight."

"But you got to bed early last night."

Had Anna always been _that _observant? Elsa sighed before leaning back, staring off into the distance once more. "I'm not sure what to tell you," she murmured.

"Try the truth," she said softly, turning away to stare at the pale gray clouds.

Elsa flinched. "Knowing the truth isn't always… a good thing."

"It's often a burden," Anna agreed absent-mindedly. Elsa spent a few long moments in silence before Anna exhaled slowly, her breath fogging the air before dissipating. "Well, I'm here when you're ready to tell."

Elsa swallowed and fixed her gaze on a distant tree.

"So, do you know how to make paper snowflakes?"

Despite herself, Elsa smiled slightly. "I'm the queen of paper snowflakes."

Anna laughed. "I'm sure." She stood. "Want to put your skills to the test?" she asked, her eyes glittering.

Elsa stood with her, a faint smile curving her lips. "Of course. Not that they need to be tested."

Anna smiled broadly. "Well, see," she teased. "I make a pretty mean snowflake."

A few hours later, paper snowflakes were hung around the house, half of them having intricate curves and swirls, looking they were going to melt any second, while the other half were compromised of lopsided triangles and blocky, jagged edges. Elsa smiled slightly as she observed her creations and nudged Anna.

Anna nudged her back. "Hey, I had the bad scissors," she defended herself.

"I wasn't saying anything! I was just nudging you."

Anna rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "_Oh. _And I'm sure you didn't _mean _anything by that nudge, huh?"

Elsa hid the curve of her smile behind the rim of her mug. She took a swig of the rich, warm, chocolaty liquid. "Nothing at all."

Anna sighed and seated herself on the couch. Kristoff had migrated to the kitchen. Elsa sat beside Anna. Anna fingered one of Elsa's locks. "You have such pretty hair."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, wondering at the spontaneous compliment. "Sure, if you have an affinity for bland."

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. "_Bland?! _I've never seen someone else with you hair color before, Elsa."

Elsa let out a partial laugh. "And for good reason."

Anna's eyes widened further. "How can you say that?" she asked, as if taking personal offense for _Elsa's _hair. "You have beautiful hair. And it's never tangles." She smoothly ran her fingers through it.

Elsa shrugged. "I'd trade my hair for your any day."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "_What? _You're kidding. Who would want _orange _hair?"

"It's not orange, more like a ginger."

Anna wrinkled her nose and tugged at a lock of her hair.

"It really is pretty, Anna."

Anna pursed her lips. "I suppose." She frowned. "The only thing I have in common with your hair is _this._" She fingered an unnaturally pale tendril of hair.

Elsa flinched at the sight of it, a permanent reminder. "Yeah."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Elsa bit her lower lip, wondering if this was when Anna finally lost her temper, finally blamed Elsa. "That's my fault."

Her eyebrow was raised higher. "How so?"

Elsa gently ran a single finger down the long, sleek lock of hair, remembering the icy fear that had flooded her the first time she saw it. "When we were little, you knew of my powers. We would play together. Late one night, you woke me up and wanted to play. We went to the dining room and I started creating snow. I made this huge piles of snow, all the way to the ceiling. You'd jump on one and I would create another. But you kept jumping faster than I could make them. Then you jumped and I tried to save you, but I hit you with my powers." Elsa clasped her trembling hands. "Y-you were so cold. And so still. I called mama and papa. We rushed you to the hospital and you had lapsed into some sort of coma. When you awoke up a week later, you remembered nothing of my powers. Mama and papa thought it was for the best."

Anna's expression softened. "Is that when we got separate rooms?" Elsa nodded. To her surprise, Anna grasped her clasped hands. She looked up, surprised to find tears in Anna's beautiful eyes. "I'm _so _sorry, Elsa. No one should have to deal with that. No one." Tears sprung to Elsa's eyes too. Anna hugged her and Elsa warmly returned the gesture. A few moments later, both of them were wiping their eyes. Anna inhaled deeply and blinked several times. "You were doing so much for me, and I never even knew it. Thank you."

Elsa stared into Anna' sincere eyes, wondering why on earth Anna would thank her. It was the last thing she'd expected. "You're welcome," she murmured, still befuddled.

Anna smiled and squeezed Elsa's hand. "How about a game of Uno?"

Elsa cocked her head. "With just two people?"

"I'll get Kristoff to play."

"You think he'll want to?"

Anna smiled mischievously. "Nope. But I have my ways.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Bribery?"

"A form of it." Anna flashed her another smile before disappearing down the hallway. A few long minutes later, Kristoff came back with her, looking slightly dazed and dreamy, but _very _happy. Anna was smiling broadly, her cheeks a light pink as she dragged Kristoff towards the coffee table.

Elsa bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Anna did have her ways. Elsa shuffled the Uno cards and gave each of them seven. She set the first card down, a yellow five. Elsa won the first round. She began reshuffling the deck for another game when she heard the door open. Her heart stopped beating. She slowly turned. Jack casually draped his jacket over a chair. The soft gray t-shirt he was wearing hugged the muscular contours of his chest, stretching over his broad shoulders. Elsa mouth went completely dry. She licked her lips and turned back down to the cards. She separated the pile into two and prepared to shuffle them again, but failed miserably. Her hands were trembling too much.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jack seated himself on the floor beside Elsa. Her heart began fluttering and racing all at once. Her skin turned hot to the touch. She'd never wanted to touch someone so much. What _was_ wrong with her?

"Hey, Jack. We're just playing a game of Uno. Elsa just whipped us."

"Oh?" He turned towards Elsa.

She ducked as she blushed furiously and pretended to focus on the cards.

"Think you can deal me in?"

Elsa could scarcely breathe. She couldn't stand being this close to him and _not _touch him. She stood, handing the deck to Anna. "Wh-why don't you shuffle? I'm going to-to make everyone hot chocolate."

Anna quirked an eyebrow, but took the deck. Elsa made a hasty retreat to the kitchen, hoping Jack took no notice of her blushing cheeks.

_She has the prettiest blush, _Jack mused as Anna dealt out the cards. He tried to quell his disappointment as she disappeared into the kitchen, out of sight. She'd left pretty quickly once he'd come into the room. He desperately wanted to make amends with her, but it seemed as though she wouldn't give him an opportunity. His chest rumbled as he suppressed a growl. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his lap and kiss her senseless, until she couldn't tell up from down. A small smile curved his lips. It certainly sounded like a wonderful plan, one of the best he'd come up with, but he'd doubt Elsa would approve. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. He stifled a sigh and turned back towards the coffee table.

"Elsa, I finished shuffling!" Anna called.

"Just play for me," she replied.

Jack realized, not for the first time, how melodious and silky her voice was. A soft, dreamy sigh escaped his lips. Anna's voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Draw four. And I choose… red."

Jack absent-mindedly drew four cards. He perked up slightly when Elsa came into the room, but tried not to look too eager. Elsa walked past him, handing a Styrofoam cup to Kristoff. She smelled like something sweet and refreshing, slightly minty. He set his elbow on the table and propped up his chin with his hand and watched as she handed another cup to Anna. She was so graceful. He shook his head and shoved a hand through his hair. He had it bad.

He heard Elsa clear her throat. He looked up. She held out a cup of hot chocolate to him, the warm drink hidden by a layer of mini marshmallows. He took the cup from her, their fingers brushing. Elsa let out a tiny gasp and blushed brightly before sitting down. Jack set the cup on the table and fisted his hands to prevent him from carrying out his plan. She picked up her cards, fanning them out. As she studied them, her tongue darted out to moisten her full, pink lips. Jack could only hear the thudding of his heart. He shook his head again. She made it rather hard to stay focused. He forced his gaze to his cards. To his surprise, he only had two left. Elsa brushed a tendril of silky hair behind her ear. She briefly directed a gaze towards him. He was captivated by her beautiful, shimmering blue eyes. Anna nudged him, reminding him it was his turn. He slapped down a wild card and turned back towards Elsa.

Anna let out an annoyed huff. "What color, Jack?"

The only color he could think of. "Blue. Bright blue."

"There's only one blue, Jack."

He offered Anna a dismissive wave. "Then that blue."

Anna cleared her throat. "Uno."

Jack blinked several times and turned to look at her cards. She had three. "What do you mean?"

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "You guys are pitiful, both of you."

Elsa ducked her head, but not before Jack caught sight of her pretty blush.

Anna sighed. "Kristoff, I think they need a moment alone."

Kristoff muttered his agreement and disappeared with Anna down the hallway. Jack's attention was turned back towards Elsa. He supposed he could apologize, but he didn't know what for. He saw the racing pulse in Elsa's neck. She had a beautiful, slender neck. And such soft, kissable skin. He dragged air into his lungs and tore his gaze away for fear of what he might do.

Elsa cleared her throat, drawing his attention back to her. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, not daring to meet his gaze. She blushed brightly underneath his intense scrutiny and his her face again. Jack clenched his hands. He wanted to tilt her head back up and watch her entire face turn a bright, pretty pink, but he wasn't sure how Elsa would take it. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something to say. He inhaled deeply. That was a mistake. She was too near; he could still smell that soft, sweet scent. He opened his eyes again, trying to focus.

"Elsa…"

She looked up at him with such bright, hopeful blue eyes. Jack wasn't sure what he should say, fearing he would crush whatever hopes she had. He frowned thoughtfully, not sure of what to say. He saw her shoulders slump slightly and she looked down at her lap. Her hands trembled slightly. He gently covered both of her tiny hands with one of his. She practically radiated warmth. Her skin was smooth and soft.

"Elsa?" She glanced up again. He inhaled deeply, bolstering his courage. He didn't know why she was so disappointed last night, but she was. As much as he wanted her, Jack was determined to wait. "I… I'm sorry that things couldn't be different."

The effect of his words was instantaneous. Elsa looked like someone had just slapped her. She let out a tiny whimper and hugged her legs to her chest. Her lower lip began to quiver and she wouldn't look at him. "Me too." He inhaled sharply when she gazed up at him; her forget-me-not blue eyes, glistening with tears, pierced him. It looked like she was in pain, but Jack had no idea how to ease it.

Jack simply stared at her. She held his gaze, determined not to cry in front of him and humiliate herself further. She'd rather be left guessing whether he had other plans in mind than for him to confirm it. _He wished things could be different… Then why can't he change things? Wishing won't do anything. _Elsa knew the thought was selfish. Expecting him to be bound to her for life was obviously… ridiculous. With her strange, plain features and dangerous powers, who _would _want her as their wife? She bit her lip as a sob tried to escape. Jack continued to sit there, remaining motionless. She just wished he would touch her again. Even if he annulled their marriage after she was safe, she still just wanted him to touch her. She remembered how she could scarcely breathe when their fingers had merely brushed before. Her heart yearned for him like for no other. Elsa finally stood and made the way to the privacy of their bedroom, so she could hide her pitiful tears. She collapsed onto the bed as tears flooded her eyes. Despite how illogical it was, she still wanted to be with him forever. She berated herself for such silly expectations. And yet, she still longed for his touch.


	33. Interchanging Love

Author's Note: Pinkcatsnowflake: Well, don't die yet ;) Abbi: Well, I think that's interesting. Now that I think about it, it would be rather annoying. ElvisRules41: Alright, hopefully this one won't make you cry ;) that winner: Thank you! So, Big Hero Six good? One of my friends was telling me about it and said it was really good too. Thanks!  
>Thanks to all the wonderful people who bothered leaving a review! I really appreciate it :) And thank you, guests without a username, since I can't thank you individually ;) And thank you, mackjoyo35. Please consider leaving another review! Thanks :)<p>

Warmth enveloped her. She nestled deeper into the cushions, feeling rather comfortable. Her eyes fluttered open when she found the cushions rather unyielding. Her head rested in the hollow just beneath Jack's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her, plastering her firmly to his side. Not that she minded.

Elsa held very still, worried that the slightest movement would wake Jack. She turned and rested her forehead on his chest, inhaling deeply, savoring the warmth that surrounded her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the moment. She felt Jack stir beside her. His breathing slightly quickened and she knew he'd woken up. He turned slightly and bent down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. The action brought tears to her eyes. She tried to stifle a small sob.

"Elsa?"

She looked up, opening her eyes. Jack's azure eyes caught the light beautifully, shimmering a stunning blue. She cast her gaze downwards and glanced at the soft t-shirt he wore. Impulsively, she rubbed her cheek against the material. It was very warm and softer than velvet, though she could feel his hard chest, rippling with muscles, just beneath. Elsa caught a whiff of the spicy aftershave he used. He remained still for a moment. Jack turned on his side and wrapped his arms fully around Elsa, tightly holding her to him. Elsa shut her eyes, willing the moment to last forever. She felt hot tears drip down her cheeks and realized the truth. She couldn't live without him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry." Jack drew back slightly and his eyes studied the planes of her face. He sat up and cupped her face with both of his hands. He hesitantly, tenderly pressed soft kisses to her cheek, catching her hot tears. She began crying harder, an incredibly sweet, indescribable feeling blossoming within her.

He finally hugged her to him, so her head was held to his chest. He let her tears seep into the fabric of his shirt. "Don't cry," he begged helplessly, feeling part of his heart break at the sight of her tears. He was sure if she shed anymore tears, his heart would be irreparably crushed into thousands of tiny pieces. He felt a rush of relief when her tears finally slowed. She relaxed against him, practically melting into his arms. Jack's lips curved into a small smile. She'd healed so much. She'd come so far since he'd found her. He pulled her closer, splaying a hand across the small of her back to keep her in place. Her chest stopped heaving. Only an occasional tremor shook her body.

"There," he murmured in soothing tones.

He held her for a few more minutes, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her. She sniffled quietly and hesitantly drew back, almost as if it were painful to do so. Jack felt torn between the longing to take her back into his arms and letting her go. He clenched his jaw and glanced down at his lap.

Elsa's hands trembled. She glanced at his strong arms, desperately wanting them to hold her again. She inhaled deeply, vainly trying to strengthen her resolve. If Jack was going to leave her in the time to come, she had to prepare her heart now. Somehow, she had to become independent. But one glance at Jack weakened her resolution. She swallowed and threw the covers off of herself before practically running out of the room. Jack had stolen so much of her heart already; she wasn't sure how much of it was left.

Elsa spent the day studiously avoiding Jack. When he walked into the kitchen to join them for breakfast, Elsa excused herself and washed her dishes. When she ran into him in their bedroom, she quickly walked into their shared bathroom, waiting until he left to return to the bedroom. When she saw him and Kristoff talking in the living room, she made her way to the other end of the house. Elsa did everything in her power to not come into contact with him. She spent a good deal of the day with Anna. When she was left to herself, she was often swept away by wistful daydreams, which Jack _always _occupied.

Elsa began setting the table. She set down four porcelain plates as Kristoff began to cook dinner. Anna was luck she'd found Kristoff; Anna was an awful cook. Left to her own devices, Elsa was worried Anna would starve or die of food poisoning. She chuckled quietly to herself and finished placing the silverware. She opened a drawer in the kitchen and grabbed a stack of napkins. She turned and ran straight into Jack's solid chest. His arms were instantly around her, steadying her. Elsa inhaled sharply and tried to squirm out of his grip as her heart began to race, heat flushing her face, but Jack's arms held her firmly, like bands of steel around her waist.

"You okay?"

Elsa nodded frantically until he released her. She raced to the table, spending an excessive amount of time placing the napkins, folding them just so and placing them under the silverware. When she walked into the kitchen, Jack was walking out. He gently nudged her shoulder as they passed, sending tingles of awareness down her arm. Elsa forced herself to breathe slowly and vainly tried to calm her racing heart. She sank into a chair after she finished setting the cups out. Jack seated himself beside her, sitting unusually close. His thigh gently brushed hers. Elsa blushed and scooted farther away. Jack scooted closer. Elsa let out a small huff and scooted farther. Jack edged closer. Elsa began to scoot away again. Suddenly, she slid of the chair and found herself sitting on the ground.

Elsa glared icily at Jack before seating herself back onto the chair, promptly ignoring him. Kristoff returned with the promised dishes and Anna joined them. Elsa saw she'd put extra care into her hair, which had been straightened and glossed into perfection, and makeup. Elsa grasped Jack's and Anna's hands before Kristoff lead them in prayer. Jack held onto hers a moment longer, even after they were finished. Elsa forcefully tugged her hand away from him. He held on tightly before lowering their intertwined hands beneath the table. Elsa yanked at her hand, but his grip only tightened. He gently turned her hand over, still grasping it tightly, and began stroking the tender inside of her wrist with his thumb. Elsa stifled a gasp and shivered. His gentle touch made her heart stutter then race. Jack never loosened the grip on her hand. Elsa thought she was fortunate to be right-handed, since Jack held her left hand captive. She vainly tried to ignore him as she finished her meal. Elsa finally pushed her plate away.

"Excuse me," she murmured.

She stood. Jack still held her hand. He hesitated before releasing it. Elsa cleared her plate and made her way outside, hoping to clear her mind as well. She sat at the patio bench and glanced up the pristine pin-points of light dotting the sky. The cool breeze felt refreshing. Elsa inhaled the clean air deeply. Black shadows enshrouded the ground, as gray clouds passed over the sliver of moon left in the sky. Elsa stood and left the cover of the patio, walking to the clearing. She had a strange urge to be closer to the stars, so aloft, and beautiful, and distant. Elsa folded her arms as a surprisingly strong gust of wind rustled the tree tops gently. Elsa had the feeling of being completely and utterly alone, tranquil and alarming at the same time. She forced the tension in her shoulders to relax and shut her eyes. She heard the soft sound of feet crunching grass. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her eyes flew open as she whirled around, only to be stopped by strong arms. She was picked up, so her feet couldn't touch the ground. A helpless whimper escaped her lips as panic coursed through her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but the noise was stifled by someone else's unyielding lips to hers. She gasped in surprise as tears sprung to her eyes. The warm lips gentled, kissing her tenderly. Elsa trembled, absolutely terrified.

"Elsa," he murmured, his voice husky.

Elsa inhaled sharply and drew back. "J-Jack?" Her voice trembled pitifully. Tears of relief freely flowed down her face, though her heart still pounded, as if it didn't know the danger had passed. She inhaled again, but her breath caught in her throat, making it sound like a sob. She pursed her lips together. As the adrenaline ebbed from her body, she began trembling with weakness. She was too weary to reprimand to Jack. He tenderly cradled her to his chest.

He frowned slightly, noticing her silence. "Hey, you okay?"

Elsa couldn't bring herself to nod. She simply trembled.

"Elsa?" he asked, worry tinging his voice.

Her breath caught again as she desperately tried not to sob.

Jack caught her partial sob and hugged her tighter. "Hey, hey… It's okay. Don't cry." His lips traced gentle kisses on her forehead.

"I-I'm n-not—" Elsa stopped, worried that she'd start sobbing if she said much more. Her teeth bit into her quivering lower lip in an attempt to still it.

"Shhh," Jack hushed her gently.

It took all of Elsa's willpower not to lean into him and let him dry her tears. He began striding back towards the house, firmly holding her to his chest. Elsa swallowed and rapidly blinked away tears. Elsa squinted as they stepped into the bright, cheery light of the house. Jack gently set her on the couch, seating himself next to her. He dried her wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly.

Elsa shook her head and shied from his touch. "N-not your fault." She sniffled, hoping she'd get her emotions under control soon.

Jack smiled tenderly. His fingers gently tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I thought you'd heard me. When I picked you up, you began thrashing. Then I figured you'd scream and… I wasn't sure how else to keep you quiet. It was the first thing that came to mind." Jack became more bashful as he explained more. He shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

She lightly brushed her cheek with the back of her hand, hoping no more tears had fallen. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." Elsa began to study the room, avoiding Jack's intense gaze. He continued to confuse her. He acted like he felt strongly for her. Was there something else wrong that prevented him from being married to her permanently? Elsa suppressed a bitter laugh. Herself. She was all wrong. From her hair to her powers. Elsa wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Of course I do; I'm your husband." His voice cracked slightly. Elsa finally turned towards him, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. He slowly edged towards her before gently clasping her hand. He squeezed it lightly. Elsa squeezed back. A small smile curved his lips. He leaned forward until his forehead touched her. Elsa gasped when she saw the emotions swirling in his eyes. Adoration, tenderness, love. Elsa was sure that she was mistaken, that she must be seeing something. Elsa breathlessly stared back into his azure eyes. Her heart pitter-pattered uncertainly. She just couldn't believe that someone would actually… love her. Her lips began to quiver. Unexpected tears sprang to her eyes. She gripped his hand tightly. Though he may not be with her forever, he was with Elsa in that moment. Elsa lightly kissed his lips. And in that moment, she loved him back.


	34. Clueless

Author's Note: Abbi: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed that last one. And you're welcome. I'm trying to update frequently. That winner: Oh, I didn't know the same people made it. Thank you!  
>mackjoyo35: Thank you! It's always so nice when someone notices the effort I put into keeping it clean. And I'm thrilled you're enjoying it :)<br>As always, thank you and please leave me a review ;)

Elsa swept her hair into a brisk bun before walking into the kitchen. Anna was up. Elsa's mouth parted in disbelief. _Since when does Anna get up at this time? _

"Hey, Elsa, would you mind helping me?" she asked, not bothering to take her eyes off of the book she was looking at.

"If I can." Elsa peered over her shoulder and saw Anna was perusing a colorful magazine, full of recipes for Thanksgiving. Elsa had almost forgotten about Thanksgiving.

"Kristoff says I need to write him a grocery shopping list and he'll go pick up the stuff."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "He _shops _for you?"

Anna giggled. "He loves me that much."

Elsa returned Anna's smile and flipped a few pages of the magazine. "Well, we have to have turkey."

"Turkey's okay, but I heard chicken was better for you. Do you think the guys would notice?"

"Notice what?"

"If it was chicken or turkey."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What's with all this health stuff, Anna?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to, you know, stay trim and all."

"You _are_ trim."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, really. I need to, you know, shape up, loose a few pounds…"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're fine, Anna."

Anna let out a huff. "Elsa, do you think it'd be a big deal to the guys if I switched chicken with turkey?"

Elsa suppressed a sigh. "No, I don't think so."

Anna smiled. "Good. Now, what else do we need?"

"Umm, mashed potatoes?"

"_Potatoes?! _Elsa, potatoes?!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, wondering what on earth was wrong with potatoes. "That's what I said."

"They're like the fattiest food ever." Anna lifted a finger. "I have an idea!" She browsed through the magazine. "Here. It's a mashed potato substitute."

Elsa wrinkled her nose as she read the ingredients. "Cauliflower?"

"No one will know the difference!" Anna insisted.

Elsa sighed and shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Anna nodded. "Great. And I was thinking we could veto dessert."

Elsa gave Anna a long, incredulous stare. No way the guys would go for that.

Anna took her silence for acquiescence. "Kay, now I just need to pick out another side or two and—"

"Almost done with the list?" Kristoff strode into the kitchen.

"Almost. Give me a few more minutes."

He frowned and peered over her shoulder. "What's this?"

"Oh, nothing." Anna neatly folded the partially written list and slapped the magazine close.

He reached for the list, but Anna held it an arm's length away from him. "Anna," he warned. Elsa detected a playful glint in his warm brown eyes.

Anna was trying—and failing—not to smile. "Kristoff, don't you think about it."

He smiled slightly. "I'm thinking about it…"

Anna took a step back. "Kristoff…"

He closed the space between them and lightly touched Anna's side. She let out a loud, bubbly giggle before shying away from his touch. Anna was incredibly sensitive and ticklish, a fact that Kristoff had obviously discovered. Elsa decided she best not interfere and walked to the living room. After the giggles died down, she heard Kristoff's loud exlamations.

"WHAT?! Anna, where's the butter?"

"Butter's not good for you. I'm using margins."

"Margarine."

"That's what I said. Mar-gar-ine. And mar-gar-ine is better for you than butter."

"But butter is life! And _cauliflower?!_"

"You make it sound like some… insidious crime!"

"That's because it _is!_"

Elsa smiled slightly. Kristoff obviously felt very strongly about his food.

"Look, Kristoff, after all the chocolates you've been giving me, I've _got_ to lose weight."

"Hey, I think the weight looks good on you."

Elsa heard a light slap. "Flattery won't get you anywhere!"

"Come one, Anna."

"No."

"Please."

"Stop looking at me like that."

He huffed fine. Elsa heard a surprised squeal. Neither of them talking for several long moments. Elsa blushed. They obviously needed more privacy. She seated herself on the porch. She came to a sudden halt when she spotted Jack. He had a loose sweatshirt on and looked like he'd just completed a push-up. Jack paused and looked her way.

He flashed her a smile. "Hey." He winked suggestively.

Her blush deepened, making her cheeks burn. "Excuse me. I didn't think anyone else was—"

"Nothing to excuse. Besides, I'd love some company."

Elsa was silent for a moment before she seated herself on the patio swing. Jack sat next to her. Elsa wrinkled her nose. "You smell… gross."

He chuckled. "Would you like a hug?" He raised his arm around her, so they were mere inches from touching.

"No," Elsa squeaked, sinking back into the bench.

He chuckled again and withdrew his arms. "Okay, just tell me if you change your mind."

Both of them were silent for a moment. When Elsa turned towards Jack she was surprised to see he was studying her intently. It always unnerved her when he did that, as if he could see every imperfection. Elsa flinched and ducked her head. Jack grasped her chin and tilted it back up, scrutinizing her face for several long moments. Elsa flinched again, wondering what he was looking for.

He finally released her chin and spoke. "I would kiss you, but I'm sweaty and… how did you put it so eloquently?"

"Gross."

Jack smiled teasingly. "Yes, sweaty and gross."

Elsa didn't mind, but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Is it possible I can get back to you later on that? You know, do a rain check?"

Elsa glanced at him, confused. She wondered if she'd missed something while she spaced out. "On what?"

"The kiss."

Elsa blushed and ducked her head. "Oh."

"And?"

She smiled slightly. "Maybe."

"Maybe?!" Jack let out a huff of mock annoyance. "We'll see about that," he murmured. He stood abruptly. "I'll check back in with you in an hour."

"I look forward to it," Elsa blurted, before she could bridle her tongue.

Jack looked briefly surprised before he grinned broadly, his bright smile nearly blinding her. He disappeared inside the house. A moment later, Anna stumbled out and plopped herself onto the swing, looking completely smitten.

"You look happy," Elsa remarked.

Anna turned towards her, a faint pink blush covered her lightly freckled cheeks. Her turquoise eyes seemed to sparkle brightly. "So does Jack. What _did _you do to him?"

Elsa shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing."

Anna leaned closer. "Oh, come on! Surely you don't expect me—"

"Well, almost nothing."

Anna leaned closer still, her eyes brightening. "_Almost?_"

Elsa's lips curved into a small smile and she nudged Anna. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be right now?"

"Nope. You _have _to tell me, Elsa."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe I can use whatever trick you used on Jack to use on Kristoff!"

Elsa smiled. "I told him I looked forward to kissing him later."

"Why didn't you do it then?"

"Because he was sweaty."

"Gross."

"That's what I told him. I think he's taking a shower now."

Anna paused for several long moments. Suddenly, she erupted into noise, sqeaking giggles. She sniffed and wiped her moist eyes after a long life. "Wow, he has it bad for you, huh? Wow. Wow! You guys are _soooo c-ute _together."

Elsa smiled shyly. "He is pretty cute. I'm not so sure about me though."

"Oh, you're adorable!"

Elsa gave Anna a long look.

Anna cleared her throat. "In your own special way, but when you're with Jack… it's like _double cuteness EXPLOSION!" _She burst into giggles again, though Elsa failed to see what was so hilarious. She inhaled deeply and calmed. "Sorry, it's just you guys are so clueless."

"Clueless?!"

"Yeah. But don't worry. It adds to your cuteness factor. It's like both of you are little, dumb turtles."

"Little, dumb…" Elsa scowled at Anna.

"_What?! _It's true."

"Alright, _how _are we clueless, exactly?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, like you should see how you guys look at each other. First Jack will look at you with big puppy eyes when he thinks you're not looking—"

"Big puppy eyes?"

"Yep! And then when he's not looking, you look at him with this come-hither look."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I do _not _look at him like that."

Anna smiled cheekily. "You do too. You should see yourself. It's like you… _long_ for him. It's _sooo _cute!"

Elsa sent Anna an icy glare of death.

Anna cleared her throat and swallowed nervously. "I'mgonnamakesomehotchocolate. Tellmeifyouwantany." And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

Elsa sighed and leaned back, wondering if there was anything else she was 'clueless' about.


	35. Dependent

Author's Note: that WINNER: Thank you! KayJay: Thanks ;) Abbi: Lol, glad you liked that ;) And Anna's just being insecure. It's part of making her character more realistic, since I think quite a few females are insecure. ElvisRules41: *pats turtle's head* Sorry if I offended you, Timmy. Really, I didn't mean it to be offensive. Not all turtles are dumb, but if Elsa and Jack were turtles, they _would_ be dumb (according to Anna). *hands turtle back* Nice turtle, please don't hurt me! ;)

Jack scrubbed his hair with the towel, making it stand on end. He turned his attention towards the mirror and carefully dispensed a dollop of shaving cream into one hand. He rubbed it over the lower portion of his face before snatching the razor off of the counter. He smiled widely at his reflection as he recalled Elsa's words. He tried to stop smiling, so he could shave, but found it rather difficult. Every time he thought of her… The smile he'd been trying to suppress appeared again. Jack put down the razor and tried to squeeze his face into submission. After half an hour, he'd managed to complete the task. He semi-tamed his hair with a comb before stepping out of the bathroom. He inhaled deeply. Something was cooking in the kitchen. He passed the living room and spotted Elsa curled up on the sofa, reading something. Just the sight of her made his heart race. He quietly crept into the room and stood behind Elsa. Her sweet aroma teased his senses. He gently tugged her hair out of its braid. Elsa froze in surprise before turning towards him, her hair cascading beautifully down her back and shoulders. Jack cupped her jaw and lifted her face to his. He paused mere inches from her face. A playful smile curved her lips.

"It hasn't been an hour."

Jack let out a huff of mock annoyance. "Hey, I just took a shower for you. I don't want to hear it." He smiled gently and ran his thumb along her soft lips. His breath caught.

"Oh, a _shower. So _impressive."

"It is," Jack insisted. "_Very _impressive. You know, I wouldn't take a shower for just any woman."

He saw a brief flicker of insecurity in her eyes. She gazed at him uncertainly. His fingers ghosted across her face. His breath hitched again when he felt a tingling spark pass between them, making his heart do a funny flip-flop inside of his chest. Jack wondered if a kiss would help soothe her insecurities. He leaned closer.

The door to the living room slammed open. "Dinner is—Oh! Umm, don't pay attention to me. Resume. Pretend nothing happened." Anna smiled widely and disappeared.

Jack cleared his throat. Elsa blushed prettily and shyly glanced at her lap. "I guess dinner's ready," he murmured.

Elsa nodded before standing and rushing past him. She smelled faintly sweet and minty. Jack followed after her, slightly disappointed. He seated himself beside her. Kristoff prayed briefly. When the prayer ended, he very reluctantly let go of her hand. Jack remembered last night, when he'd held her hand captive the entire time. The idea still appealed to him. Though he wasn't sure Elsa would like it. He glanced her way. Her hair, now loose, fell in soft, lush waves. A few tendrils fell in front of her face as she bent towards her plate. Jack twirled the stray locks around his finger and tucked them behind her ear. She froze for a moment. Elsa blushed again and looked down at her plate, hiding her face from view. Jack wished he could still see it. He liked to watch the way her pink blush blossomed on her cheeks. Jack tore his eyes away from her and glanced at his plate. It was lasagna. He cut off a corner with his fork. Elsa's leg briefly brushed his, making his heart pound and blood rush throughout his body. He glanced up and saw that Elsa was looking at him. He stared into her bright blue eyes, losing himself in them. Elsa inhaled sharply and she turned back to her plate. Suddenly, from across the table he heard a strangled snort. He glanced and saw Anna trying—and failing—to suppress her snickers. Within a few seconds, she was _literally _rolling on the floor laughing, giggles and snorts mingling together. Jack failed to see what was so funny. Anna finally stood and wiped her eyes before grabbing Kristoff's arm.

"Come on, Kristoff. These two need a moment." She giggled and dragged Kristoff out of the room, muttering something about poor, dumb turtles, though Jack was sure he'd misheard her. The door slammed shut behind the pair.

Jack turned towards Elsa. "What was _that _about?"

Elsa cleared her throat and shrugged, not meeting his gaze. Jack wanted to see her crystal-clear blue eyes again. He cupped her face with both of his hands and tilted it up gently. Her blue eyes caught the light beautifully, shimmering. Jack loved to watch the emotions swirl in her eyes. She moistened her lips with her tongue. Jack's attention was briefly drawn away from her eyes, towards her lips. They were a lovely shade of pink, soft to the touch. He brushed his thumb over her lips. Her forget-me-not blue eyes widened. He watched in admiration as she blushed. He loved it when she blushed. He gently kissed her cheek, savoring the way her soft skin heated under his lips. He ran his fingers through her silky soft hair. His fingers glided across her cheek. Jack wanted to memorize how smooth and soft her skin felt underneath his fingertips. Her eyes, glistening with unshed tears, caught his attention. He felt his heart clench at the sight of them. What was wrong? He wiped a tear away with his thumb as it rolled down her cheek. Jack drew her close, pressing her body to his. She buried her face into his chest. He heard her soft sniffles. Jack tilted her face up again, frowning slightly as he saw more tears. He tenderly kissed each one away. He cupped her face, running his thumbs over her smooth skin.

"Please don't cry." Another tear ran down her cheek. Jack felt a pang of guilt at the sight of it. Why was she hurting? Was he doing something wrong? Was _he _hurting her? Jack flinched at the thought. He held her close again, shushing her softly. Jack's arms held her trembling body close.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly, almost inaudibly.

Jack hushed her again. "You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I've just been an emotional wreck lately." She sniffled again, hastily drying her tears. "Don't worry, I'll get over it." She winced.

Jack frowned slightly. "Over what?"

"All… this." She waved a hand. "It's just hard…"

This time Jack winced. Over… their marriage? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Her soft pink lips drew his attention again. He stepped back, hoping that would clear his head. It was hard to think coherently around Elsa sometimes. He ran his fingers through his hair. He knew she didn't like the idea of a permanent marriage, but… "It's not over."

"Yet."

Jack felt like someone had just delivered a blow to his gut. He stepped back. Why was she so intent on getting over their marriage? He glanced towards her. She had her arms wrapped around her middle, looking confused and helpless. Jack wanted to hold her so badly. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair again, feeling as if he were missing something. "Elsa… I don't understand."

"You wanted a permanent marriage, not this one. Remember?" She glanced up at him. He saw the pain in her blue eyes.

Jack frowned. It almost sounded like she was talking about two different marriages. He _wanted _this marriage, but he also wanted them to _make _it more permanent before they got involved too deeply. "Yes?" He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing.

Elsa's grip on herself tightened and she took a step back and glanced towards the ground. Apparently, he had. She let out a partial sob before racing out of the room.

"Elsa!" he called. Jack began to follow her.

A feisty red head stepped in his way. Anna's expression was stormy and her hands were plunked on her hips. He stepped to the side, but Anna followed and blocked him. _What's her problem?_

"Excuse me, Anna."

"Oh. Oh-ho-ho-ho. You think you can just-just do that to her and get away with it?" Anna thrust a pointed finger towards his chest.

Jack would have found the situation quite comical, if Elsa wasn't sobbing her heart out. He could hear her faint, muffled cries from down the hallway. He tried to get around Anna again, but she blocked him. "_Excuse _me."

"Ha! _Excuse _you. Excuse _you?!_"

"Look, Anna, I need to get through."

Anna crossed her arms. "I don't think so, mister!" She poked his chest. "No one makes my big sister cry."

Jack would have found that statement quite endearing if he weren't so frustrated. "Anna, _please!_"

"Anna, are you being nice?" Kristoff's deep voice rumbled. He appeared in the hallway.

"Being nice? Did you see what he just did to Elsa?"

"No."

"He made her _cry. _After all she's been through she doesn't need this big… _jerk _giving her grief!" Her face turned as red as her hair, if not redder.

Kristoff put his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe you should give him a chance to explain."

_Thank you, Kristoff! _Jack made a mental note that he was indebted to him.

Anna scowled at him.

"Anna, I just want to see Elsa."

She pursed her lips.

"Please."

Kristoff gently kissed her cheek. Anna huffed and Jack could sense she was cooling down. "Fine, but if you make her cry _any_more… you'll get _it_."

Jack nodded distractedly and hurried to the bedroom. He softly shut the door. Elsa was curled up on the bed, her petite frame quivering. Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat. He hated seeing her like this. He seated himself on the bed, right next to her. He tenderly stroked her hair.

"Elsa?" he whispered.

She sniffled quietly and curled up tighter.

"Hey," Jack soothed. "Please don't cry… Just tell me what's wrong."

Elsa was silent for a long time. She sniffled a few more times. Jack thought she hadn't heard his question. Her quiet voice finally broke the silence. "Because you don't want me."

Jack flinched. Surely she didn't think that? He frowned and laid down next to her, tucking her body next to his. He continued to stroke her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. "Of course I want you."

"Then why…"

"Why what?"

"Never mind."

Jack inhaled deeply, trying to be patient. Who wouldn't she just _tell_ him?! He exhaled very slowly before kissing her forehead again. He propped himself up on his elbow and glanced at her face. She had her eyes closed. Pain flashed across her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I can't live without you," she squeaked, her eyes still shut tightly.

Jack's heart leapt inside of his chest. Then he glanced down at Elsa again. She was obviously in pain. What was so wrong with needing him? He brushed a few strands of hair off of her face. He pulled her into his arms again. After a few minutes, she turned and rested her head on his chest, cuddling closer. It felt so… right having her in his arms. Jack looked down at her pretty face. She looked exhausted. He frowned. Did she not want him? Was she trying to be independent? Was that why this was upsetting her? Jack kissed the tip of her nose and was selfishly glad that she needed him. Though not nearly as much as he needed her.


	36. Soft and Sweet

Author's Note: that WINNER: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine; I've just been a little stressed lately. I'm trying to compact my school work into fewer days, so I can go ahead and start my break, so I've kind of been rushing things and just trying to get chapters out there. I've kind of been on a time crunch lately, so I didn't write very long responses. But I should be better about that now, since I'm done with school for the next month and a half (YIPPEEEEE!). And I'm not offended in the slightest ;) It's wonderful that I have someone who would check up on me! So, thank you. And thank you for all the encouragement and support you've provided through your reviews :) ElvisRules41: Lol, glad you enjoyed the cuteness! Yes, boys CAN be confusing. Abbi: Well, I'm glad to provide a cure for your boredom ;) Thanks for the review!  
>Thank you guys SO much for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. Please take the time to leave me another :) Thanks!<p>

Bright golden sunlight streamed into the room, bathing everything in a cheery golden glow.

Jack tenderly kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Morning," she whispered.

Elsa tried to stretch, but she realized Jack had her cradled to the side of his body; her head rested in the crook of his arm. She blinked several times, clearing the sleep from her eyes. Jack gently caressed her face, pressing soft kisses to her forehead. Elsa closed her eyes, committing the feel of his kisses to memory. Jack's hand slipped behind her neck and he pulled her to him, holding her close. The soothing, spicy scent of peppermint enveloped her. She placed her hand on Jack's broad chest, feeling the steady thump-thump of his heart. She clenched the fabric of his shirt, willing him to stay with her forever. She buried her head into his chest.

"Hey," Jack murmured, pulling back slightly to peer into her face. "It's okay."

Elsa blinked rapidly, clearing the tears gathering in her eyes. She swallowed and glanced downwards, avoiding his gaze. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Jack's azure eyes watching her intently.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

She turned towards him, confused. "Thanksgiving?"

Jack nodded and twirled a tendril of her hair around his finger. "It's today."

"Oh. Happy Thanksgiving."

Jack's azure eyes sparkled. He leaned closer. His warm breath ghosted across her face. "Do you know what I'm thankful for?"

Elsa inhaled sharply and drew away. How much more of her heart could he steal? She absent-mindedly placed a hand over her chest. Her breath hitched when Jack placed his hand over hers. Elsa couldn't seem to breathe as his eyes locked with hers, as if he were delving into her depths, reading every thought. Elsa trembled, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Jack eased closer and ran his fingers through her silky, platinum-blond hair.

"What?" she asked softly.

He smiled gently. "You."

He lightly touched her cheek, making tingles course through her body. She scooted farther away, her heart fluttering against her chest.

Jack sat up and easily closed the distance between them. "Why are you running?"

Elsa put more space between them. "I'm not running. I'm _scooting._"

Jack smirked, moving closer. "Sure."

Elsa huffed. She moved a few more inches. She let out a surprised squeak when Jack wrapped his arms around her and the two rolled off of the bed in a tangled heap. Elsa landed flat on his chest, his body cushioning her fall. Elsa gasped, becoming hot all over. She splayed her hands and tried to push herself off of him.

"Excuse me," she murmuring, blushing hotly.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back on top of his chest. Elsa stifled a gasp. "Wait, I like you right where you are."

"Jack," she scolded, vainly trying to escape.

"Just for a few… minutes. Or hours."

"Jack!" She looked up into his face, glaring at him the best she could.

He showered kisses over her upturned face. His lips were warm and firm, yet achingly gentle.

Elsa trembled and hid her face in his chest. At this rate, she wouldn't have any heart left. "Stop it Jack." Her voice was muffled by his chest.

He chuckled and ran his fingers along the curve of her spine, making Elsa shiver.

"Are you saying you don't like it when I kiss you?" he asked, sounding playfully offended.

Elsa hesitated, wondering if he'd stop if she told him yes. "Yes?"

"Alright, then. Let's make a deal."

She frowned slightly. What did Jack have in mind? "What kind of… _deal_?"

She could hear the smile in Jack's voice, though she didn't dare look up at him again. "It's simple. I'm going to kiss you and all you have to do is not kiss me back."

Her cheeks began to burn and Elsa suspected they'd turned a bright shade of pink. "That's not fair."

"Hey, if you don't like me kissing you, you shouldn't have any trouble kissing back."

"Jack," she growled. Elsa placed her splayed palms on his chest and tried to untangle herself again.

Jack tugged her back down. "Hey, you're not getting away that easily."

"Jack, I-I promised Anna I'd help her bake."

"Anna can wait."

Elsa continued to squirm in his grip. He rolled over her, pinning her beneath him. He smiled pleasantly, which Elsa returned with a scathing glare. She had the feeling he was enjoying this. "_Jack!_"

He pressed a sweet kiss to her neck. "Hmm?"

Her heart raced, pounding in her chest. She clenched her jaw. How did he always manage to make her so… powerless? "Jack, _please_." Her voice trembled slightly.

His gaze bored into her. He was silent for a few moments. His expression finally softened. He firmly pressed his lips against her forehead. "Alright," he murmured against her soft skin. Jack slowly eased off of her.

A wave of bereftness crashed around Elsa. She untangled herself from Jack and sat up. For a moment, she was at a loss for words. "Thank you," she finally managed.

Jack nodded, his gaze riveted on her. She held his gaze for a moment longer before practically running to the closet, trying to break the hypnotic enchantment that seemed to draw her to him. Elsa tried to put thoughts of Jack out of her mind as she selected her clothing. She picked up a pale blue sweater, which hugged her waist and had a shallow 'v' in the front. She held it to her chest, remembering that Jack had chosen that for her. She tossed it back into the closet. Elsa hesitated for a few seconds and picked it up again, sighing inwardly. She selected a cute white belt to cinch around her waist. She was about to select her favorite pair of jeans, but paused. Hadn't Anna said something about men liking skirts? Elsa selected a slim white skirt, unable to help herself. She changed in the bathroom. She lifted her hand to her hair, preparing to twirl it into a bun, but hesitated. Jack seemed to like it out. Elsa let out a loud sigh and leaned her hip against the bathroom counter. She bit her lip uncertainly. Today was Thanksgiving. If she was going to dress up any day, today would be the day. She grabbed a pair of black flats on the way out of the room. Jack wasn't there. She wondered where he'd gone.

"Anna?!"

"Coming!" Anna hurried down the hallway. She raised her eyebrows. "You're dressed nicely. Did you and Jack make up? Or is this some sort of thing to _make _him want you?"

Elsa coughed. "What?!"

Anna plunked her hands on her hips. "Is Jack treating you well?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was coming from. "Yes… Why?"

"Well, I just heard you crying the other night and—"

"Oh. That." Elsa sighed. "It's a long story."

Anna grabbed her wrist. Anna opened the door to her room, tugging Elsa behind her. "Great. You can tell me the story and I'll do your hair." Without giving Elsa a chance to argue, Anna seated her in front of the mirror and pulled out a purple straightener. "So?"

Elsa pursed her lips, wondering if she should involve Anna. Anna leaned against the counter, waiting. "Well… Jack doesn't want to marry me," she blurted.

Anna blinked several times. "WHAT?! I thought you were already married!"

Elsa flinched. "I mean… after this settles down. He doesn't want to be permanently married. Well, he does, but—"

"Elsa. You aren't making sense."

Elsa inhaled deeply. "Alright. Jack doesn't _want _this marriage. He wants another, permanent marriage."

Anna frowned. "With who?"

Elsa shrugged dejectedly and stared at her lap.

Anna let out a huff. "Well, we'll make him wish you were his forever." She began to run her brush through Elsa's long tresses, a determined look on her face.

Jack heard soft footsteps. He inhaled, smelling something sweet and minty. "Hey, Elsa."

"Hi." She sounded rather aloof.

Jack stifled a sigh, sure that he would never understand Elsa. She walked until she stood next to him. Her arm brushed his, making warmth spread from his arm into his chest. He kept his gaze trained on the pan of sweet potatoes in front of him that he was preparing. He turned towards her, his breath catching. Her hair had been loosely curled, sections of it pinned back from her face. She wore light makeup, enhancing her already beautiful features. His gaze was drawn to her lips, which were glossy and pink. He glanced downwards. She wore a pretty blue top, which complimented her figure beautifully. He vaguely remembered buying it for her when they'd gone shopping. She wore a cute white skirt, drawing his gaze to her long, smooth legs. His mouth went dry as he glanced back at her face. What was she all dressed up for? His hands trembled with the need to hold her. He cleared his throat and forced his gaze back to the sweet potatoes in front of him, completely forgetting what he was supposed to do next.

"Do you know where the aprons are?" It took him a few seconds to translate her pretty, melodic voice into words.

"I… am not sure." Jack doubted his ability to think at all when she was so close.

"I'll ask Kristoff."

She began to walk away. _No!_ Without thinking, his snatched her delicate wrist. She froze, turning towards him. Her bright blue eyes sparkled softly in the light. He just needed to have her close. Jack didn't know if he could survive unless they made this marriage permanent. With a sharp tug, he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. A sense of possessiveness came over him. He wanted to have her in his arms for the rest of his life. His grip on her tightened and he rested his forehead on her neck. She smelled faintly of perfume. Elsa shivered in his arms. He ran his fingers through her soft curls. He grasped a fistful and brushed it along his cheek. She was so sweet and soft. Gentle warmth coursed through his body. He remembered earlier when Elsa had begged him not to kiss her. He rested his forehead against hers. She glanced up at him with wide, beautiful blue eyes, her lips slightly parted. He inhaled deeply, his breath ragged. He tried to communicate with his eyes what he couldn't bring himself to say. If he said it, he knew he'd be lost forever, crushed when she left him. He tenderly cupped his face with both of his hands. She was so beautiful. So amazing. And he loved her. He closed his eyes, willing himself _not _to touch her soft, sweet lips with his. For her sake.


	37. Mashed Potatoes

Author's Note: ElvisRules41: Lol. They'll get less dysfunctional. That WINNER: Yes, it is awesome! I still can't believe I'm off of school. Thank you! It's nice to have someone concerned about you. Often times I find writing very fun, but sometimes I just get kind of bogged down with life ;) So glad you liked the chapter! Yep, flirting _can_ be fun, but it's not very fun when you don't like the guys who's flirting :P Thank you again for the fantastic reviews! Abbi: Thank you! Nightmareninja456: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the plot ;) Don't worry, everything will be resolved (eventually).  
>Okay, I keep forgetting to add this to the author's note. So, Jack and Elsa are cold. It's not their fault, they're just cold naturally. So, anytime they feel heat inside of them is unusual (to say the least). The only time they'd feel heat is when they're experiencing love (love thaws). SO, if Elsa every feels an inner heat or if she touches Jack and he's warm, that's why. They won't feel warm any other time. Sorry, hope that made sense. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please consider telling me what you think :)<p>

He suddenly jerked back, trying to prevent himself from kissing her. Her lips were too tempting up close. He glanced back at her face and found her lips just as tempting as they were before. He clenched his jaw and willed himself not to look at her lips. Elsa, slightly confused, took a step backwards. Something inside of Jack rebelled at the thought of Elsa being so far away. He pulled her closer again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, her brows slightly furrowed in confusion. Jack wanted to kiss the frown away. He inhaled sharply, knowing once he started, there was very little chance of him stopping. Instead, he held her tiny wrist and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. He could feel her pulse quicken under his touch. He smiled slightly, his lips still pressed to her bare skin. She wasn't as unaffected as she wanted to be. Her hand began to tremble slightly. She gently pulled back. Jack slowly released her, though he was tempted to pull her back to him and kiss her senseless. She gave him one last, long look before walking towards Kristoff, who had his back turned towards them. Jack pressed his lips together, stifling a sigh of longing.

Elsa began washing and peeling potatoes in the sink next to him, barely out of reach. He practically had his eyes glued to her the entire time. Her hands were so delicate, yet nimble. He loved watching the way she washed the potato and peeled it to perfection. She quartered the potatoes and dumped them into a big pot on the stove filled with water. She walked next to Jack and flipped the stove burner on. Jack tore his gaze away from her and shoved the sweet potatoes into the oven below. He closed the oven door and set the kitchen timer for 45 minutes. He leaned his hip casually against the counter and watched as Elsa drained the potatoes. A stray curl fell in front of her face as she moved, glistening in the light. She blew at it in annoyance as the poured milk into a sauce pan. The curl fell back in front of her face. Jack absent-mindedly tucked it behind her ears, his fingers barely brushing her face. Jack drew his hands back, his finger feeling tingly. Elsa paused for a moment before resuming her work. She eventually poured the mixture of milk and butter into the bowl full of potatoes. She flipped on the switch the hand-held blender and began to run it through the bowl of potatoes.

After a few minutes, she curiously lifted the whirring blender up. The blender flung mashed potatoes in various directions, splattering a good bit on Elsa's face. Jack chuckled, warmth spreading through him. Her expression was priceless. She turned towards him, her pretty blue eye flashing, her cheeks flushed. She obviously didn't like being laughed at. Elsa turned up her cute nose at him. Jack vainly tried to suppress more chuckles, but ultimately failed. She leaned over the bowl of potatoes, completely ignoring him. Suddenly, Jack found mashed potatoes splattered across his face. Jack's eyes widened when he saw Elsa with a spoon, a small, mischievous smile on her lips. She turned back to the potatoes, obviously proud of herself. Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling playfully. She wouldn't get away that easily. Jack closed the distance between them in a few strides. He wrapped one strong arm around her slender waist while with his other he picked up a handful of mashed potatoes. Her forget-me-not blue eyes were impossibly wide as he held the glob of mashed potatoes up threateningly. She squeaked when he began to smear it across her face.

"Jack!" she squealed.

Jack held her firmly against his chest until he was finished coating her face in mashed potatoes. She wrinkled her little nose and glared at him. He smiled broadly. She looked incredibly adorable. Elsa snatched a rag from the counter and hastily wiped her face. She suddenly picked up a ball of mashed potatoes and smashed it against his face. Jack chuckled. She obviously hadn't learned her lesson. He bent down and wiped his mashed potato-covered cheek against hers. She squeaked as he rubbed the mashed potatoes back onto her face. He saw her hand dart back into the bowl. At this rate, there wouldn't be any potatoes left for Thanksgiving dinner. He snatched her wrist away from the bowl.

"You've been a _very _naughty girl," he scolded playfully.

Elsa pursed her lips and glared at him.

"_Very _naughty. And naughty girls need to be punished."

Her bright blue eyes widened and her lips parted, as if she was about to protest.

Jack suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Surprise flashed across Elsa's pretty face and she gasped, muffled by his lips, as Jack instantly took the opportunity to delve deeper. He gently guided her head, tilting it to one side. She naively followed his unspoken commands, responding eagerly to his touch. Heat flooded Jack's body as he gently pushed her towards a counter, pinning her in place. He pressed harder, wanting more. Elsa's soft lips parted farther as she let him deepen the kiss. Jack inhaled deeply. Elsa's minty aroma mingled with the warm, delicious smells of the kitchen. He felt the light, rapid beating of her heart, fluttering against her chest. Jack drew back from her intoxicating lips for a moment, allowing her to draw a shaky breath, before covering her lips with his again. He plunged his hands into the silky depths of her curls, weaving his fingers through her soft tresses. Jack felt an indescribable sweetness as she kissed him back. Her shyness lessened and one arm wrapped around his neck while the other combed through his soft hair. Jack teasingly withdrew, wanting to see how bold she was willing to be. Her grip on him instantly tightened and she deepened the kiss of her own accord. She wrapped one leg around his and Jack sensed her desperation as she pressed harder. He waited a few moments until her grip relaxed slightly before he kissed her softly, as if to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. He toyed with her lower lip, gently nibbling on it. She gasped. Jack put one palm on her face, savoring the feel of her hot cheeks. He opened his eyes briefly, catching sight of her brilliant blush. Deciding to have some more fun, he drew away and gently nibbled at her ear. Her eyes were still closed and she completely relaxed on his grip. He watched various emotions play across her pretty features before pressing sweet, tender kisses on her neck. She trembled lightly. Jack stopped for a moment and simply cradled her in his arms. Her head rested in the palm of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open, looking dazed and dreamy. A rose-petal pink colored her cheeks and the same shade of pink colored her slightly parted lips.

She touched his lips and giggled. "Your lips are pink."

Jack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and saw something pink smeared across it. He figured it must be from whatever Elsa was wearing. "So they are."

She smiled brightly. Jack felt like he would melt at the sound of her sweet giggles. He held her close, feeling her breathing slow as she caught her breath. She blinked several times and Jack saw the foggy blissfulness clear. She looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes. Then he saw hurt and finally a sudden pain. She placed her splayed palms against his chest and shoved. His grip on her tightened. He desperately wanted to keep her close, to understand what was causing her so much pain. He wasn't about to let her go this time. Tears flooded her eyes and she tried to shove him away again. Jack crushed her to his chest, willing her to hold still. She desperately tried to get away before sagging against him with exhaustion. Her muffled cries were breaking his heart. He tenderly tilted her face up and brushed away all of her tears.

She inhaled shakily. "J-Jack, please. I can't live like this," she sobbed.

Jack cupped her face. "Why not?"

"Because it's killing me." She closed her eyes and more tears poured down her cheeks.

Jack felt his heart squeeze. He pressed her head to his chest and held her. His grip loosened when her sobs became quieter. He kissed her tear-stained cheek and shushed her gently. "Just tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled. "You already know."

Jack searched his memory thoroughly, but couldn't come up with anything. "Know what?"

Elsa shook her head and tried to back away. His grip instantly tightened. "Please, Jack. I don't want to-to impose on you anymore. I _want _you to be happy."

Jack frowned slightly. "And I want _you _to be happy."

Elsa glanced up at him. She shook her head.

Jack felt a twinge of frustration. "Elsa, just spit it out. _Tell _me. Please." His gaze locked with hers.

Her wide blue eyes seemed to pierce him. "Jack… I… care about you. And it's your decision. It's selfish of me to want this…"

"Want _what?!_"

"You." Her voice was so soft, Jack didn't think he'd heard her correctly at first.

"Me?!" His eyebrows rose.

Elsa looked down, but didn't answer.

Jack froze for a moment. He felt a surge of joy and relief. Elsa wanted _him_. "Good. Because I want you too." He gently nuzzled her neck.

Elsa's eyes revealed her confusion. "But Jack…"

He stopped. "_Yes?_"

"You don't want to marry me."

"_What?!_" Jack chuckled. Where had she gotten this idea?

She frowned slightly. "You wanted a permanent marriage with someone else."

He showered kisses over her confused, pretty face. "No, silly. I do _not _want to marry anyone else."

Her lips parted slightly. "But you said—"

"That I wanted a permanent marriage. With _you_."

"But I thought our marriage was already permanent."

"It is," he agreed. "But I'd still like to say our vows. I want it to be official. I want this to be a whole marriage, not just in name." He saw her eyes light up with understanding. They dimmed suddenly and she stepped out of his embrace.

Elsa blankly stared at the floor, feeling slightly numb. It seemed too good to be true. She was certain he didn't want her anymore. She felt dread seep into her. _What if it _is _too good to be true? _Elsa hugged her middle. _How _was it even _possible _that he'd want her? She twirled a curl around her finger, feeling slightly numb, as if the realization hadn't quite sunk in yet. For the past few days, she'd grown so accustomed to the idea she'd be tossed away after marriage. She glanced towards Jack. He smiled gently and cupped her jaw before tenderly kissing her. She felt warmth flicked within her. Jack drew away and reality doused her flame like a bucket of cold water. She shook her head, trying to clear the confusion. How could _anyone _feel _anything _for _her?! _It was simply inconceivable.

"We'd better finish or we won't have anything to eat tonight."

Elsa numbly nodded her agreement and returned to her bowl, now half full of mashed potatoes.


	38. Uncontrollable Emotions

Author's Note: Kiyla: Thank you! Glad you're still enjoying the story. I thought about the other characters, but integrating them into a realistic novel is kind of difficult since they aren't human, but thanks for the suggestion! Abbi: So happy you liked it! Yes, long reviews are VERY helpful. I really appreciate you telling me :) Thank you! Mackjoyo35: Lol, me too! I love mashed potatoes… KayJay: Mine too! Glad you enjoyed the chapter ;) NaomilovesJelsa: Thanks for the review! And Elsa's reluctant to trust Jack back because she'd been mentally scarred, due to the past three years in a creepy lab. She doesn't trust people very easily and she finds it difficult to understand why Jack would treat her that way when for the past three years she's been treated like an object. Hope that clears it up! ElvisRules41: Lol, telepathic abilities would definitely clear a lot of confusion. Nightninja456: Yes, she does. She'll learn eventually :) that SUPER FABULOUS WINNER: That's great! I'm glad you think so. Yeah, I thought a kiss-and-make-up scene would be kind of unrealistic for her. You dance? Cool! I've never tried it. Is it fun? Lol, ikr. Awwwwwww, thank you! It's so fun to actually interact with the people who read your works. And God has really blessed me with awesome reviewers ;) THAT is one of the things that I'm thankful for. Thank you so much!  
>Thanks again for everyone who's left me a review! All of them are so helpful and encouraging; thank you. Please consider reviewing after this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but it's all I could come up with right now and I figured that's better than nothing :P Hope you enjoy!<p>

Elsa put the finishing touches on the table. She stood back, observing her work. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, making her heart leap.

"Good job," Jack commended, holding her against his chest.

Elsa quickly slipped out of his grip. "Thank you." She strode to the table and pretended to straighten the centerpiece, trying to ignore Jack's gaze. His warm hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned around. "D-do you need something?"

Jack smiled and placed his hands on either side of her. "Why, how kind of you to ask. I _do _need something."

Elsa swallowed and tried to make herself smaller, vainly trying to avoid brushing against his arms, which were on either side of her. Jack swiftly leaned down and brazenly brushed his lips against hers. Elsa felt a something spark within her and jumped. "Excuse me." She quickly ducked under his arms and practically ran to the other end of the table. He followed her, his long strides covering more ground. Elsa sucked in a quick breath and ran around the circular table, avoiding Jack. He smiled and ran faster. Elsa quickly matched his pace, though she was getting a little dizzy from running in circles. Suddenly, he stopped and sprinted the other way. Elsa gasped and tried to turn the opposite direction, but found herself in Jack's arms before she could run. She blushed. And tried to push against his chest.

Jack tenderly cupped her face, his expression softening, though he still held her firmly. "What's wrong now? I thought we had cleared up the misunderstanding."

Elsa pursed her lips. "We have," she confirmed.

"And?"

"And…" She indecisively bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

She didn't look at him. "I—" She suddenly clamped her mouth shut, deciding she didn't need to make herself more vulnerable than she already was.

"What Elsa? You what?" Jack prompted.

Elsa had so many feeling swirling inside of her, she wasn't even sure she could make them into words and coherent sentences if she wanted to. She opened her mouth again just as the door opened, saving her from answering. Kristoff stood in the doorway, staring at them blankly. Elsa cleared her throat and stepped back from Jack. Kristoff glanced at them once more before walking towards the table.

"Anna should be here in a second," he murmured as he sat down.

Elsa was only able to nod dumbly as she took her seat, Jack promptly choosing to sit next to her. Anna rushed into the dining room. "Sorry I took so long!" Her hair was piled in elegant curls, glistening red and gold in the light. She seated herself next to Kristoff. Kristoff gave her an appreciative once-over and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. Anna returned the smile and grasped his hand. She turned towards Jack. "Would you mind—"

"No, not at all." Jack grasped Elsa's hand. He closed his eyes and was silent for a few moments. "Dear Lord… thank you for this time that we've gotten to spend with each other. Thank you for… protecting us and providing for us and blessing us. God, thank you… for bringing Elsa to me. Thank you for the wonderful influence she's had on my life and thank you for giving me the opportunity to spend time with her… Please bless this food and the hands that prepared it. Amen." Elsa heard Anna and Kristoff echo his 'amen.'

She numbly sat in her seat, still grasping Jack's hand. Was Jack really thankful for her? Warmth spread through her body. She released Jack's hand and stared at her lap, trying to sort through her whirling feelings and thoughts. Elsa put some mashed potatoes, stuffing, sweet potatoes, and a few slices of turkey, doused in gravy, onto her plate. She chewed her food thoughtfully. It always felt like a game of tug-a-war with her feelings. She'd never felt so uncertain about anything in her entire life. She glanced towards Jack. He _seemed _to like her. None of his actions seemed to contradict that, yet the thought seemed so… abstract. So impossible. Elsa stabbed a piece of turkey. She wasn't a little school girl with fluctuating hormones. She was an adult. Elsa decided to handle this the mature and sensible way. She'd protect her herself. Saying someone stole your heart was simply a metaphor. Elsa resolved to control herself once more, her thoughts, her feelings, her emotions. Currently, Jack had the power to absolutely destroy her. _No one should have that kind of power, _she decided adamantly. She was going to gain control of herself once more. And it would start with her emotions.


	39. The Past is in the Past

Author's Note: NaomiloveJelsa: That's great ;) Glad I could clear it up. Thank you so much! Yes, I'll add more time between the girls. Mackjoyo35: *whew* Good. I was kind of worried since it was so short, hence this chapter.  
>Thanks for the reviews and sorry about that super-short last chapter. I'm feeling that writing flow in inspiration again, so I types up another chapter. Thank you so much and enjoy!<p>

Elsa placed a hand on her full stomach as she plopped herself onto the soft couch cushions. She rested her head on the armrest and stared into the hypnotic flames in front of her, tamed by the fireplace. She felt a not-so-unpleasant ripple of awareness as Jack seated himself next to her, causing the cushions to sink slightly.

She turned towards him. "What." It came out snappier than she'd intended it to.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not done with you."

Both of Elsa's brows rose. "You're not… done with me?"

He smiled. "I asked you earlier what was upsetting you."

Elsa stared back at the fire, knowing that he'd persist until he had an answer. "I've decided… to…"

Jack leaned forward attentively, his eye boring into hers.

Elsa bit her lips, wondering how to word her feelings. "Get ahold of myself."

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Does this mean you're shutting me out?"

Elsa flinched. "Jack, I… I'm not a… teenager with fluctuating hormones. I'm an adult."

He chuckled and winked. "I've noticed."

Elsa blushed. "I mean…" She squirmed in her seat. This wasn't coming out as easily as she'd hoped. "I haven't behaved responsibly. And now I am going to behave responsibly. I need to have self-control." Her brows furrowed and she turned towards Jack.

"So, from now on you're going to reject my advances?"

Elsa thought about it a moment. "Kind of."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "I don't know where you get these ideas from." He leaned closer. "Have I ever told you how much I _love _challenges?" His eyes sparkled in the firelight.

Elsa's mouth went completely dry. She gazed into his eyes and lost herself in their azure depths.

"I think this will be one of the funnest challenges I've accepted."

"Funnest isn't a work," Elsa remarked. She suddenly felt stupid for something so… dumb.

Jack smiled. "Of course not." He gently touched her cheek. Her skin flushed and her heart raced in response to his touch. He leaned closer and Elsa entirely forgot anything about self-control when his lips touched hers. He cupped her face and angled his head, deepening the kiss, making her heart flutter erratically. He pulled her closer until her body was pressed to his. Elsa felt herself being swept up by a torrent of emotions. She felt warmth radiate within her, spreading to her limbs. Her fingers feathered across his handsome features, almost teasingly. Jack moaned, delving deeper. The pounding of her heart reverberated inside of her chest. She could scarcely breathe. Heat coursed through her veins as she leaned into him, melting against him. He dragged her onto his lap and kissed her thoroughly, occasionally nuzzling her neck. His kisses were overwhelmingly passionate, yet so tender and loving. Elsa was in heaven. The pressure of his lips against hers gentled as he showered small, sweet kisses all over. Elsa felt herself completely relax in his grip as he reclined on the couch and planted gentle kisses on her neck. Her heart thrummed steadily with his. Elsa gazed into the fire, feeling blissfully dazed. The heat of the fire seemed to match the heat inside of her. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring the warmth washing over her, making her tremble slightly. She blinked several times, her mind beginning to clear of the hazy fog. She inhaled sharply and bolted upright. Jack absent-mindedly pulled her back down. He cradled her to his chest. Elsa tried to squirm out of his grip. How could she lose herself so easily? Elsa found the thought very disconcerting.

"Let me go, Jack."

He stroked her hair. His eyes had a dreamy look to them as he seemed to drink her all in. "Elsa—"

"Let me _go_!" Her voice was nearly raised to a shout. She forcibly shoved against his chest. Jack flinched, but released her. She stood, her legs wobbling slightly. Elsa felt a bitter taste in her mouth as she realized it was a result of her lack of self-control, the after effects of the kiss. She turned on her heel and stomped to their room. She stopped herself before collapsing onto the bed. This was _their _room. Jack was bound to come here eventually. She had to get away from him, clear her head. Elsa spun around and nearly ran into Jack in the hallway. He began to reach for her wrist. Elsa dodged to the side and sprinted out of the house. She didn't stop at the porch.

Elsa blindly ran into the forest, occasionally tripping over gnarled roots or rotting logs. She ran until she tripped and landed _hard_, face-planting into the ground. Her face stung slightly and Elsa remained still, too numb to move. She finally shook the feeling off and sat up, leaning against the tree. Elsa picked some leaves out of her hair. She exhaled slowly, her breath coming in a stream of fogged air. Elsa stared into the distance. There were so many gray and white trunks of trees, they seemed to blend together into a solid wall. A web of thin branches tangled together to form a canopy above Elsa. She watched as the light ebbed from the forest, darkness seeping in. She rested her forehead on her knees, wondering why she was always so helpless when it came to Jack. Elsa balled her hands into fists. She _had _to regain control herself. She glanced up at the bleak sky. That was all she had left. She was sure the scientists in the lab had taken everything else she had previously possessed. She dragged air into her lungs and stood, finding her legs to be steady. Elsa trudged back to the house, trusting her instincts. The lights were on. The house looked warm and cheery in the midst of the dark clearing. Elsa paused a moment before continuing her march to the house.

The door squealed lightly on its hinges as Elsa opened it. She immediately found herself wrapped in Jack's arm. He held her tightly. "I was so worried about you."

Elsa felt a twinge of guilt for causing him trouble.

He drew back, holding her at an arm's length away. He looked at her sternly. "You shouldn't have run away. Something could have happened."

Elsa felt something snap inside of her. "Maybe I wouldn't have ran if _you _hadn't pushed me!" she snapped.

Jack flinched, as if he'd been struck. Surprise dawned on his face, followed quickly by pain. He cast his tormented gaze towards the ground and his hands dropped from her shoulders.

Elsa's mind registered than Anna and Kristoff were both seated on the couch, watching. Elsa regretted saying that in front of them, but nothing could be done about it now. The past was in the past. She retreated to her room, shutting the door softly behind her, before curling up on the bed. Elsa realized that she was shutting everyone out again, reverting to her former habits. Her former habits kept her safe, protected her. Elsa shut her eyes. _The past is in the past… or is it?_


	40. Cold

Author's note: Abbi: Oh, don't apologize! I posted the chapter really closely together. Wow, Blood Brothers sounds exciting! Okay, well I'm not going to claim to be an expert (because I'm not), but here's what I think. Having a guy like you and flirt with you can be exciting and wonderful. It's one of the best feelings possible, but don't be deceived by the flutter of a heart. Husbands are supposed to be willing to _die_ for the wives. I know this seems a bit far in the future, but thinking long-term can save you from a lot of mistakes and heart ache. If this guy's not willing to give up girlfriend, much less risk his life for you, he isn't worth it. I don't know a TON about you, but I know that you're sweet, compassionate, and sensitive. He doesn't deserve to be with such a wonderful person. And, you know what? It's _his _loss. Frankly, I think he's an idiotic jerk. Lol, that might be a bit prejudiced, since I haven't met him, but I think that's true of anyone who would do that. God has someone else who _would _be willing to die for you. He has a wonderful person in mind. Wait for _him. He _will be worth it. So, don't waste your time with this guy who doesn't deserve you. Ultimately, it's your decision and I know that whatever choice you make, God will still have an amazing plan for you. So, those are just my thoughts. And I'm glad you thought Elsa's choices made sense, even if they weren't logical ;)  
>NaomilovesJelsa: You are very welcome! That WINNER: Like I told Abbi, there is no need to apologize! I published the second chapter mere hours after the first. Aww, don't feel bad. There is absolutely <em>nothing <em>to feel guilty about :) Lol, sometimes I joke about being a jedi ;) Lol, maybe both of us are just really smart! ;) So glad you liked it! Well, know that I'm praying for you and with God's help, I hope you'll find the strength to move on. Hey, as long as you like dancing, I think that's the most important thing: finding something you love to do. Which is why I write! And I do have other hobbies, though none like writing. I liked to play piano, read (of course), play with little kids, bake, play ga-ga ball, go tubing, PAINTBALL! And I love, love, love parties. Attending them and planning them ;) Yes, am definitely passionate about writing. Thank you so much! It's so wonderful that you find this a blessing. That's one of the things I pray for every night ;) Thanks again!  
>Okay, wow. Sorry about the long author's note, but I felt like I needed to respond to me reviewers appropriately and in doing so it ended up being a rather long note. Thank you for all the reviews, and support, and encouragement!<p>

The vivid blue of the sky seemed to bleed through the translucent curtains. Elsa blinked several times, clearing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, making the bed's wooden frame squeak quietly. Jack was back on his side, keeping a respectable distance once more. Elsa felt a strange feeling of bitter disappointment swell within her. She did her best to suppress the feeling and flung the covers aside, swinging her legs off the end of the bed. She padded down the hallway, her bare feet lightly slapping the floor. She rummaged through the fridge and took out the platter of pumpkin pie, topped with a tart cranberry dressing. She sliced a piece of herself and sat down. Using the edge of her fork, she cut the pie and popped the pieced into her mouth. It was cold, and creamy, and sweet, still good after being refrigerated for ten hours. Anna appeared into the kitchen and spotted Elsa's pie.

"Yum, pie! Looks good." She raided the refrigerator and piled her plates with cream puffs and pumpkin pie. Anna plopped down on the seat beside Elsa and slid an enormous piece of pie into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "It needs something…" Anna returned to the fridge, retrieving a tall bottle of whipped cream. Tipping the can upside down, she practically drowned her pie in the frothy cream. "Better." She sat down and shoveled the rest of the pie into her mouth.

Elsa's lips were slightly curled in amusement. "What about your diet?"

"What diet?" she managed in between mouthfuls.

"The one you were so adamant about."

"Oh. _That _diet. Well, if anytime, Thanksgiving is the time to splurge."

"Yesterday was Thanksgiving."

Anna huffed. "You just _had _to mention that. I'm just… extending the period where I give thanks. I'm making Thanksgiving longer."

"So you can have pie?"

"So I can have pie," Anna confirmed.

Elsa shook her head, a slight smile still on her lips, and tossed her paper plate into the trash and her fork into the sink. She nearly bumped into Jack as she was exiting the kitchen. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, Elsa. I was just going to talk to you."

She looked up at him. His eyes didn't hold their usual, playful twinkle they held when Elsa blushed so brightly. She smoothed her features, trying not to wince, trying not to think about how she loved that playful twinkle in his eyes. Instead, they looked serious, determined. Even fearful. The last made her shudder. When was Jack ever afraid? He nodded towards their room, indicating he wanted to talk in private. Normally, he would've held her hand and led her to the room. Elsa cast Anna another glance before walking in sullen silence to their room. Jack shut the door behind them, firmly, but quietly. The sound had a sense of finality to it. Elsa seated herself on the bed, feeling apprehensive. She bit her lower lip nervously.

Jack remained standing. "We need to leave tonight."

Elsa's eyes widened. "_No!_"

Jack crossed his arms.

Elsa stood. "I just met Anna again, Jack! You can't expect me to just leave her again!" Her frustration grew.

"Elsa, we have to go."

"_Why, _Jack?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, briefly looking just as frustrated as she felt. "I don't know, we just do."

Elsa huffed. "Don't I at _least _get some sort of an explanation?"

Jack glanced at her, looking slightly subdued, as if he shared her sorrow. "That's the best I have to offer, Elsa. I'm sorry. I trust my instincts and my instincts are telling me to leave. This location isn't safe."

"You're just paranoid!"

He shook his head. "We _have _to go. Just trust me."

"Trust _you?! _I _trusted _you when I lost control of my powers. I _trusted _you when you told me to run and you said you'd handle it. Then I spent the next _three _years in a _lab_," Elsa retorted. "Because _I _trusted _you_." Elsa was shaking now.

Jack held himself very still. He didn't flinch, but she saw the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly, his demeanor changed. He clenched his jaw, fisted his hands. His eyes sparked with anger. "We are leaving _tonight_," he ground out. His voice was low and steady. Elsa almost wished he had raised his voice instead. Jack stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so that it rattled on its hinges.

Elsa flinched as the noise echoed loudly. She felt a sense of guilt settle over her like a worn and much-too-familiar blanket. She sat back on the bed, suddenly weary, and hugged her knees tightly. She knew it wasn't Jack's fault. She'd lost control and built a ridiculously huge palace on the mountain, flaunting her powers. It was her fault she'd been captured. And no one else should have to bear that guilt. She rubbed her upper arms, feeling she'd ruined her relationship with Jack permanently. Elsa rested her forehead on her knees. How could she be so foolish? How could she be so cold to one of the only people who had shown her kindness?


	41. Hopeless

Author's Note: Mystery girl: Wow! You are just cranking out those reviews ;) Thank you! I really appreciate all the reviews. Lol, and I'm glad you like my notes :) that WINNER: Aww, thanks! Haha, I seriously doubt I'm a jedi ;) No, I'm not really the life of the party. I just talk to whoever comes by ;) Abbi: Lol, anytime! I'm always happy to share my honest opinions ;) And I'm happy that I was able to help in any way possible. Thanks for reviewing! : Wow, interesting name you chose there ;) Thank you! Actually, I am thinking of trying to publish a book. I'm going to post the writing online. As for the questions, you'll have to wait ;) They'll be answered in time. And, yes, there are two groups after her. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out ;)  
>Aww, you guys are really nice! I can't make a 'legit book' out of this, since it's not original, but I intend to publish an original work later. Thank for the reviews everyone!<p>

Anna counted silently as she gave Kristoff and Elsa seven red cards each. Elsa turned towards her own cards, which read, 'The Far Left, Anne Frank, The 1970s, Family Vacation, George Washington, My Bank Account, Jellybeans.'

Anna snatched a green card from the pile and read out loud, "Colorful. Vivid, brilliant, kal… kalei-do-scopic. Kaleidoscopic. Wow, weird word. Kaleidoscopic. It kind of just rolls off of your tongue." Anna stuck her tongue out.

Kristoff's eyes sparkled with amusement. Elsa shook her head at her sister's antics and glanced down at the red cards she held, fanned out to display each word. She bit her lip indecisively. She'd never been very good at Apples to Apples. She slapped down the 'Jellybean' card, sliding it towards Anna. Kristoff tossed his red card on top of hers.

Anna eagerly picked up the cards and read them out loud, "Jellybeans. Well as long as we have to eat our vegetables." She frowned suddenly. "Adolf _Hitler?!_ 1889-1945, turned Germany into a militarized dictatorship, caused the slaughter of millions and launched World War II." She glanced at Kristoff. "_Kristoff…_"

He shrugged. "What?"

"Did you put this card down?"

He sighed. "It's supposed to be a secret, Anna."

"Colorful, Kristoff? _Really?!_"

Kristoff shrugged again. "If you think about it, he has a very colorful personality."

Anna made a face.

"It was the only card I could play, _okay? _The others weren't even remotely close."

Anna sighed and turned towards Elsa. "Jellybeans." She slid the green card towards Elsa. Elsa snatched it. At least she wasn't doing as bad as Kristoff, who had yet to obtain a green card. Kristoff let out a loud yawn and propped his elbow on the table while resting his chin on his palm, looking bored and tired. Anna whacked his arm.

Kristoff turned towards her, looking mildly alarmed. "What?!"

"Don't be rude."

"I wasn't being rude."

"Well, that yawn implied you were bored."

He sighed. "I can't help yawning, Anna."

She huffed. "You could have at least covered your mouth."

Kristoff was silent for a moment. "Why don't you cover _your _sassy, little mouth?"

Anna's eyes widened. "_What _did you just say?"

Kristoff smiled pleasantly. "That you have a sassy, little mouth. Oh, excuse me, I meant _bi-ig _mouth."

Anna plunked her hands on her hips. "Did you just say I had a big mouth? Did I hear you right?"

Kristoff smiled again. "Yep."

Elsa chuckled. It seemed Kristoff knew exactly how to ruffle her feathers. Anna's only warning was a grunt as she lunged towards Kristoff. The impact knocked Kristoff out of his seat and the two landed on the floor in a heap. He had a smug smile and remained unfazed as Anna beat his chest with her tiny fists. With one finger, he poked her side. She giggled before slapping his hand away. He kept tickling her.

Anna laughed and laughed until tears gathered in her eyes. "Alright, alright," she pleaded breathlessly.

"You want to give up? So _soon_?"

Anna slapped him playfully. Kristoff sat up, placing her in his lap.

Elsa smiled slightly. "Is this how you settle all of your fights?"

Kristoff smiled. "Yep. Getting into fights with her are some of my favorite pastimes." He gently pecked her cheek, making Anna blush a bright pink.

Anna cleared her throat. "Kristoff, we're supposed to be spending time with Elsa too."

"Alright, how about let's change the game. Apples to Apples _is _getting a little boring," he admitted, looking sheepish.

Anna contemplated this for a moment. "How about…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why don't we just talk?" Elsa suggested. "I haven't had the chance to ask about things back home anyway."

Anna smiled broadly. "Sure, I love to talk!"

Kristoff groaned good-naturedly. "How about I leave you girls to talk while I make hot chocolate?"

Anna lightly kissed his cheek before he left.

Elsa cleared her throat, feeling it was her responsibility to start the conversation. "So… how's Jamie?"

"Oh, he's doing well. I can't believe he's already fifteen!"

Elsa's mouth dropped open and she quickly did the math in her head. "Oh, I suppose he would be… fifteen. Wow. Wow!"

"I know! And he'd such good friends with Abitha."

"Oh, how is she?"

Anna's eyes dimmed and she glanced down. "Not so well. We're still hoping. She's just-just so strong, but I'm not sure how much longer she can hang on." Anna sniffled and her small frame began to tremble. Elsa put her touched Anna's hand. "And-and Jamie and her are so close now. He goes and sees her every day after school and… it just breaks my heart, Elsa. All that pain she has to deal with. Jamie is so diligent in visiting her. He doesn't even hang out with anyone else. He picks up a snack on his way to the treatment facility and does all of his homework there. And Abitha's going through chemo. She hates it. She doesn't have any hair anymore and she always wears this old cap Jack used to wear. She doesn't like seeing people because she's really insecure about her hair. And Jamie's so sweet to her. There was this one-one t-time…" Anna sniffled several times and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "When Abitha just got so fed up with it all and she just broke down and told Jamie how she hated being so ugly. And Jamie told her that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He said that she was beautiful." Anna sniffled again.

Tears sprung to Elsa's eyes too. "So, he's doing pretty well then?"

Anna nodded and wiped her cheeks. "Yeah. He's enrolled in this online course to help him get credits. That's about the only thing he does besides spending time with Abitha and going to school. He's becoming quite the artist. He likes to draw pictures for Abitha and he's always doodling in class and giving her whatever he makes. He's really matured. But your disappearance hit him pretty hard."

"It did?" Elsa asked, her eye brows raised. Jamie had seemed so… indifferent towards he last time.

"Oh, absolutely. For a while, he thought it was his fault that you left because he hadn't been a very good brother."

A single tear dripped down Elsa's cheek.

"Hey, what's this?" Both sisters turned in their seats to see Kristoff. "I leave you for a few minutes and then both of you start crying." Kristoff tenderly picked Anna up and cradled her in his arms before sitting in a seat. He held her to his chest until her soft sobs diminished. Elsa felt a slight pang, though she knew she should be happy that her sister was being comforted. But she wanted to be comforted too. She wanted Jack.

When Anna stopped crying, Kristoff set mugs of hot chocolate in front of them, brimming with mini marshmallows. The girls thanks him quietly. Elsa swirled the liquid in her cup and decided to try talking with Kristoff. She wasn't sure where to start though… "So, how's Sven doing?"

He chuckled. "He's taking a break. Anna doesn't really like Sven."

Anna huffed. "For good reason. He almost got you killed!"

Elsa could believe Anna had just referred to a motorbike as 'he.'

Kristoff shrugged. "It was just a little tumble."

"That sent you to the _hospital!"_

He sighed. "The trip to the hospital was unnecessary. I was fine, just a bit bruise. No broken bones." Anna scowled at him. He lightly brushed her lips, making her perk up instantly.

Elsa took a small sip of the hot chocolate. "Oh, do you know what happened to Frost?"

Anna turned towards her. "The kitten? Well, she's not a kitten anymore. I've been taking care of her. I'm afraid I've spoiled her. She's a little on the fluffy side now."

"Fat," Kristoff coughed.

Anna elbowed him. "No, just fluffy! And she just had kittens! They are a_-dor-_able_!_"

Kristoff mussed Anna's hair. She quickly swatted his hand away and desperately tried to fix her hair. "She thinks _everything _is a_-dor-_able!" Kristoff said, mimicking Anna.

Anna lightly slapped his arm. "Do not!"

"Do too! You said the buttons on my shirt are a_-dor-_able."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'cute as a button?' And buttons and kittens don't count as everything."

"Well, you also said my models were a_-dor-_able."

Anna snickered. "That's what he likes to call his Legos."

Kristoff snorted. "No, models. They're modeled after actual things, like skyscrapers and fighter jets."

Anna smiled mischievously. "Jamie keeps on having to chase Kristoff away from his Legos."

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about."

Anna's eyes twinkled. "He looks so… a_-dor-_able when he's playing with Legos." Anna giggled.

Kristoff huffed and turned towards Elsa. "How _did _you put up with her for so many years?"

Elsa flinched before realizing he was teasing.

Anna saved her from answering when she turned towards Kristoff, her turquoise eyes pleading. "Oh, come on, you don't _mean _that. You love me!"

Kristoff laughed and kissed her. "I sure do. And I can't wait to be your husband."

Anna's expression softened and her eyes grew larger, riveting on Kristoff. She blushed softly as Kristoff stroked her cheek. Anna looked ethereal, practically glowing under Kristoff's gentle caress. Elsa recognized that look. Anna looked like Elsa often felt around Jack. She suppressed a sigh, realizing just how much she needed him. And loved him. The last thought brought another pang of loneliness. Elsa murmured an excuse to go to the restroom, not that the love-struck couple took any notice of her.

Elsa sighed, observing herself in the mirror. She _was _glad for Anna, but now Anna had someone else. Elsa wrapped her arms around her middle and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling weak. She had no one but Jack. Elsa wondered where he was, wondered is seeing him might cure the achingly hollow loneliness that made her feel more like a shell than a person. She inhaled deeply, wincing at the internal pain that had quickly become physical. Elsa mused how it was odd that emotions could affect one so deeply. She glanced at her blank, plain face in the mirror. She wanted—needed—to see Jack. Where _was _he? Elsa hadn't seen him since he'd told her they were leaving. She'd pushed him away.

Elsa dashed out the front door, trembling with the desire to see him. She heard the slam of a trunk and walked towards the driveway. He turned away from the car and stopped when he saw her. His azure eyes seemed to pierce her outer shell. He quickly looked away. Elsa felt her heart sink as pinpricks on numb pain washed over her, making her feel weaker. She'd made her bed, now she had to lie in it. Jack brushed past her on his way inside, not looking at her, not speaking to her. The next pang almost brought her to her knees. She inhaled deeply, trying to drag air into her lungs. How could she hurt the person she loved most? Elsa sank to her knees, feeling hopeless.


	42. Good Bye

Author's Note: that WINNER: Don't worry, I fully intend to let everyone know when I post it ;) Thank you!  
>Please read and review! :)<p>

Elsa was still feeling hopeless by the time dinner came around. They were leaving immediately after they finished eating. Elsa was too depressed to enjoy the meal, but she tried to at least appear happy, since she didn't want to spoil anyone else's evening. Anna and Kristoff had really outdone themselves. There was fried chicken, watermelon, mashed potatoes, and a mountain of fresh, hot biscuits. Elsa nibbled on the edge of her biscuit. She'd glanced at Jack enough to know that he didn't have much of an appetite either. She forced another bite of chicken down her throat. She saw Anna and Kristoff exchange worried glances and knew she wasn't doing a good job of pretending to be cheerful. Elsa pursed her lips. She didn't want to remember the last time she met Anna like this.

"Maybe we could play a short game afterwards?" Elsa glanced pleadingly at Jack.

His eyes locked with hers for several long moments. With a sinking feeling, Elsa realized he was going to say no. He finally sighed. "Just one, short game."

"Or two," Anna piped up.

Jack let out another sigh. "_Two_. No more."

"No less," Anna said.

Jack nodded his agreement. Elsa ate a bite more, feeling her appetite return. For dessert, they had cherry pie. The filling was tart and hot and the crust was flaky and sweet, practically melting in her mouth. The cherries were incredibly juicy. The dessert was finished off with a scoop of cold, homemade vanilla ice cream. Elsa savored every last bite of the creamy vanilla. She cleared her plate, the delicious, sweet taste of the pie and ice cream still lingering in her mouth. Anna took out a deck of cards.

"How 'bout Peanut Butter?"

Elsa blinked several times, confused. "Oh, no thank you. I'm not hungry after all that pie."

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes. "Not _peanut butter, _silly! _Peanut Butter!_"

Elsa quirked a slender eyebrow.

Kristoff smiled and explained, "It's a card game. Everyone has four cards and there are four cards in the middle. You're partnered with the person across from you. You can't have more or less than four cards and you swap the cards you have with the ones in the middle, trying to get four of a kind. Once everyone is done swapping, someone ask, 'Is it dead?' and then, if it is, we put those cards away and take out four new ones for the deck. We continue to swap and trade until we get four of a kind."

"So, that's it? You just try and get four of a kind?" Jack asked, looking slightly intrigued.

"There's a catch," Anna replied.

"This is where your partner comes in," Kristoff continued, "You have to have a secret signal once you have four of a kind. Your partner has to see the signal and say, 'Peanut butter.' But you can't let the other team catch onto the signal. If they think _you _have four of a kind or notice your signal, they can yell, 'peanut butter' and win that round. The best way to see how it works out is to play the game."

"I'm on Elsa's team!" Anna declared, bouncing towards her sister.

Kristoff nodded towards Jack. "I guess that means we're on the other team."

Jack smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"We're totally gonna beat you guys!" Anna smiled teasingly. Elsa smiled, recalling Anna's infamous competitive streak.

"We'll see," Jack replied.

Anna dragged Elsa into the hallway. "Alright," she whispered loudly, "how about our signal is…"

"We can hear you!" Kristoff shouted.

Anna huffed and dragged Elsa into one of the bedrooms. "Okay, what if we just tuck our hair behind our ear when we have four of a kind?"

Elsa shrugged. "Sure."

They returned to the room and seated themselves across from each other. Kristoff distributed the cards. Elsa glanced at hers. _Eight, King, Six, Queen. _She pursed her lips. She didn't even have two of a kind. Kristoff set four cards in the middle of the table, a Seven, Ace, Two, and a Queen.

"Go!"

Elsa slapped the table, the Queen card trapped underneath her palm. Apparently, Jack had the same idea. His hand was slapped on top of hers a moment later. Elsa tried tugging her hand away, but had no success. She looked up and saw his stunning azure eyes twinkling, a smile playing on his lips. Elsa hadn't realized how much she'd missed that playful, daring expression. She momentarily got distracted. Jack grabbed the edge of the card and tugged it from under her hand. Smiling triumphantly, he replaced it with a King. Elsa snatched the King, exchanging it for her Eight. Now she had two of a kind.

"Is it dead?" asked Anna, when the commotion had died down.

Everyone agreed it was and Anna swiped the cards away, quickly replacing them with four new ones from the deck.

"Go!"

Elsa grabbed a Six and put her Queen on the table. Jack grabbed the Queen. "Hey, Kristoff," he said, "how's your motorbike?"

"Peanut butter!" Kristoff replied.

Anna blinked several times. "_What?!_"

Jack set his cards on the table, face up. Had had four queens.

"Wait, what was your signal?" Anna asked, still confused.

"I asked him about his bike," Jack answered.

"And if I got four of a kind first, I'd ask him about… life."

"Wait, talking can't be your signal. Doesn't it have to be something physical?" Anna argued.

"We used our vocal cords." Kristoff smiled proudly.

Anna let out a huff. "_Fine. _And I was so close!" She revealed her cards, three Twos and a Six.

"Too bad, so sad," Kristoff chortled

Anna folded her arms. "Fine. This time we'll play something that I am _definitely _going to win. _Then _we'll see who's laughing!" She grabbed a white box from the shelf.

"No! Now Twister," Kristoff moaned.

Anna smiled, obviously proud of herself. "We can't have everyone play, since we need someone to spin. I'll play with Kristoff and then you two can play."

Kristoff sighed and sat on the white mat Anna had spread. Elsa flicked the black arrow. "Left foot, red." Both of them set their foot down. Jack seated himself beside Elsa on the couch, close enough that Elsa could feel him radiating heat. She tried to ignore the urge to snuggle next to him. Elsa kept calling out limb and colors. Both of them were in awkward positions. Kristoff was doing the splits. "Right hand, blue." Anna placed her hand there while Kristoff groaned. He reached towards the blue, but began wobbling. He ended up falling on top of Anna.

Anna giggled. "I told you that you'd lose! Loser." Kristoff chuckled and shook his head before helping Anna up. She skipped towards Elsa, taking the spinner away from her. "Your turn!"

Elsa walked to the mat. Jack followed her and stood next to her, their sides barely brushing. Elsa felt a sudden jolt of electricity and an urge to closer.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned towards Anna. "What?"

"Right hand on red."

"Oh." Elsa hurried to acquiesce.

"Left foot on green."

Elsa stretched her left foot to the other side of the mat, her back facing downwards, so she was in a bridge position. Jack was bent over her, his eyes fixed on hers. Her arms began to tremble. As if it wasn't hard enough to balance already! Neither of them heard Anna's next command. Elsa felt his warm breath on her face. Elsa closed her eyes, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze. She felt Jack's free hand—his left—gently touch her waist. Her breath caught and she still kept her eyes closed.

"_Guys! _Left foot, blue!"

Elsa exhaled with relief as she twisted and placed her foot on the designated color. Jack was more flexible than Elsa realized. He seemed to stretch and bend with ease. Occasionally, they accidentally touched or brush each other when they moved, sending electric ripples of awareness through her body. Elsa was about to move her left hand to yellow, Anna's most recent command, when Jack's arm wrapped around her waist, making her pause. He fell and pulled her down with him, twisting so that she fell onto his broad chest and was cushioned from the fall. Elsa felt a new sensations flood her body, making her feel alive, making her feel even more aware of him. She could feel every muscular contour of his chest beneath her. She rose and fell gently in sync with his breathing. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of his twinkling blue eyes. He'd fallen on purpose! Involuntarily, her heart thudded against her chest. He stared at her long enough to make a heated blush burn her cheeks.

Anna sighed. "Do you guys _intentionally _make us fall with you?"

Jack smiled, not taking his eyes off of Elsa. "Maybe." He blinked. Elsa liked to watch his black lashes flutter briefly when he blinked.

Kristoff laughed.

Elsa's blush deepened. She quickly pulled away from Jack when the heat became too much. He slowly sat up with her and grasped her hand in his. Elsa felt her pulse quicken. She desperately wanted to make things right with him. She wasn't ready to make her heart vulnerable again, but she at least wanted to apologize for her harsh words. She opened her mouth. Jack's thumb gently touched her wrist, where he could feel her pulse. His thumb went over her soft skin in a circular motion. Elsa entirely forgot what she wanted to say. Anna's giggle brought her back to reality. She stood, snatching her hand away. Disappointment briefly shadowed his face before he stood with her. Elsa helped Anna fold up the mat and put the game away. Anna pulled her into a long hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I'll miss you. I'll miss you _so _much, Elsa."

Elsa swallowed, trying to suppress her tears. She didn't want to leave Anna again. Elsa rested her forehead on Anna's shoulder. She smelled like something sweet and floral. Elsa closed her eyes, allowing a solitary tear to roll down her cheek. Jack squeezed her shoulder, reminding her they'd already spent more time there than they were supposed to. Elsa hung on for a moment longer before releasing her. She shyly shook Kristoff's hand.

"It was nice seeing you again, Elsa."

She summoned her brightest smile. "You too."

He offered her a tight-lipped smiled, but his brown eyes held a warmth in them, making up for the lack of smile. Jack shook hands with Kristoff, but Anna opted for a hug. She stood back and poked his chest.

"Take care of my big sister."

He smiled gently. "Always. I'm sorry our visit couldn't be longer."

Elsa pursed her lips. "Me too," she remarked, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

Jack glanced at her, his expression apologetic. Elsa sighed, but didn't apologize yet. She wanted to apologize to him in private. He opened the car door for her. The air was sharp and cold, incredibly refreshing. Elsa waved until she couldn't see the country house anymore.

"Good bye," she breathed, wishing her words could be carried to Anna, breaching the distance between them.


	43. Control

Author's Note: Abbi: Thank you! Yeah, I understand ;) Well, I'm glad you decided to read this too!  
>Thanks for the reviews, everyone! :)<p>

Elsa gasped for air. The thick darkness made the air around her seem heavy. _Where am I? _She tried to stand, but found herself strapped down. She inhaled sharply, panic shooting through her. She twisted and writhed and fought. She felt movement, another presence. Only when a strong hand clamped over her mouth did she realize she'd been screaming. She felt the person shift towards her. Elsa closed her eyes, trying to suppress more panic. Where was she? What would they do to her? She felt another hand brush her wet cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Elsa."

Elsa stiffened. Had Jack betrayed her? The thought stung. His hand still covered her mouth.

"Elsa, calm down. Can you calm down?"

She bobbed her head eagerly. She felt him lower his hand. With a 'click' the straps slid off of her body. She heard him grunt as he opened a door and stepped out. The frigid night air chilled her wet face. Elsa scrutinized the area the best she was able, feeling confused. Jack's strong arms slid under her neck and under her knees. Elsa inhaled sharply and scooted back in her seat. She didn't want to be restrained again.

"Elsa, it's okay. You can trust me. Always."

Elsa liked that word. _Always. _Hesitantly, she let Jack slid his arms underneath her. He lifted her out of the seat with ease. Elsa glanced up. The stars were breath-taking. The showered the sky in pristine white pin-points of twinkling light. The sky was a rich, velvety blue, almost black. She heard a door slam shut and Jack began walking, crunching leaves underneath his feet. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Elsa relaxed in his grip once she saw where they were. _Home. _Oddly enough, she'd never really claimed any house as a home after her parents died. This would be the first. The cabin seemed warm and welcoming, even when bathed in complete darkness. Jack managed to open the cabin door while still holding her. Elsa hadn't noticed that the cabin had its own particular aroma, smelling of wood and vaguely of cinnamon.

"I can walk now," she murmured, her voice still feeling slightly hoarse.

"I know." Jack didn't set her down.

"Then why are you still holding me?"

"Because tomorrow you won't be too tired to push me away. Tomorrow, I might not get to hold you."

"Oh," she whispered. Something warm blossomed within her. Her eyes felt dry and her eyelids heavy. She rested her head on Jack's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. He had a good heart. Her body became completely limp in his arms. Jack held her close. She was gently laid onto a soft bed. The blankets were slightly cool. Elsa moved to wrap the blankets around her, but Jack was quicker. He tucked the blanket around her and gently settled her head on a pillow. Elsa didn't open her eyes. She felt his warm lips brush her forehead before she drifted to sleep.

Elsa moaned quietly. Her limbs felt so heavy. Even though she saw sunlight glowing behind her eyelids, she didn't bother to get up. After a few moments, she summoned the will-power necessary to wake up. Elsa pried her eyelids open, blinking several times until she was sure they'd remain that way. The ceiling was triangular, getting smaller and smaller as it traveled high and higher. Golden wooden planks, glistening in the sunlight, were placed horizontally, covering the ceiling. Between the planks there was a glue-like white substance, some sort of sealant. She turned towards Jack, surprised to find him watching her. She felt a faint warmth in her cheeks when she remembered his comment last night. Had he really said that? Or was it just her tired mind conjuring up images? Elsa hoped the former was true. The blankets moved slightly as his chest rose and fell. She watched him back, studying every feature on his face. His face was chiseled and defined with a strong jawline, prominent cheekbones. He had a perfectly straight nose, on either side of which were glittering azure eyes. The lower half of his face looked slightly rough and scratchy. Elsa wanted to rub her hand over his jaw, but kept her hands at her sides. He remained completely still underneath her scrutiny. Her gaze took a sharp dive downwards, to his lips. She remembered how warm and gentle they were, how they had the power to create heat within her, to make her warm. No one else had made her feel warm before. Despite the strong, hard characteristics of his face, his lips were soft. Her breath hitched and she turned back towards the ceiling before her feelings ran away with her. The ceiling was a much safer view. The ceiling didn't make her feel these incredible emotions that had a tendency to spiral out of control.

She remained quiet and still for a moment longer. "I'm sorry." Her voice sounded calm, collected. Not a trace of last night's hoarseness.

"For what?" His voice was so deep and masculine, yet it had a silky quality to it that made it almost elegant.

Elsa scrambled to gather her thoughts. "When I yelled at you. I didn't mean it. I know I can trust you."

She felt him shift closer. "_Do _you?"

Elsa considered this a moment. A tendril of hair fell in front of her face. Jack didn't brush it away like he normally would. She closed her eyes, trying to survive on memories of his touch. She missed it. It caused a terrible aching inside of her. Did she trust him? With her life, yes. With her heart… Elsa wondered if she even possessed one. If it was whole, like a normal person's. Or if it had chipped away over the years. Or maybe it had frozen over. Her fingers traced the designs on the comforter. What kind of trust was Jack referring to? "Trust you? What do you mean, specifically? With what?"

"With everything." His deep voice made her heart tumble and flip inside of her chest. She suddenly wanted to scoot closer.

She bit her lip, knowing the answer, but not wanting to reveal it. Would Jack demand this of her? Would she hurt him by giving him the answer? Shouldn't she just give him the answer he was looking for?

Elsa realized she had hesitated too long when Jack sat up. He only partially managed to stifle his sigh before he stood and abruptly left the room. Elsa felt like she had done something wrong, though she knew for a fact that she hadn't. Elsa twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She stayed a few more minutes before flinging aside the covers. She changed into a new outfit of jeans and a navy blue sweater. Jack poured milk into his cereal.

"Mind if we have cereal for breakfast?" He seemed slightly distant, but polite.

Elsa suppressed a sigh, realizing it was her fault he was so distant. After all, that's what she had asked of him. "No, I don't." Elsa poured herself a bowl of sweetened flakes.

Jack swirled his cereal. Both of them descended into silence, but it wasn't a comfortable silent like before. This one felt awkward and cold. Jack cleared his throat. "So, I found this frozen pond not too far from here."

Elsa swallowed her mouthful of milk and cereal. "Oh. Is it pretty?"

Jack glanced down at his cereal. "Beautiful. It's perfect for ice-skating."

Elsa looked at Jack's bowed head, her curiosity piqued. Why wasn't Jack making eye contact with her? "Oh?"

He nodded in response. Jack glanced up at her. "Maybe we could… go together sometime. Just for fun."

Elsa saw a hopeful spark in his azure eyes. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'd like that." Surely some ice-skating wouldn't do anything to her emotional control.

"Great." He smiled broadly and Elsa suddenly doubted if she'd have any control at all.


	44. Unintentional Damage

Author's Note: that WINNER: Wow, don't worry about it! I LOVE your reviews, but believe me, there's nothing to apologize for! It's not your fault if you aren't able to review every, single chapter. And I update pretty often. Don't worry about it so much ;) I love to hear from you, no matter how frequently or infrequently. Don't feel horrible! You're a wonderful person :) I'm glad you wrote it all out, because I didn't notice any parallelism (at first). Lol. And another thing, you _have _to stop apologizing when you aren't able to review! You might not be able to review everything, but you can't help it all the time. All you can do is review what you can, which you are already doing and I appreciate that immensely. Abbi: That sweet :) Lol, it's a good thing you're friends again! That often happens with my brother, except we're too old to beat each other up ;) Well, almost. The exception is when he sits on me… then I usually punch him. And throw stuff at him. Yeah, don't follow my example! ;) Generally, we're on good terms, though. Hope Charlie gets better! Ugh. Yeah, I have dogs and a cat. It's not fun to clean up when they aren't feeling well. :P  
>Alright, thanks for the reviews guys! Please leave another one :)<p>

Elsa inhaled the fragrant, pine-tinted air deeply. The air was fresh, and sharp, and cold. A small stream near the cabin gurgled happily, the crystal-clear water running over rocks, making them slick and smooth. An occasional shard of ice got swept up in the current. Everything around her seemed vibrant and full of life, despite being covered with snow. The snow was beautiful, and shimmering, and sparkling. It clung to the branches of pine trees and coated the ground in a layer, like someone had poured powdered sugar over everything. She placed her elbows on the wooden balcony railing and took a long sip of her steaming, spiced cider. Elsa savored the warmth the trickled down her throat. It tasted strongly of cinnamon and apples. Elsa held the hot mug cradled in her palms as she enjoyed the picturesque scene before her. She suddenly sensed a presence behind her. Elsa whirled around, making the cider slosh in the cup, but thankfully, it didn't pour over the sides. Jack's hand were stuffed in the pockets of his blue jeans, hanging onto his narrow hips. Elsa ducked down, suddenly finding the translucent brown liquid very interesting. She idly swirled it around in her mug.

"Do you… need something?" Elsa asked. She wondered how long he'd been watching her.

He didn't reply. Elsa glanced up at his azure eyes. They twinkled and he offered her a small smile. "Depends on your definition of need."

Elsa wondered what he was implying. "Do you _want _something?"

He smiled cheekily. "I want a lot of things."

Elsa turned back towards the woods and sighed. "_Jack, _you know what I mean."

His footsteps were too quiet for her to hear, which explained how he'd been standing there without her noticing. The warmth he emanated intensified as he got closer. Elsa felt an impulse to run towards him and run into his arms. Her grip on the mug tightened. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. Ha, easier said than done. _She froze, not daring to breathe when Jack leaned over her, staring out at the scenery. His arms were placed on the balcony railing, on either side of her. Elsa didn't look away from her mug of hot apple cider, though she knew there was only a sparse inch of space separating them. If she straightened, just a little, her back would touch his chest. The though made her dizzy and exhilarated. She inhaled quietly and held still. Jack finally drew back from her, straightening. She felt a sudden rush of cold. Elsa turned, staring at Jack. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? Judging from the subtle twinkle in his eyes, he did. Did Jack know how hard it was to push away? Yet, a part of her rebelled at the thought of making her vulnerable to him. Elsa felt tugged in both directions at once. If the strength of the pulls increased, Elsa was sure she'd be torn into two. Her hand had begun to tremble. Elsa set her cup down on the flat, wooden railing and clasped her hands, trying to regain her composure.

"I wanted to know when you felt up to ice-skating."

_Ice-skating. _She hadn't done that since… he'd taken her. She fondly recalled the memories. Suddenly, her knees buckled at the thought of going ice-skating with him again. She swallowed. "I-I'm not sure I can," she answered softly. Elsa clutched the railing for support before she collapsed in front of Jack. That _would be embarrassing. Talk about being vulnerable, _she thought.

"You did fine last time."

Elsa let out a hard laugh. _Fine?!_

"Well, part of that was my fault… I promise not to tie your ice skates together again."

Her gaze bore into his. "Pinky promise?" She held her pinky out.

A smile brightened his handsome features. "Pinky promise." He wrapped his pinky around hers, holding on for several seconds longer than necessary.

Elsa felt her cheeks heat and by the time her released her pinky, her whole body was abuzz. She felt slightly jittery from the heat and tingles washing over her. Ice-skating with him would be a complete disaster. _There should be rules about ice-skating with swoon-worthy men. _Elsa wandered how many women in the past had fainted on the ice. Elsa hoped she wasn't the first.

"So, are we going or are you going to stare at me all day? Not that I mind," he added cheekily.

Elsa covered her mouth with her fingertips, realizing he was right. She _had _been staring. "I wasn't staring at you, just thinking…"

"About what?"

Elsa blushed and ignored his question, brushing past him to walk inside. She heard his deep chuckles as he followed behind her. "Wait, what about ice skates?"

He led her to the couch. "Sit down."

Her brows furrowed slightly as she wondered what he was possibly going to do. "You're not going to sit on my lap or anything, are you?"

He tilted his head back and let out a loud, bright laugh this time. The sound made Elsa feel tingly and light. He shook his head, unable to wipe the broad smile from his face. "Tempting, but no. Maybe later." He winked suggestively. Elsa blushed again and nervously fiddled with the hem of her sweater, her hands quivering. He tugged off her shoes and Elsa's whole body trembled. What _was_ he doing? He wrapped his fingers around her ankle. "You have such tiny feet," he remarked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is _that _what you were going to do?"

He smiled. "No. I'm just making an observation. Calm down, woman."

Elsa inhaled deeply and vainly tried. But his hands were so warm and strong and distracting. Elsa huffed. Did _everything _about him have to be so distracting? Elsa noticed a faint blue glow and sat up straighter, trying to see what he was doing. "You're _freezing _my feet?!"

His eyes twinkled with amusement, but he didn't answer. Elsa thought about trying to kick him and free her foot from the ice, but she knew Jack would never harm her intentionally. But would he harm her unintentionally? And _that _was what she feared most. The ice around her foot took shape. It almost looked like a boot. He added blades of ice to the bottom. Elsa's mouth formed a small 'o' as her face cleared with understanding. He did the same to her other foot.

He stepped back, observing his handiwork. "All done."

Elsa stood, her legs wobbling slightly as she tried to balance on the two blades. Jack sat and froze ice skates to his feet too. He stood and offered her his arm. Elsa couldn't help but smile as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow in a very gentlemanly fashion. He helped her out the front door. A rush of cold air greeted her. She stepped out onto the snow, crunching softly beneath her feet. She bent down and touched it with her fingertips, wondering how she hadn't noticed it the night before. Their footsteps left long-narrow imprints in the snow. The pond was breath-taking. It had been frozen over. The ice was lightly dusted in snow. It was impossibly smooth. Elsa crouched and dusted some snow off to feel the smooth, flawless ice.

"How is it so perfect? It's almost like an ice-skating rink."

Jack smiled. "I smoothed it over with another layer so it'd be easier to ice-skate."

"Oh." Elsa wondered why she hadn't thought of that.

She stood and Jack tugged her onto the ice. It was slick and slippery. Elsa began to wobble uncontrollably and clutched Jack's arm as if it were her only life-line. "Steady." Jack skated slowly until she stopped wobbling and shaking. "Good. Try and push a little with one foot." She pushed with one foot. And then the other. Jack's brilliant smile blew her away, leaving her shakier than she was before. "Good. Try and stay steady. Don't worry, I've got you." After her heart calmed slightly, it was easier to keep upright. Elsa didn't look at Jack again. She had a feeling he was smiling. "Awesome, Elsa. You're a natural." She flushed brightly at Jack's compliment. "Now, I'm going to let you go." Elsa's eyes widened. She gripped Jack's arm until her knuckled were white. "Hey, it's okay. I'll be right ahead of you. You won't fall." He left her abruptly, despite her tight grip. A whimper escaped her lips. Jack glanced up at her, his expression softening. "Don't be scared, Elsa. You're doing great."

He skated ahead of her, just out of reach. Elsa slowly shuffled towards him. She leaned too far one way. Elsa barely managed to gasp before she crashed onto the ice. Jack was by her side in an instant. She sniffled. Her whole body was trembling from the crash. Elsa bit her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering. She was so frustrated, she wanted to cry. Why couldn't Jack just stay with her? He helped her stand. "Good job. That was good. Just try not to lean too far next time."

Jack began to skate out of her reach again, but she hugged his arm to her chest. "Don't leave me," she begged, feeling pitiful.

His expression softened again. "Elsa… trust me. You'll love this once you get the hang of it."

"I'll _never _get the hang of it!"

"Never say never." He sent her a reassuring squeeze before he skated a few feet ahead of her. So close, yet so far. It wouldn't matter if he was five feet away or fifty, either way she couldn't reach him.

Elsa waited until her legs quit trembling before trying to skate again. She felt clunky and awkward as she tried to reach him. He skated farther. "Good," he commended.

Elsa felt pride swell within her. As much as she wanted him to hold her the entire away, another part of her wanted his praise, wanted to show him that she _could _do this. She swallowed. Her pushes became bolder. She slipped and fell again, though it wasn't as hard as the last fall. She was up before Jack could help her. Elsa skated faster; the strokes of her skates became longer. They went around the pond twice, Jack skating just in front of her. So frustratingly close. When they stopped, Elsa's face was flushed with pink and she was out of breath. She dragged mouthful after mouthful of cold, dry air into her lungs. She eagerly looked up at Jack.

He smiled broadly. "See? I told you that you were a natural. Now, for the final test…"

Elsa quirked a brow questioningly.

Jack smiled in response. "A race." He pointed. "To the other side of the pond."

Elsa glanced at where he was pointing and nodded. She felt a competitive spark within her. She _would _win. Her muscles tensed as she waited for Jack.

He flashed her another smile. "GO!"

Elsa started before him, floundering ungracefully on the ice. Jack glided past her. Elsa felt a strong breeze following him as he passed. She stiffened her legs and pushed, gaining speed. Jack was still several feet ahead of her. A small voice told her he already had the lead, she wasn't going to win. Elsa clenched her jaw. She skated faster and faster until she was sure that she'd wipe-out on the ice any second. She was nearly even with Jack. He turned and winked at her, catching her off guard, before making the final push to the edge of the pond. Elsa squeaked when she realized she was going to crash. She touched the tip of her ice skate to the ice, remembering a spiky-edged brake was supposed to be there. She received a face-full of snow as she smashed into the snow-covered edge of the pond. The ground and snow were soft, cushioning her fall, but bruising her pride. She held back tears of childish frustration. She had wanted to win so badly. And Jack's chuckles weren't making her feel any better. She sniffed and inhaled deeply, summoning the courage to stand and face him. He looked rather pleased. Pleased being an understatement. His face was bright and his eyes twinkled happily. He hurried to help her stand, but she brushed his hand away. He chuckled again in response. Elsa folded her arms and stood on wobbling legs.

"You did good, Elsa," he managed, once he'd suppressed his victorious smile and incessant chuckles.

Elsa scowled at him, pinning him with an icy glare.

"Hey, I won fair and square."

"You-you winked at me!"

He smiled. "It was just a wink. Hardly worth falling for."

Elsa let out a huff. "That was unfair."

He skated closer. "I honestly didn't intend to trip you up by winking. If I'd known my winks _effected_ you so much, I wouldn't have winked." He winked again.

Her heart fluttered involuntarily. She shoved at his unyielding chest.

He flashed her a knowing smile. "Don't you think the winner should get a prize?"

"Absolutely not."

He smiled. "None at all?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"What if it's a very _small _thing?" he asked.

Her curiosity piqued, Elsa took the bait. "What thing?"

He placed his hand on either side of her hip. "Guess."

Elsa couldn't find it in herself at be annoyed at him. "You want… a pine cone?"

He leaned closer. The aroma of spices and peppermint enveloped her. "Not quite," he murmured, his voice suddenly husky.

She blushed, having a hunch as to what he wanted. She swallowed. "My jacket?"

"Closer." His forehead barely touched hers.

"A kiss?" she suggested breathlessly.

He smiled gently. "Bingo."

Elsa trembled when he pulled her closer. Maybe kissing on ice skates wasn't such a good idea. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, holding her steady. Elsa felt an exhilarating thrill at being so close to him. Her heart pounded, making blood rush through her veins. Elsa became dizzier, feeling heady with anticipation. He pressed his warm lips to a very sensitive area at the base of her neck. Elsa gasped and would have collapsed onto the ground if it weren't for his arms. She was glad she'd decided to swoon while he was holding her. He teasingly brushed his lips against hers until Elsa felt her heart would beat so rapidly, it'd burst. She clutched his shirt, silently pleading him to _really _kiss her. He suddenly drew away. Goosebumps pricked her skin. She gasped as the frigid air engulfed her. Had it grown colder since they'd come outside? Elsa glanced towards Jack, wondering why he'd drawn away so suddenly. He was staring in amazement at… their feet.

"It worked," he breathed.

Elsa glanced down and found that her ice skates had dissipated. She glanced up at him in confusion.

He smiled slightly. "I wasn't sure how we'd get the skates off, but I had a theory. Every time I'm with you, I feel this… heat. So I decided to test it out," he explained.

Pain cut through the fog of confusion. Elsa much preferred confusion. She gasped at the sudden pain and her hand flew up to clutch the source of the pain, right above her heart. Tears sprang to her eyes. "You… used me?" Her voice broke off at the end and Elsa held back a sob.

His eyes widened. "No, I—"

"Used me as an experiment." The whole world blurred in front of her.

She couldn't make out his figure anymore, through her tears, but she could detect the note of sadness, even pain, in his voice. "Elsa… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Of course he didn't. He'd never hurt her on purpose. An anguished cry escaped her lips. _Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't— _She couldn't. The emotions, the pain flooding her, were too much. Her heart pounded as she turned and blindly ran in the direction of the cabin. Pine branches scraped her face, but she didn't care. It couldn't ever come close—couldn't ever compare—to the pain she was already feeling. She stumbled into the cabin and ran upstairs, her feet pounding the wood. She was going too fast and fell on the stairs. Hard. She tasted blood in her mouth and raced up the last few stairs, flinging herself onto the bed. She curled up in a ball, the pain so strong it crippled her, stole her breath, squeezed the air from her lungs. She let out chocked sobs, _anything _to make the blinding pain lessen. This was what she feared would happen. Her sobs quieted and she lay there in agony, trying to suppress the pain, trying to repair the damage Jack had caused. Unintentionally.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!


	45. With All of My Heart

Author's Note: MixyBell: Really? That's neat; I hadn't noticed. That WINNER: It's okay ;) Thank you! Glad you enjoyed that last chapter! I'm also glad you understood the emotional outburst.  
>Thank you everyone for the reviews and constructive criticism! ;)<p>

Elsa pried her eyes lids open, blinking several times. Her temples throbbed, making her head ache. Her muscles felt sore and stiff. With a herculean effort, she sat up, her aching muscles protesting as she did so. The sheets and blankets were tangled and twisted around her body. Elsa pushed the blankets and wriggled her way out of them, kicking them aside. Sunlight streamed into the room. Elsa pressed her aching head to the frigid glass of the window. She sighed, her breath fogging up the window. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Elsa?"

She turned towards the door expectantly. "Yes?"

She saw the doorknob twist slightly before it opened a crack. Jack peered in. "Umm, you didn't eat dinner last night."

"Oh."

"So, I brought you some breakfast." He slowly walked in and set a plate on the nightstand. There were three cinnamon rolls, coated in sweet, translucent glaze. He looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you." She studied his azure eyes. He was trying.

He nodded. "You're welcome." He gestured to the plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Elsa walked to the edge of the bed and seated herself. She picked up a cinnamon roll, the glaze sticking to her hands. Elsa took a small bite. It tasted _amazing. _The cinnamon roll was soft and sweet while the glaze was creamy. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She ate every last bite and eagerly began working on her second cinnamon roll. She felt Jack sit down beside her, the mattress sinking slightly beneath his weight. Elsa happily polished off the third cinnamon roll. She wiped her fingers clean of the sticky glaze with the napkin beside the plate. The chewing had made her headache worse, but the cinnamon rolls were too delicious to pass up. She gingerly touched her fingers to her right temple, rubbing the area that radiated pain.

"May I?" Jack held up a hand.

Elsa wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but she nodded. Jack cupped her face with each of his hands. His hands were abnormally cold, almost icy. Elsa sighed with relief as the headache ebbed.

Jack still held her face in his hands. His eyes studied her features. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am _so _sorry." His eyes were filled with sadness.

Elsa glanced downwards. She knew she couldn't hold anything against him. He'd never tried to hurt her. "Me too."

His thumb stroked her cheek. "For what?"

Elsa inhaled deeply. "For… pushing you away. For shutting you out."

"Does that mean you'll stop?"

Elsa glanced at Jack, her hear aching slightly. "I can try. I can't promise—"

"It's okay, Elsa. That's all I can ask." He smiled slightly and leaned forwards, giving her time to pull away. Elsa didn't. He brushed his warm lips against her forehead. Elsa pursed her lips, trying to suppress her disappointment. She was _hoping _he'd kiss her… elsewhere. He gently caressed her face. "Do you… want to put up Christmas decorations with me?"

"But Thanksgiving _just _passed."

He smiled. "Exactly. Do you?"

"Anything with you," she murmured quietly.

Jack smiled broadly and hugged her to his chest. "Great. Come on, I'll show you where the Christmas stuff is." Jack stood and tugged Elsa's wrist.

Elsa followed him to the basement, where he opened a box. It was brimming with ornaments, sparkling tinsel, and red ribbons. Jack put a red ribbon on his head and flung a glittering piece of silver tinsel around his neck.

"How do I look?" He struck a pose.

Elsa smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Fabulous."

He laughed along with her and removed the ribbon and tinsel. "So, what do you want to put where?"

Elsa held up the silver tinsel. "What if we wrap this around the stair railing? And we can put a red ribbon at the end of the railing."

He smiled. "Sounds good."

Elsa held up an ornament. "Do we have a Christmas tree?"

Jack nodded. "It's fake though," he remarked, disappointed.

"You'd prefer a real Christmas tree? Aren't they hard to clean up after?"

Jack shrugged. "It's worth it. They smell wonderful."

Elsa placed the ornament back. She picked up a few small leafy stems with white berries, tied together with a shining red ribbon. "Is this—"

Jack cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe…"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

He stared at her for a few moments.

Elsa self-consciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to explode or something."

Elsa shyly glanced downwards. "Jack, I'm sorry that I've been—" He rested his fingers against her lips. Elsa's breath hitched and she felt her lips tingle.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." His eyes flashed with sudden anger.

Elsa flinched and took a step backwards. "Jack, I really am—"

"I'm not angry at you."

"You looked angry…"

He closed the distance between them. "Just at those creeps who treated you as anything less than a human." He twirled a tendril of her hair around his finger.

Elsa inhaled deeply, completely mesmerized by him. She missed being so close to him. Elsa placed her palm on his chest. He abruptly froze. Elsa began to draw away, wondering if she'd done something wrong. He caught her hand and firmly held it to his chest. Elsa felt warmth were his hand touched hers, traveling down towards her chest. Elsa stepped closed and hesitantly rested her head against his chest. His heartbeat was steady, as always. Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist. He was her anchor in the midst of the storm, the person she count always count on to be there. Elsa glanced up at him.

"Do you _really _want to marry me?"

He flashed her a heart-stopping smile. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "With all my heart."


	46. No Laughing Matter

Author's Note: Abbi: Oh, don't cry! Here's a happy chapter ;) Ha, not sure I'd classify it as fun. I, frankly, do not enjoy being sat on. Yeah, we generally get into more verbal fights too and when it's physical, we're usually just messing around. Like last night he kept on flicking me while I was eating pizza, so I smeared the grease on my hands onto him. Then he started squeaking and our mom told us to stop. She's worried that we'll do something… destructive (again). But he's generally fun… when he's not sitting on me :P Oh, I hate it when pets are sick. Is Charlie very old? And you're very welcome. I love responding to my reviewers.  
>that WINNER: Yeah, I thought about suspending their misery for a while longer, but I was worried people were getting tired of it. Yes, this way <em>is <em>much happier. Thank you! :)  
>NaomilovesJelsa: You're very welcome. Thank <em>you<em>!  
>Thanks again for the reviews, everyone! :)<p>

Elsa smiled brightly at the interior of the cabin, cheerfully adorned with ribbons and tinsel. She practically skipped downstairs. Elsa tripped on one of the stairs and would have fallen down had Jack not been there. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as he caught her.

"Whoa! Careful."

Elsa giggled, her eyes sparkling. She slid her arms around his neck. "Do you still want to—"

"Marry you?" She nodded. "_Yes!_" He playfully nudged her nose with his. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

She smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

Jack inhaled sharply at the unexpected kiss. He blinked several times. "I can say it again, if you want." He flashed her a smile. Elsa rested her head on his strong chest. Jack tucked her head under his and held her tightly. "A thousand years wouldn't change my mind, Elsa."

She buried her head into his chest, her grip tightening.

He kissed the top of her head. "I mean it."

"I know," she whispered, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

With of his hands, he rubbed her back. "Hey, feel up to baking cookies?"

Elsa looked up at him. "Cookies?"

"Gingerbread cookies, specifically."

She giggled. "Are _you _going to bake?"

"If you'd do it with me."

She smiled teasingly. "I'm a little worried. Remember _last _time I baked cookies with you?"

"Well, you should be."

"You're going to make the cookies salty again?"

"I wasn't talking about the cookies." He cupped her jaw, his expression suddenly growing serious, his eyes flashing with intensity.

"O-oh, _that_."

He chuckled. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who remembers."

Elsa blushed brightly, her cheeks burning.

He chuckled again. "Apparently not," he murmured. He lightly feathered his fingers against her cheek.

Elsa ducked her head. "Umm, maybe we should start baking the cookies."

"Excellent idea." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and gently pressed his lips to her cheek. He tugged a slightly dazed Elsa to the kitchen.

The aroma of baking gingerbread wafted through the air. Elsa inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. Her eyes briefly flickered over to the kitchen timer. _Fifteen minutes. _She turned back towards her book.

"Hey, Elsa."

She didn't bother lowering her book. "Hmm?"

"Close your eyes, open your mouth."

Her eyes widened and she put the book down. "Why?"

"It's a surprise." Jack winked.

"What kind of surprise?"

"One you'll like. I promise."

Elsa hesitated a moment before closing her eyes and parting her mouth. She felt a slight breeze as Jack waved his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Alright, say 'ahh.'"

"Ahh." Elsa opened her mouth further. She felt something smooth and cool enter her mouth, with a flat bottom and rounded top, ending in a point. She chewed it thoughtfully. "White chocolate and peppermint." Her eyes fluttered open.

Jack smiled and held his palm out, reveling a white and red striped Hershey's kiss. "Not too bad. Now, close your eyes and open your mouth again."

Elsa flashed him an amused smile before doing as he said.

"Slightly wider." Elsa widened the gap between her lips. "Good. Now hold."

Elsa gasped when she felt warm lips capture her own. Jack's hand gently touched the back of her head as he pressed his lips to hers. She ran her hand through Jack's silky, untamed hair. Her lips began to tingle and her heart fluttered frantically in her chest. Her other hand grabbed a fistful of the front of Jack's shirt, ensuring he wasn't going anywhere. He deepened the kiss and let out a low moan. Elsa shivered when tingles ran up and down her spine. Her body flooded with warmth, spreading to her limbs. Jack finally pulled away, gasping. He clutched Elsa tightly to his chest as he caught his breath. He peered down at her and smiled. Elsa shyly returned it, her cheeks blushing furiously.

She glanced up at him, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "I wasn't really expecting _that _kind of kiss."

Jack laughed. "You prefer the chocolate kind?"

"I didn't say that," Elsa murmured, her blush deepening.

He chuckled and brushed his lips against her smooth forehead.

A loud, incessant beeping startled Elsa. She realized it was the kitchen timer. "_That _was fifteen minutes?"

Jack smiled. "I know." He leaned down to kiss her again.

She held up her fingers to his lips. "If you do that, the next time I become coherent the cookies will be burnt."

"You're not coherent when I kiss you?" His lips moved as he spoke. It was almost like he was kissing her fingers.

The thought made Elsa blush again. "I, uh… I didn't… I mean—"

Jack cupped her face and quickly pressed his lips to her before drawing back. The contact was enough to make her body pulse with warmth. "How was that? Still coherent?"

"Umm…" She ducked to hide her burning cheeks.

Jack laughed and quickly kissed her again. Then again. The kisses became longer and sweeter.

Elsa gasped for air the next time he drew away. "Th-the cookies."

Jack blinked several times. His expression cleared with understanding. "Oops."

"Hurry, maybe we didn't burn them this time." She tugged Jack off of the sofa. As soon as she got him up, her knees began to buckle.

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, don't fall."

"I'm _trying._" She took a few moments to regain her balance and right herself before striding into the kitchen, Jack in tow. Elsa flung the oven door open. A puff of smoke rose to the ceiling. Elsa shoved the oven mitts onto her hands and placed the trays of cookies on the stove. The ones on the top rack of the oven were burnt, but the other pan of cookies was salvageable. Elsa shut the oven door and smiled. "Well, at least _all _of them didn't burn. We did better than last time."

Jack pursed his lips unhappily. "I would've rather had the cookies burn."

Elsa giggled and shook her head.

"This is _no _laughing matter." His eyes twinkled playfully. He closed the distance between them and hugged Elsa to his chest.

Elsa smiled and stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Of course not."


	47. Silent Vows and Unspoken Promises

Author's Note: that WINNER: Glad you enjoyed it ;) Yeah, I personally liked that chapter too. Thank you! Abbi: You are very welcome. Yeah… my brother's too big to hit me too ;) But we've never really hit each other. Ha, I have to chase my brother away too ;) And he's always trying to hug me and mess up my hair :P Wow, quite the appetite. Speaking of being sick and brothers, mine's currently with my parents in the hospital. He's pretty sick. Please pray for him! Nightninja456: Thank you!  
>I'm not sure if everyone read to note above, but my brother's really sick and he's in the hospital. Please pray for him! Thank you. And thank you for the wonderful reviews.<p>

Jack blinked his bleary eyes several times and began to stretch. Elsa shifted in his arms, stopping him. He gently settled himself next to her so as not to wake her. He couldn't stop the broad, bright smile that covered the lower half of his face. She fit perfectly in his arms, her head resting just beneath his shoulder. Jack felt something warm and indescribably sweet flood his senses. He kissed Elsa's forehead several times. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Her lips curved into a small smile as she slept. Jack's eyes riveted on her lips and he seriously considered kissing her, but decided against it. She needed her sleep. Though the nightmares were less frequent, they still plagued her. He let out an angry huff. Man, those scientists were lucky they weren't anywhere near Jack. He'd gladly wring all of their necks. Elsa exhaled slowly and snuggled closer. Jack let his angry thoughts ebb as he drew Elsa nearer and planted more soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

Elsa lay still in his arms. Her eyes lids fluttered open. Her bright blue eyes riveted on Jack. Jack loved how different shades of blue shimmered in her eyes when light hit them. He cupped her face and brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Her skin was so soft and smooth. A smile tugged at her lips. She smiled shyly at him. He flashed her a brilliant smile. She propped herself up on one elbow. She ran her hand from his chest to his stomach, eventually following the curve of his ribs. Jack inhaled sharply, feeling tingles wherever Elsa touched him. Something ignited within him and heat flooded his body. He snatched Elsa's wrist and held it still. As much as he was glad that she wasn't shutting him out, he wasn't sure if he had the will power to stand much more of this.

"Whoa, careful," he cautioned, trying to catch his breath.

Elsa's shimmering blue eyes studied him. "Why?"

He smiled. "Because with great power, comes great responsibility."

She traced his jaw with a single, elegant finger. "And what do _I_ have power over?"

He gently grasped her hand and glanced at her, feeling bare and vulnerable. But if Elsa was to trust him, he had to do the same. "Me," he murmured, his voice husky. He firmly kissed her palm, feeling rather pleased when he saw a pretty blush, the pink of rose petals, color her cheeks, making them the same shade as her lips.

"M-maybe we should get up and… do something."

He smiled gently. She did that whenever she felt too vulnerable. As much as he wanted to keep her captive there and knock down her walls in one swift blow, he knew she needed time. His eyes darted over to the doorway and he smiled knowingly. "Sure."

Elsa flung the blankets off of herself. She was getting better, but she still didn't know how to trust him with her whole heart. He followed her, waiting until she was underneath the door way. He tugged her back and pinned her to the doorframe with his body. He felt her quiver slightly and her eyes grew impossibly wide. Her breathing hitched and he felt her pulse jump. Jack allowed a satisfied smile to curve his mouth. "What?" she asked breathlessly. Jack pointed up. Elsa looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. Her lips parted slightly. "Oh."

Jack caught sight of another bright blush heating her cheeks just before he ducked down and brushed her lips along her slender neck. His lips stopped right over the pulse on her neck. Her heart was beating faster. Satisfied with his discovery, Jack moved on to gently nibble her ear. Elsa gasped and shyly ducked her head. The tips of her ears turned pink. Jack nibbled once more, for good measure. He placed his fingers underneath her jaw, urging her to looks at him. She glanced up, her chest heaving, her face pink. She was completely vulnerable. Jack feathered his fingers across her cheek. He knew how much it cost her to be this vulnerable. She looked up at him and Jack felt as though he was able to see past her eyes, into the depths of her heart. She inhaled sharply, her chest still heaving. Jack wasn't sure if Elsa realized it, but he knew that he had her heart. He would treasure it and protect it as long as he lived. Jack sealed his silent vow when his lips met hers. She responded slowly to his touch. Jack's fingers skimmed down her side before resting on her waist. He slanted his mouth across hers. She tilted her head slightly, on her own accord. Jack gently coaxed her lips to part, to make herself vulnerable again. The price was great, but the rewards would be too. Elsa's lips separated, as if she understood his unspoken promise. Jack delved deeper, intent on rewarding Elsa like he'd promised. Elsa shivered. He gently touched her arm and found her skin to be warm. His fingers wove through her silky tresses. His other hand ran up and down the length of her spine. Elsa shivered again. He gathered her in his arms and pressed hard before releasing her suddenly. He took a step back, withdrawing before his passion ran away with him.

She looked up at him as she leaned against the doorframe for support. He caught a glimmer of hurt within her bright blue depths. She let out a whimper. Jack felt a sudden pang of pain. He hesitantly drew closer. "Elsa, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him again. She protectively wrapped her arms around herself. For a few silent moments, Jack feared she wouldn't tell him at all. "Why do you always leave me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Whenever we're close, you just… stop. I'm sorry you for shutting you out before Jack, but… _please _don't shut _me _out. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Elsa." He closed the distance in between them. Elsa wearily sagged against him. He ran his hand up and down her back. "No, it's not you. And I'm not shutting you out. But a guy can only take so much before he breaks."

Confusion clouded her face. "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed and stroked her hair. "Remember when I said I wanted us to take our vows first? Before we do… anything."

"Oh. Well, we can just not do anything, right?"

Jack laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're quite the temptress, Elsa."

"So you can't not… do anything?"

Jack smiled. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh." Elsa ducked her head. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he breathed. He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. "What do you say we see what Santa Claus left us?"

"_Ja-ack, _I stopped believing in Santa Claus _ages _ago. And, besides, it's only Christmas Eve."

"He still could've left something," Jack insisted. "And you can open one present Christmas Eve night. It's a rule."

"Since when?"

"Since when I say." He flashed her a smile. "Come on." He grasped her wrist and tugged her downstairs.

Elsa inhaled deeply when she spotted at least a dozen presents nestled underneath their Christmas tree. They were wrapped prettily, each adorned with ribbon and a shimmering bow. Elsa glanced once more at the beautiful packages before turning towards Jack. "You really shouldn't have bought anything."

He smiled. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?"

Elsa felt a sudden pang. She hadn't bought him anything. "What kind of wife am _I_?" Her shoulder slumped slightly.

Jack slid an arm around her waist. "An amazing one, Elsa. Absolutely amazing."

Elsa buried her head into his chest, feeling completely unworthy of his praise.

"So, what do you want to do before you open a present tonight?"

Elsa smiled slightly and she looked up at him. "Feel up to baking ginger bread cookies again? Maybe we'll actually get a whole batch unburnt."

He chuckled. "Definitely."

Jack's lean, muscular frame was reclining against the couch cushions, Elsa cradled in his arms. Her eyes darted across the black print of the book. Jack absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head, not taking her eyes off of the page. "I'm still full of gingerbread."

"Me too. I think we did pretty well this time."

Elsa nodded her agreement.

Jack pursed his lips. He grasped the book she was reading and flung it across the room. It landed on the floor with a sound 'thunk.'

"Jack!" She crossed her arms. "What was _that _for?"

"You're rotting your mind out with those… books." He added a shudder for emphasis.

"You are so immature." She slapped his arm. Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile.

"And it's time to open a present."

Elsa glanced out a window. The sun was going down. She sighed. Time passed too quickly with Jack.

He sat up, so Elsa was in his lap. "Have you decided which one?"

Elsa nodded. "The small one in golden wrapping paper. I want to open that one first."

Jack stood and helped Elsa up. "So be it." He flashed her a smile and eagerly tugged her towards the tree.

Elsa selected the small box without hesitation. She turned towards Jack. He nodded. Elsa glanced at the present again. It had beautiful golden wrapping, complete with a red ribbon and bow. She was almost sorry to open it. Elsa gently tore the wrapping paper. It was a black box. Elsa slid the top off. Her hands trembled and she almost dropped the box. It was a beautiful silver necklace. The chain was slender and elegant, a beautiful blue gem hanging off the chain. She ran her finger over the gem. It was smooth and round. Just like her mother's necklace. "This is…"

"Your necklace. I found it near your ice palace and figured it was yours. I hope you don't mind."

Elsa fingered the blue crystal, her eyes stinging with tears. "It was my mother's. I inherited it after she died." Elsa remembered when she had tossed the necklace aside as she sang, trying to rid herself of her burdens and troubles just as easily. She clutched the necklace to her chest. "Thank you. I thought it was gone forever…" She turned towards him, feeling a swirl of gratitude and guilt. "I didn't get you anything."

Jack sat by her. "Elsa, all I've ever wanted—all I've ever needed—is you."

"Jack," she breathed. Warmth pulsed within her. Elsa flung her arms around his neck. Jack hugged her, pressing her body to his. She placed her head into the hollow of his neck. "Thank you."

His grip briefly tightened before he let her go. "Want me to put the necklace on you?"

Elsa nodded and handed him the necklace while she held up her hair. Elsa felt the cold metal touch the tender skin on her neck. Jack fastened the necklace and let it drop. It dangled off of her slender neck, the blue gem catching the light.

"It looks beautiful with your eyes."

Elsa blushed lightly, glad it pleased Jack. "Thank you." She turned towards him, her gaze on his lips. She shyly leaned closer, so that her lips barely touched his. Jack inhaled deeply, but held still. She applied more pressure and tilted her head slightly, like Jack so often did for her when they kissed. She drew away to lightly kiss his face and neck. Jack's eyes were closed. He inhaled shakily. Elsa brushed strands of silver-white hair from his forehead. He was so patient with her. Elsa ran her fingertips along the handsome features of his face. He was absolutely breath-taking. Elsa kissed him deeply. His breaths came in ragged pants. Jack's arms slid around her, his hands running up her back. Her body trembled, but she didn't stop. His strong arms wrapped around her body and he returned the kiss with a fiery passion to match hers. Elsa drew back when she felt his body shake.

Jack inhaled deeply. "Good timing." His voice was husky.

Elsa ran her hand up his arm, wondering how she could have any power over someone so strong.

Jack swept her off of her feet and carried her upstairs, gently laying her in bed. He kissed her again. Elsa felt the passion ebb and something else take its place. Something deeper, sweeter, richer. Jack held her, the kisses becoming long and sweet. Elsa basked in the sweet warmth flooding her body. Jack let out a husky sigh and relaxed beside her.

"Good night, Elsa. Merry Christmas," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas." Elsa closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, savoring the smell of peppermint and spice.


	48. Unease

Author's Note: that WINNER: Aww, thanks! Well, I'm glad you appreciated me portraying love as deeper than that ;) I totally agree, love goes way beyond the selfish and the superficial. ElvisRules41: Lol, thank you ;) Abbi: Thank you! *sigh* Brothers ;) Thank you so much for the prayers! He's doing much better today. Well, I hope they stop. Praying for you! :)  
>Thank you for the prayers, everyone. My brother had an infected appendix and it was swelling, so it caused him a lot of abdominal pain. He had surgery to remove it and he needs a few days to recover. He's going to be released from the hospital later today :) Thank you—for the prayers and reviews ;)<p>

Elsa tossed again. Sleep simply wouldn't come. There was an unease seeping into her body that made her restless. Elsa laid flat on her back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the cause of her unease. With a moment's hesitation, she decided it was Jack. Not Jack himself, of course, but he seemed to be constantly on guard. She noticed how he'd do a quick sweep of their surroundings habitually or how he kept glancing outside. He was watching—no, waiting—for something. Or someone. Did he realize that this peace was too good to last forever? Elsa bit her lip. The trees whispered outside, stirred by the wind. With a sudden pang of guilt that stole her breath, she realized _she _was the problem. Solely her. The only reason he was in danger was because _she _was in danger. Elsa turned slightly. She could barely make out Jack's form in the dark. Elsa reached out until her fingertips barely touched his cheek. She was endangering the most amazing man she'd ever met—the man she _loved_. Elsa swallowed, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to cloud her vision. She inhaled deeply. Jack had been so kind and selfless. He's risked everything for her. And she would do the same.

She summoned her courage and quietly slid out of the bed. Elsa padded down the stairs, avoiding the creaky areas. She sat down on the cold wood and slipped her boots on before grabbing a coat. Elsa grabbed a few items of food and stuffed them into the spacious pockets of the coat, hoping Jack wouldn't mind terribly. There was no way she'd reach the highway or a nearby town without some provisions. She toyed with the idea of writing him a note before snatching up pen and paper. Jack would worry himself sick when he found her missing. The least she could do was leave a note telling him that she hadn't been kidnapped. Her hand trembled as she poked a period into the end of the sentence. Doubt crept into her mind, casting shadows on her bold plan. Elsa clenched her jaw. Jack would _not _die because of her. She inhaled deeply and tried not to think about what she was going to do. Elsa swallowed and silently turned the door knob. With little effort, it opened, allowing an icy blast of air inside. Elsa quietly shut the door behind her. The air was sharp and cold and dry, tinged with pine. The snow was soft and crunched lightly underneath her feet. Her pace began to slow the farther she wandered from the house. She forced her feet to keep a steady marching rhythm as she trudged through the snow. She was reluctant to leave, reluctant being an understatement. It felt like her heart was being torn in two. Elsa swallowed and continued plodding down the faint path leading to the highway. Once she got to the highway, she could only hope a friendly driver would give her a ride and wouldn't recognize her. The path became steep and curvy. Elsa leaned back slightly, taking slower steps to avoid rolling down the hill. Fierce determination swelled within her. Each step she took farther from Jack, was one more step away from endangering Jack. With her new mindset, walking became easier. She was giving Jack the chance for a new—a regular—life, filled with peace and joy, no threat of kidnappings by the government or being shot by random people. There was only one problem. What if Jack followed her?

Jack's face was buried into the soft pillow. Elsa had been so restless moments earlier and then she'd left suddenly. Jack figured she needed a drink of water or a trip to the restroom. The minutes trickled by. He felt a combination of dread and unease burrowing into his heart. He waited. More seconds, more minutes. Jack swung his legs off of the side of the bed. He couldn't stand waiting anymore. Elsa still hadn't returned. Why hadn't she come back? A myriad of questions plagued his tired mind. He knew it was paranoid to think something bad had happened to her. They had just been eating gingerbread cookies and opening presents.

"Paranoid or realistic?" he asked himself out loud. No answer came. His increasingly morbid thoughts were enough to make adrenaline course through his body. He flung the covers off and sprinted downstairs, his feet impacting the wooden stairs with a solid 'thud.' "Elsa?" He checked the bathroom, the living room, the basement.

"ELSA!" Cold sweat iced his skin. He climbed out of the basement and into the kitchen. A bright yellow piece of paper caught his attention and he wondered how he didn't see it before. More cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He snatched the note. In his frantic state, all he saw was black scribbles. A moment later, he could make sense of the letter.

_Jack, I haven't been kidnapped, if that's what you're wondering. I'm perfectly safe. I've decided to leave. Jack, I care for you deeply and appreciate everything you've done for me, all the sacrifices you've made for me. Please don't be upset. I'd love to stay at the cabin and it makes me sick to leave you, but it's for the best. Thank you. For everything. _

_Elsa_

The note crumpled in his hand. His mind raced, trying to make sense of what he'd just read. Jack's face paled and the room spun before his eyes. He leaned against the counter to steady himself. One thought filled his mind. _I have to find her. _He struggled to calm himself, to think logically. He wouldn't get far. Nausea churned in his stomach. She was _gone. _The word echoed tauntingly in his mind. He propped his elbows on the counter and buried his head into his hands. _Think! _He analyzed the facts, digesting them slowly. Elsa couldn't have been gone for more than thirty minutes. He raced to the window. It was fogged over with frost. He swung open the door and found the car where it should be. There was a trail of footprints, leading away from the cabin. The snow was quickly covering her tracks. She'd gone on foot. He could catch up to her easily. The highway was miles from the cabin. He forced himself to slow down, to not race down the path after her. Jack grabbed his wallet, keys, water bottles, granola bars, and his pistol. He sprinted to the car and slammed the car door shut after him before he started the engine. Windshield wipers slid the snow off of the window. He began driving, meticulously following her fading tracks. He _would _find her. Jack clenched his jaw, suppressing his irrational fears. By morning, she'd be safe and sound in the cabin. He would scold her thoroughly before cuddling with her by the fire. His wife would be cradled in his arms, protected from every force of the outside world. The car abruptly jerked to a stop. The footprints veered sharply to the right, vanishing into the forest. That was fine, he'd just outrun her. He turned off the car without a second thought and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. The car handle felt smooth and icy underneath his palm. The snow was cold and feathery as it fell on his face and dusted his hair. He sprinted into the forest, occasionally avoiding a branch. He was forced to slow when the trees got thicker. He still ran recklessly, not feeling anything but a numbing sting where branches had scraped him. The footprints stopped. Jack's pace slowed, his mind reeling. The footprints _stopped. _He stopped down and touched the last set of footprints. His nausea increased. The footprints stopped. He clenched and unclenched his fists, urging his mind to _think. _Footprints weren't the only way to track someone. He could— The faintest of crunches. Jack felt a prickling sensation from his ears as they focused on the noise. Another faint, light crunch. Like footsteps. In one fluid move, the cold handle of his pistol found the palm of his hand. Jack whirled around, his heart lurching. The silhouette, veiled by shadows and trees, continued strolling towards him at a leisurely pace. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Jack's eyes widened. The chuckles sounded like icy barbs.

"Ah, Jackson Overland. After all these years… Truly, it's a pleasure to finally catch up to you again." He flashed Jack a wicked grin.


	49. Destructive

Author's Note: Abbi: Lol, you'll see who it is… Thanks for the review! And I'm glad they stopped. And thanks again for praying for my brother. That WINNER: Lol, yeah. Kind of impulsive. Thank you! Nightninja456:You're so smart. Have I already told you or did you just guess? Because it was a good guess. NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you! The next few parts should definitely be more action-y compared to the happy-go-lucky chapters you've read recently.  
>*whew* This chapter's a bit long. I'm not going to tell you to enjoy it, because I doubt you'll like certain parts. And if you do enjoy it then… oh-kay… Anyways, thanks for the reviews and don't hesitate to rant or leave me more comments. Thank you!<p>

His hand grasped the pistol tightly and he pointed it at the man's chest. "_Where_ is she?"

He chuckled, appearing completely at ease. "Is that anyway to treat your fellow student? Well, formerly I should say."

Jack's knuckles whitened. "Hans," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Where _is_ she?!"

Hans chuckled again and shook his head, wagging a chastising finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hasty, hasty. All these years haven't taught you patience?"

Jack leveled the pistol, his patience rapidly wearing thin. He wasn't in the mood for games and idle pleasantries.

Hans let out a huff. "Very well. Boys, why don't you show Jack what we found?"

Jack's muscles tensed. He'd hoped he'd only have to deal with Hans. Two giants stepped towards them. Each sported red hair, one had sideburns and the other an eye patch. Fine white scars marred their faces.

Hans smiled, knowing he had the upper hand. "Jackson, let me introduce you to Frans and Dirk, my brothers."

A small figure was sandwiched in between them. Jack would recognize her form anywhere. He caught sight of her bright blue eyes, wide with terror. Her hand were held behind her back, presumably tied, and there was a scrap of cloth bound over the lower half of her face. She was trying to put up a brave front, but Jack saw her quivering slightly. And he knew it wasn't from the cold. Anger churned within him.

"Let her go."

Hans chuckled. "Oh, Jackson. You know that's not how this works." In a flash, Hans had his pistol drawn, the barrel shoved against Elsa's head. She flinched. Jack's own terror mingled with his red-hot anger. He felt a prickling sensation in the back of his neck and knew, without a doubt, Hans wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Now, lay down your weapon slowly and we'll let her go."

Something—a warning—tickled the back of his mind. There was something wrong. Why would they want him, but not Elsa? Was this because of their fist fight, three years ago? Jack grimaced. It wasn't like he had a lot of options. They were holding a gun to her head. "You promise?" Jack asked, yet doubting Hans might keep it. He gripped the pistol indecisively. He still had his powers. Perhaps Hans didn't know about them.

He laid his free hand across his chest. "With all my heart."

Jack swallowed the unease, the terror, the anger and did the only thing he _could _do. He put the gun down. Hans snatched it up without a second thought and positioned it at Jack's head. "Now, slowly turn around and hold your hands behind your back." He clenched his jaw and obeyed. One of the huge men approached him, securing his hand with a thick zip tie. He felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck as a needle was inserted. An aching sensation spread from his neck to his body. His body felt oddly numb and he felt something… change. Jack tried to summon ice, but nothing happened. _So much for powers. _Hans pulled his hand back and his fist smashed into Jack's jaw. He went sprawling into the snow. His face stung. There was probably an imprint left from Hans' fist. "Fool," Hans spat. "You knew better."

Jack smoothed his features, trying not to grimace. He did know better, yet he had hoped beyond hope that Hans would keep his side of the bargain.

"Get up," he snarled. His eyes gleamed with a frightening combination of hatred and insanity.

Jack stood slowly, unable to meet Elsa's gaze. It would have been better if he'd let Hans shoot her, compared to what Hans would do to her now. Hans grabbed Elsa and shoved her forward. She let out a muffled squeak and tripped. Hans delivered a heavy kick to her stomach. Jack flinched when he heard the 'thud' on the impact. Elsa's cry was stifled by the cloth. The terror and anger surfaced once more. He'd made a grave mistake. And Elsa would suffer for it. Hans' teeth were clenched in a vicious smile that churned Jack's stomach. Hans would find it very pleasurable to beat her to death. Jack yanked his arm away from the man's grip and tumbled over Elsa, positioning himself on top of her. He held very still.

Hans let out a cackling laugh. "Oh, how sickeningly, _sickeningly _sweet." He kicked Jack's back with all the force he could muster. Jack grunted, but didn't move.

Elsa trembled underneath his body. He placed his lips by her ear. "Shh, Elsa. It'll be okay," he whispered so low, it was barely audible. He'd never lied to her before. Hans kicked him again and Jack clenched his jaw.

"We can't do this out in the open," one of Hans' brothers grumbled, his voice raspy and low.

Hans promptly stopped. "Of course. Sorry, I just got… carried away." Jack could hear the smile in his voice. "Frans, Dirk, you get the little hero here and I'll get the ice queen." Hans let out another laugh, as if he'd made some outrageous joke.

Elsa flinched when Jack was yanked off of her body. She instantly missed his protection, his presence. Her eyes locked with his. He didn't speak, simply looked at her, silently communicating comforts that they both knew were meaningless. Sheer terror clogged her throat. For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe.

"Up, _mutant_," Hans spat, his voice dripping with venomous hatred.

Elsa stood quickly. She swayed slightly at first, but righted herself. She didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. She focused on placing one foot in front of her. Then the other. Hans propelled her forward, not heeding the small branches the scratched and clawed at her face. Elsa lost track of how much time they'd been walking. They came to sudden stop. Elsa felt completely numb as she retreated inside of herself. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening—_ She was shoved into a nondescript van. Her cheek rested on the cold utilitarian metal flooring. The sensations were too real. Elsa closed her eyes, shutting the world out, refusing to accept the inevitable. Hans gripped her upper arm with enough strength to leave a livid bruise. She was seated on a bench lining the van. The back of the van was windowless. There was a bench on either side with various hardware tools scattered everywhere. Hans strapped her in.

"Wouldn't want you to die on the trip over there, now would we? _That _would be tragic." His eyes gleamed.

Elsa turned her attention to the tools. She began to wonder why they would have so many. There were drills, saws, and pliers, not to mention an eclectic myriad of other types of tools. Hans and building tools didn't mix well. Hans didn't build. A moment later, the pieces clicked in place. Hans didn't build, he destroyed. They were torture tools. Cold nausea churned inside of her stomach and Elsa doubled over, screwing her eyes shut, unable to stand the sight of them any longer. _No, no, no, no, no, no— _Elsa inhaled deeply. She was somewhere—anywhere—but here. She _had _to be. This simply couldn't be happening. She glanced at Jack, hoping she could borrow some of his strength, some of his courage. His eyes were filled with sadness, as if he knew what she was trying to do, how she didn't believe she was really there. Elsa quickly closed her eyes. The look Jack had given her made her surroundings seem all the more real. The van rumbled as the engine started. Elsa felt the van being jostled slightly whenever it hit a bump. The metal of the bench underneath her fingertips felt colder than ice. Everything seemed to be saying that this was reality. The zip tie chaffed her wrists, making them sting. Elsa closed her eyes. She heard every metallic clank of the tool when the van turned. She heard every inhale, every exhale. She heard the engine rumble and occasionally sputter. Maybe after she vomited, she'd feel better. Elsa felt so incredibly sick. She'd never felt worse in her entire life.

The vehicle abruptly lurched to a stop and the tools slid slightly towards the front, thanks to sudden change in speed. Elsa kept her eyes closed. _Can't be happening, can't be happening. _She bit her lip until it stung and her teeth pierced the delicate skin. Hans unstrapped her. She opened her eyes when her feet hit the rough, crumbling asphalt. She stumbled forward.

"Bring the chairs. Dirk, do you have the toolbox?" Hans asked.

Elsa turned in time to see him hold up a heavy toolbox and offer Hans a toothy grin. Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore. She doubled over and vomited her dinner of gingerbread onto the dilapidated parking lot. Her body quivered and a sour—almost acidic—taste filled her mouth. Her gag trapped a good deal of the contents. Hans yanked her up and shoved her. She glanced at Jack. If possible, his eyes grew sadder still. Their azure depths were filled with unimaginable sorrow. His lips parted when his eyes met hers. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed. Elsa shook her head, trying to tell him 'that's okay,' but unable to find the words. Not that they'd be audible with the piece of cloth silencing her.

She was shoved into a building. The floors were smooth, durable concrete and the walls were gray. A sign was pasted to the window, reading, 'For Sale' in big, red letters. One of the huge men plopped down a heavy wooden chair. Elsa's heart lurched at the sight of it. There were heavy leather straps attached all over. Elsa thought she'd be sick again.

"Frans, strap her down, will you? And take off the gag. She doesn't need it anymore and I'd like to hear her scream."

The gag was ripped off of her face as one of the men—the one with the sideburns—shoved her into the chair. She struggled vainly as he tied her chest and legs down. The man cut the bonds on her wrists, only to strap them to the arms of the chair. Elsa wiped her mouth on her sleeve and turned towards Hans. He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Why?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse from disuse.

He chuckled. "_Why? _Why what?"

"Why… this? Why all of this?"

He smiled again. "I have my reasons."

"Such as?"

"My, feisty, aren't you?" He pinched her cheek. Elsa glared at him. Hans finally sighed. "Well, a few reasons. Namely, I'm getting paid to rid the world of mutant filth, such as yourself. They said dead or alive. Alive's no fun. Dead isn't much fun either, unless you get creative." His wicked smile appeared and Elsa suppressed a shudder. "I'd like to say this isn't personal, I really would, but unfortunately, I can't. It's personal as much as it's impersonal."

"But why?"

He paced around her chair, like a predator circling its prey. "I am the youngest in the family of… hmm, let's call them hunters. People pay us what we want, we hunt what they want. And, you see, I have never failed a hunt before. Until you. I had a very good reputation until you came along. You see, the problem with keeping you locked up is that it's only a matter of time before you escape again. I am here to rid the world of you. I'm doing everyone a favor, really. You're a danger to society. You've escaped from me once, it won't happen again." His tone took on a different quality, almost as if he'd recited it thousands of times before.

Elsa shuddered, immensely grateful Anna was with Kristoff and not this creep.

He places his hands on the arm rests, on either side of her. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Understand?" he asked, as if he were explaining quantum physics to a five year-old, not really expecting her to understand at all.

Elsa nodded numbly. He drew back. "Wait! I'm not a mutant." Perhaps this was a loophole she could use to escape.

He turned. "Come again?" he quirked a red eyebrow.

"I-I don't have powers. I'm not a mutant." Hans would let her go and she would run for help.

He laughed. "Oh, nice try. Once a mutant, always a mutant. People never really change."

Elsa frowned. Had Hans already known she didn't had powers? After all, he'd only given Jack an injection, not her.

Hans bounced lightly on his feet, looking like a little boy on Christmas day, positively giddy. With a start, Elsa realized it was Christmas day. He smiled broadly. "Oh, so many possibilities! What shall we do first?" He flung the tool box open and examined several tools. He turned a hand drill on and pressed the trigger. It responded with a 'reeeewwww' as he pressed it several times. "This is nice," he murmured. He leapt up. "Oh, I know!" As he strode towards Elsa, her apprehensiveness grew. He bent down, her protest silenced by his lips. His lips were hard and brutal against her own. He applied more pressure, bruising her lips. His tongue wormed its way into her mouth, like a muscular eel. Her fingernails dug into the wood of the chair and she leaned as far back as possible. Elsa knew she would've vomited again if her stomach's contents hadn't already been regurgitated. She heard Jack call Hans something foul, accompanied by a string of vulgar adjectives. Hans abruptly drew back, much to Elsa's relief. His head snapped towards Jack. "_What _did you call me?"

Jack let out something that sounded like a snarl and repeated what he'd said. His eyes simmered with anger. Elsa had never seen him so furious.

Hans clenched his teeth and delivered blow after blow to his face. One punch was so hard, it sent the chair reeling backwards. Elsa heard a dull 'thud' as his head hit the concrete floor, after the chair had fallen. Hans didn't hesitate as he began to kick Jack's face.

"_STOP!_" Elsa screamed until she felt her lungs would burst. She nearly sighed with relief once Hans did.

He turned towards her, a smile pasted on his face. He strode towards her and pinched her cheeks as hard as he could. "Oh, you are such a _cu-ute _couple, you know. You're practically drowning in all that twue love." He stopped pinching her cheeks and lightly patted her head. Elsa shuddered. Hans chuckled, seeing her reaction. "Boys, why don't you start working on Jack and I'll stay over her and keep Ms. Arendelle company, eh?"

"No," Elsa breathed.

One of the brothers dragged Jack's chair upright. His head lolled slightly to one side and he blinked several times. The other fetched the drill from the toolbox. Cold sweat pricked her skin. She clenched her eyes shut and her chin met her chest as she prepared to block the world out. Elsa heard the drill whir. Her palms began to sweat. Jack's blood-curdling yell filled the room.

"_STOP IT!_" Elsa screamed. The room temperature dropped. Her heart thudded against her chest. It felt like a shut door was reopening, like she was regaining a limb she'd lost. Icy air filled the room. Elsa dared to open her eyes, her gaze immediately riveted on Jack. A hole in his lower leg gushed black-red blood, the red seeping into his pants, dripping onto the floor. _Jack. _Panic filled her. Frost crept up the walls, clouding the windows. The wind began howling. There was a sudden cracking noise as an icicle rose from the ground, like a stalagmite of ice. More icicles grew from the floor, ceiling, and walls, growing larger, piercing the air in front of them. The men froze, frozen by awe and terror. The man with the eye patch was the first to move. The others were shaken out of their daze and sprinted after him.

Elsa tried to stop the icicles, but they kept growing. Elsa struggled against her bonds, unable to escape. As her fear grew, so did the ice. An icicle sudden jutted from the ground, piercing the back of her wooden chair. The wood splintered as the icicle grew larger. Elsa swallowed, an idea taking shape. Another icicle strategically stabbed the arm of the chair. The chair began to splinter and fell apart as more icicles punctured the wood. The chair began to crumble. Elsa focused harder, until her temples began to throb. Icicles sliced through her leather bonds, barely missing her skin. Elsa inhaled and stood up, once she was freed from the chair. She ran towards Jack, dodging icicles jutting from the floor. She ducked under the sharp tip of one growing on the ceiling. Her powers were quickly spiraling out of control. Elsa inhaled deeply, channeling her power. With precise hand movement, she summoned icicles to pierce various parts of the chair. Jack appeared semi-conscious. She supported Jack's weight as the chair crumbled into wooden splinters. The icicles were everywhere; there was barely room to move. The doorway was entirely blocked. Elsa grunted and tugged Jack towards the window. She flung her hand out, shattering the window with an icy blast.

She hugged Jack to her and helped him walk through, avoiding sharp shards of glass. Elsa glanced towards the abandoned parking lot. The van was gone. For once, Elsa was thankful for Hans' cowardly behavior. Even though he was gone, she had no intentions of sticking around. The wind had gotten stronger, as if it were trying to shove Elsa over. Bits of ice and snow stung her face. She glanced at Jack. His brows were furrowed slightly, even though his eyes were closed. What was she supposed to do? Elsa only had one idea. She began trudging into the forest, away from the small, worn-out parking lot and its equally worn buildings. The farther she ventured into the forest, the safer she felt. The snow became thicker, Jack seemed to grow heavier, and Elsa's steps became slower. She walked until her legs were numb and she couldn't walk anymore. She crumpled to her knees, Jack falling beside her. The world spun for a moment and her vision clouded over with tiny dancing dots. Elsa waited until the dizziness subsided and her vision cleared. She crawled towards Jack and collapsed beside him. She felt so vulnerable in the open. Elsa's jaw clenched with determination as she held her hand over the ground. A wall of blue ice rose from the snow. She imagined pulling it higher and drew her hands back, watching as it obeyed her every command. The ice covered them in a sort of capsule. The snow around them mounted, until it completely covered their shield of ice. Elsa sighed and laid next to Jack, her energy spent. Jack's steady breathing accompanied hers as she drifted off to sleep, safe underneath the pile of snow.


	50. Turning Tables

Author's Note: Nightninja456: Eh, kind of a mixture of both, though I think it's more reaction. Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe. Possibly. ;) Ju: Yep! Finally :) NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you so much!  
>Thanks again for the reviews and prayers ;) Tell me what you think!<p>

Elsa's head rested on Jack's chest. She woke up like she'd done so many morning before. Everything was dark. She sat up, wincing as she hit her head on something. The ceiling was lower than she remembered. And it was as cold as ice. Elsa her head, feeling bemused. Her breath caught and her gut churned. She remembered. Though she wished she couldn't. _Jack. _Panic seized her. She hadn't even bothered to make a tourniquet for his leg. She frantically fumbled in the darkness, pressing her fingers to the cold, smooth skin of his neck. She felt his pulse. Her body sagged with relief and she sighed. She touched the lower area of his pants. It was crusty with scabbed blood, but it didn't feel like there was any more bleeding. Elsa flinched as her mind replayed the horrid memories over and over _and over. _She sat down, with her legs folded underneath her, and pressed her forehead to the cold, hard ground. She could feel the exact area where Hans' lips had touched her own, as if he'd seared her with his mark. Elsa felt filthy. Her eyes brimmed with tears, spilling over whenever she blinked. Elsa cried quietly, so as not to wake Jack. Her years did nothing to wash away the grime she felt. She picked up a fistful of snow and scrubbed her lips. Hard. Until they were raw and stinging. More snow slipped through her fingers. She picked up a new handful and used the snow to scrub her lips until the ball of snow felt more abrasive on her sensitive lips than soft. She pressed her forehead to the ground again. A quiet sob slipped through her lips. She shuddered. What she wouldn't give to have that memory purged from her mind. Another sob escaped.

"Elsa?" His voice was soft, weak even.

She sniffled and tried to quiet herself. "Sorry," she whispered, suppressing more sobs.

She sensed him reaching for her in the dark. Elsa met him halfway. Her fingers entwined with his. With a gentle firmness, he pulled her towards him until her head was resting on his chest again. "I'm sorry," he murmured, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead.

Elsa shook her head. "D-don't be. Can you walk?"

She felt him shrug. "I don't know… What were you doing, Elsa?"

"Nothing."

"_Elsa._"

She buried her head into his warm, strong chest and let out another sob, shuddering. Would those memories haunt her forever? Maybe. Did Hans have any idea how he'd scarred her? Probably. Elsa felt sick again.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Shhh…"

She sniffled again as her sobs subsided. "It's nothing."

He kissed her tear-stained cheek. "Fine, we'll talk about it later."

"Can you walk?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid it will start bleeding again if I try to walk… Where _are _we? What happened? I have a feeling I missed out a lot on the last part."

Elsa wiped her wet cheek with the back of her hand. "I got my powers back," she breathed.

Jack's hand squeezed hers. "You'll learn to control it, Elsa."

"Maybe… Jack, how will we fix your leg?"

"Good, old-fashioned duct tape." She heard the hint of teasing in his tone.

"_Jack, _I don't know _why _you think this is-is some sort of joke, but it's _not. _This is serious, Jack."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll probably stitch it up later."

Elsa silently contemplated this for a moment. "Jack, I don't think your leg will ever fully heal unless we get professional medical care."

Jack stiffened. "No, Elsa."

"Jack, I doubt anyone would recognize us. It'd just be a quick—"

"I said, '_no!_'"

Elsa fell silent. "Jack, please—"

"What part of no _don't _you understand?! The 'n' or the 'o'?!" Jack grasped her shoulders tightly.

Elsa felt anger swell within her. "Well, then what do _you _suggest we do?!"

"I'll just wrap up my leg tight enough to cut off blood flow and we can walk to the cabin."

"Are you crazy?! There's no way we'll make it to the cabin."

"We'll make it."

"And it won't be good for your leg to cut off blood flow."

"Look, if we have to amputate it—"

"_Jack!_"

He grasped her shoulders tightly, almost to the point of pain. "_Elsa, _my limb isn't worth your life, _okay_?!" He hugged her to him, as if he was scared she'd disappear. "Okay?" he asked gently.

Elsa felt something within her soften. "Alright," she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head. "Good. Now let's figure out how to get out of this snow."

Elsa felt her heart seized by panic. "I don't know." She felt helpless.

Jack's fingers brushed her cheek. "That's okay. We'll figure it out together." He sat up. A groan escaped his lips.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Fine," he grunted. "We might have to dig our way out."

Elsa nodded and began scooping snow near the edge of the capsule, wishing she had better control of her powers. Her fingertips became numb as she worked, shoveling snow away with cupped hands. After a long hour, they had burrowed their way through the snow. Blindingly radiant sunshine kissed their skin. Elsa helped Jack crawl through their tunnel. He finally made it to the other end, collapsing onto the ground, gasping for air. Elsa knew he would be very uncooperative if she insisted they go to the hospital again. She helped him to his feet. Despite himself, Jack let out a pained moan, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Which… way is… the buildings?"

Elsa pointed in the direction she'd come from the day before.

Jack let out another grunt and staggered when he took a step forward. Elsa wrapped her arm around his waist in an effort to support him. "If we can just… find where we are, then we can find our way home." He grunted again, taking another step forward. He stumbled several times. He clenched his teeth and let out a pained hiss.

After a few minutes, Elsa suggested they take a rest. Jack didn't even protest as he collapsed, his back against a tree. Elsa bit her lip, worry nagging her mind. They both knew he wouldn't make it. A bright red caught her attention. He was bleeding again. Jack's head was tilted back, so his face was towards the sky, but his eyes were screwed shut. Elsa knelt and examined his leg. She considered rolling the jeans up, so she could see the wound better, but decided against it. She was worried that peeling the jeans away would reopen the puncture wound further. Jack opened his eyes, his gaze riveted on her. His azure blue eyes were glazed over with pain and his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Jack—"

"I know." He fished the car key out of his pocket. "You go on ahead without me. I left the car somewhere on the way to the cabin. You can drive back here and get me."

Elsa turned the key in her hands, the metal catching the light. Out of nowhere, an idea appeared. "Alright."

Jack offered her a tight smile. "Be safe."

"I will. I'll be back for you in a couple of hours," she assured him.

He frowned slightly. "I was hoping you'd be a little more reluctant to leave me."

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Of course I am, but this is necessary."

His frown deepened. "Are we still talking about the same thing, going to the cabin?"

Elsa took a step back.

Jack stood, only to crumple to the ground. "_Elsa._" He pushed himself into a sitting position with his arms and pinned her with an icy glare.

"I seriously doubt anyone would recognize us."

"Elsa—"

"We'll just be there long enough to get your leg checked."

"You're not going to the hospital to get help, are you?"

"Please don't be angry."

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before finally staring up at her. "At least let me give you a good-bye kiss."

Elsa knelt by him. Jack's forearm met the small of her back, pining her to him, locking her in place. Something about the way he held her made him seem… harder, or more determined than usual. She lightly brushed her lips against his. His fingers wove themselves into her hair and he tilted her head sharply to the left, his mouth slanting over hers in a much more intrusive angle. Elsa shivered, despite the warmth seeping into her. His grip tightened as his lips locked with hers. Elsa drew away suddenly, but was held firmly in place.

"Jack?"

He rested his forehead against hers. His azure eyes glinted with steely determination. "You are _not _going to go get help from a hospital."

Her eyes widened. "Jack, you can't force me to not go." His strong grip seemed to say otherwise. "Jack, let me _go_. You need medical attention."

"No, I just need _your _attention." His light kiss on her nose seemed to belie his harsh grip on her. Elsa's heart thumped nervously in her chest. She'd never seen him like this, so determined. Almost cold.

She shoved against his chest. "Jack, _please_."

He snatched both of her wrists with one hand and positioned her so she rested in the crook of his elbow, his arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her. "No, Elsa. I can't let you go."

Elsa struggled against his grip fruitlessly. She finally sighed, feeling absolutely helpless. Jack's injured leg didn't seem to give her an advantage in the slightest. Her lips pursed. "Jack, neither of us are going to get anywhere like this. You can't carry me where you want and I can't carry you where I want."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I agree."

Elsa swallowed. "You can't really walk, so why don't I go—"

"Go where?"

"To the cabin." _And take a detour to the hospital._

"How do I know you'll be honest with me?"

Elsa swallowed again. "You'll just have to trust me."

Jack let out a heavy sigh. He rocked her slightly in his arms before resting his head in the crook of her neck, showering her with kisses until she was blushing hotly. "But I rather like you right here," he murmured against her skin.

"_Jack!_"

"Yes?"

Elsa inhaled deeply, feeling more helpless with each passing second. A sudden thought hit her. She had _ice powers. _Jack didn't. She tried to suppress a smile.

Jack's grip on her tightened. "What's the smile for?"

Elsa smothered the smile immediately. "Nothing."

"Elsa…"

She began contemplating all the things she could do with her powers. What was the best way to escape Jack? Her gaze locked with his as she tried to draw his attention away from her hands. "Jack, you know I care for you. A lot."

"_Elsa._"

Elsa pulled away as a wall of ice suddenly gushed up in between them, tearing Jack away from her. The wall of ice abruptly stopped growing. Elsa stared at it in amazement. _She _had built that! It was completely transparent, tinged with a pale blue. Jack sat on the ground, glaring at her. Elsa was glad a wall was separating them. Three other walls rose from the ground, boxing Jack into a small room with no ceiling. How the tables had turned. His glare turned several degrees icier. 'Sorry,' she mouthed, not looking very apologetic. His icy glare pinned her in place for a few more seconds before she broke free and began walking towards the highway. She hazarded a backward glance. Jack looked angry and completely helpless. Elsa felt a pang of guilt and forced her gaze back in front of her. It was the best way to keep him safe.


	51. Dying Embers

Author's Note: Mystery Girl: Hi again! I was hoping to talk—erm, you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm glad you dropped by and left me more reviews :) And I'm so glad you like the story so far! And my brother's doing much better, thank you. Yes, Hans is very evil. I 'heard' a theory online somewhere that the Stabbington brothers could be some of Hans' older brothers, so I thought I might as well put that in ;) Thank you for the reviews! Blue Artkitty: Since I can't respond to you via PM, I'm doing it here. I just hope you see it ;) Thank you so much! That's one of the highest compliment you can pay an author :) Nightninja456: Yes, she is, but will it be worth it? ;) NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you! That WINNER: Well, you're about to see what happens next ;) Thank for the review. Abbi: Hehe. I may or may not be as nice as you think I am ;) You'll have to see. Yeah, I'm trying to work on developing Elsa's maturity. Well, I took your suggestion. Instead of 'really cares' I put something else ;)  
>Thanks, everyone. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!<p>

Her pace quickened and her legs burned as she steadily waded through the snow. After a few moments, the highway came into view. Elsa chewed her lip indecisively. Should she risk hitching a ride with someone? After all, she had _no _idea where the nearest hospital was. Elsa approached the highway tentatively and mustered her courage. She waved as a car zipped past her. They didn't even slow. A van sputtered past her, the burly driver didn't even spare her a glance. Elsa felt frustration swell within her. She waved frantically at a blue minivan. To her relief and surprise, it slowed, coming to a stop in front of her. The window slid down, revealing a man and a woman.

The man leaned towards the window. "Can I help you?"

Elsa frantically bobbed her head. Her lips parted as she prepared to say something. Apprehensiveness lurked in the corners of her mind, doubts plaguing her. Elsa squared her shoulders. She'd made it this far. "Yes, I need a ride."

She heard the doors click twice. The man nodded towards the back. "Hop in."

Elsa yanked on the handle and the door slid to the left. She plopped herself down in a seat and slammed the door shut.

"So, do you need to go to town?" he asked, his black-brown eyes assessing her.

"To the nearest hospital," she clarified.

There was a soft whisper of fabric against fabric as both of them turned in their seat to stare at her.

"I have a friend—husband," she quickly amended. The woman's eyes widened. Elsa cleared her throat and quickly continued, "He has an injured leg. I left him somewhere in the forest to go find help."

"Oh no," the woman breathed.

The man's eyebrows raised and he shifted gears. "To the hospital then." The car lurched forward as he speed off, well above the speed-limit. "We're actually not too far from Grand Junction. It's a couple miles away," he murmured, almost to himself.

Elsa nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. The woman offered her a beautiful smile. "We'll get there soon. And I'm sure your… husband will be fine." Her sky-blue eyes seemed to glow. Elsa nodded again and turned to stare out the window, the beautiful, snow-covered scenery passing by in a whir. Sensing Elsa wasn't in need of conversation, the woman turned back to look at the front window of the car. Worry began to gnaw at her insides. Had she really made the right decision? What is something happened to Jack? Was he going to hate her? Elsa bit down harder on her already raw lips. The burning sting helped take her mind off of the myriad of fears, worries, and doubts that threatened to drown her. Elsa was thrown forward as the man slammed on the breaks.

"We're here. Do you need any help?"

Elsa distractedly shook her head and yanked the door open before sprinting inside the hospital. In her frenzied state, she forgot to thank the kind couple. The door slid open just before Elsa ran into them. She slammed her palms on the front desk, making the receptionist jump.

"Please… I… need help." Elsa gasped for air in between words.

The receptionist's eyebrows rose. "How may I help you?" she replied in a cool, clipped tone.

"My h-husband… He was injured and then-then I left him to get help." The words came slowly, haltingly. Her tongue seemed to trip over itself.

"Do you know where he is, ma'm?"

"In the forest."

"Specifically?"

"I can take you there. Please hurry," Elsa pleaded desperately.

"Alright, I'll send you with the ambulance. Do you know where he was injured?"

"In the leg."

"How severely?"

"I-I don't know." Elsa's voice cracked and tears stung her eyes.

The woman splayed her hands in the air, towards Elsa. "Alright, m'am, just-just remain calm."

Elsa dragged air into her oxygen-deprived lungs and clenched her trembling hands. A sudden weariness came over her.

"Why don't you wait in front of the hospital? They'll stop and pick you up there."

Elsa nodded and strode outside. A rush of cold air hit her with the force of a tidal wave, compared to the warm interior of the hospital. She shoved her hands in her pockets. Within a minute, an ambulance pulled up, a horizontal red stripe painted across the middle. A door swung open and a woman with a black uniform ushered her inside, slamming it shut once Elsa stepped in. She sank onto a bench off to the side and strapped herself in. Elsa took in every minute detail of the ambulance, from the cabinetry to the various medical paraphernalia to the portable bed, which filled up most of the space. She was jolted backwards as the ambulance screeched down the street, its tires squealing. Elsa closed her eyes, hoping she'd made the right decision. The ride was silent, except for—of course—the wailing sirens, announcing their presence to everyone. Elsa felt her unease return. She hoped beyond hopes that the hospital trip wouldn't result in any repercussions. Her eyes fluttered open when the ambulance stopped. Elsa was at the door before anyone could stop her.

"Ma'm, wait!"

Elsa looked around, vaguely recognizing the area. The spotted a fallen tree and the pieces clicked. She dashed into the forest, searching for where she'd left Jack. "Jack?" Elsa's pace increased, her heart beating rapidly inside of her chest, the noise reverberating in her skull. "JACK!"

"Here!"

She whirled around, sprinting towards the noise. Towards Jack. She skidded to a halt when a wall of blue rose in front of her, seemingly from out of nowhere. She felt to her knees and pressed her palm to the ice. "Jack?"

His lips curved in the barest of smiles. He looked as pale as the snow surrounding him. Her gaze wandered down to his leg. Bright red stained the white snow. The red spot grew steadily larger as blood seeped into the ground. She glanced at the solid wall, a new panic seizing her.

"Jack, how do I take down the wall?"

He drew a shuddering breath. "Just… think of something warm."

"Warm?" Elsa instantly thought of the blistering sun, the baking desert, sizzling heat.

He seemed more distant than before, as if he was… fading. The thought was enough to make her heart clench. She fisted her hands in desperation and helplessness. "Warm memories." He smiled lazily. "I just think of you," he murmured, his glazed eyes fixed on her face.

The world became smeared and blurred, shapes and colors swirling as tears filled her eyes. _Focus! You need to think. Now's not the time for emotions. Warm, think warm. _She suddenly stopped, a realization hitting her. But it _was _emotions, not purely thinking. It was the _emotions _that made the memories warm. Elsa relaxed the choke-hold on her emotions. _Don't think warm, _feel _warm. _She closed her eyes, a few stray tears trickling down her cheeks. The only time she felt warmth—truly _felt _it—was with Jack. Her emotions and memories mingled, filling her mind. She remembered the subtle warmth she felt when Jack held her, the pulsing heat she felt when Jack kissed her. She dared to open her eyes, finding that the wall had vanished, as if it had never even been there. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand gently nudged hers and their fingers interwove. Elsa choked on a sob when he grasped her hand. His grip was so weak, so faint. Her grip tightened, as if she could keep him tethered to this world by simply holding him.

"Jack," she whispered, almost reverently.

He was gazing upwards, his beautiful azure eyes studying the gray clouds.

Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I _love _you."

His eyes flickered to hers. He smiled faintly. The dimming light in his eyes terrified Elsa like nothing else.

She rested her forehead against his. "You can't leave. You can't leave me, Jack." One of her tears fell onto his cheek. His eyes intently studied every plane of her face, as if he was committing it to memory, burning it into his mind. Elsa shivered. She sobbed softly, but didn't dare close her eyes. His eyes locked with hers and communicated what he couldn't manage to say, _I love you. _She felt another flicker of warmth within her. She gently nudged his nose with hers, knowing that if he died, the warmth would go with him. She heard the tell-tale crunch of fresh snow behind her and knew that the paramedics had found them. But was it too late?

Elsa clung to Jack as they loaded him onto a board. She stood as they lifted the board and numbly held Jack's hand as they walked. Time blurred with her surroundings. All Elsa could do was cling to Jack and try to relight the dying embers within her. Even when Jack's hand went limp, she still held on.

The ambulance made her sway slightly as it jerked forward. Elsa barely noticed the paramedics attaching things to Jack, an IV in his wrist, a clip that hugged the tip of his finger. The needles didn't even make her queasy. She brushed her lips back and forth against his rough knuckles. She studied the strong hands that had held her and saved her a countless number of times.

Elsa sat up, blinking her bleary eyes, feeling confused. Where _was _she? But, more importantly, where was Jack? Her mind seemed fuzzy. She couldn't remember what had happened after the ambulance. Elsa was trying to recall how she'd gotten there when the door creaked open. Elsa kept her gaze transfixed on the ground, her mind still reeling from the recent events, trying to catch up to speed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Elsa, wasn't it? Pretty name. I used to know a girl—" The woman was abruptly silenced. The pen she presumably held dropped to the floor.

Elsa glanced up, wandering at her sudden silence. Her lips parted in shock as a familiar face filled her vision. _Jessica?!_


	52. Optimistic

Author's Note: Blue Artkitty: I'm so glad my story inspired you! Btw, I went ahead and checked out the first chapter of your story. Abbi: Yep, you'll find out. Lol, you'll find out how nice I am too. Sooner or later. ElvisRules41: Yep! Nightninja456: I've heard your plea and… I'll take it under consideration ;) NaomiloveJelsa: Thank you! I hope this chapter meets your expectations. It's not very long, but there will be other chapters. Mystery girl: Thank you! I've heard the first two, but never the third! I think the Tarzan theory's a bit far-fetched. The parents don't really look alike. Just the thought of Tarzan's parents makes me sad ;(  
>Wow, I got a whole page of reviews. Thank you so much!<p>

"Who had that same name," Jessica finished. Jessica swallowed and took a step closer. She was still beautiful, but now she kept her sleek black hair whipped into a professional twist and a pair of glasses graced her petite nose. Elsa thought the look suited her. "E-Elsa?"

Elsa was unable to do anything but nod dumbly.

"I-It's been ages. Wow, I haven't seen you since… graduation." Jessica set the clipboard on a nearby table and gave Elsa an awkward side hug, which Elsa failed to return in her dazed state. Jessica sat down on the opposite couch. "Wow, you're-you're okay. Wow. I just can't believe it's you!"

The utter shock began to wear away. A strange mix of apprehensiveness and relief swirled within her. Elsa swallowed. "Well, it's me."

Jessica smiled brightly. "How are you doing?" Her expression suddenly turned serious. "Where did you _go?!_"

Elsa twirled a lock of her hair nervously. "I was…"

"I mean you just, like, disappeared! But I guess I would too, after pulling that stunt."

Elsa pursed her lips. Did Jessica realize Elsa had powers? The intelligent gleam in Jessica's dark eyes told that she knew more than she was letting onto. Elsa's apprehensiveness increased tenfold. "You knew it wasn't a stunt."

Jessica smiled. "It's much more likely to be a stunt than… something else."

Elsa clasped her hands. Would Jessica use this as a chance to back-stab her? "So, what are you doing in Colorado?"

Jessica quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the change of subject. "After… my father was apprehended… he still had some business he'd left unfinished. We had some unsavory characters hanging around our place, so I thought it was time for a change of scenery. I wanted to leave the past in the past. So, now my family's here and I'm attending medical school. I work some at the hospital. They're showing me the ropes and stuff. So, what are _you _doing in Colorado?"

Elsa almost grimaced. "I… um, just…" She squirmed in her seat. What to tell Jessica? Jessica watched her patiently, one leg nonchalantly draped over the other.

A small smile curved her lips. "You're still not much for talking, are you? Then let me do the talking." Jessica straightened, uncrossing her legs. "First of all, and I don't know how you did it, but that wasn't some sort of stunt. You have these… powers. Secondly, you left—disappeared—because you were forced to. It's quite possible you disappeared so abruptly because you didn't want publicity, you didn't want to be ostracized, or there something more serious at stake. Just tell me how off I am."

Elsa was briefly stunned. She hadn't expected Jessica to think so… logically. Elsa mentally kicked herself. She—more than anyone—should know not to stereotype. Elsa bit her lip. What had she to lose? Jessica already knew about the powers. "You're right on the first account. The second's a bit trickier… I was abducted by the AMD—"

"What?"

"Agency of Mutant Detainment. It's a government organization."

Her slender black brows nearly raised to her hairline. "I didn't know something like that… existed."

Elsa pursed her lips. "Unfortunately."

"Why? Didn't they treat you well?"

Elsa barked a bitter laugh. "Depends on your definition of 'treated well.'"

"Oh. Did you escape?"

"Recently. But I didn't have much to do with it."

"Oh?"

Elsa winced. Had she finally said too much? She didn't really want to reveal Jack's part in her escape and endanger him.

"Someone else broke you out? Who?"

Elsa bit her lip. She couldn't talk about Jack.

Jessica thoughtfully held her chin. "Jackson Overland? Don't look so pale, hon. It's all right; I won't tell. No one'll hear a peep from me. And it was pretty obvious. You shoulda seen him after you were gone. Poor boy was absolutely grief-stricken. I'd never seen some one so heart-broken. You two were real close, huh?"

Tears stung her eyes. "You could say that. Speaking of Jack…"

"Oh. _Oh!_ He's the guy they're operating on?"

Elsa nodded.

Jessica covered her mouth with her fingertips. "Oh no."

Elsa jumped up. "_What?!_" she cried.

Jessica chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm supposed to tell you there's a chance he'll recover…"

"_But?_" Elsa began to tremble.

"He's just not doin' so well. That's all."

"What do you mean, 'not doing so well?'"

Jessica fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "He… lost a lot of blood. There _is _a chance he might recover."

"But there's a chance he-he m-might—" Her voice broke and she buried her face into her hands.

She felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. "There's a chance anything could happen, hon."

Elsa inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself. "So, he needs to stay in the hospital."

"Definitely."

"But they'll find us."

Jessica waved a hand dismissively. "That'll be easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just erase the records. It's not too hard. And I can do it without anyone knowing."

"How?"

Jessica winked. "I'm a bit of a computer whiz."

Elsa was stunned into silence again before she shook herself out of it. Just because Jessica liked mini-skirts and high heels didn't mean she was dumb. "O-oh."

"Didn't expect me to be so smart, huh?"

"Maybe," Elsa admitted.

"And you'll be able to see Jack within the hour. They just have to stitch him up. How did he get injured?"

Elsa swallowed. "Someone found us."

"The government?"

"Hans."

Jessica's mouth dropped open. "Hans?! Hans Westergard?" she asked incredulously.

Elsa nodded. "He's a bit… radical about riding the world of mutants."

"He did that to Jack? HOW?!"

"Well, his brother drilled a hole in him."

"_What?!"_ Jessica looked completely outraged. "They can't do that. That's illegal."

"Maybe, Jessica, but we're illegal."

_"We? _You and who else?"

Elsa bit her lip. "Jack."

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Jack. Has. Powers. Doesn't he? Wow, what are the chances? What kind?"

"What kind?"

"What kind of powers?" she clarified.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Ice."

Jessica's eyes widened. "Wow. I can't believe it. _Two _people in the same high school with the same powers. When you guys were together, did you know that you had these powers?"

"We weren't even really _together _in high school."

Jessica snorted. "Oh, please. _Everyone _knew you two were an item."

Elsa sighed. "I didn't know about Jack's powers and he didn't know about mind."

"Wow," she repeated. "I mean, seriously, the chances of that happening are…"

"One in a million?"

Jessica laughed. "Closer to one in ten billion, I'd imagine. It's like you two were made for each other!"

Elsa's faint smile faded. "Maybe." How could she ever survive without Jack by her side?

"Don't worry, Elsa. He's strong. He'll make it."

"I hope so."

"Don't hope so, know so. He _will _make it."

Elsa offered Jessica a small smile, wondering if she could afford to be so optimistic.


	53. A Better Idea

Author's Note: NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you! And you'll see what happens in this chapter. Elvisrules41: Good, I'm glad you like her. I wanted to make sure I portrayed her character the right way. That WINNER: Well, here's the next chapter. And thank you! Mystery girl: Thank you so much! I was trying to make a character that was changed from the old Jessica, but still Jessica. You're very welcome. It's a privilege to interact with my reviewers and I love doing it :)  
>Thanks for the wonderful reviews, guys! Tell me what you think ;)<p>

Jessica's gaze flickered to her wrist. "Goodness, it's about 3am—"

"_What?!_" Elsa ran her fingers through her horrendously tangled hair, grimacing. She must look like a mess.

"Yep. I think you slept for a while. Which is very good, considerin' everything you've been through. My shift's about up, but I'll bring you somethin' to eat before I leave."

"Thank you," Elsa murmured.

"No problem. It's the least I can do," Jessica assured her before disappearing out of the waiting room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Elsa stood and stretched. With a stiff back, she made her way over to the window and parted the curtains tentatively. The sky was overcast with dark clouds, blocking the stars and moon. She yanked the curtains back into place and seated herself at the couch. The door swung open just as she sat down. A wonderful, delicious smell wafted into the room. Jessica plopped a white paper bag, with colorful strings of words printed on the front, onto the coffee table. She set a purple drink down beside it, the condensation dripping down the plastic cup.

"Can't ever go wrong with smoothies. I'm gonna go. If you need me, just ask one of the nurses to call Jessica. I've got some stuff I wanna do."

Elsa offered Jessica a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sister." With that, she disappeared out of the waiting room.

Elsa eagerly dug into the bag, pulling out a large container of fries and a big mac. She easily polished off the meal in minutes, ending with the wild berry smoothie. She sighed and tossed the miscellaneous paper in the trash. Guided by a nurse, she easily found the restroom facilities. Elsa gawked at her reflection. Saying that she looked worse than usual would be an understatement. Dark half circles were smeared under her eyes, contrasted oddly with her pale, pale skin. Her hair was an absolute mess. Usually, Elsa had it tamed into a bun. Wisps of platinum hair flew everywhere and strands interwove into snags and tangles. Her hair hung limply down her shoulders. And her lips. Her lips were cracked and raw, scabbed over. Elsa took in her ragged appearance once more and grimaced. She looked hideous. Sometimes it was a wonder why Jack wanted her at all. Elsa reached out and touched her reflection's finger. She finger combed her hair, which did little to help. She felt dirty, filthy. She could feel the invisible grime all over her. It made her skin crawl. Elsa had the sudden urge to scrub her lips again. She took a paper towel and gently rubbed her lips, which only made them bleed more. Elsa grimaced. She propped her elbows on either side of the sink and lowered her head so her fingers combed through her hair. She berated herself for worrying about her reflection, when she should be thinking about Jack. She left the bathroom without casting the mirror another glance.

She seated herself on the couch in the waiting room and fiddled with a lock of her hair. A few minutes later, a nurse opened the door, telling her she could see Jack. Elsa followed her down a long hallway before she was entered a small room. The nurse left her. Jack lay on the bed, his form still and pale, though he had more color than before. He was asleep, his strong chest rising and falling gently. There was a tall metal pole with bags of water and blood. Her eyes followed the translucent rubes to where they were injected in Jack's arm. Her stomach suddenly clenched. Elsa frantically grabbed the trash bin and regurgitated her big mac. Disgusted, partially with herself, Elsa wiped her mouth. She turned back to Jack, studiously avoiding his arm where the iv was inserted. Her fingers feathered across his prominent, handsome features. She gently tousled his silky white tresses, glinting silver in the light. She stroked his jaw, scratchy from a few days without shaving.

She blinked away tears. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

He stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Elsa seated herself beside the bed and clutched his hand, as if it were her lifeline. The door creaked open.

"Excuse me, ma'm, you have to go. The doctor's going to examine him."

Elsa's heart clenched at the thought of leaving him, but she stood, kissing his knuckles before she left.

Elsa sharply inhaled the moist air. Upon hearing that they were from out of town and that she didn't have a hotel, they allowed her to use the showers. Jessica had generously brought several toiletries and necessities. Elsa dragged a cheap, plastic comb through her long tresses. There was something inexplicably refreshing about taking a shower. She rolled her shoulder back and tugged on her clothes, which were clinging to her moist skin. Elsa tossed her wet hair behind her as she stepped into the waiting room. Jessica was seated on the couch, her legs crossed. An anchorman, his hair gelled into submission, announced local events with a broad, white smile.

"It's kind of a gray day out there. Meteorologist Diana Tilley will give you this week's forecast in a few minutes. Plus do you keep getting those calls from telemarketers? A new survey says you're not alone. More on why the do-not-call list doesn't necessarily matter, when we get back."

Elsa felt a warm bag land on her lap. She turned towards Jessica. "You don't have to keep on buying me meals."

Jessica waved her concern aside with a dismissive motion of her hand, not taking her eyes off of the TV screen as they advertised Oreo cookies. Elsa dug into the bag. Elsa sank her teeth into a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit, quickly jerking her head back when the piping hot biscuit nearly burned her mouth. Elsa touched a finger to the biscuit, instantly cooling it before she took another, much more satisfying bite. With the TV still blaring, Elsa discovered that having Jessica's presence nearby was comforting. Though nothing—no one—could ever take Jack's place. With each passing hour, she missed him twice as much. Her ears perked up at the sound of a familiar name.

"Hans Westergard and his two older brothers were arrested earlier today for the purchase and distribution of illegal weaponry throughout the United States. They've been wanted for years and have _finally_ been apprehended in Colorado Springs. Unfortunately, the police refuse to comment, but it's believed that they had someone who tipped them off. Whether it's a former client of the Westergards, a rival, or an observant citizen, we don't know—"

Elsa's mouth fell open. "That's—"

"Hans," Jessica finished bitterly, almost knowingly. She picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip.

"But how…" Elsa blinked several times, stunned by the turn of events.

Jessica shrugged and swirled her coffee. "Maybe some sort of karma."

"Or someone's interference." Elsa glanced pointedly at Jessica.

Jessica shrugged, her face unreadable. "They deserved it."

Elsa's eyes widened. "_You _tipped the police, didn't you?"

Jessica shrugged again, sipping her coffee so she didn't have to speak.

"But how did you know—"

"Most people have _something _they could be arrested for. The Westergards haven't sold weapons for years. They probably forgot all about it. Wonder what could've distracted them from selling Class C weaponry," Jessica murmured, though judging from her tone, Jessica knew _exactly _what had distracted them.

Elsa sighed. Had Jessica _always _been this smart? "Well, how did you find it?"

"Didn't I tell you I was a bit of a computer whiz?"

"Oh."

"And I'm not done with those boys yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can't _stand _someone who would prey after the defenseless, to those who didn't do _anything _to them." A sudden anger sparked within her dark eyes. Her knuckled whitened as she slammed the cup of coffee onto the table.

"But what else _can _you do?"

"You underestimate me, hon. Trust me, I'll find something. There are a couple mysterious disappearances connected to them. I'll bet I can get somethin' out of that." The smoldering anger in her eyes seemed to ebb.

"Oh." Elsa fell silent.

Jessica glanced at her watch. "You might be able to see Jack now. Wanna check?"

Elsa eagerly bobbed her head. Jessica stood and Elsa followed her out the door. Jessica tapped twice on a door and talked with a nurse before the door was swung wide-open, revealing Jack laying on a hospital bed. Elsa timidly stepped into the room as Jessica ushered the nurse out. Rays of light peered through the blinded windows. Elsa stepped closer towards Jack. He still had the iv in his arm, but it was only the fluids. They'd removed the bag of blood. Elsa slid her fingers across Jack's cheek. Her breath caught when his bright azure eyes fluttered open. Her fingers ghosted across his face. Jack reached up and grasped her hand, interweaving their fingers. His warm touch sent her heart racing.

"You had me worried for a second there."

He smiled weakly and his eyes darted around the room before resting on her face. "Where am I?" His voice was hoarse and husky from disuse. "As angelic as you look, I doubt I'd have an iv in heaven."

Elsa smiled gently, feeling the glowing warmth return to her. "Who says you'd go to heaven?"

"Touché." He squeezed her hand lightly. He gently tugged, bringing her down towards him until her face hovered inches above his. "What happened to your lips?"

Elsa pulled back and covered her lips with her free hand. "Nothing."

The furrow between his brows deepened. "Is something wrong? What happened?" he asked again, his voice becoming stronger.

She shook her head, still covering her lips with her fingertips.

"Elsa," he scolded.

"Jessica's here."

He blinked several times. "What?"

"Jessica's here. From school."

"Oh. _Oh…_"

"She knows. But she says she won't tell."

Jack frowned again. "We have to get out of here." He sat up.

Elsa gently pushed him back down. "Hans and his brothers have been arrested."

Jack snorted. "And I imagine someone else is going to arrest the government?"

Elsa's shoulders slumped. "Oh… Jack, you have to stay in the hospital."

"No, Elsa. We're leaving."

"Jack, we can't!"

"Elsa, I failed in protecting you last time. I _failed. _Do you hear me?" He grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "And I won't fail again. We're leaving."

Elsa frantically shook her head as Jack swung his legs over the bed. "We can't," she insisted.

"Yes, we _can_. And we're going to."

"I have a better idea," piped up a voice. Elsa whirled around to see Jessica, leaning her hip against the doorway.


	54. Another Quandary

Author's Note: Mystery girl: Thank you! :) Abbi: That's fine, don't worry about it ;) Oh no! I hope you make a complete recovery. I'm glad you like Jessica! Actually, you're right. They were headed up to the cabin anyway. It was only a matter of time. Good luck writing your Christmas cards! Those are always fun ;) Blue Artkitty: Well, I have to keep you in suspense somehow! And thank you :)  
>Sorry I didn't post the last chapter earlier. There was something wrong. I use firefox and for some reason it couldn't access fanfiction, but they solved the problem. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)<p>

Jessica sashayed into the room. She pointed an elegant finger towards Jack. "Currently, you ain't portable."

Jack scowled. "I realize that."

Jessica snorted. "_Obviously _not. You're not well enough to go anywhere."

Jack clenched his jaw.

Jessica thoughtfully held her chin. "I can put you in a private waiting room. I don't think anyone would expect a patient to be kept there, if they do come for you, that is. And they won't."

Jack let out a huff. "Oh, really?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, really. I've been removing the records of you from the computer."

"What about the security cameras?"

"What _about _them?"

"They have facial recognition software. If Elsa and I are on any of the security cameras, they're bound to find us."

"Oh, well…"

Jack crossed his arms, knowing he'd won the argument.

Jessica sighed. "What about a hotel room? We might be able to get you to a hotel."

Jack shook his head. "They'd expect that. We _have _to go."

"Look, since when are _you _the expert on hiding?"

"Since three years ago," Jack replied without missing a beat. "It's kind of my profession."

Jessica plunked her hands on her hips. "How far do you want to go from here?"

"That's confidential."

"Jack, I'm _trying _to help."

"Well, we don't need help."

Jessica let out a groan. "Okay. What if you guys stay in my apartment?"

"We'll be seen going out with you on the security cameras."

Jessica let out a huff. "Okay, what if I disable the security cameras?"

Jack thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head. "No. The safest place for us is away from here."

Jessica stamped her foot. "If you use that leg too much, you'll never walk right again."

"Doesn't matter. We have to leave."

"But this is the best suggestion I've come up with so far?"

"It doesn't matter of it's a good suggestion or not. Look, Jessica, I know you want to repay us for what happened—"

"So, you think this is just some sort of debt I owe you, huh?" Her dark eyes flashed with anger.

"Isn't it?"

"_No! _Yes, I owe you, but that's not the sole reason I'm doin' this."

Jack frowned. "Then what is?"

"I…" She bit her lip nervously. "I count you guys as some of my only friends. And friends help each other, don't they? No one ever gave me a chance like Elsa did."

Elsa shyly ducked down and stared at the floor.

"Jack, I know you wanna be all independent and salvage whatever machismo you have left—"

"I do _not—_"

"But _you. Need. Help. _You just can't admit it."

Jack scowled again. "Arrogance aside, her safety is more important—"

"So it's about her safety then? Jack, there is no way you're gonna protect her from a dust bunny in this condition. This isn't gonna be like three years ago. She ain't gonna disappear again."

Elsa glanced up to look at Jacks eyes. Something dark churned deep within their depths. Fear. "You don't know that." For the first time during their argument, Jack looked completely vulnerable.

"Just get a hotel and rest up. Or you can come with me to the apartment, but we can't afford to move you far. It'll only be a week or so."

Jack shook his head. "You don't understand, I _can't _lose her again."

"Yeah, I _do _understand. You forget, I lost my sister for _years _before I got her back again."

Jack sighed and buried his head into his hands. His shoulders slumped underneath some invisible burden. He looked _so _exhausted. "I can't."

Jessica was silent for a moment. "Jack, you won't lose her, I promise. But you very well _might _lose her in the future if you don't give yourself a chance to heal right now."

Jack straightened and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the ground. Elsa could see a war waging within him, between two separate wills. His jaw clenched. "Fine. For a week."

A smile tugged at Jessica's mouth. "Good, now that's settled."

Jack gestured to the door. "Can you disable the security cameras?"

"Yep. Or my middle name's not Lily."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. Trust me, I'll take care of them security cameras. Be back in ten." She disappeared through the door.

Jack sighed. "I should probably get out of this before I go. I hate hospital gowns."

"Me too," Elsa agreed.

He flashed her a smile and winked. "Hey, I think you look pretty good in one."

Elsa elbowed his ribs.

"Hey, easy! I'm an invalid."

Elsa suddenly sobered and threw her arms around his waist.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, Elsa. I'm fine. You're fine. We'll be okay."

Elsa nodded and rested her head against his chest, feeling the warmth emanate from his body. It felt _so _good to touch him again. She'd been aching for his presence ever since they'd taken him in for surgery. He tenderly stroked her hair. The door reopened. Jessica rolled a wheelchair into the room.

"Alright, the security cameras are off, but only for a few minutes. Come on, I don't want to press my luck." She wheeled the chair next to the bed. Jessica and Elsa helped Jack settle into the wheel chair. Jessica pushed the wheelchair forward. "We'll leave through the back. My car's waiting there."

Jack nodded, his face suddenly white. He clenched the arms of the wheel chair tightly. Elsa wondered if more than just his leg was damaged. Jessica rolled him into an elevator and pressed a silver button with the tip of her finger. Elsa inhaled when they stepped outside. The air felt sharp and cold. Refreshing. Jessica's teeth chattered. She didn't seem to be enjoying the cold as much. Elsa helped Jack into the back seat of a used blue car and sat beside him. His jaw was clenched tightly. Elsa reached across Jack and buckled his seatbelt for him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His hands were fisted tightly. Elsa scooted next to him and put her hand over his fist. His hands unclenched and he grasped her hand. Elsa lightly kissed the furrow between his brows. His eyes opened, riveting on her. He studied her lips.

"What happened to them?"

Elsa swallowed and shrugged.

Jack bent down so his soft, warm lips feathered across her ear when he spoke. "Elsa, I'll find out eventually." His warm breath ghosted over her skin. She shivered. He chuckled and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. "I missed you."

Warmth burst inside of her and she kissed his cheek. "I missed you too."

"Sorry to interrupt your little make up and make-out session, but we've got a problem," Jessica interrupted, her voice strained.


	55. A Lack of Air

Author's Note: TheBookLover: Thank you so much! That WINNER: Okay, I'm guessing that's you. Not totally sure, since it's not signed. I'm glad you like Jessica and how I kind of turned her character around ;) Thank you!  
>Thank you for the reviews everyone. Enjoy ;)<p>

Elsa heard the mechanical 'chop, chop, chop' of a helicopter blade.

"Down," Jack hissed. In a movement so fast Elsa barely saw his hands, he unbuckled them both and rolled onto the floorboard, lying flat on his back.

Elsa settled herself on top of Jack, so she was facing him, her head tucked underneath his chin. "Am I hurting you?"

He silently shook his head. His hands wrapped around her waist and he held her close. Elsa felt her cheeks flood with heat, in response to all the physical contact.

Jessica spoke up, "Guys, this is really weird."

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"There's like three black helicopters flyin' over the city. They're going back and forth. Like they're lookin' for something."

"Or someone," Jack murmured.

"Hey, they passed us. You guys can get up."

Elsa made a move to get back in her seat, but Jack's grip on her waist tightened, holding her in place. "I prefer the position we're already in."

Jessica snorted and the car lurched forward. "Suit yourself."

Jack rubbed his cheek against Elsa's. "You know," he whispered, "while we're here, we might as well… be efficient with our time."

"Efficient?" Elsa asked, bemused.

"Yeah. We could do something productive."

She smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Jack's lips gently touched hers. Though her lips stung, Elsa felt a rush of ecstasy. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she could without hurting her lips. Jack held her tighter and tilted his head at a sharp angle before crushing his lips to hers. Despite herself, a pained whimper escaped her. Jack inhaled sharply and drew back, studying her. His eyes met hers. "What happened?" His thumb gently brushed her lips.

Elsa rested her head on his strong chest. He had enough of her problems burdening him. He didn't need one more. She ran her fingertips along his paper hospital gown and fell silent.

The car jerked to a stop. "You guys need to get a room. It's a good thing you're goin' to a hotel."

Elsa ducked her head and blushed at the comment.

"I'll get you two a room and then come back. We'll use the back entrance. Hopefully, no one'll see us." Elsa heard the car door open and slam shut again, making the vehicle rock slightly.

Jack's fingertips ran up and down the length of her spine, leaving little tingles in their wake. Elsa shivered and snuggled closer. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

A smile played on his lips. "If you were, this would be worth every moment of pain."

"So I'm _not _causing you any pain?"

He shook his head, still smiling slightly. "Not currently."

The car door opened again. "You two done in there? I got you a hotel room. It's on the first floor. Hopefully, fewer people will see you there."

With a grunt, Jack sat up, so Elsa was seated on his lap. Jessica unfolded the wheelchair, locking the pieces into place. She handed both of them jackets from her trunk, to help conceal their faces. After putting the jacket on, Elsa helped Jack into the wheelchair and pushed him towards the glass door. Jessica inserted a plastic card into the slot of the knob. It opened with a 'click.' She opened it and allowed Elsa and Jack to pass before closing the door after them.

Jessica sighed when she entered the warm hotel. "Doesn't the cold bother you at _all_?" she asked.

"Nope," Jack replied for them.

"Figures."

Elsa pushed Jack into an elevator. It looked like a service elevator, one the employees used. It rose for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt halt, the metal doors sliding open. Elsa pushed Jack out and followed Jessica.

Jessica opened the door for them. "I'll come back in a few hours with clothes and food," she assured them before leaving. She stopped suddenly and turned around. "Elsa, make sure Jack stays hydrated. And he needs to be laying down most of the time. And he might not be able to eat normal, solid foods. He hasn't eaten a regular meal in a while. I'll bring you some soft food to feed him." Elsa nodded. Jessica whirled around and left.

Elsa fumbled for a light switch. The lights flickered on, illuminating the room. There was a set of cushioned furniture on the right and a breakfast table and television of the left. Elsa pushed Jack through a hallway, with a kitchenette on the right and the door to the bathroom on the left, into the bedroom. A nightstand was placed next to the large bed. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. Elsa tugged the curtains close and turned on the lights in the bedroom. She helped Jack into the bed and was preparing to leave when his grasped her wrist.

"You didn't tell me what happened to your lips."

Elsa shrugged and tugged against his unyielding grip. "They must be chapped." Elsa finally yanked her wrist free and left the room. She turned onto the TV and listlessly let her mind wander until she heard a steady knocking on the door. She peered out of the peephole before unlocking it. Jessica stood in the doorway, laden down with grocery bags. She walked in and set them on the breakfast table, the plastic rustling.

"Here's the clothes and stuff. Don't let Jack get up today. Tomorrow, he can walk a bit, but be careful not to let him over-exert himself. Today and tomorrow, only soft foods. Like yogurt, liquids, ice-cream, soup, applesauce, scrambled eggs. Stuff like that. I'm gonna leave you my phone number if you need anything. It's best if I not come here a lot, just in case. You guys need to lie low. Hopefully the helicopters will go away."

"Are they still there?"

"Yep. 'Xcept now there's five. I've gotta go—"

"Jessica, wait," Jack called from the other room.

Jessica sighed and hurried into the bedroom. Elsa stayed in the living room, just in case their conversation was private. They argued for a bit before Jessica walked out, a paper check in hand.

Her eyes met Elsa's. "Good luck." She wrapped her in a sudden hug before disappearing out of the hotel room.

Elsa slowly shut the door and locked it behind her. She turned to the table and riffled through the grocery bags. She pulled out some clothes for Jack before walking into the bedroom. Elsa tossed the clothes onto the bed. Jack grimaced as he sat up and fingered the pair of jeans.

Elsa cleared her throat and Jack looked up at her. "I can help you dress. If you want."

He flashed her a smile. "It's alright, Elsa. I'll figure it out."

"But you would do the same for me!"

His smile broadened. "Yes, but for me it wouldn't be a chore." He winked at her. Elsa knew she must be blushing furiously, judging from the searing heat in her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll only be a couple of minutes."

Elsa nodded and left the room, closing the door to give Jack privacy. She waited fifteen minutes before knocking on the door. "Jack?"

He grunted. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

He hesitated. "On second thought, maybe I could use some help."

Elsa inhaled deeply and pushed the door open before she could change her mind, mentally preparing herself. Jack had the blue jeans on and was currently struggling with his t-shirt. He had his back to her. Elsa cleared her throat shyly and walked over to him. She took the black t-shirt and worked it over his head. She grabbed his hands to help stick his arms through the holes and desperately tried not to notice the defined contours of his back. She kept on brushing his chest when she pulled the t-shirt down. Elsa pulled her hands away once the t-shirt was on, as if she'd been seared by his skin. Before she could move away, Jack grasped her wrist and sharply tugged down so that she sat in his lap.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" His strong arms wrapped her in a hug, insuring she wasn't going anywhere.

"I _already _told you," she insisted.

"You and I both know that's not true. _Tell _me."

Elsa made a move to stand, but Jack's grip on her was strong. "Jack," she pleaded.

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Hypocrite," she muttered. "_You_'re the stubborn one."

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well, I might as well accept my lot in life and embrace my stubbornness." She could tell his tone was only half playful. And that's what scared her. He firmly pushed her onto the bed, so her back was flat against the mattress. Her heart lurched suddenly in her chest. Jack leaned over her, pinning her to the bed. Realistically, she knew Jack would never do anything to hurt her, but her skittering heart said otherwise. He tilted her head back, so her neck was completely exposed. Elsa had never felt so vulnerable. "Tell me." She swallowed, but didn't say anything. He leaned down and feathered achingly tender kisses along her jaw. Her breath hitched when he gently nipped her ear. "_Tell me_."

"Jack, you have enough to deal with without me—"

"Elsa." She fell silent. Jack rubbed his knuckles back and forth across her lips. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Tears glistened in her eyes, blurring her vision. She hesitated. Jack drew her closer so her head rested in the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry, Jack."

He hushed her gently and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"It's… after… what Hans did." She swallowed, forcing the works out before she lost her courage. "When he kissed me."

Jack stiffened.

"It's not anything big. It doesn't really matter. I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I'm making such a big—"

Jack pressed his forehead to hers. "It _is _a big deal."

Elsa swallowed. "I just feel so… dirty after what he did. I can still remember how it felt and—" She shuddered.

Jack's arms wrapped around her so she was molded to his body. "I'm so, so, _so _sorry, Elsa," he murmured, rocking her gently.

Elsa hid her face in his chest and didn't say anything.

Jack rested his chin on her head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Elsa clenched his shirt. She was afraid if she spoke, she'd start crying, that the tears brimming in her eyes would spill onto her cheeks. Jack tilted her face up and pressed such a light, tender kiss to her lips, it made her heart throb. It was enough to release the tears she'd been holding back. Jack wiped her wet cheek with his knuckles. When the last tear was finally shed, she sagged with relief. There was something freeing about… letting it go. She felt a gentle warmth glow within her as Jack pulled the covers over them, tucking them around their bodies. Elsa snuggled closer, her eyelids closing as she was lulled to sleep by Jack's steady breathing.

It was hours later when Elsa was jolted awake. She could scarcely breathe. Strong hands were wrapped around her slender neck, almost crushing it, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what's been up with me and cliffhangers. It's like I just can't stop it now. ;P


	56. Critical

Author's Note: Abbi: Mwa ha ha, you'll see. That is AWESOME! I'm so happy for you :) _Great _job, Abbi! That's so cool! Randomperson: Thank you so much ;) I won't leave you hanging for long! Mystery girl: You'll see! ElvisRules41: Never heard of it until you mentioned it.  
>Thank you, guys! The reviews were really encouraging and sweet :) So, here's the next chapter! Again, thank you.<p>

Elsa inhaled sharply, frantically trying to drag air into her oxygen-deprived lungs. A figure loomed over her. Elsa grasped the hands pressed to her throat and desperately tried to lift them. A beam of moonlight peered through the gap in between the curtains, revealing the figure's hair had a silver glint to it. Elsa's grip faltered.

"J-Jack?" she choked, her voice so faint it wasn't audible.

The fingers around her neck tightened. A cry escaped her lips and she pushed against him. What _was _he doing? The thought of Jack intentionally trying to hurt her… simply didn't compute. It was absurd. He murmured something. With a start, she realized he was dreaming, or having a nightmare. Her heart thudded against her sternum and she was acutely aware of her pulse throbbing throughout her body. She couldn't breathe. Black dots danced across her vision. Helpless tears sprang to her eyes. She feebly tried to kick Jack back and used all her remaining strength to try and pry his hands away. Her struggles became weaker as her limbs became heavier. Her head swam, making the spinning world foggy, her thoughts murky.

"Jack," she whimpered as death began to spread its dark cloak over her. The world was fading. And Elsa was going with it.

The pressure was suddenly lifted. Elsa inhaled so sharply, white dots pierced her vision. Her lungs desperately drank in the sweet air. She couldn't seem to get air fast enough. Elsa lay still. Odd, pricking tingles spread from her core outward, all the way to her fingertips. Her heart pounded as she inhaled more oxygen.

"Elsa?" Jack murmured, his voice soft. She felt fingers brush her cheek and instinctively shied away. "Elsa?" His voice sounded desperate, terrified. It still wasn't an emotion she was used to seeing in Jack. She flinched when he touched her again. "Elsa," he breathed. Despite her involuntary and weak resistance, he gathered her in his arms, cradling her to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Elsa shuddered and focused on breathing. She'd never been so terrified in her entire life. Not even when Hans had captured them. Her neck stung, as if someone was jabbing tiny needles into it. His warm lips traced the lightest of kisses on her forehead. Elsa couldn't stop shivering. She'd been so close… to the brink of death, a place she never wanted to go to again. Jack laid her down with a tenderness that seemed to contradict his tall, muscular form. He gently pulled the covers up until they lightly settled over her. His footsteps, muted by the carpet, faded slowly as he stumbled into the next room. Elsa curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

A shaft of golden sunlight pierced the still air. Elsa didn't move. She hadn't all night. And she'd been too afraid to sleep. She touched the tender area on her neck, making a sharp barb of pain pierce it. She didn't want to get up, didn't want to move. Nonetheless, she straightened her legs, stretching them. Her stiff, aching muscles protested against the movement. She sat up and shoved the covers aside. It was a new day, a beginning. Now Elsa just needed the courage to start it. She stood, doing more moving than thinking. She saw Jack at the breakfast table. Elsa forced her feet forward, to the kitchenette. She mechanically prepared coffee, which was enough to distract her hands for a few minutes. When the coffee was done and she had no other excuse to stand around, she sat in the chair opposite of Jack. He glanced up. Dark smudges were underneath his eyes. He looked tired and older than his 21 years. His eyes flashed with sadness and concern as he scooted his chair towards her. Elsa held her breath as his warm fingers gently feathered over her neck. The hands that had the power to heal her, also had the power to hurt her. She glanced away and tried to still her quivering body. The heat of Jack's fingers finally disappeared. She risked a glance at him. His azure eyes bore into her, filled with depths of sorrow and regret, but he didn't speak. She stared at her clasped hands, resting on her lap.

"Elsa, I'm…"

"I know," she whispered hoarsely. Her fingers traced the wooden lines on the breakfast table. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Hans. His brothers." Jack's eyes became darker. "I wasn't able to get to you in time." His voice sounded strained. Elsa looked up, her bright blue eyes meeting Jack's solemn ones. He cupped her face so softly, his hands barely touched her skin. "I never meant to hurt you, Elsa. I'm not sure I can make up for what I did to you."

She placed her hand over Jack's. "I forgive you. Time heals all wounds."

His thumb brushed her cheek. "I disagree. The wounds remain, leaving a scar. The pain lessens, but it's never gone."

"What about love?" Elsa asked. "Love heals."

His eyes seemed to pierce hers, delving into her soul. "Does it?" he murmured. "_Do _you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love?"

She smiled. "Depends. What's the object in question?"

"Me," he whispered.

Elsa's breath caught. She'd been expecting this, but still— A sudden banging on the door disturbed her thoughts. As soon as Elsa unlocked it, the door burst open.

"Man, have you guys _looked _out your window? It's crazy."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What is, Jessica?"

Jessica let out an exasperated sigh. "_Look!_"

Elsa went to the bedroom window and tentatively peered from behind the curtains. "Whoa," she breathed. At least a dozen black helicopters swarmed the skies, zipping and circling like little gnats. Deadly gnats that could end life as they knew it for both Jack and Elsa.

She felt—rather than heard—Jack's presence. He stiffened and yanked the curtains closed with more force than necessary. He sank onto the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, whatcha guys gonna do?" Jessica asked.

Jack shook his head. "There's nothing _to _do. We obviously can't bolt. We'll have to lie low. If we remain unseen for long enough, maybe they'll assume we've escaped and leave."

"Ya know, it's possible they ain't lookin' for you."

Jack snorted and gave her an incredulous look. "_Sure_." His voice dripped in sarcasm.

Elsa interwove her fingers and clenched them together nervously.

Jessica cleared her throat. "Well, I picked you guys up a hot meal. Fresh outta McDonald's. I would cook for you myself, but the stuff I make isn't edible."

Jack offered her a strained smile. "Thanks for everything. Tell us if you need anything."

She winked. "Can do. I gotta go back to the hospital. See ya!"

The door clicked shut behind her.

Elsa forcefully twisted the knob to the sink, abruptly cutting the flow of water. For the past few days, her frustration had simmered. Now it was at the boiling point. Jack always held her at arm's length. He rarely touched her and _never _held her. She pursed her lips together and snatched the hand towel from its ring, where it hung next to the sink. The helicopters were still thick, though there were less than there were a few days ago. They even flew at night, their blades noisily whirring through the air and bright beams of lights wandering lazily around the city. Elsa left the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The only good thing was that Jack was recovering rapidly. Elsa brushed past him in the hall on her way to the living room. She hated being cooped up in such tiny quarters with a man who would have nothing to do with her. It frustrated her to no end. She slammed her coffee mug onto the table. A part of her wanted Jack to notice her stormy behavior, while a completely different part wanted to fume in silence. She winced when she took a sip of the piping-hot coffee and set it back on the table, a hefty sigh escaping her lips. She left her coffee to cool and walked to the bedroom doorway, curiously peering in. Jack stared blankly at the ceiling, looking pale. His azure eyes glistened with unshed tears. Elsa felt a pang of guilt. Why was Jack so upset? Had _she _been doing something wrong all along? Had she unintentionally hurt him somehow? As more questions swarmed her mind, she stepped into the room, making herself visible. Jack glanced towards her and sat up with a groan, rubbing his hand over his face, as if he was exhausted.

Elsa tentatively sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Abitha."

Elsa paled. "What about Abitha?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at a point in space. "Her condition's become critical."


	57. Heat

Author's Note: Blue ArtKitty: Thank you! I actually spent a while brain-storming her name, so I'm glad you like it. That WINNER: Lol, it's okay. Love you too! ;) And thank you. ElvisRules41: Yep ;(  
>Thank for the reviews, guys! Please tell me what you think ;)<p>

Elsa swallowed. "What do you mean _critical_?"

Jack clenched his jaw and fell silent.

Elsa took a step forward. "Jack, you need to go see her."

He shook his head adamantly. "No, Elsa. It's too risky." He ran his fingers through his white hair.

"Jack, she's _dying. _The least she deserves from you is—"

"_Enough! _Okay?! Abitha understands the situation, unlike you—"

Elsa inhaled sharply. "I understand just _fine,_" she spat before storming out of the room. Elsa threw herself onto the couch and blinked several times until the tears cleared from her eyes. Her stomach twisted into nervous knots as her anger cooled. She mulled their conversation over several times. Jack was hurting. And she'd made it worse. She let out a low moan and buried her head into the couch pillow. She had a feeling Jack wouldn't want to see her for a while. _I sure have a knack for messing things up. _Her frustration suddenly turned on herself. She flung a pillow across the room before sinking into the couch cushions in exhaustion. She was anything, _but _Jack's perfect match. Heaven knew why he bothered helping her. Elsa felt her anger and frustration heat up again, coupled with utter helplessness. She needed an outlet to let it go. Her hands tingles with cold, but she knew _that _wasn't an option.

She stood and strode into the bathroom, her hands trembling with concealed anger. Her eyes flashed when she glanced at herself in the mirror, an utter self-loathing filling her. She glanced her at healing lips. They still looked _awful. _Anger swelled within her as memories swirled inside of her head. She _hated _herself for letting Hans do that to her. She _hated _herself for leading Jack into a trap. She _hated _herself for not being good enough for him. And she never would be. Elsa snatched a wash rag and furiously scrubbed at her lips, the external pain helping her deal with her inner turmoil. Her lips stung and burned all at once. Elsa's hand balled into fists and she threw the rag across the bathroom. She numbly sank to the floor. The tingling in her hands increased, begging to be released. Elsa curled up tightly and placed her fisted hand next to her chest. She would much rather freeze herself before she froze anything else. She snatched the wash cloth from the floor and slowly rubbed her lips until they were numb with pain. The door creaked softly.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Jack squatted on the floor next to her and tilted her chin up. His eyes flashed and he snatched the rag away. "_Stop _it, Elsa. _Stop it._" Jack tightly cupped each side of her face and forced her gaze to meet his. "Elsa, I never _ever _want to see you doing that to yourself again, do you understand me?" His eyes bore into hers, as if he was trying to drill the instructions into her head. He pressed his forehead to hers. Tears welled in her eyes. Jack's expressions instantly softened. "Do you understand?" he asked softly.

She sniffled and her stinging bottom lip quivered as she desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. Jack stood and wet a clean rag with warm water before seating himself next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and gently dabbed at her raw lips. "Shh, it's alright, Elsa."

She sniffed and single tear ran down her cheek.

Jack brushed it away and smoothed her hair. He spoke slowly and in that soft voice. "_Do _you understand?"

She hesitated before shaking her head, releasing a few more tears.

His knuckles brushed against her tear-stained cheek. "Elsa, what happened wasn't your fault."

"But I—"

"Elsa. It _wasn't _your fault, alright? They were coming to the cabin. And, actually, if you hadn't left when you did… it could've been a lot worse."

She rubbed her wet cheek with her sleeve. "I can't see how."

"Well, it could've, okay? Let's leave it at that. And I don't blame you for what happened."

She looked up at him. "You don't?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. Look, Hans is never going to touch you again. I would _die_ before I let him touch you again."

Elsa shook her head. "Don't do that."

He kissed the top of her head. "Why not?"

"Because I can't live without you."

Jack hugged her to his chest.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I just can't forget what happened, how he—"

"Well, how do we make you forget?"

Elsa contemplated this for a moment. "You could…"

"I could… could what?"

"Kiss it away."

He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Kiss your boo-boo?"

She nodded. "I did it for _you_."

"I suppose it's only fair then. But your lips don't look in very good condition to be kissed."

"You could be gentle. Really gentle."

Jack smiled. "Easier said than done." He winked. "I'll do my best."

His tenderly cupped her jaw and tilted her head up, guiding her lips towards his. His lips feathered across hers in the lightest of kisses.

He drew away. "How was that?"

Elsa pursed her lips. "Okay."

"Okay?! You insult me."

"Well, that doesn't really count. Our lips barely touched."

"Oh, so is there some sort of… checklist I'm supposed to follow here?"

"Yep."

"And I suppose you know what's on this checklist?"

"Of course."

He smiled. "Well, reveal the checklist, O' Wise One."

"First, you have to hold me."

"I am."

"No, differently. Closer."

Jack splayed his legs, placing her in between them, and pulled her against his chest. "Better."

Heat flooded her cheeks and she could scarcely breathe. "Yeah," she squeaked.

"Then what?"

Elsa blinked several times until the dizziness subsided. "Your hands have to be—"

"How about here?" He splayed one palm on the small of her back. He brushed his other hand down her side, sliding it down until it rested above her hip. She could feel the heat of Jack's palm through her shirt.

The dizziness returned in full force. Her thoughts became foggy. She blinked several times, trying to remember what Jack had asked her. Her heart thudded in her chest and blood rushed through her body. She was acutely aware of every place he touched her. "Umm, yes?"

Jack laughed. Just as Elsa began to wonder what was so funny, he slanted his lips across hers. Elsa sighed with pure ecstasy, savoring the heat the blossomed within her. Jack's lips left hers too soon. He feathered gentle, hot kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear. He tenderly nuzzled her neck, placing warm kisses that made her skin tingle all over. Elsa gasped, surprised at the sheer heat flooding her body. He returned to her lips, brushing his lips against hers gently, almost teasingly. When he stopped kissing her, the heat began to ebb. His shockingly blue eyes locked onto hers. His breathing came in ragged gasps. He was so close, his warm breath glided over her face, almost like a caress.

"Not bad?" he breathed.

Elsa swallowed, unable to do anything but shake her head. Whatever has happened most _certainly _wasn't bad. She rested her flushed face against his chest, breathing his scent, committing it to memory. She wondered if Jack was as pliable as she felt.

"Jack, can you do me a favor?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. Elsa felt her cheeks burning. "Depends."

"Can we go see Abitha?"

The effect was instantaneous. His eyes glinted and he clenched his jaw. "No."

"But—"

"I said _no, _Elsa." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Why, Jack?! She's your only sister. She needs—"

"Elsa," Jack warned.

She fell silent and glanced away from his intense gaze.

"Maybe when this is all over."

Her shoulders slumped. "But by then it'll be too late."


	58. The Ice Queen's Gambit

Author's Note: Mystery Girl: You'll see! Lol, I say that a lot. And, yes, you finally see Jack has a dark side. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the original story as much (if not more) than this one ;)  
>Thank for the reviews, everyone, and please tell me what you think!<p>

Elsa stared at the fading black dot until it vanished into the distance. The last helicopter had left. Elsa felt a rush of happiness at the empty, overcast skies. She left the window and walked into the living room, where Jack was using his spoon to swirl his Cheerios.

Elsa bit her lip, which had healed perfectly within the past few days. "Jack?"

He looked up. "Yes, Elsa?"

"There are no more helicopters."

He frowned and stood, making his way towards the window. He peered out. "No. There aren't." The furrow between his brows deepened.

"Which means the coast is clear."

Jack shook his head.

Elsa huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Jack, you're being unreasonable and-and paranoid!"

He snorted. "And you think you're behaving more reasonably than I am?"

"_Yes!_"

"Elsa. Drop it." His tone hold her the conversation was over, but Elsa wasn't done yet.

"Jack—"

"No."

"Just consider—"

"_No!_"

Elsa exhaled slowly through clenched teeth. "Jack, you're not being fair."

"Life _isn't _'fair,' Elsa!"

Elsa took a step back, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Jack sighed and took a step towards her. "Elsa… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just… I don't know." He rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head.

Elsa sighed silently. She could tell his concern over Abitha was tearing him apart. If only he'd consider visiting her. "Jack, you wouldn't worry so much if we visited—"

"Elsa," he warned.

"Jack! How can you _not _want to visit your _dying_—"

He grasped her shoulders tightly. "Do you think I _don't _want to?! Of course I do! What big brother wouldn't?!" He shook her slightly.

"Jack—"

"Which part of no _don't _you understand?! The N or the O?"

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal of this!"

"Because I'm prioritizing."

"_Prioritizing?! _Jack, she's _dying_—"

"Don't you think I realize that?!"

"And _that's _what I don't understand, Jack. Shouldn't she get to see you before she _dies_?!"

"Elsa—"

"I just don't understand. _Why?! _Why would you do this to her? Why are you putting my _safety _over her _life?!_"

His grip on her shoulders tightened. "Because I love you!" His stopped suddenly, as if he realized what he'd just said. He took a step back, looking bashful. "I-I mean… it's okay if you don't feel the same—"

Elsa barreled into him, wrapping her arms around his lean waist. Didn't he remember her telling him the exact same thing? Maybe not. He _had _lost a lot of blood. She gazed up at Jack, resting her chin on his chest. "I love you too."

His lips parted. "You-you do?" he asked incredulously.

Elsa nodded, smiling.

He froze for a moment, his lips still parted, as if the thought was simply unfathomable. After a few seconds, a wide smile brightened his face, stretching from ear to ear, a smile that made Elsa's heart melt. He let out a loud whoop and twirled Elsa around several times, his radiant smile never leaving his face. He set Elsa down, his hands still on top of her hips. He pulled her against his chest and his lips covered hers. Elsa giggled. He kissed her several times, his lips often wandering to her neck, or her cheeks, or the tip of her nose. He kissed every square inch of skin on her face until her cheeks burned a bright pink. He pushed her against a wall, one hand reaching up to cup her face. He kissed her deeply until the tingles in her spine ran all the way to her toes. Elsa felt as light as a feather, as if she would float off into the heavens if it weren't for Jack anchoring her down to earth. He pressed his lips to hers again and Elsa wondered if it was possible to die from sheer euphoria. The glowing warmth within her swelled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved this man so much. His lips left hers and Elsa took the opportunity to shower his handsome face with kisses. She loved feeling his hot skin underneath her lips. He sighed and snuggled closer, pressing her harder against the wall. She sighed too and rested her head in the hollow of his neck, planting a single, hot kiss where her lips touched his skin.

Jack suddenly drew away, holding her at arm's length. It took a few minutes for her fogged mind to comprehend that he wasn't holding her anymore. In fact, he looked alarmed. "Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked, deep concern lacing his voice.

Elsa blinked several times. "What do you mean?"

Jack looked sadder and more concerned. "You're crying." He looked like he might start crying to, judging from his glistening azure eyes.

Elsa touched her hot, tear-stained cheek. "Oh."

His fingers brushed away more tears and his brows furrowed in concern. "Why're you crying?"

Elsa smiled brightly and looked up at him, more tears pouring down her face. "Because I love you so much."

Relief instantly softened his features. "Are you sure?"

Elsa was still smiling. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Jack pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Good. Do you typically cry when you love someone?"

She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "You're the first." She was silent for a moment. "Since you love me, can we visit Abitha?"

The question didn't appear to stress him like it did before. He tilted her chin up and rested his forehead against hers. "But here's the problem, I love you more now than I did five minutes ago."

"And how's that a problem?"

His hands tenderly cupped her face. "Because I'm also less willing to risk losing you."

Elsa suddenly had an idea. Jack used it on her all the time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, so their lips were a hair's breadth apart. "What if I persuade you?"

He chuckled. "I seriously doubt you'll be able to change my mind."

"We'll see." Elsa tilted her head and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back with an equal amount of passion. Elsa drew away and was pleasantly surprise when the warmth within her didn't ebb and fade. "Now?"

"Nope, maybe you should try again." His azure eyes twinkled and his face seemed to glow.

"You're being difficult."

"No, I'm not. I just suggested you try again. Maybe you'd have better luck the second time. Or third time. Or fifty-ninth time."

Despite herself, a brilliant smile brightened her face. "_Jack_."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Yes, Elsa, that's my name. I think you should say it more often. I like it when you say my name."

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. How about 'I love you?'"

"Try them together."

"I love you, Jack."

His eyes shone and he drew her closer. "I think that sounds beautiful."

"Stop. You're getting me side-tracked."

He smiled. "Getting you side-tracked is fine. I want to spend my whole life getting you side-tracked."

Elsa could feel herself completely melt. Her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the ground if Jack weren't holding her. In one fluid move, he swept her off of her feet. Elsa relaxed in his grip and snuggled closer.

She swallowed. "Jack, visiting Abitha could work out in our favor."

He didn't reply. His only response was his grip tightening. He buried his face into the hollow on her neck, so his nose tickled the tender skin there.

"They'd never suspect that."

"It's predictable."

"It's unpredictably predictable."

"That's… a contradiction."

"No, it's not. It's so predictable, no one would guess we'd go."

"No one would guess we'd be stupid enough to go," he amended.

"Jack… if _I _were dying, would you risk your life to see me?"

He flinched and he cradled her tightly to his chest. "Don't say that," he pleaded.

"But _would _you?"

"Of course I would. But if I see Abitha, I'm not only risking my life but _yours _as well."

"Please, Jack. We don't need to stay for more than a minute. Just once. Before she dies."

He winced and Elsa could see by the look on his face that he was tormented by the two choices before him. "I can't risk you."

"You won't. No one would suspect that we'd be there." Elsa kissed him briefly before drawing away. "You won't lose me, Jack."

He closed his eyes. "I'd just hate to gamble with your life."

"No one's gambling, Jack. We'd leave before anyone knew we were there in the first place."

Jack's forehead touched hers. "I love you so much."

"Me too," she breathed.

He swallowed. "We'll go see Abitha. We'll take the necessary precautions, but we'll go."


	59. Nostalgia

Author's Note: Blue Artkitty: Yep! :D Mystery Girl: Yes, they are! I hope I can portray Abitha's character well ;) that WINNER: It's fine, it happens ;) I'm awesome! I'm homeschooled and my curriculum lets me take a break for the entire month of December :D We're staying home Christmas and after Christmas we're going to Dallas to see my Aunt. Oh, fun! I've never been there. I'd like to, one day. Thank you :) Abbi: LOL! I honestly laugh out loud whenever I see your comment ;) Frankly, I've never punched myself out of sheer happiness. Aww, that stinks. That's gr8! I'm seeing my aunt after Christmas :)  
>Wow, Christmas it almost here! Can't wait :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys.<p>

Elsa felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. She moaned in responses, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Elsa," Jack murmured.

She sighed and stretched before straightening, finding that her neck had a painful crick in it. She rubbed her neck with one hand and turned towards Jack. "Yes?"

"Do you want to take a restroom break before we get into the bigger cities? We won't be able to stop there."

Elsa rolled her shoulder, trying to shake off the sleepiness that enshrouded her. "Sure," she muttered. They had started driving last evening. Elsa glanced at the time, displayed below the car radio. _3:00AM. _She sighed and slammed the car door shut behind her before taking a moment to stretch her arms. Jack had withdrawn money from one of his multiple bank account to buy a car. Renting one would be too risky. At least, according to Jack.

She blinked several times until her bleary eyes cleared. They had stopped at a rest area along the highway. It was like a small park, the bathroom facilities placed in the middle. There were two solitary lamps on either side of the building; one of them flickered erratically in the dark. The lights cast long, eerie shadows across the ground, covered sparsely in grass and clumps of snow. The trees stretched their long, bony fingers towards the sky, bare of life. Elsa swallowed nervously as something nagged at the back of her mind. Elsa heard gravel crunch behind her and whirled around, her heart in her throat. Her heart sank back to its original position once she saw it was Jack.

He draped an arm around her slender frame. "You okay?"

Elsa nodded mutely.

Jack turned from her to observe the rest area. There were two other cars. "Stay with me, okay?" he whispered.

Elsa nodded and stayed huddled next to him as he began walking towards the restrooms. The black shadows seemed to stretch towards Elsa, as if they were trying to touch her with their long, spindly claws.

Jack stopped next to the building. "You go first and I'll stay outside. Then I'll go."

Elsa nodded and entered the women's restrooms. It was neat and clean, excluding the various bugs swarming around the lights overhead. She finished quickly, eager to be back in the car, away from the shadows. The car was small, enclosed. It offered her a false, comfortable sense of security. She dried her hands and walked outside. A cold breeze stirred the bare trees, making the branches clatter and brush against each other in hushed tones.

"You can go now," Elsa murmured, trying to not let on how terrified she was.

Jack smiled gently. "I'll be quick. Don't go to the car without me."

Elsa nodded. Jack disappeared into the building. She placed her back against the wall and stared at the shadows and the trees. She didn't like watching them, but it made her feel safer than if she turned around and didn't watch her surroundings. Elsa inhaled deeply, trying to slow her breathing. Goosebumps suddenly shimmered across her skin and she shuddered. She heard the solitary thumping of shoes on pavement. She turned her head sharply towards the noise. It was just a man. His figure was hidden by a thick coat, the hood pulled over his face. Elsa opened her mouth to squeak out a 'hi,' but the words wouldn't come. She could barely make out his eyes, glistening in the dark. The rest of his face was covered by shadows. Elsa's heart pounded inside of her chest. Her instincts screamed at her, urging her to flee. Elsa remained rooted to the spot, remembering what Jack had told her. The man's eyes ran up and down her figure. Elsa shivered again and pressed her back against the wall, wishing she could disappear into it. He walked steadily, each footstep taking him her direction. Her throat locked up and Elsa suddenly became a mute. His clenched and unclenched his hands, as if he was imagining her within his grasp. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and Elsa tried to press herself closer to the wall. She saw his smile and something else flash in the dark. Elsa fixed her eyes on it, discovering the 'something else' to be the glint of a knife. Her heart suddenly stopped pounding and she froze, cold nausea churning within her.

Jack reappeared from the building. He eyes the man warily, albeit briefly, and turned towards Elsa. "Ready to go?"

Elsa nodded eagerly and took a step towards him. She stumbled and Jack's hand shot out to catch her.

"Careful."

Elsa straightened her legs, though she felt dizzy and light-headed. Jack helped Elsa to the car. His entire body was tensed. Elsa felt the man's gaze burning into her back, but he didn't make a move.

"Coward," Jack hissed quietly.

He closed the car door once Elsa was seated and took his seat on the driver's side. Elsa curled up, bringing her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop shivering. The man still stood there, his warped, black shadow joining those of the trees. Jack reached over her and buckled her seat belt. He started the car and guided it back onto the highway. Elsa placed her forehead on her knees. The only sounds were the cars whooshing by and her shaky breathing.

"You okay?"

Elsa nodded, not looking at him. She felt the car turn and jerk to a stop.

"Come here." He helped Elsa clamber over the car console until she was in his lap, cradled by his arms. She hid her head in his chest. What would she do without him? Jack held her tightly. "You're okay." He tenderly stroked her hair, occasionally twirling a lock around his fingers. The shudders gradually subsided. Elsa exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Jack kissed her forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Elsa."

"I know," she murmured.

Both of them fell silent. He held her for a few more minutes. "Ready?"

Elsa nodded and climbed back into her seat, buckling herself. Jack started the car and drove onto the highway.

"Almost there."

Elsa nodded. She remembered this particular highway, though it seemed like it'd been ages. Jack's hand clenched the wheel tightly, until his knuckles turned white. Elsa instinctively placed her hand over hers.

He offered her a tight smile before turning his gaze back towards the road. "Still not sure this is a good idea."

"You should see her, Jack."

"I know." He smoothly maneuvered the car off of the highway, onto a smooth road. Elsa placed her palm on the icy window, watching the scenery whiz by. She felt a rush of nostalgia and she spotted when she spotted a familiar orange and red sign. _Welcome to Autumnbrooke. _It'd been an impossibly long three years since she'd last been here. The car glided on the smooth, well-cared for roads. They passed pleasant neighborhoods, the houses made of white clapboards and the flowers boxes brimming with colorful petals. Tears stung her eyes. She reclined the seat and closed her eye lids.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine, just lots of… memories."

She opened her eyes after a few minutes. They were on Church Lane. It wasn't the _actual _street name, but it was the name the townsfolk had christened it. They passed a Methodist church, a Church of Christ, a Bible Church, and finally a Baptist church. They pulled onto a new road Elsa had never been down.

"Almost there." On cue, a red brick building appeared, accompanied by white trim. The colors were complimentary and pleasing to the eyes. A sign in front of the building read 'Center for Cancer Care.' Jack opened the car door for Elsa. Elsa stepped out. He inhaled deeply. "Well, this is it."

Elsa followed him into the building. The glass doors slid open when they approached. Jack confidently strode to the front desk. He hesitated before speaking to the receptionist. "Hi. I'm Arnold Smith and this is my wife, Camellia." The receptionist offered a little wiggle of her fingers that passed for a wave. "We were wondering if… we could sing songs to some of the cancer patients." Elsa resisted the urge to snort. "Just to cheer them up," Jack added. "We feel like there's a young lady here who could use some cheering up."

The receptionist raised a fine eyebrow. "Did you have someone in mind?"

Jack shrugged. "Not particularly. Do you have any young girls here? Not too young, of course."

"What age did you have in mind?"

Jack pursed his lips. "Fourteen. Fifteen."

"Yes, I believe we _do _have one young lady here that age. Come with me." Her black pumps click-clacked with the consistency of a Newton's cradle. She led them to a door. "She's in here. Thank you."

"Welcome," Jack replied absent-mindedly.

She nodded and briskly click-clacked back down the hallway. Jack inhaled deeply and put his hand on the metallic doorknob. They heard a sudden exclamation from inside the room.

"Cheater!"

Followed by a loud chuckle. "Did not."

"You _so _did! How else would you win every time?"

"Maybe I'm just a natural."

"You wish." There was a loud 'mmm.' Elsa figured someone was sticking their tongue out. Suddenly, a loud crash filled the otherwise quiet hallway. There was a girlish gasp. "See what you made me do?!"

"What? I'm not the one who threw the—"

Jack opened the door.


	60. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Author's Note: Kiyla: Thank you! :D That is SO awesome! I've been homeschooling for 8 years (this being my eighth) and I absolutely love it. I'm in high school, wbu?  
>Mystery girl: Seriously?! You too? That's so cool! I never knew there were so many homeschoolers on this ;) How do you like it? Are you using a particular curriculum?<br>that WINNER: Lol, you'll get to see what happens next ;) Thank you! Lol, my parents would NEVER let me travel alone. They don't even let me walk down the block alone :P Lol, I guess that's their job though. And I am in high school. What about you?  
>ElvisRules41: Yep :)<br>Lol, you guys know how I am about cliff-hangers. I won't let you hang for long! Thanks for the encouraging reviews :)

"SHE DID IT!"

The door swung open, revealing a teenage guy pointing out a girl. His dark brown hair was tousled and brushed carelessly to one side. His golden hazel eyes were wide with surprise. Elsa could see his face was well-defined, though he obviously wasn't done growing, judging from his lanky body. His mouth parted. The girl's eyes were also riveted on them. She was pretty. She had high-cheekbones, full lips, tiny ears. Faint freckles sprinkled her nose, fading as they crossed her cheeks, almost reaching her ears. Her eyes were a rich, warm brown. Her eyebrows were missing and a cap was shoved over her head, probably to reveal a lack of hair. Her skin was unnaturally pale. Almost as pale as Elsa's.

"Jack," she—Abitha—breathed, almost inaudibly. She made a move to stand, but Jack was by her side in an instant, urging her to lie back down. He leaned lower to give her a hug. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

Jamie's eyes were first riveted on Jack, then on Elsa. He cleared his throat awkwardly and she saw his Adam's apple bob. "Uh, Elsa. H-hi." His voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat again and stood, his gaze flickering from Elsa to Jack and back. "I—We weren't expecting, I mean—"

Elsa inhaled deeply and took a step forward. "You've grown," she noted.

He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. Teens tend to do that," he murmured.

Jack had pulled up a chair beside Abitha's bed and seemed deep in conversation.

Jamie took a step forward, his arms hanging awkwardly by his side. "Look, I… I'm sorry. For everything. I was just so upset that I-I… don't know. I never meant what I'd said. You were a good sister. And I didn't know that-that—" He continued to fumble over his words.

Elsa took a bold step forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After a few awkward seconds, he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Elsa hugged him tightly and released him. "It wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to spend more time with you… How are you getting along right now? With your parents and everything?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Still busy."

"Oh, Jamie—"

"No, it's no big deal. Besides, I've got Abitha now." He cast a tender smile towards Abitha, who was giggling at something Jack had said. She seemed so small and pale in the large hospital bed.

Jack stood suddenly.

"You have to go?!" Abitha cried.

Jack offered her a weak smile. "Sorry, kiddo. We can't stay for long. We've got some crazy people on our tails."

Abitha's doe-like brown eyes widened. "You _do?!___But who? Why?!"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I really don't have time, Abitha." He gently touched her head. "I.. hope you get better soon."

Abitha smiled brightly. "I am!"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I'm improving Jack. No one can believe it, not even the doctors, but they said so!"

Jamie nodded, affirming her words. "At first, no one thought she'd make it. She's been off of chemo for a few days now and she's getting stronger." His hazel eyes gleamed with pride and he flashed Abitha a smile, which she returned. Elsa took note of the exchange.

Jack's brows dipped in a frown. "But… I heard your condition had become critical, not that you were getting _better_."

Abitha smiled wryly. "What? You don't want me to get better?"

Jack's eyes widened. "No, it's not that. Of course I want you—"

"I was teasing."

Jack looked like he was about to reprimand her, but sighed instead. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't get it. Why—"

"When did you receive the text?" Abitha asked.

"Three days ago."

This time, Jamie frowned. "But three days ago is when she started _recovering._"

Jack froze. A muscle in his cheek bulged slightly as he clenched his jaw. Elsa could tell he was trying not to swear. His fists clenched. Suddenly, he snatched Elsa's wrist. His blue eyes were piercing. "We have to go."

Elsa's heart stuttered. "But why?"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Jack's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the door before snapping his head back to look at her. "It's a trap."

Her blood ran cold and her heart completely stopped. Jack shoved the door open, bringing Elsa out of her daze. She sprinted down the hallway with him, barely keeping up. He veered sharply around the corner and suddenly pulled her into a doorway. Darkness engulfed her as the door slammed shut. After mere seconds, Jamie's voice floated down the hallway.

"No, sir. I haven't seen anyone. Maybe they left?"

A new voice snorted. "Move aside. Search the hallways! I want every room turned upside down, if necessary." The new voice sounded cold and clipped.

Jack's breath hitched. He opened the door a crack, allowing a sliver of gray light to stream into the dark closet. She could make out Jack's right side, illuminated by the dim light. He cupped her face, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

His expression was inexplicably sad, as if someone had stolen something priceless from him. "I love you." He touched his forehead to hers. "So much." His voice broke slightly. Suddenly, his lips covered hers in a hungry kiss. Elsa inhaled sharply as Jack delved deeper, fire coursing through her veins, stirred by a heat only Jack could cause. With the same abruptness, he tore himself away and Elsa found herself alone in the darkness. Quick footsteps echoed through the halls, becoming more distant by the second.

"Hey, stop! Halt!" The footsteps were joined by a cacophony of voices.

Too late, Elsa realized what he had done. What he _was_ doing. She ran to the doorway and frantically tried to open it, but the knob wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

Elsa let out a cry of helplessness and banged on the door. She went completely unnoticed as more footsteps raced through the halls, mingling with louder shouts. Elsa blindly fumbled for a light switch. Finding none, she sank against the door. The closet seemed entirely empty, save for the nauseating smell of chemical cleaners that permeated the air. Her stomach twisted into painful knots. Her chest heaved, dragging in lungful and lungful of chemical-tinged air. The closet was unbearably stuffy. She closed her eyes, her hands tingling with contained ice. She stood slowly and stared at the empty blackness, where her hands would be if there were light. Something small and hard nudged her head. Confused, Elsa grasped it, finding it to be a light pull, dangling above her head. With a quick tug, accompanied by a click, the closet light flickered on. Elsa stared down at her now visible hands. They were a tender pink color, with delicate tendrils of frost spreading from her fingertips. _Love. _Elsa used to think that emotions were what _made _her lose control. But emotions were what added color to everything. Life was worthless without them. Elsa reached inside of her, shifting through her emotions before grasping the one she needed. Love. Love wasn't a weakness.

Love was a strength.

She flung her hands towards the door. It immediately splintered into thousands of wooden fragments as an icicle, protruding from the floor, pierced the middle. Elsa sprinted into the hallway, following the sounds of commotion. A cluster of figures, clad in white bio-hazard suits, huddled together in the hallway. There was an angry yell followed by a yelp and one of the men went flying out of the group.

"Restrain him!"

As the figures crowded closer together, Elsa heard several deep grunts. Her heart leapt inside of her chest. With a flick of her wrist, slick, shimmering ice covered the ground. A few of the men shuffled around and slipped, landing on their belly or their back-side. A man straightened and pointed towards her.

"Grab her!"

Her heart raced as she skidded across the slick floor. She caught a glimpse of Jack's muscular figure before he was tackled by more men.

"Get the injection. He needs to be sedated."

With an icy blast, Elsa tossed one of the men aside as if they were toy dolls. A dart whizzed by her. Her breath caught in her throat. She froze another dart in mid-air and it fell to the icy floor with a solitary 'clink.' A few men held heavy metal guns that looked suspiciously like… flame throwers? Her hand made an upward brushing motion in mid-air and a few men were suddenly trapped by an icy wall. She'd been so focused on Jack she hadn't noticed the men heading her way. She flung her arms outward, sending them all toppling over. She glided over the ice, flying towards Jack. A needle glittered into the air before it was plunged into his side, the contents injected into his system. His figure went limp immediately. A cry was frozen in her throat. As she gained speed, skating closer to Jack, she ducked underneath a man's outstretched, gloved hand. Jack's hair glittered in the light like freshly fallen snow. The pounds of her heart reverberated inside of her chest. She was _so _close. A hand captured her arm and something sharp pricked her upper arm. She spun around, her hand flying to the area that had been stabbed with the syringe. She was momentarily surprised—shocked. For those few seconds it had felt like… she was untouchable. Reality came crashing down around her as something tingling and cold—definitely _not _her powers—spread from her left upper arm to her chest, to the tips of her toes. Everything was numb and tingly. She blew the man away with an icy blast before her eyes were riveted on Jack's motionless, pale form. She stumbled towards him, weakness sweeping through her body, before she fell to her knees and crumpled to the ground, her arm outstretched towards Jack's fingertips. So close, and yet… not quite close enough. Her heartbeat slowed as darkness washed over her like a mighty tsunami, drowning her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_


	61. Gone

Author's Note: Hi Hi Hi: Lol, thank you! :) Mystery girl: I noticed! And I really love homeschooling too. Liv street: Yes, he's her foster brother. I wrote a story prior to this one that explains everything ;) Abbi: Lol, that's creepy. Well, it's probably not 666 anymore. Wow, I can't believe I have so many! And no need to go to such drastic measures to save them! You can see if they still need saving by the end of this chapter and now you don't have to wait anymore! Lol, my mom teaches me ;) And I'll pass on the compliment! TheBookLover: Yep :) that WINNER: Maybe. Maybe not. Oh, sounds fun! Have an awesome time. Well, I hope to see you back soon! I'll probably be starting on my new story by then. I'm sorry ;) I'm trying to get all the chapters posted before Christmas. ElvisRules41: Lol. The story will have a nice ending, I promise :) NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. As a Christmas present, my parents let me go to the mall and it was PACKED! And I think I will become an author. I've always wanted to and ppl seem to live what I write :)

WOWWOWOWOWOWOW! I got a TON of reviews. Thank you so much and I hope you guys have an epic Christmas. I'll try and post the last chapter before Christmas. I'll see what I can do ;) Have on awesome Christmas Eve! Thank again!

Elsa gasped as she surfaced into the world of consciousness. She opened her eyes, only to have them struck by a blinding pain, as if she were staring at the sun. She tightly screwed them shut and inhaled deeply. Elsa suddenly froze as the familiar air filled her lungs. The heavy smell of chemical-cleaners mingled with the scent of latex gloves. Elsa felt her stomach twist into knots as nausea suddenly churned within in. She forced her eyes open, ignoring the excruciating pain that followed. There were lights. Everywhere. Her breath caught in her throat and she found she couldn't breathe as recognition suddenly hit her, making the nausea increased tenfold. The walls were white. Everything was white. She dragged air into her lungs just as her chest squeezed. She doubled over, spewing her to-go lunch onto the pristine floors. When she was done, she kept dry-heaving, nothing coming up. She pressed her forehead to the icy floor and shudder, inhaling shakily. She felt like as if someone had sedated her again. Cold. Numb. Tingly. She shivered so hard, her teeth chattered. Elsa lifted her head up, met by the all-too familiar sights of the lab.

"NOOO!" she howled, not knowing if anyone was able to hear, not caring if anyone _was _able to hear.

Her throat felt like it'd been stripped raw when she stopped screaming. It felt like tiny pin-pricks of needles were jabbing her legs. Elsa sat up immediately and found they were merely numb because she had sat on them too long. She stared at the glaringly bright lights, hopelessness suffocating all other emotions. She suddenly felt a pang of loss, as though she was missing someone. _Jack. _

"No," she whimpered. _This can't be happening! _

She wondered how much time had passed. It felt like seconds or weeks. Elsa couldn't be sure. Her head snapped to the left when she heard a noise. The wall faded, replaced by a window. Elsa stared. In the entire three years she'd been there, she'd never seen _that. _Her eyes locked with cold blue ones. It seemed almost ironic that such cold eyes were the exact color of the sky in summer time, a rich, cheerful blue. He offered her a tight-lipped smile, crinkling well-used wrinkle lines. He had gray with a steely glint to it, neatly slicked back.

"I'm am greeting you myself today, test subject 24601. It is a momentous occasion indeed. You've regained your powers." Even his claps were stale and cold, echoing around the room. Through the window, where the cold man in the lab coat stood, there was a myriad of machinery and space-age technology.

Elsa stood her knees buckling slightly.

"And since you have regained your powers, we're putting you through a little test?"

"Test?" she asked weakly.

He smiled again. "That is the point of a test subject, is it not? We have a very adorable feline here." He held up a soft ball of silky fur. It 'mewed' helplessly. "This feline will be inserted into your quarters and you are to freeze it immediate—"

"No."

He chuckled, wagging a finger at her. "I wasn't finished. Solidifying the feline is not your goal in this test."

"What is?"

His chuckles made her skin crawl. "You have a… spouse now, do you not? A male companion."

Elsa felt her blood run cold.

"Don't worry, 24601, we don't need you to answer that. Are you familiar with _venenum venenosum_?"

She shook her head.

"That's because it is a very powerful venom, not known to the general public, of course. This has often been used as a torture tool in recent years, one of the more destructive products of science. It means poisonous venom. Some find that name redundant. I find it… informative. Venom is typically from creatures that bite. Snakes, scorpions, spiders, etc. While poison is usually when you touch it, causing it to react. Poison ivy, the poison dart frog, etc. Now, this is a genius mixture of the two. I'll stop prattling and explain what it does. It travels through the veins at an extraordinary rate. The effect on its victims is instantaneous, and yet their suffering is prolonged. On its way to the heart, it compromises a number of organs and it absolutely wreaks on the nervous system. It takes an hour to die. And the victims suffers excruciating pain. If the antidote is received immediately after five minutes, then there is no permanent damage caused. Anyone who has lived past five minutes without receiving medical aid is inevitably going to die. The only thing to be done for that victim is end their suffering for them. Test subject 24601, would you be surprised to know that we have both the venom and the antidote here?"

Her heart lurched and she couldn't have replied, even if she wanted to.

He smiled. "He will be injected with the venom and left in your quarters. After exactly five minutes, you will be given the option of whether or not to solidify the feline. If the feline is solidified, you will receive the antidote immediately where your food tray is normally administered. Injected it anywhere in the upper arm before six minutes and he will survive. No, this test's goal is not to solidify the feline, but to save your spouse." His lips curved into a broad, wicked smile. "It begins in 10 seconds."

Elsa clenched her fists. "Is this some kind of _game _to you?!" she spat.

His eyes gleamed and Elsa realized they had a steely glint to them that matched his hair. "No. It's a test."

A door in the side of the wall slid open. Elsa's breath caught as Jack crumpled to the floor, the door snapping shut behind him. She ran to his side before falling to her knees beside him. His azure eyes wandered aimlessly, finally resting on her face. Sweat beaded his forehead. "Elsa—" His body suddenly convulsed, squeezed by some unknown force. His groaned and twisted and writhed. Elsa had never seen anyone in such pain. She wrapped her arms around him, sobs wracking her slender frame. Tears rolled off of her cheeks onto his pale face. She quickly wiped them away. He grimaced and arched his back, his teeth clenched so tightly Elsa worried he'd crack them. The bulging veins on his neck were turning black, contrasting with his pale skin. Elsa felt sick. She swallowed, trying not to throw up over Jack. She'd never felt so helpless. So hopeless. Her heart squeezed, constricting painfully, almost as if it were trying to take a portion of Jack's pain. Seeing him like this was killing something inside of her. He gasped and stopped struggling for a moment. His gray jumpsuit was damp with sweat. His gaze settled on her. "Elsa," he whimpered, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

Elsa bit her quivering lip and ran her fingertips over his lips. "Shh."

He inhaled sharply and his fists clenched as he was knifed by a new onslaught of pain. The blackness seemed to seep up his veins. Elsa rolled up his sleeve. The black veins snaked around his upper arm in a sickly web, traveling down the arm. The venom was taking over. More tears stung her eyes. Jack was so weak, yet he still struggled vainly, his body twisting in pain. His brows were draws together, almost in concentration, and his mouth was pulled into a grimace. He moaned and gasped for air, his body trembling with weakness.

"Five minutes."

Elsa's head snapped up. She had almost forgotten that he was there, watching.

"You now have the option to—"

"I'll freeze the cat. Just _stop _this!"

The door opened and the tiny, stumbling kitten was left in the room. Her brimming tears over-flower, pouring down her cheeks in steady rivulets. _I'm sorry. _Within the next second, the mewling kitten was frozen into a solid hunk of ice. Elsa gasped for air as her tears drowned her. She heard the slight hiss or air escaping and stumbled to the food dispenser, tears blinding her. She grabbed the syringe, suppressing more nausea, and ran to Jack's side. She jabbed it in his forearm and pressed the plunger, trying to get him the antidote as quickly as possible. He tilted his head back and moaned, his hair matted with sweat. The sudden convulsions stopped, but he still twisted and moaned, obviously in pain. Elsa ran her fingers through his drenched hair and pressed a kiss to his scratchy cheek, where a day's worth of facial hair roughened his jaw. She heard several stiff claps reverberate around the room.

"Congrats, test subject 24601. The test proved most… interesting." The window suddenly became opaque, turning into a wall once more.

Elsa sniffled. An occasional tears escaped the confines of her lashes. Elsa laid beside Jack, resting her palm on his chest.

"Elsa," he moaned.

"I'm so, _so _sorry, Jack. I'm sorry."

He moaned and turned on his side, facing Elsa. He lazily stroked her hear, looking slightly dazed. "Don't be. There's nowhere I'd rather be," he murmured.

More tears stung her eyes. "You're crazy." She fondly caressed his handsome face.

He smiled weakly and gently kissed her. A sob escaped her lips and she clung to him, more tears filling her eyes. He tenderly cradled her in his arms until the sobs subsided. The lights suddenly shut off.

"Is this a regular occurrence?" he asked.

Elsa nodded before she realized Jack couldn't see her. "Yes, they do this every night. At least, I think it's night."

Jack groaned and she felt him sit up. "Do you have a bed in here?"

"Just a cot. I'll show you where it is." Elsa could easily find her way around with her eyes closed. Or with the lights off. She led Jack to the cot. He moaned again as he sat down. He tugged Elsa's arm, pulling her down beside him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat. The situation was bleak and absolutely hopeless and yet… he was willing to protect her.

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

His fingers glided over her face, feeling her soft skin. "Elsa, this isn't your fault. I belong with you, even in this… white-washed hell."

Elsa kissed his rough jaw several times. "I love you so much."

Jack touched his forehead to hers, their noses barely nudging each other. "I love you too."

Elsa grimaced when the lights turned on. Though her eyes were still closed, she could still see the painfully bright lights through her eye lids. Jack groaned and pressed her head to his chest, blocking the light.

"Some awakening," he muttered.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his lean waist and hugged him to her. She ran her fingertips up and down his spine.

He shivered. "That feels _good,_" he murmured.

Elsa kept stroking his spine. Jack deserved every good thing imaginable. She felt a heart-wrenching pang of guilt. He didn't belong here. Elsa forced her eyes open and stared at the glaringly white room and until it stopped causing her pain. She slipped out of Jack's arm. Jack blindly reached for her, his eyes still closed tightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a second." She walked to the wall, staring at it. "I have a proposition." Her loud voice echoed around the room. She waited five seconds. Ten seconds.

The wall dissipated, revealing the window. She was stared five feet too far to the left. Elsa adjusted her gaze and fixed her eyes on the man, looking fresh and clean. Every bit the scientist he was. His eyes narrowed. "What kind of proposition?"

Elsa inhaled deeply. "I'll be compliant and do whatever you ask of me without question _if, _and only if, you release Jack and never have anything to do with him again."

He stroked his chin before smiling. "We could make you do as we wish."

"But I would fight you every step of the way."

He pursed his lips. "I accept your proposition—"

"No!" Jack shouted, on his feet in an instant.

Elsa turned towards him, giving him an apologetic look.

The man cleared his throat. "I accept your proposition. He will be taken away immediately." The door slid open and two men in white bio-hazard suits stepped through.

Jack clenched his fist and raised them. Elsa grimaced. He couldn't leave unless he revived a black eye first. "You can't," he ground out, his teeth clenched.

"And why not?"

Jack turned his gaze to the scientist. "Because… I'm a mutant too."

His mouth fell open before it snapped shut. "Take him to the testing room. We need a sample of his blood to test these claims."

Elsa's eyes widened. "WAIT—"

"Test subject 24601, you no longer have a say in the matter." He smiled pleasantly before the window disappeared.

Jack went willingly with the two men as they lead him away, the door closing behind them. Elsa sank to the floor. Her only chance to help Jack had been taken away.

A few minutes later, the door slid open and Jack stepped in. He had a shiny metal band around his neck. He took a step towards her. "Guess what? It turns out I'm a mutant. Shocker, right?"

Elsa sighed and stood, her muscles stiff. "You're an idiot."

He smiled. "I know."

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms settled around her waist and he held her to his chest. Elsa closed her eyes. She was unimaginably selfish, but she was glad Jack was with her. Anything, even the lab, seemed bearable when she was with him. She pressed her forehead to his chest. Love wasn't the flutter of a heart. Love wasn't not having to say you're sorry. It wasn't even the fiery heat, the need to be with him all the time. It was _so_ much more. It was deeper than the oceans, higher than the mountains, longer than eternity. It was so beyond them.

And yet, it was so simple. It was complete and utter selflessness. It was compassion. It was humility. It seemed like so little, revealed in everyday acts of kindness, yet it was something bigger and deeper than any one person could contain. Elsa wondered if she would ever fully understand it.

Jack inhaled deeply. "Elsa?"

She smiled brilliantly, feeling lighter with each passing second. "Yes?"

He inhaled again and grasped her hands with his. His warm, strong hands suddenly turned icy. Elsa looked up at him in confusion. The confusion instantly cleared and she saw what he wanted, as if he had explained it to her clearly, word for word. Elsa's fingers interwove with his and she summoned the cold within her. Her hands tingled with cold. Elsa gasped and nearly pulled away when she saw a faint blue glow where their palms touched. Jack leaned forward. Elsa met him halfway, touching her forehead to his.

"Ready?" he breathed.

Elsa nodded. Her breath caught when she felt a surge of icy energy. She was giving Jack power and she was giving him power. The exchange of power happened thousands of times in one second, becoming faster and faster. The power grew, swelling within her. The faint blue glow suddenly engulfed them, becoming stronger as their power increased. Elsa had never felt so much sheer energy. She inhaled deeply, feeling her body hum with life. The blue light grew so bright, Elsa could see anything but blue. It was a pale, beautiful blue. The color of ice and snow. She closed her eyes. Elsa felt Jack squeeze her hand. A rush of tingles enveloped her and she suddenly felt above… everything. She felt truly untouchable. The energy grew until it couldn't be contained by her or Jack. Elsa struggled to hold on to it. She didn't want to release the energy quite yet. It was blossoming into such a forceful power, it hurt to hand onto it. _Let it go. _

She let it go.

Everything around them trembled and rattled, trying to contain the energy that Elsa and Jack couldn't. A shockwave vibrated the air around them. Elsa dared to open her eyes. She gasped. They were standing in an icy wasteland. Everything had been flattened, blown apart by whatever power they had summoned. Icy bits of snow stung her face. The wind howled.

She swallowed. "They're gone?" She trembled.

Jack wrapped her in his arms and she buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Yes. They're all gone."

Author's Note: Not done yet! **STAY TUNED! **


	62. Love Thaws

Author's Note: ElvisRules41: Lol, you watch Doctor Who? I used to. Which is your favorite doctor? I hope you get wifi again soon so you can read this chapter! Merry Christmas! NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you :) Oh, and Merry Christmas! Livstreet: Thank you! Merry Christmas :) Mystery girl: Merry Christmas to you too!  
>Thank you SOO much for these reviews. I had just enough time before church to finish up this chapter in time for Christmas! Consider this entire story my Christmas present to you guys! I can't thank you enough for all the support and encouragement. Know that I couldn't have done this without you. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Writing this story was my pleasure. Again, thank you and have a Merry Christmas! P.S. Please keep checking for an update. I'm have some announcements that I'll post in a later chapter.<p>

Elsa inhaled deeply.

"Now breathe out, sweetie."

She exhaled slowly.

"Good, see? Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Elsa shook her head, though her hands still trembled. She clenched them tightly, keeping them concealed. The woman draped a silky cloth over her, snapping it closed at the nap of her neck, like a barber's cloth. It felt like all of last month's expectations were finally bearing down on her. And she was crumbling underneath the weight.

"Now, we agreed on all up, didn't we?"

Anna plunked her hands on her hips. "No, Elsa wants it down."

"Down? _All _down?! Are you sure? I can do a killer chignon. Or French twist? There's this super cute bun I saw on Pinterest with—"

"We already discussed this!" Anna huffed. "It's Elsa's wedding and _she _wants it all down, got it?" Anna jabbed a finger towards the salon lady—Celeste, if Elsa remembered correctly.

"No need to get all upset about it! I just thought she would look _gorgeous _if her hair was all—"

Elsa sighed. "What about half up, half down?" she suggested meekly.

Her lips puckered into a frown. "Well, that's better. If that's what you want, sweetie."

Elsa considered it for a second. Would Jack like it? As long as her hair was down, Elsa was sure he would. Hoped he would. "Yes. It is."

"Alright then. I'll get started on—and where's Cordellia? Cordellia?!"

"I'm _coming_!" came a voice from the back. A young woman appeared. She had fine arching brows and midnight hair with stunning emerald eyes, complimented by a golden tan. Elsa had never seen such beautiful features. "So, we agreed for the natural look over the diva?" she directed the question at Anna, even though Elsa was right there. Anna had been a tremendous help in planning the wedding, the driving force behind all of it.

"Yes, we did. And not too heavy on the eyeliner _or _the eyebrow pencil."

Cordellia waved aside her concerns. "I know. Got it. Got it." She set out a rainbow of makeup on the table.

Elsa winced as Celeste yanked a piece of hair. "Oopsie daisy. Sorry, sweetheart."

And she tried to not blink frantically as Cordellia curled her eye lashes. "Almost done. You're doing so well."

Elsa exhaled, trying not to fidget nervously. She felt… fake, wearing all the makeup and having her hair forced into curls using a heated piece of metal.

Cordellia spoke, "Now blink. Slowly. Good. Again." Elsa blinked, adding a new coat of mascara to her lashes.

Elsa stifled a sigh. It's been hours since she'd last seen Jack. And she missed him terribly. Her heart throbbed, then fluttered as she began thinking of when she would see him again.

"Can you try not to smile for me? Please? I need to smooth some foundation around that area." The smile disappeared from her face as Cordellia began rubbing the foundation in.

"You're going to be so pretty. I think I might cry." Jessica sniffled.

Despite herself, Elsa smiled again. "But your mascara!"

"Don't worry, it's water-proof." Jessica blinked, clearing away tears.

Cordellia cleared her throat and Elsa immediately smoothed her features.

"Do you need water, Elsa?" Anna offered.

"No thank you. I—"

"Don't move!" Cordellia pleaded.

Elsa stifled a sigh and complied. After another half hour, the make-up and hair were _finally _done. She'd already gotten a manicure and pedicure the day before, so her nails didn't need anymore attention. Elsa glanced at her French manicure and splayed her hands in front of her. Her nails looked _so _pretty and feminine. Elsa sighed. She hoped Jack would like them. Anna eagerly tugged at Elsa's wrist, leading her to the dressing room. With the help of a few women, Elsa put on the wedding dress. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and flaring out just below her hips. A sliver satin belt fell at her natural waistline A sweetheart neckline dipped down slightly. Her delicate lace sleeves were off the shoulder and were three quarters, stopping just past her elbow. In the back was a steep v, stopping just below mid-back. The floral embroidery with silver accents that swirled elegantly over her flaring skirt and form-fitting bodice was absolutely stunning. The dress shimmered ethereally whenever Elsa moved. She heard sniffles behind her. She looked in the mirror just in time to see Anna and Jessica burst into tears, clinging to each other. Elsa hid the smile that tugged at her pink lips.

"You look beautiful," Jessica sniffled.

Anna nodded her agreement, brushing her moist cheeks.

"Thank you," Elsa murmured.

A woman fastened an elegant silver necklace, beset with vibrant sapphires, around Elsa's neck and gave her matching bracelets. The veil was put aside for later, when they arrived at the church. Elsa was lead into a sleek, polished car. As she sank into the luxurious seats, her mind wandered. Elsa couldn't believe all that had happened in three months. After some hiking and hitching some rides, Elsa and Jack were able to reach Anna. A month later, they discovered the Agency of Mutant Detainment was no longer a branch funded by the government. After the lab explosion and the loss of billions of dollars, the government severed that branch entirely. And there were obviously no scientists left who were interested in that particular field. And Jessica still had Hans and his brothers locked up in jail. They'd committed enough crimes to keep them there an eternity. And Abitha had made a remarkable recovery. Her hair was beginning to grow again and was fashioned into an adorable brunette bob. In fact, Abitha was her third bridesmaid. So much had happened. Elsa still wasn't used to being allowed to walk in public. It felt strange to not be hiding from anyone. But her new-found freedom felt wonderful and exhilarating all the same. And now she was embarking on a new journey. Full-fledged marriage. Elsa blushed. Jack had made it clear he wanted several children. And it didn't matter if they were boys or girls, so long as they had _her _eyes. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips and she propped her chin up using her hands.

Anna giggled. "I know who Elsa's thinking about!" she announced in a sing-song voice.

"I'm pretty sure we all do," Jessica said.

Elsa offered them a languid smile, her mind elsewhere. For once, the tension seeped out from her body. She couldn't wait for Jack to hold her. And kiss her. She clasped her hands together, desperately trying to contain her excitement. She was going to love him forever and ever. She knew marriage to him wouldn't be perfect. Because _they _weren't perfect. But it would be a wonderful marriage, filled with love. And as long as Elsa had Jack, it didn't matter. She looked forward to spending her life with him, discovering his little knacks and nuances. There was so much about him she'd yet to discover. The car lurched to a stop and Anna and Jessica scurried with her to the church. It was a simple little church, with a tall cross on top on clapboard sides painted white. Her heart thudded inside of her chest and her hands tingled with cold. Her bouquet froze. Elsa stared. She hadn't even realized she was holding the bouquet. Elsa grimaced as she fingered the stiff, ice-cold flowers. Mr. Bennet, her foster father, tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, smiling down at her. If he noticed her ice-cold hands, he didn't say anything. The church doors opened and Elsa felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn't ready. What if she lost control in front of everyone? What if Jack hated her dress? What if— Anna gave her a small shove and Elsa stepped into the sanctuary, feeling flustered and nervous. She looked up shyly. Jack stood at the altar, his lips parted as he gaped openly at her. She felt heat flood her cheeks. The doubts plaguing her mind dissipated. She loved him. He loved her. They'd figure out details later. Her heart skipped and skittered. It took every ounce of her self-control to not race to Jack and fling her arms around his neck. She smiled broadly at him. He was still gawking at her, taking in every inch of her, awe and possessiveness sparking in his azure eyes. She gripped the bouquet tightly and stopped in front of the altar, turning towards Jack. His eyes ran back up her dress, stopping when he met her gaze. His smile was radiant. He stood a little straighter. His eyes dropped to her lips before darting back up to her eyes. He winked. Elsa ducked as her blush deepened. Elsa didn't notice anything about Jack's vows, other than his enthusiastic 'I do,' his eyes never straying from hers.

"Do you, Elsa Arendelle, take Jackson Frost to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part, according to God's holy ordinances?"

Her bright smile sparkled. There was nothing she would like more. "I do."

The fatherly pastor smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. He turned to Jack. "Do you have a ring for the bride?"

"I do," he answered

"May I have it?"

Jack nodded. Elsa gasped when she caught sight of the shimmering ring. It was a simple, slender band of platinum, diamonds running along the band with a larger diamond in the middle. The pastor turned towards her.

"Do you have a ring for the groom? May I have it?"

Elsa handed Jack's matching platinum ring to the pastor. The pastor continued to say how significant rings were, their precious materials reminding them that love wasn't cheap, the circle design signifying that love must be continuous. The pastor asked Jack to place the ring on Elsa's finger. Jack stepped towards her, gently taking her smooth, tiny hand in his stronger one, slipping the ring onto her third finger. His fingers grasped her hand, his thumb sweeping circles over her pulse, which had quickened considerably since Jack had started touching her. Elsa took Jack's ring from the pastor and delicately placed it on Jack's finger. They closed their eyes as the pastor prayed, asking for their marriage to be blessed. Jack squeezed her hand when the pastor asked they be fruitful and prosperous in his prayer. Elsa stifled a giggle.

"You have come here today before us and before God and have expressed your desire to become husband and wife…" Elsa half-listened as she lost herself in Jack's azure eyes. His gaze was filled with love and longing. Elsa found herself completely entranced. "You may now kiss the bride." Elsa's eyes widened. The ceremony had passed so quickly, she hadn't realized it was already time to—

Jack tilted her backwards, one arm around her waist while her head rested in the crook of his other arm. Her heart thudded, pounding against her chest and she forgot to breath as Jack leaned closer, capturing her lips with his. Elsa let out a half moan, half sigh, her body relaxing in his strong, capable arms. Warmth filled her heart and joy swelled within her. Her arms slid around his neck, willing the moment to last forever. He pulled her back up and Elsa realized the room was filled with applause and whistles, which only got louder when Jack leaned down to kiss her again. She felt herself melt into him as he delved deeper, their breath mingling. As she returned the kiss with an equal passion and fervor, she marveled at how this amazing man had melted her frozen heart with only love. Elsa basked in the glowing warmth, allowing his love to thaw her completely.

_And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is_

_**Love**_

_-__1 Corinthians 13:13_

Author's Note: **DON'T LEAVE YET! **I have an excerpt coming up and the acknowledgements. Though I might not post them for awhile, because I'm going out of town after Christmas.

Thank you so much for reading my story and going through this with me.

Have a very Merry Christmas and God bless you!


End file.
